Threesome
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: Probably (definitely) completely OOC but as my handle says, I'm into crack fics. It's a threesome! M/MA rated of course. It's for fun with a hint of a storyline.
1. Sleep with us

**Hi to all SVU fans. This is a crackfic that popped into my head. It's just some smut. I have no idea if there is an audience for this kind of thing on this board but I finally signed up here today to give it a go.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Detective Olivia Benson had been partnered with Elliot Stabler for a little over a year now. During their first year, she'd been at his family home a few times, and she always felt welcome there. Elliot's wife Kathy was nice and his four kids considered her part of the family because she was the one to keep their dad safe on the job. They had a very open household. Friends of the children were staying over regularly and there always seemed to be room for one more person. It was the opposite of what Olivia had known when she was a child, and she loved it, although she was a little surprised to see a boy coming out of the oldest girls bedroom one Saturday morning.

When she asked her partner about it, he just shrugged and told her,

"Maureen is eighteen now and we raised her well. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

Olivia hadn't expected that. If their line of work had taught them anything, it was that predators came in all shapes and sizes. But Elliot was strangely relaxed about it. Just like he was strangely relaxed about a few other things. Like touching her when it wasn't really necessary. The other day, he had put a hand on the small of her back while they were talking to a possible witness in the street. And then later, he'd leaned in to brush something off her cheek. She'd felt his breath on her face then and was pretty sure she'd blushed. Elliot had just smiled at her.

She didn't get it. At home, he was just as touchy-feely with his wife, if not more. But even there, he would brush his hand against hers or lean close to her when reaching for something on the dinner table. It was a little unsettling, although it didn't make her feel unsafe.

Olivia couldn't deny that she was physically attracted to her partner. He was handsome, tall and his body was pure muscle. She saw him working out sometimes at the station and her body would have these little reactions to what she was seeing, and even to the soft grunting sounds he would make. She had imagined a few times what it would be like to have sex with him and she knew it would be explosive. But he was a happily married man so she tried to push those thoughts aside.

Today, she had joined him and Kathy for a very late dinner. They had been working for three days non stop, only catching a few hours of sleep in the cribs, and Kathy had invited Olivia over so she would have a decent home-cooked meal for once, after working so hard. Olivia was grateful and told Kathy so over dinner.

"That's okay Olivia. We all need to look out for each other in our own way, right? You two by keeping the city safe and I can feed you to keep your strength up."

After dinner, Olivia helped Kathy clean up, and when they were in the kitchen together, Kathy suggested that she spend the night.

"We can have a few drinks together and you won't have to go home afterwards," Kathy said, smiling up at her.

It sounded very tempting and Olivia agreed. The house was quiet so not all the kids were home, she guessed. And there was always a bed free in the Stabler house.

They all settled on the couch, Elliot in the middle, and he turned on the television, choosing a music channel and turning the volume down so it would just play in the background. Kathy poured them all a glass of red wine and they sat and drank quietly for a while.

"This is nice," Elliot said after finishing his first glass.

He draped his arms behind the two women next to him and pulled them both a little closer to him. He then leaned over to Kathy to kiss her softly, and Kathy returned his kiss, letting out a soft moan. Elliot looked at her then, and Olivia felt something stir inside her when Kathy looked at her as well, with a hint of expectancy in her eyes. She looked from Kathy to Elliot and back, and couldn't believe what the looks in their eyes were implying. She must be mistaken. And she needed more wine. She jumped up, making Elliot's arm fall from her shoulder, and retreived the wine bottle to pour them all some more.

Elliot had gone back to stealing kisses from his wife, who was rubbing his thigh gently with her hand. If they were gearing up to have sex, Olivia wasn't sure she wanted to be here after all. But Elliot's arm slipped around her again and somehow, she felt like she was glued to her spot on the couch. She downed her second glass of wine quickly and looked at the couple next to her again. Kathy was looking at her again and reached over Elliot's lap to put a hand on her knee.

"Olivia, we don't want you to feel left out," she said softly and Olivia's stomach clenched.

Kathy kept rubbing her knee and then her thigh, while Elliot's arm dropped to her waist. He was eyeing her and the intensity of his stare made her shiver. When he leaned over to her very slowly, she held her breath. What was going on here? Was she dreaming or was this some kind of twilight zone? Elliot was inching closer to her, his eyes now fixed on her lips and Olivia let out a ragged breath right before her partners lips closed over hers. Everything inside her was screaming that this was wrong, but her body wasn't listening. She moaned and parted her lips, welcoming Elliot's warm tongue that was finding hers immediately. Her eyes slipped closed and for a few moments, she allowed herself to enjoy it. Elliot was kissing her in front of his wife!

She managed to pull back from the intense kiss because she had to know what Kathy was thinking. Kathy's hand was no longer on her thigh. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Kathy was now rubbing the growing bulge in Elliot's pants. Her eyes were still on Olivia's face though.

"You two are crazy," Olivia managed to croak out.

"Are we?" Elliot asked softly, and the sound of his bedroom voice shot straight to her hot core.

When he leaned in to kiss her again, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She was already getting wet and she wanted Elliot badly. If his wife was okay with that, why would she refuse him? She kissed him more passionately this time, pressing herself against his torso and wrapping an arm around him. But she soon found out she wasn't just going to get Elliot tonight if she went through with it. She opened her eyes when she felt a cool hand on her cheek, and saw that she was now face to face wtih Kathy. Kathy wasted no time and pressed her lips to Olivia's as well. Her lips were still tingling from kissing Elliot but Kathy's soft lips moved her in a completely different way. And Elliot was watching them!

A hand on her breast. Was it his or hers? Another hand slipping between her legs. His or hers? Olivia was getting dizzy and broke off the kiss, needing to catch her breath. This could't be happening. Only it was. Kathy's hand was now squeezing her breast softly while Elliot was pressing his fingers against her wet core through her pants. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she looked from the husband to the wife and back.

"Sleep with us tonight, Olivia?" Kathy asked her, and there was nothing but kindness in her eyes.

Olivia didn't know what to say, and just moaned when Elliot moved his fingers up and down again between her thighs.

"I'd say that's a yes," Elliot said, a slight crack in his voice.

Olicia looked into his eyes and saw pure lust there. When they all stood up, she never broke eye-contact with Elliot. Did he really want to do this? And did Kathy? Elliot held out his arms and both women moved towards him willingly. He took them both up to the bedroom and closed and locked the door behind them.

"The twins are staying with friends but the girls are home," Kathy said by way of explanation while she sat down on the bed and started taking her clothes off.

Before Olivia could respond, Elliot's arms wrapped around her from behind and his lips attached to her neck. His hands moved underneath her shirt and Olivia put her arms up willingly so he could pull the shirt up and over her head. While Kathy continued undressing in front of them, Elliot undressed Olivia slowly, standing behind her the whole time. Olivia was shaking by now but feeling his hands on her bare skin was paralyzing.

Once Kathy was completely naked, she joined them, standing in front of Olivia. She moved her hands from Olivia's waist up to her full breasts and cupped them.

"You are beautiful," Kathy whispered and then bowed her head to take Olivia's left nipple in her mouth.

Olivia jolted at her touch and leaned back against Elliot's chest, resting her head back on his shoulder. She was now down to just her panties, and moaned loudly again when Elliot slipped his hand inside and moved his finger between her wet folds. She could feel his erection pressing against her back and she wanted to turn around, but Kathy was still working on her breasts. Olivia thought her brain was going to overload and her body shook more violently as it tried to process everything it was feeling all at once.

Then suddenly, Elliot let go of her and Kathy was tugging her along towards the bed. They lay down together and Olivia let Kathy help her take off her last piece of clothing. Elliot stood at the foot of the bed, looking at the two naked women in front of him. Kathy took Olivia's hand and guided it to her own modest breasts. While it wasn't her first time with a woman, Olivia had to get used to the idea of touching another woman. She wasn't gay or bi, but she had experimented a little when she was younger. The arousal all came from Elliot touching and kissing her, but it wasn't a huge step to start touching and pleasing Kathy as well.

When Kathy kissed her, she kissed her back while their hands drifted down their bodies until they found each others' clits. It was so sexy that she got caught up in the moment, until she heard a low groan coming from the foot of the bed. Elliot had undone his pants and had taken out his cock, and he was fisting himself while looking at the women on the bed.

"El, you're overdressed," Olivia managed to say, surprising herself that she could actually speak while looking at his impressive cock and feeling Kathy's fingers slip inside her all at once.

"Yes honey, join us," Kathy said, smiling at her husband and then at his partner.

Her fingers were still inside her and Olivia closed her eyes. She couldn't look at Elliot getting naked or she might have an orgasm on the spot. As if reading her mind, Kathy retracted her fingers and touched Olivia's lips with them. Olivia opened her eyes just in time to see Kathy lick her juices off her fingers. Olivia's hand was still between Kathy's legs and before she could decide what she wanted to do next, a big hand circled her wrist from behind. Elliot was climbing into bed behind her and she was now sandwiched between the Stablers. He moved her hand behind her until it touched his raging hard-on. Olivia grabbed it instinctively and Elliot groaned. He leaned against her back until she turned over on her stomach partially, so he could kiss Kathy while reaching around her to cup her breast.

Olivia was panting. His rough thumb was flicking across her hardened nipple while she was rubbing his cock behind her and he was leaning over her back and shoulder to kiss his wife senseless. Kathy had moved closer to her and was pressing her chest against hers. Elliot could now alternate between fondling both women's breasts and made them both moan with pleasure.

Kathy pulled away and turned on her back completely, scooting up until she was half sitting, half laying against the headboard of the bed. She seemed to be in the lead in this unexpected threesome, and the two other participants followed her lead as if it had been scripted. Olivia sat up on her hands and knees and moved over the other woman, kissing her once and then moving down to suck her breasts, and finally dropping down to her elbows so she could move her mouth over Kathy's throbbing center. Elliot sat up on his knees behind Olivia and moved his hands around her until he could cup her full breasts.

Olivia moaned loudly, sucking on Kathy's clit while waiting for Elliot to start taking her from behind. She was so ready for him and hissed when he moved one hand down from her breast to find her wet pussy again.

"She's dripping," Elliot told his wife, who just smiled and reached for Olivia.

Kathy ran her hands through Olivia's dark hair and Olivia sucked a little harder. Kathy bucked up and Olivia moved her arm so she could insert two fingers into Kathy's hot wet cunt. The woman was dripping as well. Olivia increased the speed of the movement of her fingers when she felt Elliot's tip teasing her own entrance before starting to penetrate her.

"She's so tight," Elliot groaned while he pushed into her a little deeper. "So fucking good," he added when he pulled back to repeat the movement and then thrust a little harder.

His left hand was still toying with her clit while his right hand was now grasping her hip for support. He pulled back a little again and Olivia gasped when he slammed into her again. At this rate, she wasn't going to last long. The way he was filling her up already, and knowing he hadn't even bottomed out yet, was almost enough to make her come instantly. She tried to focus on Kathy, who was still writhing under her touch, and she added a third finger. Kathy gasped and bucked up again, and Olivia focused on creating a steady rhythm with her fingers and her tongue, so she would come soon. Elliot was also finding his rhythm and was pushing her face into Kathy's pussy rhythmically, making both of them moan simultaneously each time.

The bedroom was filled with moans and grunts, the slapping of skin on skin and the pounding of the headboard against the wall. Kathy came first with a gasp and a long moan, trapping Olivia's head between her thighs as she rode out her orgasm. Olivia wrapped her arms firmly around Kathy's thighs, leaning her forehead on the woman's abdomen, while Elliot continued fucking her from behind. His long, deep strokes filled he up and were hitting all the right spots. She had expected him to be explosive but none of her dreams compared to the real thing. The heat was building up fast and when she came with a gasp and a moan, her orgasm hit her like a freight train, making her body spasm around his thick cock, until he spilled his seed deep inside her as well. They were a heap of tangled limbs and bare skin as they slumped over Kathy and the aftershocks in Elliot's body rocked all of them.

When they slipped out and off each other, Kathy reached for Olivia and kissed her deeply. Elliot then turned her around to kiss her passionately as well. Olivia thought that after tonight, she could actually die happy.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **I have a few more ideas for these three. Leave a review to let me know if you're interested, or if this was a bad idea.**


	2. Share

**I'm back already. It's good to know that there is an interest in this kind of story, so I can get my ideas out there. Here is the second installment of the KEO Threesome.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

2.

Olivia was wide awake. She was still trembling, and Elliot caressing her bare stomach wasn't helping much. She had just had a threesome with her work partner and his wife. How weird was that? It wasn't illegal and they were all consenting adults, but still. She'd never been in a threesome before, and somehow, those fleeting times she'd thought about it, it would be her with two guys. Not a married couple. And definitely not _this_ married couple!

"Are you okay?" Elliot said softly, and she turned her head to her left to look at him.

"Yeah," she'd said before she could even think about it, a smile on her lips.

His eyes were still dark with residual desire and he smiled back at her.

"Good."

She wanted to ask them why they had taken her to their bed but somehow, she didn't know what to say. And then Kathy, who was on her right, spoke up.

"You must be wondering what brought this on."

Olivia looked at Kathy, who had propped herself up on one elbow, and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I obviously didn't mind but ... why? And why me?"

Kathy glanced at her husband, who was now also leaning on one elbow, and Elliot nodded.

"A few months after Elliot was partnered with you, he started developing feelings for you."

Olivia's head whipped back to her left, eyes wide, and Elliot smiled warmly at her again.

"He told me after a while that he might be falling for you, but he didn't want our family to suffer."

Olivia bit her lip. Falling for her? So the feelings she'd developed for him, were mutual.

"Now, after eighteen years of marriage, we had already concluded that our love life could use some new incentives," Kathy continued, and Olivia just stared at her, still not quite believing what was going on.

Then Elliot took over the conversation. He was still rubbing her abdomen gently, and the feeling of his warm hand on her body was making her stomach flutter.

"Kathy is bisexual but she never really got a chance to do something with that obviously, because I knocked her up when we were only seventeen, and our families forced us to get married. Not that we regret that," he added quickly, and Kathy put her hand over his on Olivia's stomach reassuringly. "Long story short, Kathy likes you a lot too, and then we got the idea to invite you to ehm ... share us," Elliot finished, suddenly looking a little insecure.

"Oh," was all Olivia could say.

It was a lot to take in. It sounded like it wouldn't be a one time thing as far as the Stablers were concerned. Elliot's hand was moving again, and Kathy's had slipped off of Elliot's hand and was now rubbing her thigh. Her heartbeat was going up again and she wondered if they were aiming for another round.

"Kathy," Olivia croaked out, and the blonde leaned her face closer to hers.

"Yes?"

"You ehm ... you should know that I'm not bisexual. I ... I mean ..."

She was tripping over her words and felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"That's okay honey," Kathy said softly. "I know you're here because of Elliot but judging by your earlier participation, I don't think I will come up short in this menage a trois, do you?"

Olivia's face got even warmer when she remembered how eagerly she had eaten Kathy out earlier, mostly propelled on by what Elliot was doing to her body, but still. Kathy leaned even closer and kissed her softly on the lips, and Olivia moaned softly. Then Elliot leaned in and she turned her head so he could kiss her as well. His hand dipped down between her legs while Kathy's moved up to her breast, and Olivia had to pull away from the intimate kiss to catch her breath.

"God, what are you doing?" she sighed, and both Stablers chuckled.

"What does it look like?" Elliot asked.

He looked at his wife and they both moved, completely in sync, and each took one of Olivia's nipples in their mouths.

"God!" Olivia panted again, arching her back and wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

The way they were simultaneously sucking and licking her breasts was an amazing feeling. To have two mouths on her body was definitely better than one. When they both moved one hand down her body and both dipped between her legs Olivia cried out softly, opening her legs automatically. She was still so sensitive from the fucking she had just received from Elliot and the way they both moved a finger inside her was extremely stimulating. She could feel Elliot's cock harden again against her leg and squeezed her eyes shut. _Don't think. Don't think. Just enjoy this_ , she told herself.

The Stablers took their time getting Olivia ready for the second round, sucking her breasts, taking turns kissing her and using their fingers on her wet pussy, and then moved again, as if they had it all planned out. Elliot lay flat on his back this time, and scooted to the middle of the bed. Kathy pulled Olivia up by her hands and asked her to straddle Elliot and move forward, so she could do the same behind her. Olivia complied and was surprised when Elliot moved his arms underneath her thighs, pulling her forward even further, until her pussy was just and inch away from his face. Elliot propped up the pillow behind his head to create the right angle and Olivia grabbed the headboard of the bed to hold herself steady, now that she understood what was going to happen.

Behind her, Kathy was straddling Elliot's thighs and was licking and rubbing his cock until it was rock-hard once again. Olivia looked behind her and could see Kathy scoot forward and get into position to impale herself on him. Elliot had used a condom the first time, and she felt a small pang of jealousy when she realized he wasn't using one now. But Kathy was his wife. That was different. She didn't want it to be different though. Before she could say something or think about it further, she gasped when she felt Elliot's hot tongue lick her slit from bottom to top. She tilted her hips into him automatically and moaned when he put his mouth over her clit and sucked.

Elliot groaned loudly then and Olivia knew that Kathy had just moved over him and he was now buried inside her. Kathy leaned forward and kissed Olivia's back while they both started to move. Elliot's tongue was flicking over her clit and she shrieked softly. She began moving with the couple, until they were all in sync. Kathy's hands were on her hips and both women were riding Elliot. Kathy was bouncing on his big cock while Olivia was riding his face. Elliot's lips, tongue and teeth were magic. Never in a million years could she have imagined him being this skilled at eating her out. The surges of pleasure coursing through her body were like an electric current, and she held the headboard of the bed tightly while she threw her head back and pushed her hot wet pussy into Elliot's face.

Elliot was panting and groaning beneath her, and Olivia was moving with him while he bucked up inside Kathy. Kathy was shrieking with pleasure too, reaching around Olivia to grab her breasts. Olivia leaned back as far as she could without letting go of the headboard to give Kathy access. There were now two hands on her breasts while she was receiving the best face-fuck ever from the muscular man beneath her and she was racing towards another orgasm fast.

Her shrieks became louder, as were Elliot's grunts and Kathy's pants. Elliot's tongue was plunging deep inside her and her inner walls were tingling so hard it was making her dizzy. She still wasn't climaxing. Kathy was pinching her nipple with one hand while steadying herself on Olivia's hip with the other hand. She was close too.

Olivia came first, gasping Elliot's name and a few choice words as she hurled her body forward and practically sat on Elliot's face while she rode out the intense orgasm. She sat up on her knees quickly then and looked beneath her at Elliot's face while he continued fucking his wife. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, and he was grunting something unintelligible. Then the bed shook and Kathy yelled out, and then Elliot gasped. Olivia moved one hand down quickly and pushed two fingers inside her still sensitive pussy. The sexual tension in the room was so high that she knew she could come again just by looking down at Elliot's face as he came. Elliot moaned, a long, deep moan and Olivia came again, hard, her bodily fluids gushing out of her body and hitting Elliot's chin. His eyes flew open and his mouth was on her then to lap up everything she had to give. Kathy was moving, letting Elliot's dick slide out of her, and then scooted forward so she could wrap her arms around Olivia's waist, her breasts pressing up against her back.

Olivia was coming down from her high slowly, still enjoying Elliot's mouth on her sensitive flesh. It was as if he never wanted to move his mouth away from her again, and she wasn't complaining. She was taking deep breaths and Kathy was panting too, while Elliot was breathing through his nose, his open mouth still attached to her pussy and his tongue moving around her entrance slowly. When he finally needed oxygen, he turned his face slightly and let out a very content sigh.

"You are delicious," he sighed, smiling up at her, and Olivia laughed softly.

"Next time, I get to taste her," Kathy said softly against her bare shoulder and Elliot chuckled then too.

"You two are unbelievable," Olivia said, shaking her head but smiling widely.

She thought she could actually get used to this.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **I've added a hint of a storyline. Let me know if that is interesting?**


	3. Making love

**Hello to my smut-loving readers :) I hope you didn't miss chapter two. I uploaded it the day after chapter 1, but the story wasn't moved to the top for some reason. Anyway, here is chapter 3, where the little hint of the storyline is worked out a bit further. How about a twosome now?**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

3.

When they finally fell asleep, Elliot was lying in the middle, and both women snuggled up to him in his arms, with one hand resting on Elliot's chest and one leg draped over each of his legs, their knees touching.

"I'm one lucky son of a bitch," Elliot mumbled just before drifting off to sleep, and both women smiled.

"Goodnight," Olivia whispered, and she felt Kathy's hand squeeze hers on Elliot's chest.

The next morning came early. Elliot and Olivia had two days off, but Kathleen and Maureen had to get ready to go to school. Kathy was already downstairs to make everyone breakfast when Olivia woke up, and Elliot was sitting on the bed, getting dressed.

"Hey," Olivia said softly, pulling the sheet up to her chin but needing some form of contact with Elliot before they'd be surrounded by other people again.

"Hey sleepyhead," Elliot said with a grin, turning around and leaning over her to give her a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she said, unsure of what else to tell him.

Everything was different now and she wasn't sure how to behave on this morning after. Elliot sensed her discomfort and lay back down beside her, dressed in a boxer short and a t-shirt.

"You wanna talk?" he asked her softly, and she realized that she really did want to talk to him. Alone. So now was her chance. She nodded.

"Okay."

Elliot caressed her cheek and gave her another kiss.

"I'm really glad you're here Olivia."

"I gathered that," she said with a small smile. "But how do we go on from here?"

Elliot scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist over the covers.

"I'm in love with you, Olivia, but I also love my wife. Last night was ... perfect. For me anyway. But do you think you can handle this?"

Olivia curled into him, needing to be closer to him.

"I'm in love with you too El, but I never imagined a third person present when I thought of us ... you know ..."

Elliot chuckled.

"So you've thought of us having sex?"

"I've thought of us having sex, yes. And of us making love," she added softly.

Elliot's eyes softened, and for the first time since they had become a trio, Olivia saw love in his eyes.

"I want that too, Olivia. You know, Kathy and me have been talking about this for a while, so we came prepared last night. I understand that it's all a little shocking to you and we know you will need some time to decide what you want."

Olivia lifted her hand to caress Elliot's cheek. It was so good to have him close to her, and however weird the situation was, it was strangely comfortable, too. But he was right. She needed some time to decide what she would be willing to accept. Elliot kissed her bare shoulder and closed his eyes when he took in her scent.

"Liv, Kathy and I have agreed that we would all have alone time with each other as well. She knows how I feel about you. You just need to think about what _you_ want, and what you don't want. Decide if you're up for this long term. We don't want to force you into anything, I just ..."

Elliot took a deep breath and she saw in his eyes that he was getting emotional.

"I couldn't bear to lose you now," he whispered.

Olivia swallowed hard and caressed his cheek again. She didn't want to lose him either. He was her partner and her best friend. And on top of that, he was the best bed partner she'd had so far. But she did want to make love to him and not just fuck him, and she didn't know if that would be possible with Kathy present.

"You know," Elliot said, "Kathy and I thought it wise not to tell the kids just yet, because obviously we didn't know yet if you want to pursue this arrangement. So we'd better stay up here until the girls have left for school."

Olivia's stomach clenched. They could stay up here. She and Elliot, together.

"How long?" she whispered, the anticipation audible in her voice.

"Thirty minutes?" Elliot said while moving away from her.

She followed him with her eyes while he walked to the bedroom door to lock it. He then grabbed his phone and Olivia sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending Kath a text so she knows what we're doing."

Olivia shook her head.

"Unbelievable."

Elliot grinned.

"She wants you to be at ease Liv. She wants you to be totally comfortable with us and she knows you're not in love with her."

His phone beeped and Elliot showed her Kathy's reply.

"Kiss her for me. Have fun."

Elliot sat down next to Olivia and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her deeply, making her moan in his mouth and then pulled back.

"That one was from Kathy," he said, slightly out of breath. "The rest will be all me."

He quickly whipped his shirt off and stood up to take his boxers off as well. Olivia's heart was beating wildly in her chest. She was going to have Elliot all to herself now. She pushed the covers away from her naked body and looked at his amazingly beautiful form. His cock was already getting hard and his eyes were roving her body as she wriggled under his intense gaze.

"Liv, you are so beautiful," Elliot sighed.

He kneeled beside her on the bed and caressed her abdomen, moving his hands up until he could cup her full breasts.

"So fucking beautiful."

His thumbs moved over her erect nipples and Olivia groaned, reaching for him, wanting him to come closer. She wanted to feel his body against hers, skin on skin, as much contact as humanly possible. When Elliot leaned away from her, reaching for his nightstand, she put a hand on his arm.

"El," she said, and he froze.

He looked at her then, their eyes locking and a wordless conversation starting. It was conversation about trust. About commitment. About love. About making a choice and about being sure. After a few long moments, Elliot nodded. He wasn't going to use a condom and Olivia blinked rapidly a few times to get some moist out of her eyes. It meant so much that it made her emotional. She reached for him again, and Elliot lowered himself on the mattress, moving close to her so he could kiss her deeply again. As their bodies melted into each other, Olivia was beginning to feel warm and tingly all over. She truly was in love with her partner, and while she would never have made a move on him because he was married, she was accepting him now without hesitation. His wife was downstairs and she _knew_ they were going to have sex again. The only ones they needed to be quiet for were the girls, for now anyway. His wife was on board. And while Olivia wasn't sure yet if she would be able to continue sharing Elliot, she was going to enjoy her time alone with him.

He was tender. Much more tender than the first time, when he'd just taken her from behind. His hands caressed her body, making love to her skin and Olivia did the same, exploring each firm muscle of his chest, back and arms, and then his legs and his ass. They turned over a few times in the bed, creating a fluent dance of their own, kissing each other's bodies as they discovered each other until Olivia couldn't tell where she ended and Elliot began. When Elliot finally smoothed his body over hers and kissed her deeply again, she wanted to cry. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him tighter against her while their tongues did a passionate dance of their own.

Elliot pulled back, needing to catch his breath and he rested his elbows next to her head, caressing her hair and shaking his head, a smile on his lips.

"You're amazing Liv," he sighed. "I'm never letting you go."

Olivia choked up again and closed her eyes, arching her back, hoping he would finally penetrate her. Elliot dipped down to kiss her neck, her collarbone and her chest, and she opened her eyes again. His eyes were fixed on hers and were filled with love and desire. He was focused on her alone and it moved her deeply. When he lifted his hips and lined his cock up with her throbbing core, she held her breath.

"Ready?" Elliot whispered.

"God yes," she sighed.

She gasped when he pushed forward, and he stopped, allowing her to adjust to him and she thought it was also to make sure he wouldn't spill his load prematurely. He was trembling and rested his forehead on her shoulder. When he moved again, pulling back slightly before pushing forward further, Olivia pushed her hips up to meet him.

"Easy," Elliot grunted in her ear and it confirmed to her that he was having a hard time holding back.

Their foreplay had been amazing, exploring each other and expressing their love for each other in tender touches and kisses. He had even kissed the backs of her knees and the skin there was still sensitive. His tongue had found her hot center again but only briefly so she wouldn't come just yet. She had sucked his balls and licked his cock, but only briefly as well, for the same reason. And now they were finally joined together. He was buried deep inside her and was holding his breath. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back to kiss him. He had to push himself up on his arms to make the kiss possible, and when their bodies shifted they both groaned. She was throbbing around him, her legs still wrapped around him tightly, and she needed him to start moving. When their tongues met in a deep kiss, Elliot finally tilted his hips and pushed forward. They both groaned again and Elliot started moving at last.

She wasn't going to last long and neither was he. His cock was already growing thicker and he sped up the movement. Olivia received him eagerly, the friction between their bodies making her tingle all over. They panted and moaned and Elliot plunged even deeper adding a strangely good feeling of pain to her pleasure. She tried to keep her voice down but cried out softly when he thrust deep once more, pulling back fast and hitting her harder right away.

"Keep going," she whispered, although she knew there was no stopping him now.

Their movements were focused, not on speed but on maximum contact and long, deep strokes. This was truly making love and Olivia was becoming lightheaded as she felt her climax approaching. She was going to come so hard and Elliot was grunting too. His grunts and her cries grew louder and Olivia held on to Elliot's shoulders and bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out too loud. Elliot's arms moved underneath her shoulders and she felt like she was truly disappearing into his body when her orgasm hit her. She gasped, meeting Elliot's continued thrusts eagerly while letting the intense pleasure wash over her, making her body shake as it convulsed around his thick cock.

Elliot groaned loudly and stilled for a split second, holding his breath before plunging deep into her again and shooting his seed deep inside her. Olivia's orgasm was still shocking her body when she felt him throb deep inside her, the spasms of his cock prolonging her own release and making her moan again. She squeezed her eyes shut when Elliot slumped over her and felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. She finally let her legs fall to the mattress and sank back on her back. Elliot was kissing her neck, breathing heavily and still moving inside her slowly. Olivia opened her eyes and realized there were more tears. She was crying. Elliot lifted his head then and kissed her temple.

"Are you crying?" he asked softly, his voice laced with concern.

"No," Olivia sobbed but there was no denying it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing her cheeks and wiping the tears from her face.

"Nothing," she lied again. "I just ..."

"Just what Liv? Tell me," he whispered, kissing her cheek again, and then her trembling lips.

"I love you," Olivia sighed, feeling more tears coming up.

Elliot swallowed hard and she stared up at him though her tears.

"But am I allowed to say that?" she asked softly, biting her lip.

Elliot exhaled and rested his forehead against hers.

"God, I thought I'd hurt you," he said, clearly relieved.

There were tears in his eyes too when he looked at her again.

"I love you too Liv," he said softly, "and yes, you are allowed to say that. Why wouldn't you be?"

Olivia shrugged, and rubbed his pecs with her hands.

"I'm not aware of the rules yet," she admitted and Elliot smiled warmly at her then.

"We make the rules together Liv. All three of us, okay? This isn't a Stabler project. We're all equals here."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Olivia nodded and smiled up at him then. She wiggled her hips, reveling in the feeling of his softened cock still inside her.

"I'm more than okay."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	4. The Girls

**So the straight twosome was okay. Let's see what you think of a different twosome. PS. I'm very happy with all the follows, but I'd like some more reviews too. Don't be ashamed to admit that you like this smutty stuff, okay?**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

4.

"Hey you two," Kathy said happily when Elliot and Olivia finally walked downstairs, showered and fully dressed.

"The girls get to school alright?" Elliot asked his wife, walking up to her to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yeah, no problems. Kathleen did mention that we shouldn't be so loud at night but neither of them mentioned Olivia so it's all good." Kathy told them.

Olivia looked between the spouses, still trying to grasp how okay they were with this arrangement, especially Kathy.

"Sit please," Kathy said. "Breakfast is on the table."

They all sat down and they ate quietly. Kathy told Olivia that she was going to go out to get some groceries and asked her casually if she would be staying for dinner again.

"I don't want to impose," Olivia started hesitantly but Kathy shushed her right away.

"Oh don't be silly honey. I really don't mind another mouth to feed. Besides, I'm kind of hoping you will be having lots of dinners with us from now on."

Olivia nodded, glancing at Elliot and taking a bite of her breakfast quickly. Chewing gave her some time to digest their situation and think about what Kathy's words were implying. Did she want her to stay with them? Or did she just mean she wanted her to come over often to spend the night? She felt Elliot's hand on her back then, rubbing it gently and she looked up at both Stablers.

"I ehm ..." she said hesitantly. Fact was, she had no idea what she wanted. She needed some time to think.

"You know what?" Elliot spoke up. "I think Olivia needs some time to think things over. Kath, why don't you drive her home when you go out for your errands, and Olivia can contact us when she's ready. That okay with you Liv?"

Olivia was grateful that her partner could read her so well. Both women looked at each other and Olivia could see some uncertainty in Kathy's eyes. She had made it clear that she was straight, and that may have been a disappointment for Kathy. And she and Elliot were in love with each other. She didn't want Kathy to start seeing her as the enemy in the long run and she really did like the blonde. Remembering the intense lovemaking with Elliot that morning, she made a decision. She wasn't ready to give that up so she would have to make an effort to get closer to Kathy as well.

She swallowed her food and nodded.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I help you with the groceries Kathy, and when you drive me home afterwards, I can show you my place and we can have some tea together."

Kathy's eyes lit up immediately and Olivia felt Elliot's hand move to her thigh under the table to give it a squeeze. He knew she was trying and he was grateful.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

After getting everything the Stabler family would need for another few days and putting it away in the kitchen and the pantry, Kathy and Olivia got ready to leave. Elliot had been doing some chores around the house, after some playful nagging from Kathy, and was going to tidy up the back yard a bit. Both women walked up to him to say goodbye and he smiled widely.

"Nobody leaves without a kiss," he grinned and the blonde and the brunette laughed out loud.

Elliot pulled Olivia in his arms first and gave her a long, deep kiss, making both of them moan.

"You take care of my love here, okay?" he told her, slapping her on the butt playfully and pointing at Kathy.

"Kay," Olivia said, stepping back to make room for Kathy.

Elliot kissed Kathy passionately as well, tangling one hand in her long blonde hair and pulling her close to him with his other hand on her butt. Olivia felt something shift in her lower half while she watched them. Her body seemed to be agreeing completely with their threesome, because it was now even responding to Kathy and Elliot kissing. Elliot looked at her when he and Kathy broke apart and he must have recognized the look in her eyes. He winked at her and told them both he'd see them soon.

The women left, and it was actually very relaxing and fun to be together. They chatted about Kathy's kids and a little about Olivia's mother and her childhood, and it wasn't uncomfortable to share some of her pain of the past with Kathy. They had always had a good rapport but it was getting even stronger now, and not just because they had been physically intimate.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Kathy really liked Olivia's place, even if she thought it was rather dull herself.

"No, it has your touches. You just have to know where to look," Kathy said, walking around the living area and taking in the books on her shelves and the pictures on the wall and on the bookshelves and sidetable.

She picked up a picture of Olivia with Elliot, both in their dress uniforms.

"He always looks so handsome in his uniform," Kathy sighed, and Olivia couldn't disagree. "But so do you," Kathy added, tapping on her face in the picture. "But you look more butch that way than your really are."

Olivia busied herself making tea, not sure how to respond to Kathy's remark. They sat and drank together quietly but Kathy wasn't finished with her trail of thinking.

"Olivia, can I ask you something?" she said, leaning sideways against the backrest of the couch and pulling one leg up, so she was facing Olivia.

"Sure," Olivia said. Why not?

"Are you a submissive or a dominant?"

Olivia almost choked on her sip of tea and raised her eyebrows.

"I ehm ... never really thought about that Kathy," she answered truthfully. "I'm absolutely not into SM if that's what you're asking."

"Oh no," Kathy hurried to say. "Please no, I'm not either, nor is Elliot."

"Thank God," Olivia muttered, quickly taking another sip of tea.

"No, I mean, do you usually take the lead, or do you follow the lead of someone else? I'm a submissive," she added with a smile, clearly hoping Olivia would answer the question now that she had told her her own answer.

"You didn't strike me as submissive at all last night," Olivia blurted out.

She would have to get used to saying stuff out loud to both Kathy and Elliot, so she'd better start right away. Kathy laughed heartily.

"No, that's true. But last night, Elliot and me were a team," she said, moving her hand over Olivia's thigh. "We were seducing you, so we had to be the dominants together. Elliot is a dominant, of course. But that won't surprise you."

No, that didn't surprise her at all. She thought about Kathy's question for a minute and then answered her.

"I think I'm usually dominant too, but that's because I've never really trusted my bed partners enough to submit to them. They were there for me, not the other way around. I think when there's trust, I would also be able to be submissive. But my character is that of a dominant."

Kathy nodded.

"I think you're right. That should make for interesting sex between you and Elliot. Two dominants fighting over who gets to be on top."

Olivia grinned. Kathy was probably right.

"How was it this morning?" Kathy suddenly asked, and Olivia's cheeks were burning instantly.

"Oh," Kathy said, studying her face intently, "I see."

"Kathy, I'm really not used to ehm ... taking about this stuff so openly yet," Olivia admitted.

"That's okay," Kathy said softly, setting her empty tea cup on the coffee table. "So Elliot made love to you."

She couldn't help smiling then.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He was so tender and loving. I actually cried."

Kathy scooted closer to her on the couch and Olivia set her cup down as well.

"That's beautiful Olivia. He has this very tender side as well."

"Surely he's made love to you many times," Olivia said, moving her arm behind Kathy on the backrest of the couch.

"Of course. And at first, it was completely satisfying, for both of us. But I have to tell you, the two orgasms I had last night were the absolute best of my entire life. And I think that's because of you. No, I _know_ that's because of you."

Olivia moved her hand up and ran it through Kathy's long blonde hair. She kept her hair short these days, it only just covered her ears and neck, but she loved Kathy's long locks.

"Why do you say it was because of me?" she asked softly and Kathy scooted even closer to her, wrapping an arm around Olivia's waist and moving it up slowly, stopping just underneath her breasts.

"Because I was looking at your body and listening to the sounds you were making the whole time. When you were eating me out I ... God, I'm getting wet just thinking about it again ... it was the most intense thing I've ever felt. And having Elliot inside me after that was amazing because you had already made me so high on sex that everything was enhanced. And your breasts ..."

Kathy was really on a roll and put her hand on Olivia's breast, squeezing it softly. All the reminders of the night before were affecting Olivia too and both women were shifting uncomfortably on the couch, feeling each other up through their clothes. Olivia's hand was already between Kathy's legs and Kathy was kissing her neck before they realized what was happening.

"Liv, do I get my alone time with you now?" Kathy whispered, and it was the first time she'd ever called her Liv.

Kathy really was the submissive one and Olivia stepped into her role of the dominant one, standing up and pulling Kathy up with her.

"Come with me Kath."

"Yes Liv."

They walked hand in hand to Olivia's bedroom and Olivia started undressing Kathy slowly, kissing her body as more of her fair skin was exposed. Kathy was trembling and just let it happen. Their roles were now completely reversed compared to the night before. When Kathy was totally naked, Olivia kissed her breasts and then kneeled in front of her to kiss her pussy. She pushed her tongue between Kathy's wet folds and found her clit, making Kathy gasp and grab her head with both hands.

"Liv," she croaked, and Olivia stood up to kiss her lips, making Kathy taste herself.

Kathy groaned and Olivia turned her around to set her down on the bed. Kathy moved back and watched while Olivia undressed herself then, a lot quicker than she'd undressed Kathy. She had told herself and Kathy that she wasn't gay or bi but she was definitely turned on. Memories of the night before were flooding her brain. How Elliot had taken her from behind and had pushed her into Kathy's hot cunt, how she'd licked and sucked Kathy as if her own life depended on it and how satisfying it had been to make the other woman come. After getting undressed, she crawled towards Kathy on the bed and wrapped her up in her arms, kissing her hard. Their legs were tangling and they were pushing one thigh into each others' crotch, mimicking the movements of sex but not quite getting there.

Olivia pushed herself up until she was on her hands and knees, hovering over Kathy. Kathy's hands moved up immediately, to cup Olivia's breasts. Olivia closed her eyes and tried to imagine Elliot lying beneath her. But it wasn't working. Kathy's slender fingers and smooth hands felt completely different on her body and a rush of wetness between her legs told her, it was a very nice kind of different. She opened her eyes again and leaned down to kiss Kathy. When their tongues tangled, she dropped down on top of Kathy, feeling her long arms wrap around her and her soft thighs around her own. Their breasts were meshed together and Olivia moaned, making Kathy kiss her more passionately. Kathy took quick deep breaths between kisses and then plunged her tongue into her mouth again. Olivia pushed her hips into Kathy's but there was something missing. She rolled to the side to create some distance between their lower halves so she could slip her hand between them.

Kathy gasped when she rubbed her clit gently and mirrored her exactly. They looked at each other while rubbing each others' clits, their mouths hanging open and their attention alternating between what they were doing and what was being done to them. Olivia dipped down to put her mouth over Kathy's small breast and Kathy rolled on her back again. She really was very submissive and Olivia realized that she would have to tell Kathy what she would like her to do. For now, she was devouring Kathy's breasts, enjoying her softness while Kathy's hand was still rubbing her sensitive flesh.

Olivia's insides were beginning to throb with need and she wanted more. Tell her, she thought to herself. She's submissive. Tell her. Olivia lifted her head to look at Kathy. Her eyes were closed.

"Kath, look at me," she said and Kathy complied immediately.

"Yes Liv?"

"Didn't you say last night that you wanted to taste me?"

Olivia's heart was beating fast. She still wasn't used to making such a request, let alone asking a woman to go down on her, but her body was clearly into this. Kathy smiled widely and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Oh yeah," she said, licking her lips and Olivia couldn't help grinning.

She turned on her back, moving up until she was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, a pillow behind her back. She spread her legs, pulling her knees up a bit and cupping her own breasts.

"Please do," she told Kathy.

She didn't have to tell her twice. Kathy sat up and moved between her legs immediately. She sat on her knees, moving in to kiss Olivia first, and she returned the soft kisses eagerly, realizing she'd never have to deal with stubble with Kathy. Everything was soft about Kathy. Kathy broke off the kiss and made a trail of small kisses from Olivia's jaw down to her shoulder, and then further down her chest until she took Olivia's right nipple in her mouth. Her hand covered the other breast and she started sucking, licking, squeezing and rubbing Olivia's breasts, until Olivia was certain she had to be gushing. While Kathy switched breasts, telling her how beautiful they were, Olivia had moved her arms too, cupping Kathy's breasts and pinching her nipples until Kathy had to release her breasts to catch her breath.

"Taste me," Olivia said, her voice hoarse with excitement.

Kathy sank down on her elbows, rubbing Olivia's thighs with her hands and moving her face close to Olivia's throbbing cunt. When her tongue darted out to make contact with her for the first time, Olivia held her breath. Kathy's tongue found her entrance and she closed her mouth over it. They moaned simultaneously and Olivia grabbed her own breasts again.

"Delicious," Kathy whispered before plunging her tongue into her again.

She licked her way up to her clit then and when she started sucking it, Olivia bucked up. It felt so good and even Kathy's hands on her hips felt good. Kathy continued sucking and licking her and Olivia pinched her own nipples, feeling the excitement course through her entire body. Kathy suddenly stopped though, and moved up to kiss her again.

"See how great you taste?" Kathy asked before kissing her languidly again.

Olivia moaned into her mouth. Tasting herself on Kathy's lips was such a turn on, and now she wanted to taste Kathy again too. Should she ask? No, she should just do it. Olivia broke off the kiss and grabbed Kathy's shoulders, pushing her away from her until Kathy understood that she was turning the tables. She pushed Kathy down on her back, her head now on the foot of the bed. The blonde spread her legs willingly and Olivia ducked between her legs, putting her mouth over her cunt without hesitation and pushing her tongue inside.

"Liv!" Kathy exclaimed, arching her back and grabbing her head just like the night before.

Olivia sucked her hard and Kathy shrieked, spreading her legs even further and pushing her hips up to meet Olivia's mouth and tongue. Both women were throbbing with need by now and Olivia had an idea. After licking and sucking Kathy for a while, she released Kathy's clit and crawled over her until they were face to face.

"I have accessories," Olivia whispered and Kathy rewarded her with a big smile.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

She sat up and turned away from Kathy to reach for her nightstand. Kathy surprised her by moving behind her and wrapping her arms around her from behind while she retrieved a purple vibrator. Kathy was kissing her back and moved one hand down between her legs again, toying with her clit and making it difficult for Olivia to concentrate on getting the vibrator and testing that the battery wasn't dead.

"Kath," she said, a warning tone in her voice.

"Sorry," the blonde said. "You're just so irresistible."

"Am I the first woman you've been with?" Olivia asked, switching the vibrator on and turning back around to face Kathy.

"Yes."

"I'm flattered."

"No," Kathy said, caressing her cheek gently with her hand. "You're perfect."

Her words actually moved Olivia and she moved to kiss Kathy gently.

"So are you."

She handed Kathy the vibrating appliance and moved back to her earlier position against the headboard of the bed. Kathy grinned and moved between Olivia's legs again. When Kathy put the vibrator in her mouth and sucked on it for a moment, Olivia's stomach clenched. That was so sexy ... When Kathy finally started pushing the vibrator into her waiting pussy, she let out a content groan. Kathy started moving the vibrator rhythmically, turning it up a notch before moving her mouth over Olivia's clit again. The vibrations inside her and Kathy's agile tongue working on her clit, sent Olivia flying high very fast. She was panting and bucking up against the vibrator and Kathy's mouth, unable to stop now. The heat was building up and she moaned and panted, whispering Kathy's name and a few other words.

"Fucking hell," she said when surges of pleasure started shooting through her body. She was going to come, hard.

"Oh! Kath!" she yelled and immediately her insides exploded with pleasure.

Kathy kept going, prolonging her orgasm by plunging the vibrator deep inside her and keeping her mouth on her clit until her body was calming down a bit. She was still reeling when Kathy retracted the vibrator and replaced it with her mouth to lap up all the fluids that were now seeping from her body. Kathy was moaning while taking in everything Olivia had to give, and Olivia stroked her hair gently, still panting and feeling completely sated. When Kathy moved to her side and switched off the vibrator, Olivia knew it was Kathy's turn.

"I don't need this," Kathy said, tossing the vibrator aside, "just you."

Olivia smiled and kissed Kathy deeply, pushing her down on the bed again and smoothing her body over hers, never breaking the kiss. Once Kathy was flat on her back, she started kissing her way down her entire body until she reached Kathy's wet pussy. She pushed her legs open, and lifted her thighs, until Kathy pulled her legs up to her shoulders. She was completely opened up to her now, and Olivia glanced at the second hole for an instant. _Another time_ , she thought, shocking herself that she was even thinking about it. She moved her hands, spreading Kathy's folds even further and then sucked her clit into her mouth.

Kathy hissed and Olivia pushed two fingers into her wetness. Kathy was gushing too and Olivia knew it wouldn't take much to make her come. She continued sucking on her clit and added a third finger. Kathy moaned but was completely helpless in this position, unable to participate in any way. Olivia moved until her shoulders were touching Kathy's thighs, and Kathy let her legs drop over her shoulders. It gave Kathy a bit of leverage to move her hips. Olivia latched on to her clit again and tried adding a fourth finger. It fit and she pushed harder and deeper, knowing from experience how good it felt to be stretched. Her own body started responding to Kathy's again too and she moaned when she removed her fingers for a moment to taste Kathy, pushing her tongue inside and lapping at her cunt like a thirsty kitten.

Kathy's pants and moans were coming faster and she pushed her fingers inside again, in and out until they found their rhythm. It felt great to make Kathy cry out in pleasure and even better when she screamed her name.

"Oh! Oh God ... Ah, Liv!"

She could feel Kathy's insides contract around her fingers and it made her so wet she thought she could come again. She moved her free hand down quickly and rubbed her own clit. It was the second time that she was getting off on seeing someone else orgasm, and she knew she was in for the ride of her life with the Stablers. After Kathy's body had calmed down, she wrapped her up in her arms and they kissed and cuddled, both completely spent but feeling better than they had in a very long time.

...

 **I'm ready to receive your feedback now. Kay? ;) Anonymous guest reviews are perfectly fine too!**


	5. On the Phone

**To the reviewer who asked if this story will actually have a plot or if it will have the three characters involved in various sexual explorations:  
I was thinking a little bit of both. Whether it will be vanilla, as you put it, I'm not sure actually because I don't know what you consider vanilla - lol. Them not being into SM means they won't hurt each other intentionally but there may be some kinkier stuff ahead.**  
 **To all readers: I'm open to suggestions!**  
 **I have two possible plot lines in mind, but I haven't really decided on one yet, since I wanted to see first if there is even an interest in threesomes here. It will definitely not be about one man with his two girls, more like Olivia and her two lovers. But I will switch the point of view of the story from time to time.**

 **Having said all that, here is chapter 5!**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

5.

Elliot had finished tidying up the back yard and had done some gardening, and was sitting on the back porch with a beer admiring his work when his phone beeped. He checked it and saw he had a message from Olivia. He smiled. Olivia Benson. He could still hardly believe she had gone along with his and Kathy's plans so quickly and willingly. He was madly in love with her and his body responded each time he thought of her. Now more than ever, now that he'd had her in his bed.

He loved his wife. No doubt about it. But over time they had become best friends in stead of the passionate lovers they had been during their first years together. Kathy had given him four beautiful children and they were a harmonious family. They still had sex from time to time but once they overcame their embarrassment to actually say it out loud, they had both admitted that something seemed to be missing. Being best friends with your spouse was great and Elliot never wanted to leave her unless she wanted to go. But the friends with benefits thing wasn't going to work long term and they worried that one of them might eventually cheat on the other, because they both needed something more.

Kathy had told him early on in their marriage that she was bisexual. She'd never actually acted on her feelings, but she'd been in love with a girl a few times. She longed to explore that side of her, and Elliot tried to understand. They weren't really sure what they wanted at that point. And then they had met Olivia.

Elliot had told his wife about his new partner. About how intense and driven she was. And how beautiful, and amazingly still single. He had brought her to their home to meet Kathy and she had agreed that Olivia was stunning. And that she was a wonderful person at that. They both began developing feelings for Olivia and they finally knew what their relationship needed. _Olivia_.

He had told Kathy one day, that he thought Olivia had feelings for him as well. Something was simmering beneath the surface between them and even their coworkers had started to notice. So their plan had hatched, to invite Olivia over and to test the waters a little to see if she was interested. Kathy had been amazingly okay with the fact that the two partners both had feelings for each other. Her own interest in Olivia kept her from worrying, and made her even more focused on getting the beautiful brunette into their lives - and hopefully their bed.

And here they were, after a sizzling night - and morning - of sex, passion and love. It had all happened so fast but for Elliot, there was no way back. He loved them both, his wife and best friend, and his partner and now lover.

He finally opened the text and the smile on his face grew wider when he read it.

"Kath's on her way home. Had a great time and took her to bed. She'll tell you all about it. Love, Liv."

He felt his cock twitch in his pants. He wished he could have seen them. How Olivia was so okay with all of this was nothing short of a miracle. Not gay or bi huh? Maybe she had just never realized it. He was happy for Kathy. He knew she was in love with Olivia too and Olivia seemed to be intent on making this arrangement work. He was a little disappointed that she wasn't coming back with Kathy, but he understood she needed some time to get a grip on everything that was happening. They both had the next day off as well, so maybe she'd be back tomorrow. On Saturday they would have to go back to work, and he was curious how that would go, now that there had been such a huge shift in their relationship slash partnership.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Kathy was beaming when she came home and Elliot was so happy for her. She described in great detail how she and Olivia had pleased each other and it was making him extremely horny. Later in the evening, Kathy didn't seem interested at all in being with him though and he asked her,

"Are you done with me now that you have her?"

Kathy smiled and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Of course not Elliot. It's just ... last night was so great, with you too, because she was with us."

"So you'll only have sex with me when Liv is there?"

He wasn't sure if he was really okay with that. Not with Olivia in Manhattan and them here in Queens. Kathy was biting her lip and he nudged her arm with his hand.

"Kath?"

"No ... no, of course not honey. You're my husband."

Elliot wasn't convinced. When they went to bed a little while later, Kathy just snuggled up to him in her nightgown and Elliot sighed. His sex drive was completely back after being with Olivia and he had been hard all day.

"Are you just going to sleep now?" he asked his wife incredulously.

Kathy smiled and lifted her head to kiss his cheek.

"I'm a little tired. Aren't you?"

If he was, he wasn't aware of it. He was just horny. He grabbed Kathy's hand and put it over his cock.

"Feel that? _He's_ not tired!"

Kathy chuckled.

"He should be. You've had plenty the past 24 hours."

Elliot sighed again. This was not what he had imagined when they asked Olivia to share them. It was supposed to spark something between him and his wife again too. But apparently that wasn't working yet. Or maybe it would really only work when she was there. He got an idea then.

"Hey Kath."

"Hmmm?" she hummed sleepily.

"What if I call Olivia and we put each other on speaker. Would that get you in the mood?"

Kathy laughed out loud and sat up, suddenly wide awake again.

"Well, feel free to try, El. Let's see what happens."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv, it's El. Were you sleeping?"

"Yes. No ... well, I'm in bed and I _should_ be sleeping."

"Listen Liv, we just went to bed too and now it seems my wife isn't interested in me anymore. What did you do to her woman?"

He was joking and could only hope that Olivia picked up on that. He smiled when she chuckled.

"Well, ain't life a bitch El. Here you thought you'd be getting double and in stead, _I'm_ getting double and you're getting zip."

They all laughed and Kathy chimed in.

"Honey, we have you on speaker. El is kinda hoping I'll get in the mood if you listen in."

It was quiet on the other side of the line and both Stablers wondered if Olivia was still there.

"Liv?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm here," they heard her sigh. "You two are horrible. How am I going to get any rest like this?"

"Just put us on speaker too and put down your phone," Kathy said. "The sooner we're all done, the sooner you can go to sleep, okay?"

They heard Olivia take a deep breath and blow it out.

"Okay," she said then. "But I can't promise I won't touch myself."

Elliot felt his cock twitch again and groaned.

"We want you to," Kathy said and Elliot just groaned again.

Olivia chuckled and they heard rustling over the phone.

"Alright, you're on speaker and I'm naked," Olivia said.

Kathy's nightgown and Elliot's boxer shorts were on the floor within two seconds. Just thinking of Olivia, naked and ready to touch herself, made them both more than ready for some action.

"Describe to us what you're doing Liv," Kathy said softly, her mouth close to the phone on the pillow.

"Only if you do as well," they heard her husky voice say.

Kathy yelped when Elliot slammed her on her back and moved his body on top of hers quickly.

"I'm pinning Kathy down Liv," he said hoarsely. "And with you on the phone, this won't take long at all."

Olivia moaned and the sound floated around their bedroom.

"Oh God," Kathy sighed when Elliot rubbed the tip of his rock-hard cock against her clit.

She spread her legs wide for him and grabbed her own breasts, closing her eyes.

"I'm teasing her little clit with my big cock," Elliot said, his low voice rumbling with sexual tension.

"I'm rubbing my clit too," Olivia sighed, "and I'm so wet already. Talk to me Elliot."

Kathy moaned when Elliot pushed slightly into her and pulled back to tease her clit again. She was bucking up and he couldn't believe how she'd made a complete one-eighty simply by hearing Olivia on the phone. He heard Olivia whimper and Kathy asked what she was doing now.

"I'm putting a dildo inside," she answered softly.

"The purple one?" Kathy asked, bucking up to meet Elliot's cock again.

He wanted to sink down on her but was intrigued by their conversation too.

"No, this one is brown, like a black man's dick. It doesn't vibrate but it's _big_!"

"Oh God," Kathy sighed, and she grabbed Elliot's hips to pull him into her.

"Elliot is going in now. You push it in too Liv," Kathy panted.

Then all three of them groaned simultaneously when Elliot pushed in all the way, and apparently Olivia pushed the dildo in all the way too. Elliot knew he wouldn't last long. Images of Olivia pleasing herself made him thrust into his wife hard and the excited sounds Kathy was making, mixed with the soft moaning coming from his phone, propelled him into action. He leaned on his outstretched arms and started thrusting fast and hard into Kathy's hot cunt. Olivia had to hear the slapping of skin on skin through the phone and Kathy was meeting his thrusts eagerly, whimpering and moaning, keeping her eyes closed and her mouth open. She pulled her legs up, giving him even more room to go deeper and he groaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot for both of them. Kathy shrieked and they heard a soft 'oh fuck' coming from the phone.

Elliot didn't let up and he felt his balls and his insides tighten. He was going to come.

"Kath," he sighed and his wife just yelled 'yes!' and kept pushing herself into him.

"Liv," he croaked and she answered with a high-pitched 'ah' followed by his name.

Without warning, his body suddenly jolted and he bottomed out hard and deep, stilling for an instant and then releasing his hot seed into his wife's body. She was coming too and a low groan came from the phone next to them on the bed. Elliot dropped to his elbows and continued thrusting into Kathy while their bodies shook with their orgasms. Kathy wrapped her arms around him and he started kissing her neck, still moving slowly inside her while they rode out their intense orgasms. Kathy turned her head to kiss him and he plunged his tongue inside her mouth. While they were kissing languidly, they heard Olivia's voice again.

"I'm suddenly feeling very lonely over here."

Elliot broke off the kiss, and looked down at his wife. He was still inside her and Olivia was all alone. He suddenly felt bad for her. Maybe he shouldn't have used her to get Kathy in the mood after all.

"I'm sorry Liv," he said. "We didn't mean for you to feel left out."

"Well, I came pretty hard so I had fun too," she said, "but I'd like a pair of arms around me right now."

"Oh Liv," Kathy sighed, "please just come back here tomorrow, okay?"

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. What had she gotten herself into? How was she ever going to get any sleep on her own anymore? After they had ended their sex call, she thought she'd be able to fall asleep at last. She had thought she needed some time alone to think things over, but right now she just wished she was in bed with them again, between Kathy's warm, soft curves and Elliot's strong, muscular body. She dropped the brown dildo to the floor and touched her still sensitive pussy. The Stablers were going to be the death of her.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Leave a review? Or a suggestion for a smut scene!**

 **PS. To the guest who wasn't interested in a K/E twosome: I had already written this when I saw your review. It wasn't a real twosome though, right? ;)**


	6. Flashback

6.

Kathy wondered how they were going to tell the kids. Maureen was eighteen and old enough to understand. Their oldest was sexually active herself, and an open-minded girl. Kathleen was thirteen and they considered her a little too young to be exposed to any kind of sexual talk or images. Kathy had had 'the talk' with her already but as long as Kathleen was basically grossed out about the whole idea, they knew she was too young. And then there were the twins. Dickie and Lizzie were only nine. Dickie had told her once that one of the kids in his class had two moms and he'd thought that was really weird. Kathy had tried to explain to their only son that there were all kinds of relationships, not just the standard mom and dad like he had, and Lizzie had nodded when she said it. Dickie had just shrugged and said it was still weird. Lizzie was the quiet one in the family, but also the smart one. Kathy thought her youngest daughter might surprise them, and be the most understanding of the four.

But how to tell them? _What_ to tell them? And when?

Olivia had come back the next day, telling them with a sad smile that she'd been ruined for life and that they would need to take care of her from now on. It had been a joke, but with a serious undertone to it. She felt like she'd been caught in their web and that she had no desire to try and break free. Kathy could only hope it wasn't just because she was in love with Elliot. So far, Olivia had been like a dream though, to both of them. She and Elliot had gone back to work on Saturday and had managed to find a way to deal with their new relationship on the job. They had agreed that they would send each other an FYI text each time two of them had sex without the third person present, so there would be no secrets. It was now Tuesday evening, and during the four days they had been on the job together, they'd only sent her one FYI text, telling her they had just had sex in their squad car, not typing out the message completely on their work phones of course. It just said: _FYI: squad car_. Otherwise, they had been completely professional. Their nights together had been spectacular and Kathy felt a rush of wetness between her legs just thinking about it. Being with Olivia just made her feel everything more intensely and Elliot certainly wasn't complaining about it. Just the other night, they had been so loud that she thought the children must have known there was an extra person in the bedroom with them. She took a few deep breaths but the memory was just too vivid and she leaned against the kitchen counter, her head against the cupboard, as she flashed back to the night before.

 _It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Olivia was on all fours, her perfect ass high in the air, sitting between Elliot's legs and devouring his cock with her mouth. Kathy was opposite her on her knees, her pussy in Elliot's face. She leaned forward to kiss Olivia's shoulder and neck and rested her forehead on Olivia's shoulder when their combined arousal heightened. Elliot was bucking up into Olivia's mouth and she was taking him in so deep that he must be hitting the back of her throat._

 _Then suddenly, Olivia released him and turned her head towards Kathy. Both women looked into each others' eyes and then engaged in a passionate, all-consuming kiss. Olivia's hand was around Elliot's rock-hard dick, pumping him while she kissed her and Elliot's tongue was pushing up into her pussy. Kathy was gushing and the heat was building up inside her very fast. Elliot's tongue flicked over her clit a few times and plunged into her cunt again, making her hips buck and her tongue push into Olivia's mouth deeper. Olivia moaned and both Kathy and Elliot responded to the sound. Olivia broke off the kiss, and Kathy just remained still aside from her rocking hips, her eyes closed, enjoying Elliot's tongue and teeth on her sensitive flesh while Olivia's mouth made a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulder, until she sucked her nipple into her mouth._

 _Kathy screamed in pleasure then, pushing herself into Elliot's face and trembling all over. She held herself up with one hand on Elliot's thigh and one on Olivia's shoulder while he was eating her out and Olivia was sucking her breast. Her orgasm hit her hard, making her scream again and making her body jolt with pleasure. Elliot groaned beneath her and Olivia moaned against her sensitive nipple, biting down on it and then lifting her head quickly to kiss her again. When her body had finally stilled, Kathy moved off of Elliot's face and moved aside to watch her two bed partners finish what they had started. Olivia sank her mouth back around Elliot's cock and sucked it hard, making him groan. He sat up then, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her up to kiss her._

 _Olivia moaned and Kathy sat back against the headboard, putting a hand over her still throbbing pussy. Olivia looked at her while kissing Elliot and she knew the brunette was tasting her on her husband's lips. Her brown eyes closed then and Kathy felt a new surge of excitement course through her body. Olivia was really into her. And into Elliot. Their kiss heated up and they were both moaning. Olivia's arms were around Elliot's neck and his hands were on her breasts, kneading them and squeezing her nipples. His cock was straining against her stomach and he lowered her on the bed until she was on her back, her head tilting back because it was hanging over the foot of the bed. Elliot smoothed his hands down her body, spreading her thighs and dipping down to taste her briefly. He sat up then and moved over her until his cock was starting to penetrate her hot cunt._

 _Kathy groaned and watched her husband's thick cock disappear into Olivia's wetness. Olivia arched her back and grabbed his biceps, pulling him on top of her. Her hips moved to meet Elliot's and he started moving, thrusting hard and deep, making Olivia cry out softly. Kathy moved two fingers between her own folds and watched the two lovers in front of her. Elliot was moving faster and was fucking her hard. His low grunts were becoming louder and his arms were trembling while he tried to keep part of his weight off Olivia. Kathy's fingers were moving faster and she rubbed her clit with her wet fingers, her eyes still fixed on Olivia's cunt and the way Elliot's cock was fucking into her._

 _And then Olivia pushed Elliot's chest away from her and looked into his eyes. His movements stopped momentarily and it looked like they were speaking through their eyes. Olivia's body twisted then, as if she was trying to break free, and Elliot pushed himself up a little to give her some room. She shot up then and made him sit up, his cock slipping out of her. Kathy looked at Olivia's opening, which was swollen with excitement and pushed two fingers inside herself, moaning softly. Olivia pushed Elliot back then until he was the one on his back. Elliot grinned and Olivia smiled down at him. She moved over his body until she was hovering over his cock._

 _"Are you ready for me, daddy?" she asked him huskily and Elliot laughed out loud then._

 _"I'm always ready for you Liv."_

 _She moved over him, impaling herself on him with a long moan. Elliot moaned as well, his hands gripping Olivia's hips. He bucked up but Olivia shook her head._

 _"No no. My pace, Stabler," she told him and Kathy was even more turned out now that Olivia was taking the lead._

 _Elliot reached up to cup Olivia's breasts but she swatted his hands away, making a no-no movement with her index finger. She took his hands and moved them until his arms were above his head on the mattress._

 _"Hands off," she commanded and Elliot's grin became even wider._

 _Olivia then put her own hands on her breasts and started riding him slowly. Elliot groaned, bucking up into her and Olivia looked straight at Kathy. While Olivia worked on her own breasts and rode Elliot, Kathy plunged her fingers deeper inside herself and licked her lips. Olivia smiled at her and licked her lips as well. She then focused her attention on Elliot again, leaning slightly forward and putting her hands on his pecs. The new angle made them both moan and Kathy moaned with them. They were picking up speed again and so were Kathy's fingers. Olivia's breasts were bouncing up and down and Kathy just wanted to touch them and suck them. But they were headed for their climax too and she didn't want to interrupt them._

 _But Elliot decided to take the lead once again, and sat up, grabbing Olivia's wrists before she could stop him, and pushing her back again until she was in the same position as before, her head hanging off the foot of the bed. Kathy saw how Elliot moved over her again and Olivia spread her legs widely for him. When his cock slid inside her again, Kathy gasped. She felt another orgasm coming and rubbed her clit faster and faster while Elliot started fucking Olivia again. Kathy cried out when her second orgasm hit her and made her body twist until she was on her back again. She rolled on her side and turned around until she was lying next to Olivia. Elliot was completely focused on fucking Olivia and Kathy reached for her bobbing breasts, putting one hand over the nearest one._

 _Olivia gasped and lifted her legs higher until she could wrap them around Elliot's thighs. Kathy guessed that Olivia didn't know it was her touching her breast, and moved up a little until she could put her mouth over her peaked nipple. Elliot groaned as he watched her suck Olivia's breast and Olivia's quick pants told them she was getting close._

 _"El," Olivia sighed and he responded by fucking her even faster and harder._

 _Olivia's hands were on his waist and her fingernails were digging in his skin._

 _"So good," Olivia panted and Kathy sucked her breast harder, flicking her tongue over her nipple and squeezing her other breast with her hand._

 _The whole bed was shaking and Elliot bottomed out, crying out Olivia's name. He was coming and Kathy stopped what she had been doing to watch Olivia's face when she came with him, letting out a strangled moan._

 _"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Olivia cried out, her body shaking while her orgasm tore through her._

 _Kathy drank in all the details of her beautiful face as it contorted into a frown before relaxing and reflecting a glorious state of bliss. They were still moving slowly together, coming down from their high. When Elliot pulled out of her carefully, Olivia finally opened her eyes and smiled up at Kathy._

 _"Hey," she said, a little surprised._

 _"Hey," Kathy replied timidly._

 _Olivia's eyes flicked to Elliot's, who was still hovering over her. He leaned down to kiss her stomach and told her,_

 _"Kathy was on your breasts just now."_

 _"Oh, that was so good," Olivia croaked, and Kathy smiled at her. Elliot wanted to help Olivia up but Kathy asked them to wait. She moved in front of Elliot and ducked between Olivia's legs to lap up Elliot's seed that was seeping out of her together with her own fluids. Elliot caressed her ass and her back gently while she licked it all off Olivia and swallowed it._

 _"Mmmm," Olivia hummed._

 _"Mmmm," Kathy replied._

 _The taste of Olivia's fluids combined with Elliot's seed were a delicious treat._

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Her hand was inside her pants and she was rubbing her clit through her panties, moaning softly.

"Mom?"

Kathy's head shot up, bumping into the cupboard, and she pulled her hand out of her pants quickly.

"Hey honey," she said, smiling at her oldest daughter.

"Mom, what on earth are you doing?" Maureen asked. "You're touching yourself? What were you thinking about? You were moaning and whispering stuff about _Olivia_?"

Kathy took a deep breath and bit her lip. What now?

"Maureen. I ... I mean _we_ ... have to tell you something."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Oops. Review?**


	7. The Shed

7.

Elliot had been grinning at her for the past thirty minutes whenever she looked up at him, and they were rushing to get their paperwork done so they could go home. _Home_. Olivia had hardly been to her own apartment over the past week. They had agreed that it was too soon to tell the children that she was sleeping with both their parents, so Olivia would usually leave at night and sneak back in a little later when Maureen was finally in her room as well as the younger kids. When Maureen was out, she just stayed but during the week, the eighteen-year old was usually home, doing her homework or hanging on the couch in front of the TV. Kathleen and the twins were all in bed before 9 so they had no idea how much time Olivia was actually spending at their home. In the morning, Elliot and Olivia were usually out the door before the kids came down for breakfast.

She took a deep breath and opened the last file on her desk to finish her last DD-5 of the day. If someone had told her two weeks ago that she'd soon be knee-deep in a threesome with a couple, she would have laughed in their face. That just wasn't her. Only it was, apparently. Falling into bed with Elliot had been easy but with Kathy it had also been easy. She hadn't expected it but Kathy's feminine touch had elicited something inside her she hadn't realized was there. Could she be bisexual after all? Sharing Elliot with Kathy was surprisingly easy too. She'd been his wife for years after all so she belonged with him. And now, Olivia belonged with him as well. And with Kathy.

The sex was hot and if someone would ask her what she preferred, she couldn't tell them. Making love to Elliot alone was incredibly intense but being with both Kathy and Elliot together was unbelievable as well. Their sex drive was through the roof and they had even given in to each other once on the job, during a long and boring surveillance in their squad car. It had been a quick fuck but it had relieved enough of the sexual tension between them to enable them to focus on the case at hand again.

Elliot sighed and threw down his pen, clasping his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. Olivia let her eyes drift over his muscular form and when he caught her staring, he grinned again.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

They hurried to their car and Olivia asked him if they could swing by her place to get some more of her clothes. Half her wardrobe was already at the Stabers' and she wished she could just move in with them completely. But it wasn't as simple as that. These things weren't easily accepted by society. And first and foremost, they had the kids to consider.

When they finally arrived at the family home in Queens, they were greeted by a pale Kathy and a slightly worked up Maureen.

"What's going on here?" Elliot asked, looking between his wife and daughter.

Olivia moved next to Kathy and put a reassuring hand on her lower back. Kathy forced a smile but looked at Maureen, who seemed even more worked up now.

"Dad!" Maureen exclaimed, turning away from the women and to her father. "I just caught mom touching herself while fantasizing about Olivia. I think they're having an affair behind your back!"

Elliot swallowed and looked at Kathy and Olivia. Olivia guessed they all looked equally panicked right now. They hadn't been ready to talk to Maureen yet but it looked like they didn't have a choice now. Olivia rubbed Kathy's back and it earned her another glare from Maureen.

"See! There's definitely something going on here."

Elliot put an arm around his daughter's shoulders and turned her around to walk her to the couch.

"Come on honey, let's sit and talk about this."

Maureen frowned but complied, and Kathy and Olivia both moved to the sitting area too, each choosing a single armchair. Maureen was looking expectantly at her father.

"Well? You're good at interrogating people, right? Interrogate them, dad," Maureen said loudly.

"Now now, there is no need for that tone," Elliot shushed her.

"But dad," Maureen said, but he held up his hand then.

"Maureen, stop. Just stop for a minute and listen to us."

"Us?"

"Yes. Us."

Maureen looked around the little group and sat back against the backrest of the couch.

"Oh my God, you already knew," she sighed.

"Maureen, just listen, okay?" Elliot said again and Maureen finally nodded.

They tried to explain to the oldest of the Stabler girls about their marriage and her mothers' bisexuality and about needing something more without wanting to split up. When it finally dawned on Maureen that they were in a threesome, she fell silent. Kathy went into the kitchen and got their daughter a glass of water. Maureen accepted it but didn't look at her mother. She just shook her head and sighed a few times.

"So," she said after a while, "all that ruckus coming from your bedroom lately, that wasn't a revival of your relationship at all."

"Oh, it was," Kathy said. "It definitely was. With Olivia."

Maureen finally looked at Olivia then. Olivia swallowed but didn't look away. She wasn't going to deny anything and she wasn't going to back down either.

"And you're okay with all of this too," Maureen said to her.

"I am," Olivia said. "I care about both of them."

Maureen shook her head again and looked at her parents.

"I know you're kind of okay with a lot of things and I appreciate that. You know, letting me take my boyfriends home and stuff. But this ... I will need some time to get used to it."

They all hurried to tell the young woman that they understood and Maureen just nodded. They talked some more, trying to explain things further and asking Maureen not to tell her brother and sisters just yet, and after a while, Maureen said she was going to her room for a bit before dinner. Kathy went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner and Olivia helped her while Elliot busied himself with setting the table and checking on the younger kids in their rooms. Fortunately, none of the other kids had come down during their talk with Maureen.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked Kathy softly when they were alone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess," Kathy said. "I'm sorry I outed us by accident."

Olivia moved a little closer to her and asked softly,

"What were you doing exactly when Maureen caught you?"

Kathy smiled then and looked up at her.

"Thinking about last night and getting way too wet remembering it."

Olivia dropped her forehead to Kathy's temple.

"You silly girl," she whispered.

Kathy turned her head and before they realized it, they were kissing each other, their tongues finding each other while their hands found their way across their bodies. Olivia pushed Kathy against the kitchen counter and shoved her thigh between her legs, making her moan into her mouth. Her hands were underneath Kathy's sweatshirt then, one on her back and one finding her lace-clad breast and squeezing it, never breaking their passionate kiss. Kathy's hand slipped between their bodies and she cupped her through her pants, making Olivia moan as well. The sound of several pairs of feet stumbling down the stairs reminded them that they weren't alone and they broke apart quickly.

"We are finishing this later," Olivia whispered before exiting the kitchen quickly.

"Hell yeah," she heard Kathy call after her and she smiled widely.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

It was several hours before later came. They had spent a quiet evening as a family and Maureen seemed to be getting used to the idea a little. She wasn't giving all of them glares anymore and was polite to Olivia, who wasn't pretending to leave this time. After Kathy and Elliot had put the twins to bed, Olivia offered to get Kathleen ready, just in case Maureen would want to talk to her parents without her present.

Kathleen was becoming a little rebellious because she was hitting puberty, and she hadn't been an easygoing child to begin with. She liked Olivia a lot though and she could only hope that would still be the case once she'd understand that Olivia was more than just a friend of the family. After listening to the young girl tell her all about school and the stupid boys in her class, she stood up, wanting to wish her goodnight and leave the room when Kathleen surprised her with an unexpected question.

"Olivia? Do you think it's weird for a girl to fall in love with another girl?"

Olivia sat back down on the edge of Kathleen's bed and stroked her hair gently.

"No. I don't find that weird at all. It happens all the time."

"And what if that girl has been in love with a boy too?"

Olivia smiled.

"That would mean that the girl is bisexual. Do you know what that means?"

Kathleen shrugged. Olivia suspected that she had an idea, but wanted to hear it from her.

"That means that a girl, or a boy, likes both girls and boys exactly the same way."

"A boy can be bisexual too?"

"Yep."

Kathleen was thinking it over and Olivia decided to ask her,

"Are you in love with a girl, Kathleen?"

The thirteen-year old bit her lip and looked into Olivia's eyes. She could see some concern in the girls' blue Stabler eyes.

"I ... I think so. But last month I was in love with Chad, so ..."

"What's her name?" Olivia asked, trying to help Kathleen accept that it was okay, and that she could talk about her girl crush.

"Tiffany."

Olivia scrunched up her nose and Kathleen laughed out loud at that.

"Yeah, I know. She's a really stuck-up kid but ... I feel butterflies in my stomach when she's around anyway."

Olivia stroked Kathleen's blonde hair again and smiled at her.

"You'll figure it out, Kathleen. Just know that there is nothing wrong with having these feelings. For Chad _or_ for Tiffany. Okay?"

"Okay."

They finally said goodnight and when Olivia was about to close the door to Kathleen's bedroom she heard the girl say,

"Thank you Liv. I love you."

"I love you too, Kathleen."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia found Kathy in the back yard, her arms crossed in front of her and pacing a little in the back, near the little shed where they kept some gardening tools and lawn chair cushions. Elliot was watching some kind of comedy with Maureen and she didn't want to disturb them and break up the relaxed contact between father and daughter. She wanted to talk to Kathy anyway.

"Hey," she said softly, not wanting to startle Kathy.

"Hi," she answered, forcing a smile.

"Still worried about Maureen? She's coming around already, isn't she?" Olivia asked.

Kathy nodded.

"Yeah, she is. I'm worried about the other kids. They're too young to understand any of this."

Olivia moved behind Kathy and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

"I think Kathleen may surprise you yet."

Kathy relaxed against her chest and asked her,

"Why do you say that?"

"I think she's bisexual too, just like her beautiful mother."

Kathy turned around in her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"We talked about it just now."

Olivia told Kathy about her conversation with the thirteen-year old and Kathy breathed a sigh of relief. Olivia held her a little closer and kissed her softly.

"We'll be fine Kath. All of us."

Kathy nodded and kissed her, and Olivia dipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth eagerly. They had some unfinished business after all, and no one was watching them out here in the back yard in the dark. Their kisses soon heated up and hands were finding bare skin and buttons and zippers quickly.

"The shed," Kathy sighed and Olivia just nodded, moving them both to the door of the small shed.

There was no light in the shed but they didn't need it. Kathy grabbed a few cushions, knowing where they were without needing to look, and they dropped to their knees on the cushions, pulling each others' shirts up and over their heads and unclasping each others' bras quickly, not even bothering to close the door completely. Their pants and panties were around their knees then and nimble fingers found sensitive clits and wet cunts waiting for them. They never stopped kissing until they were so worked up that they needed to breathe. Olivia latched on to the tender skin of Kathy's neck while pushing two fingers inside her, curling them slightly to find Kathy's g-spot. Kathy was rubbing her clit while her other hand was on Olivia's ass, caressing it and squeezing it. Their peaked nipples were scraping their chests and they panted at moaned in unison.

They only had their hands and mouths here but it was enough for now. They stood up and kicked off their pants. Olivia then eased Kathy down until she was on her back on the cushions, and moved over her until her pussy was in Kathy's face and her mouth was hovering over Kathy's throbbing core. Kathy groaned and pulled her down so she could lick her wet slit, and Olivia lowered herself so she could to the same to Kathy. They buried themselves between the wet folds, nipping, licking and sucking until it all became too much to bear. When Olivia felt Kathy's tongue push deep inside her once more while her thumb was rubbing her clit, she felt herself getting close. Then Kathy moved her hand up between her ass cheeks and found her other little hole with a wet finger. She applied some pressure and Olivia groaned, finding the unusual contact extremely stimulating.

Kathy was licking her so hard that she almost couldn't focus on pleasing her in return, and when Kathy's finger pushed through, inside her other hole, she gasped and dropped her forehead to Kathy's mound.

"Oh God," she croaked, and Kathy's finger went in deeper.

Olivia had never felt all of that simultaneously before and started to shake. Kathy didn't let up and pushed two fingers inside her cunt while her other finger pushed deeper as well. Her mouth was sucking on her clit and Olivia was overtaken with pleasure. She gasped again and let go, unable to stop her orgasm. She cried out and put her mouth over Kathy's pussy again to muffle her cries while an intense orgasm rocked her entire body. Several waves of pleasure hit her and she just sucked on Kathy to keep from screaming, making Kathy come with her after all.

Kathy moaned and her hips bucked up, her orgasm making her shake as well and when their bodies finally calmed down a little, Olivia moved off of Kathy and lay down beside her. They held each other and kissed each other, mixing their tastes together on their tongues. They couldn't speak for a while and just held on to each other, Olivia resting her head on Kathy's chest. She kissed Kathy's breast and caressed her stomach and she thought she could fall asleep then and there. Kathy's breathing was evening out as well, and she wondered if she should keep her awake. But Olivia realized that Kathy wasn't asleep when she heard her whisper three words to her.

"I love you."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Since I'm not sure if I will be able to post tomorrow, I will be posting chapter 8 immediately after this one. Read on.**


	8. Taking it easy?

8.

"FYI: shed out back - 69"

Elliot's eyebrows shot up in surprise. They had just done it in the shed in their back yard? In position 69? He took a deep breath and put away his phone quickly, focusing on his daughter again. The movie they'd been watching together was coming to a close and Maureen had been yawning. She didn't seem in a hurry to go to bed though, and he wondered if there was something more on her mind she hadn't said or asked yet. He tried to push the images of Kathy and Olivia in the shed out of his mind and asked his daughter,

"Anything we need to discuss before you turn in?"

Maureen looked at him and he could see some hesitation in her eyes.

"Don't hold back Maureen," he encouraged her. "You know you can tell me anything. That hasn't changed."

"It's just a little awkward to talk about dad. You being my father and all."

Elliot nodded and chewed on his cheek.

"Is this about your mom and Olivia?"

Maureen nodded and frowned.

"Just ask me about it Maur. It's okay."

"Okay," Maureen said, sitting up and turning on the couch to face him. "So you are having sex with both of them now?"

"Yeah."

He hadn't wanted to sound so excited about it, but he knew he had.

"And you don't want to leave mom for Olivia?"

Ah, so that was the issue.

"No honey, I don't," he reassured her. "We've discussed it all together, and to be honest, your mom's in love with Olivia too."

"Too?"

Elliot chewed on his cheek again. There was no sense in denying it.

"Yeah. Too. Just like me."

"But you still love mom."

"Absolutely. And she loves me. Olivia just ... makes us both better."

"Hm."

Maureen was thinking about his words and then nodded slowly.

"So what you're saying is, that _without_ Olivia you and mom might break up at some point, but _with_ her you think you won't."

Elliot thought it was a fairly accurate statement and told his daughter that she had worded it very well.

"Aren't you worried about the jealousy thing?"

Elliot wiggled his head.

"So far, I don't see any signs of it. We were worried in the beginning because Olivia said she wasn't bisexual, but she and your mom seem to be having a lot of fun with each other so far, so I expect things to work out for all of us."

"Mom and Olivia ..." Maureen sighed. "I can hardly picture mom sexually active, let alone with Olivia."

Elliot grinned. He knew his wife wasn't exactly oozing sexuality in public, but other people hadn't seen her in the bedroom lately. Or in the shed, apparently.

"Well, believe me, she's active," Elliot told his daughter with a wink.

Maureen stood up and held her hands up in surrender.

"I think I've been shocked enough in one day so I'm turning in."

She walked up to her father to give him a kiss on the cheek before heading up. When she reached the stairs she turned around and looked at her father once more.

"Oh and dad?"

"Yes Maur?"

"Not so much noise tonight? I don't need the audio right now with all these new visuals in my head."

Elliot laughed and Maureen grinned at him before rushing up the stairs to go to her room. His daughter was going to be alright.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

When Olivia and Kathy came back inside, they sat together for a while, drinking and chatting before turning in. Elliot told them about his latest conversation with Maureen and they decided to take it easy for once, and just try and get some sleep. They each took a quick shower alone, just in case, and crawled into bed, Olivia in the middle as usual. Elliot remembered Maureen's words, that without Olivia, he and Kathy might break up at some point, but with her, they probably wouldn't. Olivia was becoming the glue that was holding them together and it was fitting that she was in the middle. They were all wearing underwear and both women had slipped on a loose-fitting t-shirt, and they snuggled up together like three spoons, Kathy in front and Elliot closing the line. He knew Olivia had snuck her hand up Kathy's shirt and was toying with her breasts a little, and he loved to hear both women giggle softly. He managed to keep his hands to himself and just rested his hand on Olivia's hip. After some squirming, they all fell asleep contently.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

"El."

"Hmmm."

"El!"

"Yeah yeah. Is it morning already?"

"No. I have to pee."

Elliot opened his eyes in the dark bedroom and felt a warm breath on his face.

"Your arm is crushing me El."

Elliot finally moved, and lifted the arm that had been wound tightly around Olivia's waist. He didn't know when they all had moved, but Kathy was lying on her stomach on the far side of the bed and he had been holding Olivia tightly against his body.

"Sorry," he mumbled while Olivia sat up and started climbing over him to get to the adjoining bathroom.

Elliot rolled on his back and stopped her just when she was straddling him.

"El, I really have to pee," Olivia whispered and he let her go.

But he was awake now and just listened to the sounds coming from the bathroom while he waited for Olivia to return. Kathy was sleeping soundly and he knew they all needed a good nights sleep every once in a while. But if Olivia was up for some midnight activities, he wasn't going to say no. He knew she hadn't just picked up her clothes earlier, but also some of her bedroom toys and he was very curious to see what kind of things she had used over the years. Maybe now wasn't the time to try them out but he decided he was going to ask her about them very soon.

Olivia climbed over him again and sat on his stomach, her hands rubbing his pecs softly.

"Feel better?" he asked her softly, putting his hands on her thighs and rubbing them.

"Much," Olivia whispered.

"C'mere," he whispered back, and Olivia leaned forward until she was lying on his chest.

He kissed her and she rested her elbows next to his head to kiss him back. She tasted like toothpaste and he smiled against her lips.

"Should I brush too?" he asked her and Olivia kissed him again.

"No need. I'll share my fresh breath with you."

She continued kissing him and his hands were under her shirt then, and inside her panties and all over her. They both moaned softly and Olivia sat up so he could pull her t-shirt up over her head. His mouth was on her breast then, and Olivia moaned a little louder. They were both sitting up, Olivia's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist and he was devouring her breasts. They were fuller than Kathy's and he could bury his face between them. She was pushing her hips into him and Elliot moved one hand between them inside her panties to feel how wet she was.

"Hmmmm," Olivia hummed, moving her mouth over his ear and licking the shell.

The feeling of her smooth, sensitive flesh made his body jolt every time. Elliot moved up a little and Olivia sat up on her knees so they could take each other's underwear off. When they were naked, she climbed in his lap again like she had been before, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His cock was twitching, yearning to be inside her yet again. He was totally addicted to her. He kissed her deeply and dipped down to suck on her soft breasts again. Her nipples were hard and he rubbed them with his thumbs before biting one of them softly, making her press her hips into him even more. She groaned softly, arching her back and he wanted to do more to her entire body, but they were trying to stay quiet for Kathy's sake, and Maureen's.

His cock was pushing up against her and Olivia wiggled her hips, rubbing her wetness against his hard shaft. Elliot turned them around until he was sitting sideways on the bed, so he could place his feet on the floor. He needed the support to be able to move. Olivia reached between them and pushed his cock down until it was at her entrance. He was so glad they weren't bothering with condoms anymore. He bucked up, starting to penetrate her and Olivia groaned when she moved her entire body closer to him until he was completely inside her. She kissed him then and Elliot started to move while they kissed languidly. Olivia was meeting his movements and they both started moving faster and harder. Having her body meshed against his so completely was heavenly but he still found it difficult to thrust into her. He wanted to fuck her harder and decided to grab her thighs and stand up.

Olivia gasped and held on to him while he took a few steps until her back hit the wall of the bedroom, just next to the bathroom door.

"Oh, such a macho man," Olivia sighed and he grinned before thrusting into her hard.

Olivia yelped and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her mouth was on his neck then and she sucked to keep herself from crying out while he continued pounding into her. Her back and ass were slamming into the wall but she could take it. Her legs were wrapped around him tightly and he released one of her thighs so he could lean one hand against the wall. He grunted when he moved even faster, the muscles in his back, ass and legs straining to keep up the pace. They were panting and moaning and bucking into each other frantically, the need for release becoming desperate. Olivia's body slipped down the wall slightly and the new angle made them both gasp.

"Don't stop baby," Olivia whispered and Elliot kept going, plunging even deeper inside her and focusing on going as deep and as hard as possible.

They couldn't stay quiet anymore and they both cried out when they felt their climax approach. His entire body tightened and he knew he was ready to blow. He felt Olivia shudder and her body started convulsing around his cock, and it was all the permission he needed to let go. He shot his seed deep inside her, shocks of pleasure wracking his body and making Olivia cry out again as he pinned her to the wall, unable to pull back for a few moments. Olivia's hips were still moving and she was swearing when he started moving inside her slowly again, riding out his intense orgasm while she was coming down from her own release.

"Oh fuck Elliot ... so good ... so fucking good," Olivia whispered.

Elliot rested his forehead against the wall next to Olivia's head and tried to catch his breath. His legs were almost giving out but he wanted to stay buried inside her for a while longer. She was kissing and sucking his neck again and he was sure she had left several marks. He didn't care though. She could mark him as much as she wanted. He was hers. Completely hers.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	9. The Kids

**I posted 2 chapters last Friday because I couldn't post Saturday. My stats show more visitors to chapter 8 than 7 so maybe some of you missed 7? (The Shed)**

 **Anyway, this is a rather long chapter because of a little more story than usual this time. There was no way around it, as you'll soon understand. But we'll finish with some hot smut, as usual.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

9.

When Elliot and Olivia were in bed again, tucked warmly under the covers, Kathy turned around to face them.

"Were you going to send me another text?" she said softly, but without reproach. They could hear the smile in her sleepy voice.

Olivia reached for the blonde and pulled her closer to kiss her.

"I didn't know you were awake," she said.

Kathy chuckled.

"That was kind of impossible to sleep through, you know."

Elliot chuckled as well behind her and Olivia smiled.

"Sorry. It just happened," she said.

"Don't apologize Liv. We know how it can just happen, don't we?"

Kathy kissed her again and Elliot reached over Olivia to include Kathy in their embrace.

"You two haven't told me about that yet," his low voice rumbled behind her.

Both women giggled and thought a play by play wasn't really necessary.

"No, I think we can show him some time, don't you?" Olivia suggested and Kathy agreed.

Olivia felt Elliot's hips push into her from behind and couldn't believe he was getting hard again already.

"Oh no," she sighed. "He's gearing up for another round already. You want a run at him Kath?"

Kathy was silent for a beat and Olivia wondered how she could not be turned on after hearing them go at it so close to her. She felt Kathy's slender hand move from her waist up to her shoulder and then her soft lips were on hers again.

"Only with you Liv," she said softly.

"Guys, I'm beat," she sighed, turning on her back, and both Stablers moved in simultaneously to kiss her on the cheek.

"Just get some sleep baby," Elliot said softly and Kathy agreed.

"Yeah, you really need it," the blonde said.

Both of them relaxed next to her and seemed to be drifting off to sleep contently. Olivia lay awake a little longer though. Were the spouses losing interest in each other now that they had both fallen in love with _her_?

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

The detectives were up and out of the house early again the next morning, and Olivia wondered if she should bring it up with Elliot. If they were no longer interested in each other, would they start competing over her? She hoped not because she did not want to be the cause of them breaking up. Besides, she wouldn't know what to do if they made her choose. She'd been in love with her partner for a while and had been convinced she was totally straight. But being with Kathy was satisfying in such a completely different way that she wasn't sure she would want to forego that now.

She tried to shake off the confusing thoughts and feelings and focused on her job in stead. It just so happened that their new case was about a threesome as well and she glanced at Elliot when Munch relayed the details to them. A man and a woman had fallen in love with the same woman, and it looked like the man had raped the other woman to get her to back off. He was denying everything but the victim was convinced it had been him and that he'd done it because their lover was about to choose her.

After a long day of interviews that were hitting way too close to home, Olivia sank back in the passenger seat of the Sedan and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"Headache?" Elliot asked, getting into the car in the drivers seat.

"Yeah. This isn't exactly a case I can shake off easily," she admitted.

"Me either Liv. A lot of what they're saying sounds way too familiar, right?"

Olivia nodded and looked at her partner slash lover.

"Yeah. And it worries me."

Elliot had wanted to start the car, but paused and then let go of the key. They were still in the parking lot behind the station.

"What worries you Liv? You think that will be us in a while?"

Olivia shrugged.

"I know you would never rape anyone but I can't help wondering ... you know I'm yet to receive my first FYI text from you and Kathy."

Elliot rested both hands on the steering wheel and stared ahead, nodding slightly.

"I know," he said, pursing his lips.

"Why?"

Elliot sighed.

"We told you that the spark between us had been gone for a while."

"I thought it was coming back. It sure looks like it when we're all together," Olivia replied.

"I can see why you'd think that but ... I have to admit that's all because of you."

He looked at her then, and she could see sadness, love and desire in his eyes.

"And I think it's the same for Kathy. In fact, I know so. She said it last night, didn't she? Only with you Liv."

"I don't want to come between the two of you, Elliot," Olivia said earnestly.

When she saw his eyes light up a little, she swatted at him. Him and his dirty mind.

"Knock it off Stabler. You know perfectly well what I mean and I'm serious!"

Elliot held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I get it. But I don't think you will Liv. I think you have feelings for both of us too."

He was right. She _was_ developing feelings for Kathy as well and she couldn't imagine keeping this thing going without her.

"She told me she loves me," Olivia said quietly.

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing. Not yet."

Elliot leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"We're gonna be okay Liv. I just know it."

KEOEOKEOKEOKEO

Dinner was already on the table when they got to the family home in Queens and Kathy gestured at them to sit down with the kids while she scooped the macaroni into the twins' plates. Olivia sat down between Maureen and Lizzie, and Elliot sat down across from her between Dickie and Kathleen.

"Don't you ever eat at home?" Dickie suddenly asked Olivia.

"Dickie!" his parents said simultaneously. One of the kids was bound to bring it up eventually, but the question caught them off guard nonetheless.

Dickie was still looking straight at Olivia but Kathy, who was still standing, spoke up.

"Don't you like it when Olivia is here? She's practically family."

Dickie shrugged.

"I guess. I was just wondering. Why doesn't she just move in with us, if she's always here. That way, she won't have to drive back and forth to Manhattan at night all the time."

Maureen cleared her throat and Kathy gave her a warning glare.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Elliot chimed in, and Olivia looked at him across the table with a slight shock on her face.

"But where would she sleep?" Kathleen asked. "When we're all home and Maureen has a guy over, there's only the spare bed in Dickie's room or the top bunk in my room."

The threesome exchanged a few glances, and decided without words that maybe it was time to try and explain things to the children. There was fear in Kathy's eyes, and Olivia knew she was worried about the twins. Elliot exchanged a look with Maureen who took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Before any of them could decide whether or not this was really a good time, Maureen made the decision for him.

"Well, she's been sleeping in mom and dad's room for a while now, so I guess that's where."

Olivia's stomach dropped and she bit her lip.

Kathleen and the twins were clearly confused and looked at their parents and then back at Olivia.

"Since when do they have an extra bed?" asked Lizzie and Maureen rolled her eyes.

"They don't. Duh. Haven't you heard anything lately of what they've been up to?"

Elliot was frowning at his oldest, not at all amused by the way she was blurting out everything and Kathy sank down in her chair, watching her son's face for a reaction. Dickie was staring at Olivia now and slowly but surely, she could see the realization seep into his eyes.

"You've been sleeping in the same bed with them?"

She wasn't sure if she heard disgust or admiration in his voice. Or maybe even a little excitement?

"Oh my God! Wait till I tell the guys at school. My dad is banging two women! That is just ... "

"Dickie!" Elliot interrupted his son quickly. "That is not what this is."

"Well, technically ..." Maureen started, but then Olivia decided to take some action, and she elbowed Maureen in the side.

"I think you've said enough, young lady."

Maureen just stared at her, and when Olivia kept staring back at her, she looked back down at her food, which was still untouched. Then Kathleen piped up hesitantly, tugging at her mothers' sleeve.

"Mom, is that true? Does Olivia sleep with you and dad?"

Kathy looked around the group at the dinner table and blew out a breath quickly. She looked at Kathleen then and nodded.

"Yes honey, she's been sleeping in our bed."

"Among other things," Maureen muttered, earning her another elbow in the side from Olivia.

"Why?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia spoke up then, addressing Kathleen.

"Honey, do you remember our little talk from the other night?"

Kathleen nodded and her eyes widened a little.

"Mom and you too?" the girl asked, and Olivia smiled then.

"Yes. Your mom and me too."

It was the first time she was actually saying out loud that she was bisexual. She was finally admitting it now. She had never had these feelings before, always being busy with boys and men, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Kathy anymore. Maybe she wasn't even a 'real' bi, but she was falling for this woman. And her husband. She didn't think she would ever be able to look at them separately anymore, if she ever had in the first place.

Elliot then decided to give all his children the unabbreviated version of their relationship with each other, now that the cat was out of the bag. Olivia was proud of him. He explained calmly that their mother and he still loved each other very much, but had both fallen in love with Olivia and had asked her to become a bigger part of their lives.

"We're very grateful that she said yes. We both love her very much and we hope that you can all accept Olivia as a real part of the family from now on."

The kids had all kinds of questions, and probably would have more once they had had some time to think about it, but once they all had assured them that their parents weren't splitting up, things quietened down a little around the table.

"So, are you moving in with us?" Dickie asked Olivia when they were all finally starting to eat.

"If that's okay with you guys, I'd love to," she answered truthfully and both Elliot and Kathy smiled at her with so much love in their eyes, that it warmed her heart.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia had been waiting downstairs for a while. Both Elliot and Kathy were taking the time to speak with each of their children separately before they all went to sleep. Kathy came back first, and Olivia could tell she'd been crying a little. When she sat down next to her on the couch, Olivia pulled her into an embrace, and Kathy rested he head on her shoulder.

"Was it tough?" Olivia asked.

Kathy just nodded and turned her head until her face was buried in the crook of Olivia's neck. Olivia held her close and kissed her jaw and her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kathy whispered then, her voice still a little shaky. "You're worth it Olivia. We love you, remember?"

Olivia turned slightly and Kathy lifted her head from her shoulder. Olivia put a hand on her cheek and looked into her blue eyes.

"I love you too, Kathy."

Tears sprang in Kathy's eyes again and they both moved simultaneously for a long, intimate kiss. Within minutes, Kathy was on her back on the couch, Olivia between her legs with her hands up Kathy's clothes. They were kissing and moaning softly, hands on breasts and tongues tangling. Olivia thought that maybe they shouldn't be doing this in the living room but her body wasn't listening to her mind. She managed to unclasp Kathy's bra, which very conveniently had a clasp in the front and moved Kathy's blouse up so she could kiss and touch her small breasts. Kathy's eyes were closed while her hands were finding the hem of Olivia's shirt as well, pulling it up until her black lace bra was exposed. Olivia was sucking on Kathy's nipples and moved a little to the side so she could move her hand between Kathy's legs. Kathy bucked up and let out a strangled sound.

"I want you Liv," she sighed. "All of you. Naked. Now."

Olivia snapped out of her lust-driven daze and told her lover, 'not here'. They sat up quickly, pulling their tops back in place and looked around. Elliot was still talking to one of the kids upstairs, and they were undoubtedly all still awake. They looked at each other, panting, their minds racing to think of a place they could go for a quick release. Before they could decide anything, Elliot came back downstairs. They both breathed out slowly and their shoulders sagged. Elliot stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"Yes!" both women said simultaneously.

"You little witches," he huffed. "Going at it without me again. I wanna watch you two this time."

They both shifted a little uncomfortably on the couch.

"Where?" Olivia asked softly.

Elliot bit his lip, also realizing that all the kids were still wide awake after all the revelations they'd had this evening. They didn't need a show right away.

"I think we need a vacation," he sighed.

Kathy's eyes lit up and she grabbed Olivia's shoulders.

"The neighbors are away for a few days and we have the key."

Both women jumped up immediately. Elliot insisted he come along with them and they agreed to let him watch, as long as he would just look and not jump in. Olivia hurried upstairs to grab a few things and they were out the door five minutes later to sneak into the neighbor's house. Kathy knew her way around and took Olivia's hand, leading her upstairs to the guest room.

"Better not use the master," she said softly and Olivia nodded.

There was a Queen size bed in the guest room and Kathy turned it down quickly. Elliot was right behind them and pulled out the only chair in the room and moved it to the right hand corner of the foot of the bed. Both women tried to ignore him and focused on each other. After hurrying to find a place where they could release the sexual tension in their bodies, they were now slowing down again. Olivia helped Kathy to lie down on the bed and dropped a small bag on the pillow next to Kathy. She then started undressing her slowly after stripping down to her black lacy bra and thong herself. When Kathy was finally completely naked, she caressed her entire body, her arms, torso and legs, and kissed her in several places. When she straddled Kathy, Elliot groaned behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder and wiggled her ass at him. He groaned again and unzipped his pants to take out his cock. She then focused on the naked woman beneath her again, and smoothed her hands up her body, until Kathy's arms were over her head.

Kathy submitted willingly to her, and Olivia pulled a pink ribbon from the small bag she had dropped onto the bed. She kissed Kathy and then moved over her, pushing her breasts in her face. Kathy opened her mouth and put it over her bra to suck on her nipple through the lacy fabric. Olivia gasped at the contact and felt a new rush of excitement hit her between the legs. She focused on the ribbon though, and tied Kathy's wrists together loosely with it. Kathy moved to her other breast and Olivia decided the bra had to go, now. She sat up to unclasp it quickly and tossed the bra to the floor. She leaned over Kathy again to allow her to suck on her naked nipples, lowering her body over Kathy's, so she could push her pussy into Kathy's stomach. But she wasn't done yet and lifted her body up again after a minute to grab something else from the bag.

"Oh my God," Kathy sighed when she saw the black two-way strap-on.

Olivia grinned and was glad to see Kathy was into it. She had bought the thing a few days ago, never having needed a two-way anything before, and was eager to try it out herself. She had tried it on at home so she'd know how to put it on, but her fingers were trembling now. She heard rustling behind her and figured Elliot was getting pretty worked up too by now. Olivia moved so both Kathy and Elliot could see what she was doing, and pushed 'her' end of the dildo inside slowly. Both Stablers groaned and Olivia closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of being filled up for a moment. It wasn't the longest dick she'd ever had inside her but it was nice and thick. She quickly secured the straps around her and then moved over Kathy again, hovering over her and smiling at her.

"Are you ready to be fucked by a woman?" she said huskily and Kathy nodded eagery.

Olivia sank back on her heels and leaned down to put her mouth over Kathy's throbbing core first. She moaned when she tasted her again, and Kathy bucked up against her tongue. Elliot grunted something behind her and Olivia pushed her tongue inside Kathy with a little more force. Kathy moaned again and spread her legs wider.

"Please Liv, I need you," she begged, and it was a turn-on in itself to have this power over her.

Olivia sat up again and pushed two fingers inside Kathy to make sure she was wet enough. The anticipation was killing Kathy and she was gushing. Olivia looked behind her and saw that Elliot's pants and boxers were now around his ankles, his shirt was off, draped over his lap, and he had one hand around his rock-hard cock and the other was cupping and massaging his balls. She faced Kathy again and positioned herself between her legs, bending forward to kiss her breasts before moving up and bringing the dildo in position. She looked down between their bodies and teased Kathy's clit with the tip of the dildo, making her buck up. She lowered herself slowly then, making sure the angle was right before sinking the dildo into Kathy's cunt all the way. They both moaned then and her own end of the strap-on was being pushed further inside her now too. She settled between Kathy's legs and kissed her again, starting up a slow movement with her hips. Kathy joined in right away and once Olivia got used to the movement, it actually excited her to be the one pushing into someone in stead of just being at the receiving end. She pushed herself up on her arms and tilted her hips so she could thrust a little harder. Kathy bucked up again and wrapped her legs around Olivia.

Olivia moved up a little and thrust again. It felt great to have Kathy's legs around her and have her surrender so completely. She hadn't moved her arms, accepting that the loose ribbon was there to hold them in place. The position made Kathy's breasts stand beautifully and Olivia took her time devouring them before moving her hips again. It took a few more tries to find a rhythm and the right movement, but once she got the hang of it, she started pounding into Kathy like a pro. With Kathy's legs around her waist, she could spread her legs a little further too and each time she thrust forward, going deeper and harder, her side of the dildo went deeper and harder too. It was amazing and she was beginning to understand why men usually preferred to be on top. It was a powerful feeling.

Olivia continued pounding into Kathy, fucking herself as well in the process, and watched the blonde writhe underneath her in pure ecstasy. She was beginning to tingle all over and the grunts coming from Elliot were becoming louder too. Their cries came faster and faster, and Olivia could feel the familiar burn inside her becoming stronger with each thrust. Kathy's pants and cries told her it was the same for her and she dropped to her elbows to increase their skin contact and to push up into Kathy even harder, creating a delicious friction between their bodies so their clits were stimulated as well. Kathy shrieked and Olivia knew she was hitting her g-spot. She kept repeating the movement until Kathy screamed again and started shaking and convulsing beneath her. She let go then, too and ground her hips into Kathy when her orgasm tore through her body. Several loud grunts told them Elliot was coming too. Olivia slumped over Kathy then and attached her mouth to her neck, sucking the skin there and moaning while they rode out their orgasms together. The dildo's weren't softening and they staying connected for several minutes, moving their hips from time to time while losing themselves in a passionate kiss.

When they finally moved, and Olivia pulled out carefully, there was a big smile on all of their faces. Elliot had used his shirt to clean up his mess and they would need to redo the bed, but it had been worth it to sneak out. Now they could probably stay quiet for the kids sake tonight. Or not.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Leave a review?**


	10. Double penetration

10.

They actually managed to stay quiet that night and just sleep, and the next morning Olivia joined the children for breakfast for the first time. Kathy kept an eye on the twins but all the kids seemed to be okay with Olivia's presence, for now anyway. They had tried to explain to all of them that not everyone would understand these kinds of relationships, and that it would be wise not to discuss it with friends or teachers just yet. They could only hope that the children would be able to keep it to themselves for a while.

That evening, the three of them sat down at the dinner table to discuss the practical details of Olivia moving in. Kathy suggested getting a new bed, King size, and Olivia and Elliot agreed. They went online to pick a bed and chose a huge black iron-frame bed. Kathy would make all the arrangements for the delivery and she would choose the bedding, her being the prime caretaker in the family.

Olivia would arrange for most of her furniture to be put in storage soon so she could give notice that she was leaving the apartment, and Elliot would do most of the heavy lifting. When the subject of Olivia's official change of address came up, the partners exchanged a look of worry.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"Cragen," Olivia and Elliot said simultaneously.

Their boss would be informed of Olivia's new address and he would definitely recognize it.

"Can't you just tell him that we invited you to move in to save money, without going into details?" Kathy asked Olivia.

"I can try," Olivia answered, "but I'm not sure he'll buy it. He's been watching us for a while already."

Kathy smiled and put a hand on both partners' hands on the table.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me at all. The chemistry between the two of you is incredible."

She watched the partners when they looked at each other, a half smile on both faces, and sat back when she saw two pairs of eyes dip down to two pairs of lips. They were like two magnets, being drawn to each other whether they wanted to or not. Kathy bit her lip when they kissed and felt herself getting wet immediately. It reminded her that she needed to tell her lovers something.

Elliot and Olivia were losing themselves in the erotic kiss and were moaning. Kathy sighed and had to look away. They were such a hot couple to watch and she was in for a tough week. When the partners finally broke apart and looked at her, Kathy spoke up.

"Guys, I think you should know that I just got my period this morning so you're on your own for a while."

"Well, that was bound to happen," Elliot said, looking at Olivia. "How 'bout you?"

Olivia thought about it, apparently counting in her head, and looked at her then.

"I think I'm due in a couple of days too."

Elliot groaned and both women laughed out loud.

"I bet you thought you were all set with two women. Turns out their periods overlap," Olivia laughed.

"You poor baby," Kathy mocked and Elliot stuck out his tongue.

"Don't you worry handsome, I'm sure we will find ways to keep you happy," Olivia assured him, and Kathy felt a new rush of wetness between her legs. It seemed to happen whenever Olivia did or said something sexy. She was really totally in love with the brunette and was so happy that she was actually moving in with them.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Remaining a passive bystander while Olivia was getting it on with Elliot was more difficult than she had imagined. Her bleeding was too intense the first few days to allow for any fondling down there without making a mess. So she just watched for now in her underwear and a t-shirt, squeezing her legs together and enjoying the sensual movements of Olivia's beautiful body.

They were all in bed, and Kathy was looking forward to the delivery of their new, bigger bed already. They were going to do some redecorating in the bedroom as well. She looked at her two lovers again. Olivia and Elliot were naked and Elliot had asked her if she wanted to try something new. Anal penetration. Olivia had very limited experience with it and was afraid it would hurt, so they had agreed to take small steps, starting with a small dildo. Kathy and Elliot had done it before and Kathy knew that it took some time to stretch things up before Elliot's dick would actually fit in there. She promised Olivia that once they managed that, it would be a whole new thrill to add to her list of sexual preferences.

Olivia had lots of sex toys, including small, smooth vibrators that would be perfect to use back there, and they had laid out a few on the bed. Kathy watched while Olivia sat on her elbows and knees and Elliot moved behind her. His cock was already hard and she admired his body. He was such a strong, muscular man and his package truly wouldn't look out of place in a porn movie. She had to admit that she was much more focused on Olivia's soft curves these days but Elliot was a very attractive man and his dominant strength could still turn her on - especially now that it was being directed at Olivia. She had a dominant nature too and Kathy could tell that she was trying very hard to accept that Elliot was in the lead now. She couldn't jump up and turn the tables while they were testing the limits of what she could tolerate anally this first time. Kathy moved next to Olivia, her back against the headboard of the bed, to encourage her.

"He'll be very gentle Liv, don't worry," she said softly, caressing Olivia's bare shoulder.

Elliot was leaning over Olivia from behind, kissing her back and caressing her breasts until Olivia was focused on the pleasure she was experiencing and not her apprehension about what Elliot was about to do. When he sat up again, she tensed up a little and Kathy leaned in to distract Olivia with a kiss. She groaned softly when Elliot put some lubricant on her and pushed the tip of the small, golden vibrator in slowly. He used his other hand to rub her clit and Olivia was trembling. When the vibrator went in about an inch, Elliot also pushed two fingers inside her cunt and Olivia moaned. Kathy caressed her shoulder and Olivia relaxed again.

Kathy bit her lip while she watched Elliot work on Olivia and she took in Olivia's responses to what he was doing. After a while, the vibrator was in completely and Elliot switched it on.

"Oh shit," Olivia panted.

"Okay?" Elliot asked softly and Olivia dropped her head down to her pillow.

"Yeah," she croaked. "That's ... that's ... _good_."

Elliot smiled and rubbed her clit again, moving the vibrator out an inch and back in. Olivia moaned again and Kathy had to squeeze her legs together again. Elliot fisted his cock and moved his tip to Olivia's sensitive folds. She moaned again, clutching her pillow with both hands. Kathy grabbed her own breasts and lay down on her side so she could see Olivia's face. Elliot pushed his cock into Olivia slowly and Olivia cried out then.

"Fuck!" she yelled, pushing her ass into Elliot.

"Is that good?" Elliot asked, caressing her back.

The vibrator was still on and inside her all the way, and his cock was also inside her.

"Hell yeah," Olivia croaked. "My God, this is more than good. Do me hard Elliot."

Kathy bit her lip and wondered if she would be able to hold it together if Olivia kept up the sexy talk. Olivia could talk dirty when she felt like it, and she was clearly enjoying the double penetration. Kathy heard Elliot whisper her name then and looked up at her husband. He was pointing at another vibrator from Olivia's collection. It was also smooth but a little thicker than the one he was using at the moment. She sat up quickly to hand it to him and they smiled at each other. Kathy moved closer to him and they kissed each other. She caressed his bare ass and dipped her hand between his ass cheeks to cup his balls. Elliot jolted forward and Olivia let out a grunt. He removed the smaller vibrator slowly then and asked Olivia,

"Do you trust me Liv?"

"I do," she answered immediately.

Kathy squirted a little more lubricant on Olivia's hole and rubbed it with her index finger. She wished again that she could participate and when Elliot handed her the second vibrator, she smiled at him. They both caressed Olivia's perfect ass while she pushed the bigger vibrator in a little.

"Oh yeah," Olivia sighed, and Kathy kissed her ass before moving away to let Elliot take over again.

He continued to be gentle, pushing his cock in and out slowly while inserting the bigger vibrator. He switched it on and Olivia cried out again. She was trembling and panting, staying still until the vibrator was inside her all the way.

"Ready Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Oh please," she moaned. "I'm gonna come without you if you don't move."

He laughed and Kathy smiled as well. She reached underneath Olivia and squeezed her breast when Elliot started to move. The vibrator would stay in place and Elliot would push into it automatically while thrusting into her. The sounds Olivia was making were the sexiest thing Kathy had ever heard and she couldn't help moaning along with the couple. Elliot's movements became focused and stronger and he was grunting and panting while he fucked his partner. She was clearly very much okay with the way she was being filled up in two places now and was going to go over the edge very soon. Her cries became louder and her swear words more frequent.

"Tell me you like it baby!" Elliot grunted.

"Oh yeah!" Olivia answered, meeting his thrusts eagerly. "This is so good. Fuck!"

She cried out when Elliot bottomed out, slamming into her hard and fast. He was becoming a little rough but Olivia just kept saying yes. She wanted it hard and rough. Kathy was squirming next to her and needed to see her come. Olivia's palms were against the headboard and she was biting down on her pillow that muffled her screams. Elliot's grunts became louder too and when Olivia gasped for air and then screamed again, Elliot came too. Their orgasms shocked their bodies and Kathy was in awe of their combined passion. They were both shaking with pleasure. Elliot continued moving inside Olivia with powerful strokes while their cries became softer. He took the vibrator out very gently and kissed Olivia's back before pulling his cock out as well. Olivia collapsed on her stomach and Elliot rolled to the side so Olivia was in between both Stablers again.

Kathy's body was still throbbing but she was happy to see Olivia and Elliot so spent and content. Olivia curled into Elliot's chest and they kissed languidly, moaning softly while their legs tangled. Kathy moved until she was spooning Olivia and Oliva turned her head to kiss her as well.

"You enjoyed it right?" Kathy whispered, and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed.

Elliot was kissing her neck and was caressing her body, making up for the somewhat impersonal position they had just had sex in. Kathy took a few deep breaths to try and calm down her own body. It was just a few more days, she told herself. Just a few more days.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	11. Pleasing Elliot

**I'm not getting a lot of feedback on this crackfic anymore. It's not interesting anymore? Too much story? Or too little? Getting too kinky? Or are y'all embarrassed to admit you're into this kind of smut? Because I know you're reading ... lol. Logging out and reviewing as a guest is always an option. Guest reviews are auto-approved (hint, wink).**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

11.

Three days later, Olivia's period started. It wasn't really an issue the first two nights, because they were working a very tough case and spent the nights at the cribs. Elliot had some very hot fantasies about getting it on with Olivia in the cribs and a few other places in the station, but for now, they were too exhausted to even think about it. He did hope his two girls would clean up soon because he missed them both already. Kathy had let them know that the new bed would be delivered in a week, and he was looking forward to rearranging their bedroom so it would really be theirs, all three of them. He and Olivia were having some fun discussing the details when they were in the car together on the job.

"The iron frame of the bed holds some interesting possibilities," Olivia said while they were watching the backdoor of a club from across the street.

Elliot agreed. He could already picture her handcuffed to it or holding on to it while he made her come. He had to take a deep breath to relieve some tension in his chest just thinking about it.

"I was also thinking of putting up a few rings or hooks in the ceiling above the bed," he told Olivia.

She grinned at him.

"And do what? Hang us?"

"Not from the neck, obviously," Elliot huffed, but he laughed with her. "But I can think of a few things to do with them."

Olivia shifted in her seat and Elliot enjoyed knowing that he could get to her like that. He rubbed his hand over her thigh softly and then moved it between her legs. Olivia moaned softly, trying to keep her eyes on the door they were supposed to be watching. He knew he couldn't go where he wanted to go right now. Not just because they were supposed to be surveilling the back door of the club but also because of Olivia's period.

Waiting a week had never been a problem before with Kathy, when it was just the two of them. But ever since Olivia had joined in, his sex drive was unstoppable. It was almost embarrassing. Almost. Because both Kathy and Olivia were just as horny as he was so he wasn't ashamed to show them how they affected him, too. He was pulled out of his reverie when the door of the club opened and their suspect emerged. They both switched to cop mode immediately and were on the shocked suspect, guns drawn, within seconds. After overpowering him, shoving him into their car and getting in again to take him to the station, they looked at each other. It was always a turn-on to see Olivia getting rough with a suspect or perp and he could see in her dark eyes that she was thinking the same thing about him. She smirked and he grinned at her. He then started the car and they were off to take their guy in for questioning.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

"Finally," Kathy sighed when they came home around ten that night. "I am so sick of sleeping alone."

Elliot hugged his wife and kissed her neck, burying his face in her long blonde hair. It was good to be home again. They had already had some take-out at work so they all sat down to have a drink together before turning in. Kathy told them that the twins were upstairs sleeping, Kathleen was staying over with a friend and Maureen was out with her current boyfriend and would probably spend the night at his place.

"His place? How old is this one?" Elliot inquired.

"Oh, just twenty," Kathy said reassuringly. "He lives on campus and his roommate went to his folks for the weekend."

Elliot nodded, hoping that the roommate would indeed be out. He knew Maureen always picked reliable guys but you never knew what might happen on campus, especially on weekends. They'd seen it too often on the job, and while he didn't mind that Maureen was sexually active, he did worry that she might get in over her head one day. Looking at his own situation now, he had to remind himself that Maureen might be up for some kinky stuff as well. Would he object if she decided to have a threesome too? They could tell themselves that this was different because they all knew each other so well, but was it really different?

Olivia seemed to pick up on his worried thoughts about his daughter, and scooted closer to him on the couch.

"Hey daddy, don't worry. She's a big girl," Olivia said softly, rubbing his thigh like he had done with her earlier in the car.

He smiled at his partner and when she started kissing him, he joined in immediately. He felt her hand move up until she was cupping him through his pants, and he felt his cock start to get bigger already. They were still tired but he wouldn't mind some tlc right now from his ladies. Kathy had stood up and started rubbing his tense shoulders from behind the couch. Olivia crawled in his lap, straddling him and never breaking their kiss. He could tell she needed it too and he was sorry that they couldn't make love this week like they wanted to. Olivia started unbuttoning his shirt and Kathy helped her take it off him. He was getting excited and cleared his throat, suggesting that they move their activities to the bedroom. He didn't want one of the twins to walk in on them like this.

He wondered if Olivia and Kathy had talked about this beforehand, because they were ganging up on him like a team, stripping him of the rest of his clothes and massaging and caressing his body. He had no problem at all with just letting it happen. Once he was completely naked, they guided him to the bed, telling him to just relax. He scooted back until he was half sitting, half laying on the bed, his head leaning against the headboard of the bed. In front of him, the women helped each other out of their shirts and bras and kissed each other lazily before turning their attention back to him. Elliot groaned when he saw the lustful looks in their eyes and his eyes shot from Olivia's full breasts to Kathy's smaller ones and back up to their mouths and eyes when they crawled on the bed towards him, Kathy on his right side and Olivia on his left.

They both lay down next to him and started kissing his body, from his neck down to his nipples, that were rock hard with excitement too. He fisted his cock, that was already jumping, hoping it would get some attention soon. When Kathy's hand drifted down and wrapped around his cock too, he groaned. Olivia moved up quickly and kissed him deeply, her fingers still toying with his sensitive nipple. His body was reeling. He was feeling four hands and two mouths on his body and he thought he was going to burst out of his skin. Kathy was moving down his stomach now, placing small kisses on his skin before sucking one of his balls into her mouth gently. Elliot bucked up and both women giggled.

Olivia then moved down as well, and copied Kathy's actions. Elliot's mouth hung open and he was struggling to breathe. He couldn't really touch them but it was amazing to watch them shower his manhood with attention. After sucking on his balls they moved their mouths to his cock. Olivia wrapped her lips around the base and licked her way up slowly, while Kathy closed her mouth over his glistening tip and swirled her tongue around it a few times. He bucked up again, unable to keep still. When Olivia's lips reached his tip as well, Kathy tilted her head to meet her and they started kissing each other. He groaned, wondering if they were forgetting about him, but they broke apart and looked at him, a sultry look in their eyes, before they both started licking his tip simultaneously. They were moaning too and it was sexy as hell just to watch them. Their tongues touched regularly while they were licking him and he thought he could come just from this alone.

They each had one hand on his trembling stomach, caressing him, and the other hands were either cupping his balls or holding his cock. Elliot was getting dizzy and couldn't tell who was doing what to him. All he knew was, it was hot as hell and he wasn't going to last long.

And then Olivia and Kathy started taking turns taking his cock into their mouths, moving up and down a few times and then releasing him so the other one could do the same. He was bucking up uncontrollably now, wishing he could grab them and just fuck them both. But he couldn't, and he didn't think he'd even be able to move if he wanted to. He was glued to the mattress while two beautiful women were going down on him. What had he done to deserve this?

He could feel his release building up in his body. They had to be aware of it. Their movements were speeding up as well, and they were totally in sync, focused completely on pleasing him. When Olivia sank down over his cock again and took him in almost all the way, he wanted to warn her but all he could manage was,

"Liv! Kath!"

They understood and Kathy moved down again, kissing and sucking his balls again, almost to the point that it became painful, but it was a great feeling. His hips were doing their own thing and Olivia was moving with him, one hand wrapped firmly around his shaft and moving with her mouth and tongue to take him to the brink fast. He grabbed her other hand that was still on his abdomen and cried out when he felt his release starting.

"Go baby!" Kathy said encouragingly.

Olivia just kept her eyes closed and continued pumping him with her face and hands until he couldn't hold back any longer. He came with a loud 'aaah', bucking up fast and shooting his hot seed into Olivia's waiting mouth. Surges of intense pleasure coursed through his body and he moaned and groaned, succumbing to the pleasure and his two lovers. Olivia opened her mouth a bit so his white fluids seeped out of her mouth and down his shaft, and once his body had stopped convulsing, she and Kathy started licking his cum off of his shaft and sensitive tip. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and while his softening cock twitched because it was almost too much to bear, he watched them intently, their tongues darting out to lick up all of his seed together. He groaned again when their mouths and tongues found each other over his spent body and they exchanged his bodily fluids while caressing each others' bare shoulders and breasts.

When they broke apart, they lay down beside him and moved up so they could each kiss him as well. Tasting himself on both of them was so intimate that he wondered again what he had done to deserve this. His lovers moved again, finally taking off their pants and covering his body and theirs with the sheet and comforter. He scooted down and wrapped his arms around them, their heads resting on his heaving chest. Olivia moved to kiss his jaw and whispered,

"I love you Elliot."

Kathy then kissed his chest and whispered,

"I love you too Elliot."

He pulled them both close to him and sighed contently.

"And I love you both."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **I'd _really_ like to know what you think!**


	12. Touching herself

**Thank you all for letting me know how you feel about this story. Each review is appreciated, a lot!** **Here is another chapter on the same day, as a token of my appreciation :))**

 **If you haven't read "Pleasing Elliot" yet, please press Prev and read chapter 11 before this one. (I'm saying this just in case the story isn't updated properly again. Seems to happen when I post multiple updates in one day.)**

 **I know Olivia would never fall for Kathy, that's why this is an Out Of Character story. None of them would do this, I just wrote it for fun.  
Some of you want Kathy out, some want her in. The title of this story is Threesome and that is what they will be.  
** **Also, some of you want more EO/KEO and less KO/KE? Let's see if I can manage that ...**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

12.

Olivia had been goofing off with Kathy in the shower. Kathy was good to go again and she had helped her get cleaned up thoroughly. Her own period wasn't over yet but she could take showers again without making a mess, and she'd enjoyed making Kathy come with the help of a little sponge. They were drying off now and Olivia had something on her mind that she wanted to talk to Kathy about.

"Hey Kath," she said softly, making sure the bathroom door was closed before continuing.

She didn't want Elliot to hear them. He'd already showered and was sitting up in bed, checking his phone.

"Yes?" Kathy said equally softly, understanding that this was just between them.

"I know that you have feelings for me but ... you still love Elliot too, right?"

Kathy bit her lower lip.

"Sure. But it's not like it was in the beginning."

Olivia explained to her that she didn't want to become a wedge between the two spouses, and hoped that Kathy and Elliot would still enjoy being together without her.

"We're better with you than without you, you do realize that, right?" the blonde asked the brunette.

Olivia nodded. Elliot had said the same thing. Still, she would like them to make an effort, because she didn't want them to start competing over her. Kathy assured her that they didn't have plans to break up their threesome for a monogamous relationship with her. Kathy tried to understand that she was concerned about it, and promised her she'd still have fun with Elliot too.

"In fact, since I'm all cleaned up, I can show you right away," Kathy said with a sly smile.

Olivia hugged her and then kissed her softly.

"You go get him Kath, and I'll join in again in a few days."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Elliot smiled when the two women came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed in identical short see-through robes, the only difference being that Olivia was wearing panties and Kathy wasn't.

"You two finally done playing around?" Elliot asked, beckoning them to come closer.

They just smiled and took their places next to their man, Kathy on his right and Olivia on his left as usual when he was in the middle.

"Why, were you getting lonely out here?" Kathy asked him softly, skimming his ear and cheek with her mouth.

Elliot turned towards his wife and grunted 'yeah' before closing his mouth over hers. Olivia had had the same talk with Elliot earlier so he knew she expected him to make love to his wife tonight. She caressed his muscular back and shoulder while he turned away from her to delve his tongue into Kathy's mouth. She had rolled on her back, submitting to him immediately as she always did, and Olivia watched his big hand disappear between Kathy's thighs. Kathy must still be sensitive from the orgasm she had given her in the shower but she was humming in agreement and pushing her hips into Elliot's hand. Olivia knew how good it felt to be touched and penetrated by his rough, thick fingers and squeezed her legs together. She moved away a little from the couple to give them room and to watch them make out. She did love both of them and wanted them to be happy. Also when she wasn't around.

She tried to detach herself a little from the two bodies next to her that were getting more and more intimate with each other. She couldn't participate and didn't want to right now. It should be just the two of them and she sat back against the headboard, closing her eyes and letting her thoughts drift off on the sounds Kathy and Elliot were making. She thought back to when she and Elliot had done it in their squad car once and without realizing it, she was touching her own breasts while she let the memories flood her brain.

 _He'd been ogling her for a while and she had to admit she didn't think their suspects were going to show themselves tonight. They were parked in a dark alley. The other side was a dead end, so if anyone was to come out of the warehouse, they'd have to pass them to get to the street. Both of them let out a sigh from time to time, and when Elliot reached for her hand, she smiled at him. He was biting the inside of his cheek, clearly debating whether or not he should tell her what was on his mind._

 _"You don't think they're here, do you?" she asked him softly._

 _Elliot shook his head._

 _"No. But we are."_

 _He grinned at her and she cocked an eyebrow. His thumb was brushing the back of her hand and her chest tightened. She glanced around. The alley was abandoned and dark. Who would notice them? Elliot leaned towards her and she gave in, kissing him back. She tried to move closer to him but the steering wheel was stopping her. Elliot's hand was on her breast and she moaned. She needed to get closer to him and scooted over until she could move from under the steering wheel. Elliot helped her and after some awkward moving around in the cramped space, she was straddling him in the passenger seat. She could feel his cock straining against his jeans and tried to unbutton them while Elliot pushed her jacket from her shoulders. He lifted his hips when she grabbed his belt, and she managed to push his jeans down to his knees. His erection was bobbing happily and she grabbed it, squeezing it hard and enjoying the feeling of his big, rock-hard cock in her hand. Everything was hard and muscular about this man and she wanted him inside her, rocking her world._

 _Elliot's hands were under her black t-shirt and he pushed it up until he could tug her bra down, freeing her breasts that spilled over the sheer fabric into his eager waiting hands and mouth. Olivia arched her back, enjoying the feeling of his mouth, tongue and teeth on her nipples, and his rough hands squeezing her breasts. Still latched on to one of her breasts with his mouth, Elliot moved his hands down her torso to start undoing her pants. They would need to come off completely or she wouldn't be able to spread her legs wide enough. It took some more creative moving around but after a while she kicked her boots, pants and panties off, and Elliot pushed them away with his feet while she climbed over him again, spreading her legs as wide as possible so they could finally make it happen._

Olivia opened her eyes when she heard a cry next to her and saw Kathy on her back and Elliot kneeling between her legs. He was pushing her thighs up and out, spreading the blonde for him and was just pushing his cock inside her glistening pussy. Olivia bit her lip and watched him disappear between Kathy's folds. She squeezed her legs together again, crossing them while taking a deep breath. Elliot's abdominal muscles were working while he leaned forward a little and thrust again. He was grunting and Kathy was moaning and Olivia grabbed her own breasts again. Kathy closed her eyes and was submitting to Elliot, a blissful smile on her lips while her husband continued fucking her hard. Olivia closed her eyes as well, listening to Elliot's loud grunts and the sounds of their wet flesh meshing together and pictured him moving inside her like that.

 _He was grabbing her ass, pulling her even closer to him when he finally pushed his cock into her waiting cunt. She let out a silent gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck. Elliot was bucking up and was pulling her down. All she had to do was hold on. His mouth was on her other breast now and his cock was pushing up into her. She wanted to take him in further and struggled to get even closer. Elliot suddenly reached behind him and lowered the backrest of the chair, giving them more room and making it easier for her to get closer to him. Their hips were finally meeting and Elliot started bucking up with renewed energy. She met each thrust with one of her own, biting down on his shoulder, until they found a rhythm. They were panting and moaning, grinding their hips together, and the friction between their bodies was stimulating her clit in the most wonderful way. Surges of pleasure were already coursing through her veins and all her nerve ends seemed to be on fire. This was going to be over fast. She could feel Elliot's thick cock get even bigger inside her and buried her face in the crook of his neck._

 _"Keep going baby," she whispered. "Almost there."_

 _"Me too," he grunted back. "Oh fuck, you feel so good."_

 _"We really needed this," she sighed._

 _"Hell yeah," Elliot groaned._

 _They went even faster and Olivia knew she was going to come. There was no stopping it now and she gasped again, meeting Elliot's thrusts eagerly._

 _"I'm gonna ..."_

 _"Go!"_

 _"You too!"_

 _"Yeah ... yeah! Oh yeah!" Elliot shouted and she felt him still for a split second, and then shoot his load deep inside her._

 _Her orgasm followed instantly and she cried out when it hit her, making her body convulse around his throbbing cock. He was still coming and moving deep inside her and she let out a long, deep groan when the waves of pleasure coursed through her entire body. She was feeling lightheaded and slumped over Elliot. He wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed her cheek lovingly. They were both completely out of breath but smiling widely. They kissed for a minute and decided that maybe they should resume their surveillance of the alley now._

 _"I'd rather stay like this all night," Elliot said softly, moving his softening shaft inside her._

 _Olivia grinned._

 _"Me too, but maybe we should go home first."_

A low rumble brought Olivia back to the present and she opened her eyes just in time to see the Stablers reach their climax together. The bed shuddered when Elliot bottomed out and came with a few loud grunts, continuing to pound into Kathy relentlessly until she cried out in ecstasy as well. Elliot slumped over his wife then, making sure not to crush her, and kissed her deeply. Olivia smiled and realized that during her vivid reliving of their quick fuck in the squad car, with the audio of the Stablers next to her, she had just come in her panties despite the presence of a tampon. So all three of them had been satisfied tonight. She watched the couple kiss and laid down beside them. Kathy had moved her legs down and while Elliot was still moving a little inside her, their smiling faces turned towards Olivia. She smiled at both of them, happy to see that they had had such a good time together. She honestly didn't want to come between them. She grinned at her own words, admitting to herself that she had a dirty mind just like Elliot. She did want to _come_ between them. Over and over again.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **More? Reviews keep me motivated to write.**


	13. Join in

**This is the third chapter in 2 days so make sure you didn't miss one by skipping to the last one right away.**

 **To the reviewer saying this story has taken a weird turn now that the kids know: this story was weird from the beginning. It's not supposed to make sense! ;)  
**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

13.

Friday night. The new bed had been delivered and Elliot was busy assembling it. Dickie had peeked around the doorframe and was just shaking his head. They thought he was still a little proud of his dad 'banging' two women as he put it and they just let him be. They hoped the children were noticing that they were all very happy together. There was no manual on how to keep a threesome going but they were all doing their best to make sure nobody was left out. Olivia had actually laughed out loud in the middle of a store when she got her first FYI text from Kathy the other day:

 _'FYI: Walmart restroom :-o!'_

Olivia was glad both spouses were finding each other again. She was in no way feeling left out. More like the opposite. Her period was over again too and she was still a little sore between her legs from the way Elliot had made up for lost time over the past two days. They were becoming quite creative with finding positions that were satisfying for all three of them, but she'd found Elliot's cock buried inside her several times. But as long as nobody was complaining, she wasn't either.

Kathy was watching Olivia move around in the kitchen. The brunette had insisted on paying for all the groceries and making dinner for the whole family. Kathy stayed nearby just in case Olivia needed a hand, but she seemed to be right at home in the kitchen. _Their_ kitchen. Kathy loved to just watch her move around. She was beautiful, truly the most beautiful woman Kathy had ever seen, with her big brown eyes and full, soft lips. Kathy imagined what she looked like without her clothes on, as she often did, and smiled. She had such smooth skin and the most beautiful breasts. Her legs just went on forever and she'd like to feel them wrapped around her some time. She should tell her that. They were getting used to expressing what they wanted and what they wanted to try out, but Kathy was still the modest one of the three, usually leaving it up to the dominant ones to come up with ideas. She knew they'd never hurt her so she always said yes but they had urged her several times to just come out and say what _she_ wanted, too.

Elliot was pleased when he looked at the iron frame that was now completely up. He had made sure it was fastened securely all around because the people that were going to use it, were going to do a lot more than just sleep on it. Now he had to get the huge mattress upstairs and he walked downstairs to see who was available to help him. He saw Kathy leaning against the kitchen counter and walked over to her. When he got closer, he saw that she was watching Olivia, who was making dinner. Kathy must be daydreaming about his partner because she seemed to be miles away, a small smile playing on her lips. Kathy was still a pretty woman, and when her eyes were soft, like they were now, she was even more beautiful. He walked over to her slowly and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek and watching her face for a reaction.

She almost looked guilty when she looked up at him and Olivia smirked. She had noticed Kathy watching her but had just continued working on getting dinner ready. She'd seen Elliot approach the blonde cautiously and thought it was so nice to see them have fun. Elliot caught her grinning and called her over, and she gladly joined the group hug. Several kisses were exchanged between the three of them until Kathleen came into the kitchen through the back door, and cleared her throat quite exaggeratedly. They all broke apart and Olivia ran a hand trough her hair.

"Hey Kathleen," Kathy said cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"Fine," the teenager huffed, "'till now. You guys really have to do that _everywhere_?"

Her parents tried to shush her, saying that they didn't really make out everywhere, but Olivia just winked at Kathleen, who couldn't suppress a small smile. After she'd listened patiently to Kathy and Elliot, the young girl walked between them and told them she was going to her room, and to call her when dinner was ready. Olivia quickly turned around to the stove to make sure nothing would go wrong there. Elliot stood behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was making. She pushed her ass into his crotch and told him to wait like the others. He kissed her neck softly and then let her be, asking Kathy if she would help him lug the giant mattress upstairs.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

After dinner, Maureen helped Olivia clear the table, and Kathy hurried upstairs again to get the new bed ready. She and Elliot had moved it to the other side of the bedroom in front of the window and had left some space between the headboard and the wall, so the bed wouldn't bang into the wall when they were 'busy'. Kathy had washed the white lace curtains and had hung them again. She'd asked Olivia and Elliot to pick out drapes, and they had come home with drapes made of a deep red fabric. It was a beautiful, warm color and Kathy had ordered bedding online that went well with it, in black, red and white. She already knew they'd need to change the bedding often so she had bought a set of each with extra pillow cases. How strange that those were only sold in ones and twos, she thought, grinning. When she was done, she thought it looked great. Finally they had room for three large pillows. She dropped onto the bed and tested if she could lie on it sideways, and it fit. Elliot came in and chuckled.

"Still can't believe how huge it is?" he asked her.

Kathy shook her head.

"It's perfect El. The drapes too."

Elliot lay next to her on the bed and agreed. He folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't forgotten about his plans to get some rings or hooks up there, but right now, he thought they had worked hard enough. The weekend would be well-spent, enjoying the new bed. Olivia came into the bedroom as well and flopped onto the mattress between them.

"Having a slumber party without me?" she joked.

Kathy rolled on her side and put a hand on Olivia's cheek.

"You can join us anytime Liv," she assured the brunette.

"Even in the restroom at Walmart?" Olivia asked and Elliot laughed out loud.

"Yes Liv," he said. "Even in the restroom at Walmart."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Maureen went out on another date, with the same guy as last time, she assured them, and they spent some time playing board games with the younger children. When Dickie announced around 9.30 that he wanted to play truth or dare, the adults all exchanged a glance and decided it was time for the twins to call it a night. The boy was only nine but they wouldn't put it past him to ask them a few very adult questions. Once the twins were in bed, they chatted with Kathleen for a while but she was in a stubborn mood. When Elliot got a little irritated with his daughters' mood, he told her she'd better go to bed too because she wasn't much fun to be around this way.

"Oh sure dad," Kathleen snapped. "You just wanna have sex again, in your new bed. I know."

"Now now," Kathy said. "That's no way to talk to your father, Kathleen."

"Well, it's true, isn't it? You can all do it and I'm stil _waay_ to young."

Olivia offered to go upstairs with Kathleen to talk to her a bit and get her ready for bed, and Kathy cleaned up the living room. She was grateful that Olivia had such a good rapport with their thirteen-year old and she trusted her completely with her. Kathleen was young but she wasn't too young to know about things. Her feelings for boys and girls were confusing her and who better to help her deal with it than Olivia, who had only just discovered herself that she could have feelings for a woman. For _her_ , Kathy thought, and it filled her with pride. Olivia had feelings for shy little Kathy Malone. Who would have thought? Olivia was the kind of girl that would have been the leader of the popular group. Maybe she hadn't been when she was that age, but she would have been now. Kathy didn't feel intimidated by the strong woman, but she was in awe of her. And it was a treat to watch her tame her dominant husband, like she had two nights before. Kathy took a few sips of wine when she remembered.

 _Kath, she's finally cleaned up again. Do you mind?"_

 _She thought it was sweet of Elliot to ask her permission, but he should know by now that she never refused him. And she loved to watch him with Olivia. Then her beautiful brunette chimed in._

 _"El, Kathy has been waiting just as long. She can join in, can't she?"_

 _Kathy was gushing already and didn't need much convincing. Elliot had already started taking Olivia's robe off of her, and when her freshly shaven pussy came into view, Kathy actually felt something possessive rise up in her chest. She wanted that pussy! When Olivia moved to sit up against the headboard of the bed and Elliot kneeled in front of her, Kathy moved in between the partners quickly. When Olivia opened her legs, Kathy dipped down immediately to finally taste her again._

 _Elliot looked surprised and Olivia giggled. He should understand that they weren't just here for him but that they needed each other as well. Her giggle died on her tongue when she felt Kathy's tongue on her sensitive clit. She moaned and scooted down a little, giving Kathy better access. The blonde started lapping and sucking her and she groaned with pleasure. It had been way too long. Behind Kathy, Elliot was fisting his cock, waiting for his turn, and caressed Kathy's back and shoulders with his free hand. Kathy moved up to kiss Olivia and she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her naked body against her equally naked chest. She flipped them over quickly so Kathy was on her back and started sucking on Kathy's tender breasts._

 _Kathy arched her back, pleasure and warmth spreading through her body. Olivia's soft touch was heavenly. She looked up at Elliot, who seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated. Olivia looked at him too and smirked._

 _"Down boy," she commanded, and Elliot sat back on his heels, still holding his rock-hard erection in his hand and tugging at it excitedly._

 _When Olivia was satisfied with his reaction, she started kissing her way down Kathy's body until she reached her clit. Kathy bucked up and she smiled against her pussy. The woman was so sensitive that she couldn't understand how their sex life could have become so boring. It was anything but boring now. When she sat up on her knees between Kathy's legs, Elliot moved forward again. Olivia wiggled her ass and it was all the encouragement he needed. They were repeating their very first position in a way, but it was also very different. Olivia was in the lead now. She was calling the shots, and Kathy thought it was sexy as hell._

 _Olivia let out a long moan when Elliot entered her from behind and pushed her tongue inside Kathy. Kathy jolted and grabbed her head, running her hands through her brown locks and spreading her legs even wider. Elliot started pounding into Olivia, letting out guttural sounds indicating that he was more than ready to come hard and fast inside Olivia again at last. Olivia groaned against her pussy again when Elliot pushed a finger inside her other hole, and Kathy soon joined her quick pants and Elliot's low grunts._

 _Olivia came first this time and the contractions of her body around his thick cock made Elliot follow right away. Kathy squealed when she felt Olivia's tongue push into her once more and then flick up quickly to her clit. When Olivia started sucking her clit again, she was done and came hard. Elliot pulled out quickly and moved beside his wife, kissing her deeply while Olivia lapped up all the fluids that were seeping from her body. Kathy felt like she'd died and gone to heaven._

"Well, she's calm now, no worries," Olivia announced when she came back down from tucking in Kathleen.

Kathy snapped out of her flashback and smiled at Olivia.

"Thank you Liv," she said.

She looked at Elliot, who was staring at her intently. She raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked him and her husband smiled slightly and looked up at Olivia.

"She was miles away just now, her cheeks are flushed and she was moaning. I think we need to interrogate her."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	14. Interrogation

**Let's make this even weirder.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

14.

Elliot loved how in sync he was with Olivia. They could play off each other perfectly in the interrogation room at work, and it was thrilling to be able to do the same in the bedroom. Kathy was going along willingly with their little roleplaying, like he had expected, and Olivia was stepping up as well. Olivia was holding a fairly large skincolored dildo in her hand, hitting the palm of her other hand with it as if she was a cop with a baton, trying to intimidate a troublemaker in the streets. Elliot was sitting on his knees behind Kathy in the middle of their new bed on top of the covers, restraining her arms lightly by holding her upper arms, while Olivia was pacing at the foot of the bed.

"So," Olivia said sternly. "We have reason to believe you have been engaging in some serious daydreaming, and we want to get to the bottom of it. Now we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

She pointed the dildo straight at Kathy, trying to suppress a smile but her eyes betrayed her. Elliot grinned and winked at her while Kathy tried to feign actual discomfort.

"What do you plan to do if I don't cooperate," Kathy asked timidly.

Elliot tilted his head to kiss her neck and he felt her shiver with anticipation.

"I think my partner has a few ideas of what he might do to you if you choose to remain silent," Olivia declared.

"Yeah," he said softly near Kathy's ear. "I think you need to be tortured for the information. We will start by undressing you."

He reached for the hem of Kathy's shirt and she raised her arms willingly so he could pull it up and over her head.

"Once you are undressed, we will use this on you," Olivia said, holding up the big dildo. "Everywhere."

Kathy shivered again, her breath quickening, and Elliot unclasped her bra, slid it down her arms and tossed it aside. He cupped her breasts from behind and pinched her nipples.

"We won't shy away from using our hands, mouths, teeth and other body parts as well," he said in a low, ominous voice.

Kathy giggled and Olivia snapped at her right away.

"You think this is funny?"

"No," Kathy sighed immediately. "No ma'am, not at all."

"So, what's it gonna be?" Elliot asked.

"What will happen to me if I confess?" Kathy asked meekly and Elliot couldn't suppress a smile.

He glanced at Olivia and she was also having fun, but staying in her role for now.

"You make a full confession about your daydreams and if we are satisfied with what you've told us, we can try to work out a deal and have your daydreams come true."

Elliot was becoming a little giddy and wasn't sure which option he preferred, the easy way or the hard way. He could tell that Kathy was conflicted too. Olivia stepped forward and handed the dildo to Elliot.

"You wanna do the honors, partner? This is taking too long."

"Absolutely, partner. Help me get her ready?"

Olivia kneeled in front of Kathy on the bed, and they took off the rest of her clothes. Soon, Kathy was completely naked while he and Olivia were still fully dressed.

"I think we need to get a little more comfortable," Elliot said, and Olivia agreed.

Kathy was sitting on her knees between them and they reached over her to take each others' shirts off. Olivia unclasped her bra quickly and made sure that her breasts were being pushed into Kathy's face while Elliot took a hold of the blonde's arms again, holding her against his chest. Kathy groaned softly, unable to reach Olivia's breasts and the slow torture was beginning. Olivia shimmied out of her pants and panties, and then she and Elliot changed places. He watched her arms wrap around Kathy's waist from behind, and then her hands moved up to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples, like he had done earlier. He was getting hard and stood up to take off his pants while Olivia's hand drifted down to Kathy's hot center. He stood still for a moment, watching Olivia's fingers disappear between Kathy's slickness and his cock jumped up. He was such a lucky SOB. He dropped his shorts too and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Come closer," he ordered Kathy, who crept over to him willingly.

Olivia picked up the dildo again and as soon as Kathy sat on all fours, she started moving the dildo between Kathy's legs, coating it with her juices. Kathy moaned and Elliot moved in front of her until the tip of his cock hit his wife's lips.

"Are you going to talk or do we need to force the information out of you," Olivia said huskily behind her.

Elliot pushed his cock into Kathy's face and she wrapped her lips around it willingly, grabbing the bedframe with both hands, bringing her mouth to the perfect height.

"She's not talking," he croaked, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her tongue, that was now swirling around his sensitive tip.

"Alright then," Olivia said, and when Kathy groaned he knew she had started pushing the dildo in.

He heard some rustling and moaning but he was focused on what Kathy was doing, pushing in and out of her mouth slowly. When he opened his eyes to look at the naked women in front of him, he didn't see Olivia right away. He spotted her legs then and realized that she'd crept under Kathy and had moved until her head was about level with Kathy's chest. Kathy's hips were moving and he guessed the dildo was still in place, and Olivia was working on her from below. Both women were moaning and Kathy pulled back to catch her breath.

"Still not talking?" Olivia said sternly from below, reminding him of the game they were playing.

Kathy sat back for a moment and the sight before him was mouthwatering. His wife was now straddling Olivia's stomach while leaning back against her thighs and Olivia was moving the dildo in and out of her wet cunt. Kathy's hands were on Olivia's breasts and Olivia dropped her free hand above her head, giving Kathy better access to her upper body.

"I'll take my punishment," Kathy sighed and it propelled Elliot into action again.

He moved around the bed and sat on his knees behind the women.

"We said we would use our torture equipment on you everywhere, so we aren't done yet," he reminded them.

Olivia pulled the dildo out carefully, making Kathy moan with disappointment, and handed it to Elliot.

"He's right," Olivia told Kathy.

Olivia straightened her legs and Kathy sat up on her hands and knees again, hovering over Olivia. Elliot collected some saliva in his mouth and then grabbed Kathy's ass, spreading her ass cheeks a little before letting the saliva drip on her second hole. Kathy was panting with anticipation and Olivia pushed herself up on her elbows to kiss her. When he started pushing the dildo into Kathy's ass, she grunted and hung her head. He started teasing her dripping cunt with his cock simultaneously and her head shot up again.

"Oh God!" Kathy yelled, and Olivia told him to keep going.

"We're going to break you," she told Kathy, "and you'll sing like a nightingale."

Elliot pushed the dildo and his cock in further, and Kathy's arms buckled. She dropped down to her elbows and moved forward so she could kiss Olivia, making the brunette moan along with her. Elliot moaned too when he pushed in further. He wanted to be buried inside her now, and could only hope he wasn't hurting her. But they'd done this before and he knew Kathy could take it. Kathy cried out when he pushed forward again and started moving right away. The women continued kissing passionately while he fucked his wife in two places at the same time. The dildo was now in completely and he could just push it by leaning forward while thrusting. He grabbed Kathy's hips and increased the speed of his thrusts. With the dildo inside as well as his cock, she was so deliciously tight and he just wanted to go deeper and deeper.

Kathy was panting and moaning and was headed for a climax fast. Olivia was rubbing her breasts while Elliot was filling her up to the max, and when she started shaking and cried his name, he knew she was going over the egde. He pushed even deeper and a string of swear words left Kathy's lips while she came hard. Her body was contracting around his cock and he continued rocking into her to prolong her orgasm. Once she stilled, he pulled out the dildo first and then his cock. He looked down and saw Olivia's lower half, her legs spread wide enough around his, and he didn't waist one second. He pushed Kathy forward and plunged into Olivia's wetness without warning. Olivia cried out when he entered her so suddenly but he was overtaken with lust. Olivia was definitely wet enough, clearly turned on by all the previous sexual activity revolving around Kathy. Kathy had moved forward and was now straddling Olivia's waist and was leaning over her because Elliot was leaning over her too so he could fuck Olivia.

He heard Olivia moan and sigh 'oh God' and saw her wrap her arms around Kathy's waist for support. His chest was scraping Kathy's back and it was surreal to be inside Olivia and have Kathy between them. His cock knew the difference between both women very well and he closed his eyes to heighten his other senses. His wife was catching her breath while Olivia's cries and pants were speeding up. Her inner walls were clamping around his cock and he was more than ready to come after being inside Kathy before. He didn't have time to wonder if Olivia was ready too. She was meeting his thrusts eagerly and was urging him on.

"Oh yeah ... go baby ... go deeper ... fuck me El!"

He was grunting and moving faster, his arms trembling from supporting his full weight and absorbing the punishing pace of his thrusts.

"Liv," he sighed between grunts and she just replied the same way.

"Yeah ... keep going ... oh fuck, ofuckofuckofuck!"

Kathy started moaning again too and he opened his eyes. His wife was riding his partners' stomach and was apparently so turned on that she could come again. Olivia had latched on to one of her nipples and was holding Kathy's hips in a death grip while bucking up frantically to meet his thrusts. The sight before him combined with the tightness around his cock and the feeling of his tip hitting her just the right way, was just too much for his senses, and without warning, he exploded inside Olivia. She responded immediately and cried out, clenching her legs around his thighs, and when he felt her body starting to milk him, his own release increased tenfold while she shattered around his throbbing cock. Kathy let out a long moan as well and after a few more long strokes and guttural moans, they all collapsed in a heap of skin and limbs.

Elliot slipped out of Olivia when they all toppled over sideways and when Olivia started to giggle, they all laughed softly together. The roleplaying had been fun and their bodies were all completely satisfied with the outcome of the interrogation. Kathy lay between the partners and let out a content sigh before speaking up.

"I'm ready to make a full confession."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **PS. Welcome new readers. This is a good place for shippers of straight and lesbian couples alike, as long as you don't mind mixing them up :)**


	15. Confession (re-post)

**Re-posting chapter 15 because the story wasn't updated the first time (again).**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

15.

Olivia had hardly had time to realize what was happening when Elliot had pulled out of Kathy after the blonde had climaxed, and had pushed into _her_ immediately afterwards. Her body had reacted instantly though, taking in the only cock she'd ever want inside her again. It felt like coming home each time he filled her up and at the same time, it had felt right to hold on to Kathy while Elliot was taking her like that. She truly loved both of them and they were indivisible for her now. Pleasing Kathy was as much a goal as making Elliot come or reaching her own climax. And the night was still young, their game still not finished. Kathy was ready to make a full confession.

They all got up and turned down the bed before laying down again, their heads on their new pillows and Kathy still in the middle. Olivia put the dildo they had just used away, making a mental note that it needed to be cleaned. The partners then propped themselves up on one elbow so they could look down at their suspect.

"Let's hear it then," Elliot said. "Full confession. Start from the beginning."

Kathy had to think hard, her body still trembling from the two orgasms she had just experienced, and Olivia smiled at Elliot. This really was fun and she hoped they wouldn't be distracted by memories of this game once they were in a real interrogation again. She thought he might be thinking something along the same lines when he grinned at her and winked. Then Kathy spoke up.

"Earlier, downstairs, I was kind of remembering ..."

"Kind of?" Olivia interrupted.

Her lower half was still throbbing but she was very much ready to continue the game, and resumed her dominant role in it.

"Alright. I was remembering the first night after Olivia's period."

Elliot nodded and bit his lip, letting his eyes drift from Kathy's face to Olivia's naked body. He remembered.

"And I remembered you, Olivia ..." She looked at the brunette and stroked her cheek gently with her hand, "were telling Elliot ..." She turned her head to look at her husband and put her other hand on his cheek, "what to do. And _that_ ... is just so incredibly hot to watch that ... that I got wet just thinking about it."

It was Olivia's turn to grin while Elliot seemed to be taken aback a little.

"I see," Olivia said pensively, putting her hand on Kathy's stomach and caressing it. "So you want me to take him down a notch."

"Yeah," Kathy sighed, her eyes sparkling.

Both women were now looking at Elliot who rolled on his back and took a deep breath. They could see his cock rising up again so his body was on board. Now it was just a matter of his male ego giving in to his physical wants and the desires of his two lovers.

"Now, I have to admit that I like the idea a lot," Olivia said huskily. "But ..."

Both Stablers looked at her expectantly.

"You, Kathy ..." She kissed the blonde softly on the lips. "You are going to help me."

Now it was Kathy's turn to bite her lip. Olivia knew she wasn't comfortable to just go after what she wanted - yet. But it was a challenge to draw her out a bit, to spice up their threesome as well as their various twosomes. Her stomach was clenching at the prospect of submitting Elliot to her will and it would be extra hot to have Kathy take advantage of his submission as well. Both women looked at Elliot now. His cock was bobbing with excitement and he grabbed it, almost embarrassed to let them see how much his body was into the idea.

"We won't think any less of you, El," Olivia assured him. "Just think of it as a test of trust."

"I do trust you," Elliot said, a raw edge to his voice. "Both of you."

"But?" Kathy chimed in?

Elliot shook his head.

"No buts. Unless these count."

He sat up quickly and grabbed Kathy's ass. He gave it a soft slap and Olivia rolled up against Kathy so he could reach her butt as well. After allowing him to give her a soft slap as well, Olivia decided to take over the controls.

"Enough with the word jokes now, Stabler. On your back," she commanded.

Kathy sat up and scooted over to give Elliot room to take his position in the middle of the bed, his head on the center pillow. Olivia slipped out of bed and opened the new cabinet in their bedroom, which now held most of their sex toys. She pulled out a pair of padded handcuffs and held them up.

"Don't let the fluff fool you," she said sternly. "These are real."

She handed the cuffs to Kathy and ordered her to secure one of the cuffs around Elliot's right wrist. She sat at his left side and once the cuff was on securely, she pulled Elliot's arm up to pull the other cuff around one of the bars of the iron frame headboard.

"Left hand," she ordered, and Kathy leaned over Elliot to grab his left hand and pull it up.

She was pushing her breasts in his face and Olivia smiled. Kathy was getting the hang of it. The blonde stilled when Elliot licked one of her nipples and Olivia grabbed his left wrist, pulling it up so she could put the other cuff on as well. Once he was cuffed to the bed, Olivia scooted back to admire his muscular form. Kathy had also retreated a little and was rubbing his abdomen. Elliot was just looking between the two of them, wondering what was going to happen next. Olivia beckoned Kathy to sit up, and they kneeled on either side of Elliot's hips, facing each other. Olivia leaned in to kiss her and Kathy followed her lead immediately. Soon, both women were engaged in a passionate kiss, caressing each others' bodies while Elliot could only watch.

"Girls," he groaned, and they broke apart to look at him.

"You have no say in what happens," Olivia snapped at him.

Kathy sighed, in awe of Olivia's attitude and she kissed her again, moving one hand down the brunette's body to slip two fingers between her wet folds. Olivia groaned, her body responding fiercely to Kathy's feminine touch. She mirrored Kathy's actions and both women moaned while fingering each other, toying with sensitive clits and pushing fingers inside dripping cunts. Elliot groaned again and both women smiled at each other. They sat back on their heels and looked at his rock-hard erection.

"What shall we do with him?" Olivia asked.

Kathy shrugged.

"Do we really need him?"

Elliot let out a frustrated 'argh' and Olivia grinned.

"Not really."

"This is fucking unbelievable," Elliot said, tugging at his restraints and no doubt feeling that the cuffs were indeed real. He was completely at their mercy.

"Maybe we don't _need_ him, but we can _use_ him," Olivia said.

She got up from the bed and took something else from the cabinet. A shiny medium-sized vibrator. She moved over Elliot, straddling his chest, and told him to open his mouth. His eyes flicked up to hers and she smiled, mouthing 'trust me' at him. His eyes softened and he nodded slightly. When he opened his mouth, Olivia turned the vibrator on and put the back end between his teeth.

"Bite down on it," she told Elliot, and he complied.

It was a vibrator with a sturdy but soft back end, that wouldn't easily slip from between his teeth, and Olivia positioned herself in front of him until the tip of the vibrator touched her sensitive flesh. She moaned softly and Kathy moved next to them to watch what she was doing to Elliot. Olivia scooted forward as far as humanly possible against his raised arms, spreading her legs as wide as she could, until the vibrator was inside her almost all the way. She grabbed the iron frame headboard and started moving her hips, pulling herself into Elliot's face with her arms and tilting her hips to create the perfect angle. She was now fucking a vibrator mere inches away from Elliot's face, yet he couldn't touch her. It was pure torture and both Olivia and Kathy were squealing with delight.

Elliot was grunting, his hips moving with nothing to move in or against. Kathy's mouth hung open while she watched the vibrator move in and out of Olivia's slick folds. The blonde was touching herself and was so turned on, that it was an extra stimulant for Olivia. She wasn't done yet with Elliot though, and despite the tingling in her lower half and the heat that was building up there once again, she pulled back after a while.

"Your turn Kath," she said softly, her voice hoarse with excitement.

The women quickly traded places and Kathy let out a long moan when the vibrating appliance, still warm from being inside Olivia, slid inside her throbbing entrance. Olivia helped her find her rhythm by stradding Elliot's chest behind her and guiding her hips. Elliot was still lying beneath them completely helpless, biting down on the vibrator to keep it in place and watching the movements of the naked woman on top of him in awe.

Olivia scooted down his chest and dismounted him when she reached his rock-hard cock. She ran her hand along his shaft slowly, making him moan and buck up. Kathy continued to fuck the vibrator, getting into a rhythm and no doubt heading for her climax fast and Olivia wrapped her lips around Elliot's tip. She swirled her tongue around it a few times and tasted his pre-cum, combined with the remaining fluids of herself on his skin. She moaned as well. It was so sexy and so intimate to taste him like this and the smell of sex was thick in the room. She pumped him a few times and then gave in to her own need to be filled up by him again. She straddled him, moved over his erection and impaled herself on him slowly.

Elliot moaned loudly and Kathy joined in, bucking up faster against the vibrator and rubbing her clit with one hand while pulling herself into Elliot's face with her other hand on the iron frame headboard. Olivia looked at the blonde and then at Elliot's heaving chest. She moved up and down a few times until he was buried to the hilt inside her throbbing body. She leaned her hands on his chest, rubbing his nipples while picking up the pace and taking him in as deep as possible.

They all moaned and groaned together, and Kathy came first, crying out in ecstasy while her body shook in pleasure. She rode out her orgasm slowly on the vibrator. When she finally pulled back, Elliot pushed the appliance out of his mouth. It was about the only thing he could do in this position. Kathy picked up the vibrator and moved aside, and Olivia finally made eye contact with Elliot. She leaned forward, tilting her hips so her clit rubbed up against him and they moaned and panted together while hurling towards their climax together. Elliot was tugging at his restraints and she knew he was dying to touch her but this was Kathy's wish and they were going to see it through. Not that it was really difficult because seeing his muscles strain underneath her was such a powerful visual that she felt the heat building up fast inside her. She ground her hips forward, finding an even better, deeper angle and couldn't hold back anymore.

As soon as her body started shaking and convulsing around his thick cock, Elliot joined her, their combined orgasms tearing through their bodies and making the big bed shake. Olivia fell forward and while they rode out their intense orgasms together, she wished he could wrap his arms around her. As if reading her mind, Kathy sat up and uncuffed her husband quickly and Elliot's big arm pulled her into him while his other arm wrapped around Olivia's shoulders. He was still moving slowly inside her and kissed Kathy deeply. Kathy wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders as well and they lay close together like that for quite a while, none of them speaking. Elliot and Kathy were kissing languidly while Olivia was sprawled out on his chest, Elliot's softening cock still inside her. Both Stablers had an arm wrapped around her, and the intensity of their connection, both literal and figurative, struck Olivia deeply. She never wanted to be anywere else than in the arms of these two people.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **PS. Did I mention I love getting feedback? Positive or negative, it's all good so just type away in the box below. Guest reviews are still auto-approved.  
Next up, the squad finds out about their unusual arrangement. Will they understand?  
**


	16. Caught

**I have received an interesting suggestion for this story and I'm doing some research :) :) Meanwhile, here is the next chapter.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

16.

Several weeks later, Olivia's change of address became official. The two detectives had decided not to make a big deal out of it but they were a little nervous nonetheless. How would their Captain react? When he called them into his office two days later, they exchanged a glance while they both stood up from behind their desks. They didn't really have a strategy and hoped they'd be able to play off each other, depending on Cragen's reaction.

Elliot closed the door behind them and they both stood in front of Cragen's desk. The older man was sitting down and was looking at both of them pensively. He then tapped on a form that was in front of him on his desk.

"Benson," he finally said. "I have received your change of address notification."

Olivia nodded, unsure if she was expected to speak yet.

"Is there something you want to tell me about that? Because I would expect you to come to me of course, and not wait for me to ask you about it."

Olivia nodded again and Elliot bit the inside of his cheek. This was not a good start.

"Or your partner, for that matter," Cragen added, looking at Elliot.

Elliot spoke up then, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's just a matter of economics really. Our house is so big and it saves all of us some money. Olivia was practically family already, so we didn't see any harm in offering her a place to stay. Or do we need permission for the department for that? Because if we do, we honestly didn't know."

Olivia shook her head, agreeing with Elliot that they weren't aware of any policies about sharing an address with a coworker. Cragen kept looking at both of them for a full minute and the partners looked at each other and shrugged, maintaining their casual attitude.

"There is no policy about sharing an address with a coworker," Cragen stated slowly, "if that is really all it is."

"What else would it be sir?" Olivia asked innocently.

Cragen sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He looked at them again and stood up.

"I don't know Benson. But I trust that you would tell me if there was more about this move that I should know about."

It was clear that Cragen was very suspicious of them but wouldn't say it out loud. He kept placing the ball in their corner. Then Elliot said,

"Captain, if there was anything we feel you needed to know, we'd tell you."

Because it was really none of his business what they did outside of work, right? There was no policy about that either. Cragen squinted and looked at both of them again. Then he sat down with a sigh.

"I suppose that's all I can ask you to do. But ... if sharing the same address interferes with you two working together in any way, I will have no choice but to split you up. Understood?"

"Yes Captain," both detectives said in unison.

After leaving Cragen's office quickly, they glanced at each other again. They were going to work extra hard and make crystal clear to their boss that their working relationship would not suffer one bit from their living arrangements.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Things were going great. Kathy was kind and attentive when they came home late, and understanding when they didn't come home because of a case. The FYI texts weren't frequent and they were enjoying their time together when they were all home. Olivia worried sometimes that Kathy might feel left out, because she was at home and they were out working, but Kathy was submissive in that respect as well. Plus she was learning to voice her needs and desires more and more.

Today, she surprised her lovers by showing up in the squad room unannounced. Being Elliot's wife, she could come in without raising any suspicion, but Olivia felt her stomach clench anyway. Would they all be able to keep up their poker faces? Elliot was still busy with an interrogation together with Fin, and Olivia got up to greet the blonde.

"Hey Kathy, what brings you by?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, I just thought I'd check in with you two, see if Elliot's free for lunch."

She was good at this. Olivia smiled at her.

"He's in interrogation at the moment. He'll be so surprised to see you. You want to go see if he'll be done soon?"

Kathy nodded and both women left the squad room, heading towards the interrogation room Elliot was in. But as soon as they had turned a corner, Kathy slipped her hand in Olivia's hand and pulled her along with her. Kathy knew her way around the station and motioned at the other interrogation room. Olivia was totally surprised that Kathy was taking such an initiative but was more than willing to go along with it. They snuck in the empty room and Olivia closed the door behind them.

"Kath, why are we here?" she whispered.

Kathy smiled widely and placed her hands on Olivia's cheeks.

"Can't I just drop by to see my two favorite detectives?" she said before kissing Olivia passionately.

Olivia's arms wrapped around her automatically and she moaned when she felt Kathy's hand drift down her body to cup her breast. Soon they were panting and moaning, their hands up each others' shirts, hips grinding against thighs and tongues tangling. It had been a while that they had been together without Elliot and Olivia felt a burning desire in her body to be with Kathy. To taste her and make her cry out in ecstasy. To make her come and feel her tongue between her folds. She groaned at the thought and moved a hand between Kathy's legs. Kathy immediately did the same and she was sure her lover would be able to feel the dampness between her legs through the fabric of her jeans.

Kathy broke off the kiss and looked between them, her hands going to the buttons of Olivia's jeans. Olivia looked around. Someone could walk in any minute. They shouldn't do this here. Kathy moved her mouth close to Olivia's ear and whispered,

"I need you."

"Kath," Olivia sighed. "I want nothing more too, but ... here?"

"Why not?" Kathy panted, unbuttoning Olivia's jeans quickly and then her own.

Olivia dropped her forehead against Kathy's and sighed. It was so tempting to just shove her hand down the blonde's pants ... Then she thought, what the hell, why not? As soon as her fingers found Kathy's wetness, they both moaned. Kathy slipped her hand inside Olivia's panties as well, and while they could hardly get naked in the interrogation room in broad daylight with NYPD personnel buzzing around the building, it was satisfying enough for now to just feel each other. Left hands working below the belt, right hands on breasts and lips crashing over each other, they both lost themselves in the moment. Even if someone would look through the mirror glass, they wouldn't see them because they were up against the wall right next to the door. Behind the door even, if someone was to open it.

Kathy was pushing Olivia up against the wall and it was such a surprise that she was taking the lead, that Olivia felt overwhelmed, and incredibly turned on. Kathy's fingers were working magic on her clit and the burning low in her belly was increasing by the minute. She pushed two fingers inside Kathy's pussy, curling them to find the rough patch inside Kathy and rubbing it quickly. Kathy was panting and moaning in her ear and Olivia sucked on her neck, trying to keep as quiet as possible. They recognized the change in breathing in each other and knew it wouldn't be long now that their orgasms were going to hit them. They gasped simultaneously, trying not to make a sound but Olivia groaned softly when her body started shaking with pleasure. Kathy buried her face in her neck as well and they held on to each other, breathing heavily while their orgasms hit them and then gradually subsided.

Their lips found each other then, their hands still pressed against each others' sensitive flesh when suddenly the door burst open and Fin strode in. There was no time to cover up what they had been doing and Fin froze when he saw them, causing Elliot to bump into him. Both women had retracted their hands quickly but their pants were still undone and they knew they'd been caught.

"What the fuck ..." Elliot said softly, closing the door quickly and meeting his two lovers' guilty eyes.

"You can say that again!" Fin finally said, his eyes still wide with shock and disbelief.

Kathy and Olivia both turned away quickly, buttoned up their jeans and straightened their shirts before facing the men again.

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked, her voice still a little shaky from her very recent orgasm and the shock of getting caught by Fin.

Fin huffed and held up his hands.

"What are _we_ doing here? What are _you_ two doin' here? No no, don't answer that," he added quickly. "I know what you were doing. But _why_?"

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a quick knock on the door. It opened immediately and Munch came in, wanting to know what was going on.

"Friends, why is our suspect sitting alone and are you guys in h ... hey, Kathy. Liv. What's going on in here?"

"That's what I wanna know," Fin huffed. "Stabler, why is your partner foolin' around with your wife?"

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **What will they say and how will Fin and Munch react? Your reviews always motivate me to write more ...**


	17. Making up

_"Stabler, why is your partner foolin' around with your wife?"_

17.

Munch looked at all the people in the room one by one. Nobody seemed eager to answer Fin's question. Both women looked slightly panicked and Elliot felt about the same way. He knew that their arrangement would be found out sooner or later, but he had never anticipated anything like this happening. What was Kathy doing here, and were they thinking, groping each other at work in broad daylight? And from the looks of it, and he could absolutely read his two lovers perfectly, it hadn't just been groping. If they hadn't been caught, he would be getting an FYI text by now. It might have been a huge turn-on if the situation hadn't been so uncomfortable. And then Munch spoke.

"Well well. I knew there had to be more to it when you moved in with them, Olivia. I take it that you knew about this, Elliot?"

Elliot blew out a breath slowly and tore his eyes away from his two lovers to look at the older man.

"I did. Cragen doesn't."

He looked at both Fin and Munch hopefully. He was counting on their discretion. He knew Munch wouldn't be a problem but he had his doubts about Fin. He knew the man adored Olivia but he wasn't so sure about his loyalty towards him. They were in each others' crosshairs regularly and while they tried to be civil around each other, they would never be friends. Fin was looking at him with a mixture of disbelief and disdain in his eyes.

"You knew about them and you're okay with it?"

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it."

"You're a part of it," Munch said. He didn't ask. It was a statement.

Fin looked at the two flustered women again and then back at Elliot.

"Really?" he asked, the disbelief still written all over his face but the disdain slowly giving way to something resembling admiration.

"For real, Stabler?" he asked again. "You and both of them?"

Elliot grinned nervously and Kathy and Olivia finally moved. They walked towards Elliot and stood next to him, Olivia on his left and Kathy on his right side.

"It's not Elliot and us," Kathy said.

"And it's not me and them," Olivia added.

"It's all three of us together," Elliot finished.

Fin clutched his chest and sat down on the table in the middle of the room, and Munch folded his arms in front of his chest. If the situation hadn't been so uncomfortable, it might actually have been funny to see John Munch at a loss for words for once. Fin was the first who managed to find words again.

"Seriously man? Two SVU detectives in a threesome? I'm pretty sure the department will object."

"Why?" Olivia said. "We're all consenting adults. It's none of anyone's business what we do outside of work."

The Stablers both nodded but Fin wasn't convinced.

"I dunno Liv. We supposed to be role models too. How you gonna explain this to the vics who ask you about your family?"

"I'm not," Olivia stated. "If anyone asks, I'm in a solid relationship. It's not about me, it's about the victims."

"Same for me," Elliot added. "Guys often ask me if I'm married or have kids. I just say yes."

Fin shook his head and Munch just stared at the three of them over his glasses. They asked both detectives if they could keep it to themselves, and Olivia asked Munch specifically not to tell his partner Brian Cassidy about it. She was quite sure Brian wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut, and would tease them about it publicly as well.

"Out of jealousy, no doubt," Elliot added, giving Olivia a pointed look.

He still wasn't quite over the fact that Olivia had slept with the young detective once. Olivia just rolled her eyes and looked at the other detectives again. Before Munch or Fin could promise them anything, the door to the interrogation room opened once again, and Cragen walked in.

"What are you all doing in here?" he barked. "The suspect in the other room is yelling that he wants to leave."

Just then, the Captain spotted Kathy, and his eyes shot from Kathy to Elliot, then to Olivia and back to Kathy.

"Mrs. Stabler," he said politely, trying to reign in his annoyance.

"I'm sorry Captain," Elliot said. "Fin and I had a small disagreement about how to do the interrogation and then Kathy showed up. We were just going to go back in."

Elliot looked at Fin, who nodded slightly.

"Yeah. We just agreed that we gonna do this my way," he said, giving Elliot his don't-argue-with-me glare.

Elliot blew out a breath and decided that it was a small price to pay for Fin's silence. Munch still hadn't said a word but he trusted Olivia to speak with him once they had all gone their separate ways again.

"Sorry Kath, no time for lunch today," he told his wife quickly, and they all exited the room.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Late that evening, when they were getting ready to go to sleep, Elliot confronted his lovers with their irresponsible actions. What on earth were they thinking, getting it on in an interrogation room at work? They both apologized profusely but he was still a little pissed off at them. This wasn't the way he had imagined telling their coworkers. They hadn't even discussed telling them at all. When both women told him that they had really missed being together, just the two of them, he swallowed. He hadn't expected that. He had just assumed that Olivia was going along with them because she had fallen in love with _him_. He knew she loved Kathy too but he hadn't been aware of the extent of her feelings for his wife.

"Are you okay with that honey?" Kathy asked him, rubbing his shoulder gently and clearly reading his mind.

They were sitting on the edge of the bed together while Olivia was slipping into a t-shirt after taking a shower. She sat down next to Kathy and looked at him too. Elliot cleared his throat and looked at both women. They looked beautiful, just out of the shower, their hair still wet, and both dressed in nothing but a t-shirt. Did he really have such a big ego that he thought they couldn't have as much fun without him than with him? Or even more? He had to admit that he _had_ thought that. He knew that his lovers used vibrators and dildo's to please each other and themselves, but he had just assumed that nothing could ever beat the real thing. Apparently, he was wrong. They had just used their hands today, simply because they longed for each other. As sexy as it was to think about it, he would have to get used to the notion that they truly didn't need him around all the time.

"I think he's feeling a little left out," Olivia said softly, rubbing Kathy's bare thigh.

Kathy nodded and when he saw them exchange a look of understanding, he really did feel left out.

"You're right Liv. I think we have to make it up to Elliot that we outed all of us to Fin and Munch, and let him know we still need him too."

Before Elliot realized what was happening, Kathy was kneeling in front of him between his knees while Olivia moved to kneel behind him on the bed. Kathy started rubbing him through his boxer briefs and Olivia's arms wrapped around his waist from behind and slipped up under his t-shirt to find his nipples. Elliot groaned and let his head drop backwards so it was leaning against Olivia's shoulder. She kissed his cheek and then his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin softly while continuing to rub his nipples and squeezing his pecs. Kathy was working on his cock, that was jumping up happily. How could he stay pissed off at them when their hands and mouths were being so good to him?

Olivia moved back on the bed and pulled him along with her, until he gave in and lay down on his back, his head between her thighs, his legs still dangling off the bed. She leaned over him to give him an upside-down kiss, and their tongues found each other in this unusual position. His body responded fiercely to her kisses. Kathy started tugging his boxer briefs down and he willingly lifted his hips to accommodate her. His eyes were closed and he reached up to cup Olivia's breasts when he felt Kathy's mouth close over his growing erection. His body jolted and Olivia broke off the kiss to look at him. She smiled and he couldn't help grinning at her, all his anger forgotten momentarily.

Olivia leaned forward until her breasts were level with his face and he grabbed her t-shirt quickly, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. Kathy sank down further over his cock and he bucked up, simultaneously grabbing Olivia's full breasts. Kathy was massaging his balls gently while taking him in even deeper, making him buck up again. His hips were starting to move rhythmically and Kathy moaned when they fell into a rhythm together. Elliot sucked one of Olivia's nipples into his mouth and she moaned as well. She was hovering over him on all fours and he wished he could reach her pussy and taste her while Kathy was going down on him. But she seemed to be staying out of his reach intentionally.

"This is all for you baby," she said softly, kissing him again.

"Just let me taste you," he whispered against her lips.

He moaned when Kathy picked up speed and Olivia moved forward, her breasts scraping his chest and abdomen, sinking down until her hot cunt was in his face. He latched on to her sensitive flesh with his mouth immediately, and moved with Kathy while licking and sucking Olivia's pussy. Olivia moaned as well. He flicked his tongue over her clit a few times and found her breasts with his hands again. Meanwhile, he could feel the pressure build in his body. It wouldn't be long now.

He couldn't reach Kathy at all and groaned when Olivia sat up again and moved her softness away from his face. His mouth hung open and his eyes slipped closed when the feelings of excitement took over all his senses. Kathy moaned and moved fast, her hand at the base of his big shaft and her mouth and tongue working on him with a passion. His breathing was becoming laboured and he grabbed Olivia's hips while arching his back. He could feel the tip of his cock slide against the back of Kathy's throat and gasped when Olivia put her hands on his sensitive nipples again and pinched them.

He groaned loudly, letting them know he was close. He was so damn close, he thought he was going to explode but he was still teetering on the edge. His body was shaking and without warning, he started shooting his seed into Kathy's throat. Kathy kept moving, undeterred, and took in everything he had to give. He came hard and long, the movements of his hips becoming frantic, and Olivia kissed him deeply to muffle his loud cries of ecstasy. He wrapped his big hands around the back of her neck and just held on until his body finally stopped shaking.

Kathy stood up slowly, whipped off her t-shirt and climbed over him, straddling him at the waist. Olivia looked up at her and leaned forward to kiss her deeply, licking some of his cum off Kathy's lips. Elliot looked up at both women above him and was in awe of them. His body was still reeling after coming so hard and he knew that both women had not been satisfied yet. Watching them lose themselves in a longing kiss, it hit him that their threesome would only survive in the long run if all of their relationships were equally strong. Suddenly he was glad that Olivia and Kathy were in love as well.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **To be continued ...**


	18. Eggs

**This chapter is up a little later than planned because I have this thing called a job that prevented me from finishing this. I hope it was worth the wait!**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

18.

Kathy moved forward and Olivia reached for the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms so the brunette could pull it up over her head. They were still hovering over her very satisfied husband but her focus was on Olivia now. Their arms wrapped around each other and they both groaned when they felt thick fingers brushing their sensitive flesh from below.

"Best fucking view of my life," Elliot's low voice rumbled and both women smirked, sitting back on their heels.

Elliot's head was between Olivia's thighs again, while Kathy straddled his chest.

"Are you still mad at us?" Kathy asked him, rubbing his shoulders softly, while Olivia caressed his cheeks.

Elliot grinned.

"How could I ever stay mad at you two? Especially after what you just did to me ..."

He blew out a shaky breath and both women leaned down to kiss him. He kissed them both back hungrily, moving from one mouth to the other and back again, until Kathy felt him start to move beneath her again.

"Hey hey, stud. It's our turn now," she told him softly, pecking him on the lips before tilting her head to kiss Olivia.

She moved off his chest then and wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist to pull her along with her. She was becoming more and more comfortable getting what she wanted in stead of waiting for her bed partners to make a move, and she could tell that Olivia liked it a lot. She moved away from Elliot with her willingly, and Kathy whispered to her,

"Can I ask you something Liv?"

"Anything," Olivia replied, laying down next to her while Elliot finally moved as well, and sat up against the headboard to watch them.

She felt Oliva's soft hand move to her breast and her body responded immediately. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations running through her body for a moment, knowing that she was going to be devoured by Olivia again. When Olivia leaned over her to suck on her nipples, she groaned and arched her back.

"What was the question Kath?" Olivia asked her, her lips brushing against her peaked nipple.

Kathy moaned softly, opening her eyes and trying to get a grip on her thoughts. Olivia could turn her to mush within seconds and she was so ready to be touched by her, everywhere.

"I ... I'd really like it if ... oah ..."

She groaned again when Olivia's tongue swirled around her nipple while her hand moved down to rub her pussy gently. Olivia giggled and looked up at her.

"If what Kath?"

She knew she was making it hard for her to speak and Kathy loved it. Still, she finally wanted to tell Olivia about her desire.

"I just want to feel your legs around me," she finally croaked out.

"You want to be on top," Olivia said, her voice husky and sexy and just the sound of her low voice made her body throb with even more need.

Before she could say anything, Olivia was already rolling on her back and pulling her along. Kathy moved her body on top of Olivia's, reveling in the feeling of her stomach against hers and her full breasts pressing up against her chest. Olivia had spread her legs and she nestled between them. Her own narrow hips fit perfectly between Olivia's and she leaned on her elbows to kiss Olivia. They lost themselves in the intimate kiss. When Kathy felt Olivia's arms and legs wrap around her, she broke off the kiss. Her breath hitched at the sensation of having the fierce but soft detective wrapped around her body, and when she looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, she swallowed hard.

"You're so perfect," she sighed, and Olivia smiled warmly.

They kissed again, and soon their hands and mouths were all over each other. They had rolled to the middle of the bed and Kathy's back hit Elliot's thigh. He started rubbing her shoulder while Olivia was slipping a hand between her legs again. Kathy moaned and felt her stomach clench at the prospect of what she was going to suggest next.

She propped herself up on one elbow and leaned over Olivia.

"Liv, I have something for you. Well, for us," she added a little shyly.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, tucking a strand on her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'll get it now."

Her heart was beating fast when she hopped out of bed to show Olivia what she'd bought in the city earlier in the day. Both Olivia and Elliot grinned when she showed them the items: two pink vibrating eggs and a remote control.

"I thought we could both put one in, and let Elliot have the remote," she said, hoping they wouldn't think it was a weird idea.

Her worries had been unnecessary. Olivia's eyes sparkled and she held out her hand. Kathy handed her one of the pink eggs and both women looked at Elliot. He was getting aroused again already and would be very happy to control their eggs.

"That way, we won't have to worry about the remote," Kathy said.

Olivia nodded and beamed at her.

"It's perfect. We can just focus on each other."

"Right. And I trust Elliot to know when to turn up the heat," Kathy said, hoping Olivia would agree.

"so do I," she said, smiling at Elliot. " Absolutely."

They decided to insert the eggs with each other, and when Olivia ducked down to place a few soft kisses on her sensitive flesh first, Kathy felt a rush of heat shoot to her core. She leaned back next to Elliot against the headboard and closed her eyes. Olivia's tongue was flicking over and around her clit, and she inserted two fingers, feeling how wet she was already. Olivia pushed her tongue into her entrance and moaned. She whispered against her sensitive folds,

"You taste so good."

She took the egg then and pushed it in gently. Kathy spread her legs wider to make room for the thick egg and once it was completely inside, just the cord hanging out, she closed her legs to switch places with Olivia. Olivia nestled herself against Elliot and they kissed each other tenderly while Olivia spread her legs. Kathy ducked between them, running her tongue along Olivia's folds. She moaned then, and both partners looked at her while she peppered Olivia's pussy with small licks and kisses until she was writhing with excitement and anticipation. She pushed the second egg in then, and once it was inside, Elliot set the remote to 1 and they both started vibrating softly. Olivia scooted down and Kathy moved over her again, their mouths finding each other. When Olivia wrapped her legs around her again, Kathy moaned and deepened their kiss.

They changed positions several times. Sometimes Olivia was on top and sometimes Kathy was. They explored each others' bodies, hands and mouths moving everywhere. They both gasped when Elliot set the eggs to 2. The egg started alternating between pulsating and vibrating inside them and their hips started moving along with the pulse of the eggs. Kathy was devouring Olivia's breasts, one leg between the brunette's, and Olivia's hips were pushing up against her. All her nerve ends were on fire and she was more than ready to come, only she didn't want this to end yet. When Olivia rolled her on her back again and straddled her, she succumbed to her need. Her hands flew to Olivia's breasts and while the brunette started riding her abdomen, she felt the eggs start vibrating and pulsating even stronger. They both bucked up and Elliot groaned. He lay down next to them and caressed Olivia's ass and thigh, and then Kathy's shoulder and breast. He turned the button up once more, to the maximum and watched their bodies jump. Olivia practically fell forward and put her mouth on her neck, sucking the sensitive skin there and no doubt leaving a mark. Kathy wrapped her arms around her waist and just held on tight while she felt her climax building fast.

Olivia slipped one leg between hers just in time and they both pushed into each others' thighs, stimulating their clits while the egg hurled them towards the inevitable climax of their lovemaking. Olivia cried out first, her body jolting with pleasure, and Kathy followed right away, grabbing Olivia's perfect ass and holding her tight against her throbbing body while her orgasm tore through her. Their bodies were shaking, and Elliot turned the eggs down to 1 just in time, or the sensation would have become unbearable. Kathy kissed her beautiful lover and Olivia ran her hands through her long hair, their hips still moving. When she felt her husbands' muscular body press into her, his new erection pushing up against her hip, she knew it was going to be a long night. A very long, steamy night.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	19. Sandwich

**So, I'm getting nice ideas from readers about sexy scenes, involving bath tubs and pools and such, but you aren't agreeing about possible pregnancies ... Can't keep all of you happy I guess. I _am_ hoping this chapter will meet your approval. I find that it's easiest for me to write from Olivia's point of view so I may lean towards that more than the other two. Hope you don't mind. (In case you were wondering, I'm a gal myself.)**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

19.

Olivia had asked Elliot jokingly what he was planning on hanging from the two hooks he had secured in the ceiling above their bed. He had just grinned at her and said she'd find out soon enough. They had become close over the past few months, and the trust between them was growing each time they were together, in twos or threes. This night, the Stablers were asking her to surrender all controls to them completely. It turned into an experience she would never forget.

They had started out relatively normally, getting each other undressed and fooling around a little. Elliot was pushing his index finger inside her butt hole while she was making out with Kathy on the bed. She loved being sandwiched between them and feeling Kathy's soft body on one side and Elliot's hard muscles on her other side. He seemed to enjoy it particularly when he was behind her, and he'd told her he just loved to watch both of them while they all had sex together. Plus it gave him a great angle to play with her breasts while he fucked her. They were usually tender and loving when it was just the two of them, and they went at it hard and rough when Kathy was with them. Olivia loved the combination and now that her body was used to getting pounded on so regularly, she felt physically fitter and more content than she ever had before.

Tonight, the Stablers had special plans with her. Kathy was really stepping up lately, becoming a more aggressive participant in their games, as long as she teamed up with someone else. She was teaming up with Elliot again this time and Olivia swallowed hard. She was their prey tonight. They rolled her on her back between them and took their time caressing her body, sucking on her nipples and taking turns kissing her deeply. Olivia was learning not to ask them each time what they were planning to do. She trusted them implicitly and knew they wouldn't hurt her. Her body was tingling all over and she felt a dull throb inside her. Her body was begging to be filled up, to be stretched and to be satisfied again.

The twins were staying over at Kathy's mom, Maureen with her boyfriend on campus and Kathleen had a sleepover at a friends' house for the friends' birthday. They had the house to themselves and were going to take full advantage of that tonight.

Olivia lay completely still in the middle of the bed when both Elliot and Kathy moved away from her to get something. They came back with two chains and she looked up at them when they stood on the bed and attached the chains to the hooks in the ceiling. They kneeled next to her then and asked her to sit up on her knees as well. She saw that there were loops at the ends of the chains of a soft material.

"We're not going to restrain you so you can't break free," Elliot said softly and the sound of his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Just hold on to these. If you want to let go, you can," Kathy added.

The loops were wide enough and the Stablers helped her wrap the fabric around her wrists once and then hold on to it. Elliot then stood up on the bed again to adjust the length of the chains so her arms would be raised up as far as possible while her knees were still planted firmly on the mattress. Unless she freed her wrists, there was absolutely nothing she could do now and she was taking shallow breaths, the anticipation killing her. What were they going to do next?

She grinned when she saw Kathy get their black two-way strap on, and Kathy smiled at her.

"I've been dying to try this," the blonde told her.

Olivia looked behind her to check out Elliot's naked form and much to her surprise, she saw he was busy putting a condom on. His cock was already rock-hard and once the condom was secured, he picked up a bottle of lube. He looked at her then, and Olivia swallowed hard. They had been testing her limits with vibrators a few times, but his cock hadn't been inside her ass yet. He was so big ...

Elliot moved behind her, sitting up on his knees like her, and caressed her sides and arms gently.

"I won't hurt you Liv," he said softly against the back of her head. "Just say stop and I'll stop."

She nodded, unable to speak for the moment. With Elliot behind her and Kathy getting onto the bed in front of her wearing the strap-on, she knew now what the plan was. She was excited as well as apprehensive. When she felt four hands starting to caress her body gently, she let out a ragged breath and closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do so she might as well surrender to them. She kept her eyes closed while her two lovers started circling her body in the middle of the bed. She recognized their touches now, sensing who was doing what, and her body jolted several times when one of them licked or sucked her pussy or her nipples. Fingers were moving inside her while lips and tongues nipped at her. Hands squeezing her ass and breasts, tongues tangling with her tongue. Hands running through her hair and one real cock and one dildo pushing up against her body in several places.

They teased her for what seemed like forever and her body was trembling and throbbing with the need for a release. When she felt Elliot's tongue plunge deep inside her cunt, she gasped and pushed her hips forward to meet him. She was so turned on by now, that she couldn't stop her body from coming in his face. She cried out and Kathy wrapped her arms around her from behind to support her while her first orgasm of the night hit her. Elliot held his mouth over her sensitive flesh, moving his tongue slowly around her entrance while she came down from her high, panting and moaning, an apology on her lips.

"Don't apologize Liv," Kathy whispered. "We want you to come. Over and over again."

"You too," Olivia sighed, dropping her head back on Kathy's shoulder while the blonde kissed her neck.

"We will. Don't worry," Kathy assured her.

Olivia finally opened her eyes to see Elliot in front of her, grinning widely. His cock was still rock-hard and she looked at it, licking her lips.

"No no," Elliot said, wagging his finger. "Not this time."

Both Stablers moved then, switching places, and Elliot checked that the condom was still lubricated enough before moving behind Olivia again. He rubbed some extra lubricant on her little hole. Olivia held her breath and Kathy kissed her softly.

"Relax Liv. Trust him."

"I do," she croaked. "I do."

She groaned softly when Elliot started pushing his cock into her from behind. It wasn't a groan out of pain, and once she felt his smooth tip push in, her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"See," Kathy said softly, rubbing her waist gently and then moving her hands up to cup Olivia's breasts.

Olivia nodded and Elliot pushed forward again. The feeling of being filled up from behind wasn't new for her anymore and they must have done a good job preparing her body with the vibrators, because it wasn't painful at all. In fact, she felt a pressure deep inside her that was particularly stimulating when he pushed in almost all the way. When Kathy moved as well, lining the dildo up with her cunt, she held her breath again, gripping the fabric holding her arms up a little tighter. She felt like she was floating in mid air, even though Elliot was holding her by the waist and Kathy by the hips while she moved forward, pushing the black dildo in slowly.

Olivia closed her eyes again and dropped her head back. The back of her head hit Elliot's forehead and he moved his hands up from her waist to her full breasts, squeezing them gently. His hips were a mere inch from her ass now, he was in almost all the way. Kathy was pushing all the way in, moaning when her end of the strap-on pushed inside herself as well, and wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia's waist. Kathy then started moving rhythmically, slow at first until Olivia was completely relaxed again. Her head was still lolling back, and slightly to the side, and Elliot attached his lips to her neck.

She realized it was a good thing they had made her come already, because she wouldn't have held out for much longer than five seconds in this position. They were both filling her up so completely and it felt so good. She cried out loudly when Elliot joined in, finally pushing in all the way at the same time that Kathy was pushing forward. She was literally being sandwiched between them, and because they were thrusting at the same time, she couldn't lose her balance. They were picking up speed and were completely in sync while they fucked Olivia together. Olivia was overcome with all the sensations running through her body and finally succumbed to the situation. She wasn't having sex. She was being fucked. And she loved it.

Elliot and Kathy took hold of each others' forearms, and by pulling themselves into each other, they made sure their pace was the same. A new kind of pressure was building up inside Olivia's body, coming from a very deep place. Kathy was panting, rocking her hips into hers, while Elliot was grunting, thrusting deep inside her ass.

"So tight," he hissed. "So good. Fuck, this is so good!"

"God Liv," Kathy cried out, pressing her breasts up against Olivia's body while holding on to Elliot's arms.

Olivia couldn't stay quiet any longer and joined in, panting and swearing with them. She was going to come harder than she had ever come in her life. She gripped her restraints even tighter and cried out when she felt a surge of pleasure in her body. Both Elliot and Kathy were continuing to thrust deep inside her.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled. "Don't ever stop! So good! Fuck me hard. Fuck me hard!"

When she came, she felt like her insides were exploding and her body was being ripped in half. She cried out, her body shaking while still being fucked from both ends and Elliot joined it, groaning when he came as well, falling forward slightly and pushing Olivia into Kathy even harder. Kathy cried out then too, and bit down on her shoulder while she came. Olivia was still shaking, still coming and still swearing softly. She wanted this feeling to last forever. When the movements of her lovers finally started slowing down, she let out a long sigh, turning into a moan of both pleasure and disappointment.

Elliot was panting, holding onto her while Kathy pulled out gently, dropping down sideways on the mattress immediately afterwards.

"That was amazing," the blonde sighed, turning on her back and hiding her face in her hands.

Olivia groaned when Elliot started pulling out very slowly and as soon as he was out completely, He helped her lay down between them. Both Elliot and Kathy would need to clean up but they took their time kissing her first, and making sure she was okay. She was. She was very much okay.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	20. Changes

**I kind of had this chapter in my head already before you all started mentioning it, so ... here we go!**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

20.

Olivia Benson was happy. And she realized it was the first time in her life that she could say that and really mean it. The entire Stabler family had accepted her as part of the family and she felt at home there. A real home with the people she loved. With the man she loved more than she had ever loved a man before, and a woman who had secured a place in her heart as well. They were growing in their relationships and made sure that they kept talking about what each of them needed so no one would feel left out at any time. She was almost afraid to believe that this was actually going to work out long-term but so far, it was working out. On the rare occasion that she was in bed with just one of her lovers, she really missed the other one. And they missed her when she wasn't there. Soon, they would celebrate their six month anniversary, counting from the very first time the Stablers had taken Olivia to bed with them.

And then things changed, literally over night. She could tell that Kathy and Elliot knew something she didn't. She didn't doubt that they would fill her in soon, but she had this weird feeling that it was something big, and it made her nervous.

Their evening crept by and it took forever for all the kids to finally go to bed. Once Maureen bid them all goodnight around 11 PM, Olivia was ready to turn in herself. She got up from the couch to gather their glasses and put them in the sink. She felt tired and could tell that Kathy really needed some sleep as well. The blonde was pale but she and Elliot didn't seem in a hurry to go to sleep. They were making out on the couch and while that wasn't uncommon, Olivia felt left out a little this time. She watched them for a minute and she felt that familiar shift in her lower abdomen when she saw Elliot's big hand move over Kathy's abdomen and then slip between her legs. Kathy lowered herself a little until her head was resting on the arm rest of the couch, while Elliot continued kissing her passionately. There was something different about them tonight. Olivia just couldn't put her finger on it.

When she approached them, the couple finally broke apart and looked at her.

"Olivia," Kathy said softly, reaching for her hand. "We need to tell you something."

She felt sick instantly. Had they fallen in love again? Did they want their marriage back? Did they want her to move out again? Elliot had probably read her mind because he stood up quickly to take her hands in his.

"Liv. Stop freaking out. It's good news. At least, we think so."

He glanced at Kathy, who nodded and smiled at them.

"Yes. Yes, it is Liv. Please. Sit."

Kathy had sat up and was patting the space next to her on the couch. Olivia sat down and Elliot sat on her other side.

"Guys, you're making me nervous. Just tell me what's going on," Olivia urged.

Kathy took one of her hands between her own and placed a soft kiss on her fingers. Then she spoke quietly.

"I'm pregnant."

Olivia's mouth fell open but no words would come out. Pregnant? Again? What would that mean for them? For her? She felt Elliot's hand rub her back gently.

"Aren't you happy Liv?" he asked her. "You'll be here every step of the way. We're having another baby!"

He sounded so exited and she didn't want to spoil the moment for them, so she put on her most beautiful smile to congratulate them. And she was very understanding when Elliot and Kathy said they wanted to make love to each other that night. They had something to celebrate that she felt she had no part in.

Elliot's hands were roaming Kathy's naked body and he was kissing her belly lovingly. Kathy was completely focused on him as well, and Olivia just lay there on her right side, near the edge of the bed, watching. She was a bystander this time and closed her eyes, willing herself not to feel sad. She should be happy for them. There was no doubt in her mind that she would play a big part in the new baby's life as well. It was a product of the love between the two people she loved most in the world. She should be happy for them. But was she?

Elliot was devouring his wife, kissing her deeply while squeezing her small breasts and pinching her nipples with his fingers. He was kissing down her body then, lingering on her stomach and whispering something to the beginnings of the child that was growing in there. Olivia turned on her back and swallowed. She rested her hands on her own stomach unconsciously over her t-shirt. When she looked at the couple again, Elliot had kissed his way down and his mouth was now on Kathy's glistening pussy. Kathy was moaning and bucking up against her husbands' mouth, caressing the short hair on his head with both hands. There had been a time not so long ago, when Olivia had encouraged the spouses to make love to each other, because she didn't want to break them up. She was feeling something totally different tonight. They weren't a threesome anymore. They were a couple and she was alone, like it had been before they pulled her into their bed and into their family.

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to be happy for them, while she listened to the sounds of their lovemaking. Things would be different now. Kathy's belly would grow and Elliot would become much more careful with her. He'd probably only make love to Kathy from now on, while he still fucked _her_. Because she could take it. The sounds she was hearing told her, that Elliot had penetrated his wife and was making love to her slowly. They were whispering sweet words to each other, and she heard the word 'baby' in several different meanings, over and over again. _You're my baby. You're having my baby. Go baby. Oh yeah baby. We're having a baby._

While the expecting couple headed for a wonderful, loving climax, Olivia turned away, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent a few tears from falling. Now that her lovers were having another baby, would she still be their baby?

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Elliot was in the bathroom after using the toilet and looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to be a father again. He grinned at himself and checked out his naked body in the mirror. He still looked good right? And 36 wasn't old at all. He had older kids because they'd had their first when they were only seventeen. He was still young and so was Kathy. And Olivia. She would turn 33 soon. She was still young as well.

He had seen her turn away while he was making love to Kathy and he knew she was hurting a little. He knew she had always wanted children and he tried to put himself in her shoes. It would be their fifth child, his and Kathy's. And Olivia didn't even have one child yet. He was going to hold her tonight, to make sure that she would in no way feel left out. It would be all of their baby, hers too. He hoped she'd be able to see that.

After cleaning himself up, washing his cock and then washing and drying his hands, Elliot walked back into the bedroom. Kathy had fallen asleep contently on one side of the bed, while Olivia was still curled up on her side on the other side of the bed. She would probably be wondering why Kathy hadn't told her she was late or that she'd bought a test. But Kathy hadn't even told him about it, until she presented him with the positive test after they got home that evening. She was only about three and a half weeks along but she'd been so certain that she recognized the signals her body was sending her from her earlier pregnancies, that she'd taken the test as soon as she was one week late.

Elliot crawled onto the bed again and settled between both women, wondering what he could tell Olivia while he moved close to her. He realized something then. Kathy had been late for about eight days but Olivia's period hadn't started yet either. Had it? He put his arm around Olivia's waist carefully and she stirred.

"Liv," he whispered.

"Hmmm."

"Liv."

"Yeah. What is it? I'm sleeping."

"No, you're not. Turn around Liv. Please."

He heard her sigh and then she turned on her back slowly to look at him. Elliot propped himself up on one elbow and moved his free hand over her stomach to rub it gently. Olivia placed her hand over his and asked him,

"What is it El?"

"You gotta know, I was just as surprised as you were," he started.

She had to know it hadn't been a secret between him and Kathy. She looked up at him and he could see that she appreciated his words.

"Okay."

"I'm very happy to have another child Liv."

She smiled up at him and put a hand against his cheek, rubbing it gently.

"I know El. And I'm happy for you. Both of you."

He turned his head to kiss the inside her of her hand.

"I know you're trying to be," he said honestly, "but I also know this is difficult for you."

Olivia averted her eyes but he could see the hurt in them anyway.

"But Liv," he continued, hoping she would soon be smiling a real smile again. "Wasn't your own period due a couple of days ago?"

She froze for a second and then he could see that it was dawning on her what his words implied. Her brown eyes went a little wider. She looked up at him again, shocked.

" _My_ period. I ... I don't know ..."

"You're a few days after Kathy, right? You have been for the past couple of months."

Olivia still seemed completely shocked and she was doing the math in her head. Elliot grinned and leaned in to give her a soft peck on the lips.

"Wouldn't that be perfect Liv?" he whispered.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia was at a loss for words. she tried to say something but then just sighed and shook her head.

"We can get a test for you tomorrow," Elliot told her softly.

She bit her lip and felt a huge lump forming in her throat. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"You'd really want that with me too?" she asked, her voice trembling with emotion.

"Are you kidding me?" he said out loud. "I'd want nothing more than to have a baby with you as well Liv."

His eyes sparkled with excitement and she believed him. She still wasn't sure if she was pregnant but just knowing that he was so excited about the possibility, made her feel so much better.

"You wanna wake up Kathy and tell her?" Elliot asked, already rolling on his back to reach for his wife.

Olivia stopped him quickly.

"No. We don't even know anything yet," she said softly. "Just that I'm probably a few days late."

"Probably?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Well. I guess. I was about three to four days behind Kathy each month."

"I thought you were using birth control."

"So did I. But I forget it so often ..."

She trailed off, wondering if she'd forgotten intentionally, or if Elliot would think she had. He was still beaming at her though, and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm glad," he whispered against her lips, and he kissed her again.

Olivia moaned softly, feeling all kinds of little reactions in her body to his words and his touch. When Elliot moved over her, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her completely. He slid into place so naturally between her legs. It was where he belonged. He rolled his hips, making her feel how happy he truly was with the possibility of her being pregnant with his child as well. He was rock-hard for her. He placed his elbows next to her head and kissed her softly again, massaging her lips with his until she granted him access. His kisses were so full of love that she felt fresh tears well in her eyes. She loved it when he fucked her brains out but she needed this too. The loving, caring and devoted Elliot, making her feel beautiful and special.

He pulled her t-shirt up and over her head and they rolled to the sides do slide her panties down her hips, until he could push them all the way off her legs with one foot. When he lay between her legs again, she caressed his muscular chest and admired his body. His hand moved over her breast and she sighed when he ran his thumb over her nipple.

"I love you so much," Elliot whispered, and she could hear the emotion in his voice.

"I love you too El," she answered softly. "Make love to me?"

He kissed her again while he lined himself up to enter her. He teased her entrance with his tip, and she bucked up to meet him. She was getting so wet that she wanted him inside her right away. He was the only man she ever wanted inside her again. His love for her and his desire to have a child with her were the most powerful aphrodisiac and she just wanted him completely. He groaned and she gasped when he pushed into her all the way in one powerful movement. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down to kiss him. He started moving his hips to the rhythm of their kisses and they both moaned softly.

It was like the first time they made love all over again. Just like that first time, their movements were focused on maximum contact in stead of speed. Elliot was moving inside her with long, deep strokes, leaning on his outstretched arms so he could thrust forward deep inside her. They sped up eventually when the familiar burn in her lower half was beginning to increase. They tried to be quiet but his grunts and her pants did become a little louder while their bodies slammed together with more power. Elliot kissed her to muffle their cries but they needed oxygen and had to break off the kiss when their climax approached. Elliot's body covered hers completely when he dropped down to his elbows and the feeling of his skin on her own, both of them slippery with sweat, heightened her arousal even more. She needed to come desperately and met Elliot's focused thrusts eagerly until her orgasm tore through her body like lightning. She gasped while Elliot continued to thrust deeply and her body shook with pleasure, contracting around his thick cock.

Elliot let go then too, holding his breath for a split second before he plunged into her again and released his hot seed deep inside her. Olivia's orgasm was still shocking her body when she felt him throb inside her, the spasms of his cock prolonging her own release and making her moan again. She squeezed her eyes shut when Elliot slumped over her and felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. She finally let her legs fall to the mattress and looked up at her lover. Elliot was breathing heavily and was still moving inside her slowly while looking down at her. Olivia saw that his eyes were glazed over as well. She bit her lip and Elliot leaned down to kiss her softly.

"You'll never know how much I love you," he whispered. "And if you're not pregnant yet, we'll make sure that you will be soon."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Let me know what you think! Reviews are great motivators for me to keep writing! And sorry to those who didn't want any pregnancies. I promise you the focus will remain on the smut!**


	21. Baby, my baby

**Short 'n' sweet today. Let me know what you think of this!**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

21.

Kathy was so excited that Olivia's head was spinning. She had hardly processed the fact that Kathy was pregnant, and now they were all hoping she was as well. It was a weird turn of events and somewhere in the back of her head it registered that their arrangement would become public in a while. Would their threesome hold up once the outside world would start to exert its influence? Kathy produced an extra pregnancy test that she'd bought, just in case the first one would be negative. It was highly sensitive and could be used as soon as a period was late. Olivia's hands were trembling while she took the test into their bathroom early that morning. Her lovers were waiting patiently for her in the bedroom.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

"Wouldn't it be amazing?" Elliot asked his wife. "She's always wanted to become a mother."

He was quite relieved that Kathy was excited about the idea of Olivia being pregnant as well. She was totally in love with the brunette, but she might have objected to her carrying her husbands' child. She didn't object at all. On the contrary.

"I can't tell you how happy this makes me," Kathy sighed. "I was worried she might feel left out. This would just be perfect. We can go through all the stages together. And her baby will have the best daddy in the world."

She rubbed his back and he leaned in to kiss her. Bringing Olivia into their marriage was the best thing they could have done. Sparks were flying between them again, and as a result, they had created another life. They broke apart when Olivia came out of the bathroom and made room for her to sit between them while they waited for the test to complete. Olivia had set it on the cabinet and just stared at it. Both Elliot and Kathy wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and put her hands on their cheeks. Elliot could feel her trembling and held her a little closer. He meant what he'd said the night before. If she wasn't pregnant yet, he would do everything in his power to ensure she would be very soon. He grinned internally. It would not be a difficult task to perform at all. Her body was made for sex and he could never get enough of her.

When it was finally time to check the result of the test, Olivia seemed to be frozen in place. Kathy stood up and picked up the test without looking at it and handed it to Olivia. When Kathy was sitting again, Olivia turned the white stick around slowly, so they could all see the result together. Elliot's stomach lurched when he saw what it said. Olivia gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God," Kathy whispered.

Elliot looked at his wife and then at Olivia, whose eyes were filling up with tears. Chills were running down his spine and he leaned his forehead against Olivia's temple.

"I ... I ..." Olivia stammered and he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, you are," he said softly, his voice thick with emotion.

Olivia looked at Kathy, who was also tearing up and then she finally smiled. She smiled so widely that they all burst out laughing. She was pregnant too! Elliot watched as both women hugged and kissed each other, patiently waiting for his turn to congratulate Olivia. She was having his baby. It was like a dream come true. He was going to be a dad again, twice! When Olivia turned around to kiss him, he kissed her deeply, guiding her down on the bed until she was on her back. His heart was practically bursting out of his chest and he couldn't stop kissing her. Kathy joined in, and soon Olivia was writhing between them, giggling while her lovers pushed her shirt up to kiss her stomach and talk to her baby. They switched places a few times, doing the same to Kathy and her baby until it was time to get up. Elliot and Olivia did have to go to work soon.

Kathy let them go reluctantly, after making them promise they would continue their celebration that night. Elliot couldn't stop looking at Olivia all day long. He could still hardly believe she was pregnant with his child. She was glowing already. Knowing that she was going to be a mom made her radiant and he wondered how obvious it would be to everyone else. Fin and Munch had kept quiet about their arrangement over the past months, which they appreciated very much. Once the squad would find out that Olivia was pregnant, some questions would need to be answered though. Their Captain had had his suspicions from the beginning, and he would demand to know who was the father of Olivia's baby. They would have no choice but to come clean, not wanting to lie to their Captain. Elliot knew he thought of Olivia as his daughter, so they wanted him to know, even if that meant he would have to make changes in the unit.

Olivia worried about that and Elliot tried to reassure her. They were at the hospital to get a victim statement, and had made sure the rape kit was being sent straight to Melinda Warner. They stopped for coffee, tea for Olivia, at the hospital restaurant and talked about the consequences of Olivia's pregnancy.

"I don't think Cragen will let me go out to chase suspects anymore," Olivia complained. "I'll be perfectly capable to do my job for several months yet, but I think he will be overly protective as soon as he finds out about the baby."

Elliot had to agree with her. She'd be on desk duty for quite a while. Secretly, he was glad about it but he was wise enough not to tell Olivia that. In stead, he decided she needed some distraction. When they got up to go back to the station, he took her arm and guided her to a nearby restroom area.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, glancing around to make sure nobody saw them duck into the ladies room together.

"Just keeping my baby happy," he whispered back, checking that all three stalls were empty before pushing her into the last one.

"Your baby?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah."

He pushed her back against the wall and undid her pants quickly.

"That would be you."

Olivia blushed but didn't resist him when he kissed her neck softly while pulling her pants and panties down and slipping his hand between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck and the sensitive spot he knew she had behind her left ear. He kissed and licked her sensitive skin while pushing two fingers between her wet folds. And wet she was. He knew that would only become more common as her pregnancy progressed. He would have to make an effort to keep up with two batches of pregnancy hormones soon. She moaned in his ear when he rubbed her pussy softly, finding her clit and drawing small circles around it. He turned his head to kiss her and their tongues tangled while he pushed a finger inside her. She groaned and bucked up against his hand, and he inserted a second finger while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

He loved the sounds she made when she was excited and pulled back a little to watch her face while he brought her to the brink with his fingers. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open, her head leaning back against the wall. He continued pushing his fingers in and out of her, loving the feeling of her softness around his fingers. She was panting and moaning, moving her hips against his hand. He could read her body perfectly now and he knew it wouldn't take much for her to come. He really wanted her to. He wanted her to be happy and to be comfortable with her own body now that it would be changing so much. He continued pushing his fingers deep inside her, pressing his thigh between her legs. Olivia's arms dropped down until she could cup his ass and she bucked up against him harder and faster, hissing a few choice words through clenched teeth.

"Let go baby," he said softly. "I've got you."

He rubbed her clit again and moaned with her when she started convulsing around his thick fingers. Olivia having an orgasm was the sexiest thing to watch and he groaned while her body shook against his. He was rock hard as well, but this wasn't about him. It was all for her and when she slumped against him, he pulled his fingers out gently and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair and whispered,

"I love you baby."

Olivia sighed and chuckled against his neck, and then replied,

"I love you for giving me a baby."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	22. Need to touch

**I was trying to do one chapter a day on this story, but I'm not managing completely, so sorry about that. I'm glad most of the reviewers are happy with the double pregnancy. This is a short one, for the K/O fans.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

22.

Olivia was very relieved to find out that not every pregnant woman suffered from morning sickness. She had told Kathy that she felt a little weak early in the morning, and her limbs felt heavy, but that was it. Kathy's prior pregnancies had all been very different from each other, and she happily shared some stories with Olivia. Only positive ones of course, because she didn't want Olivia to worry about it too much. Each pregnancy was different and each woman was different and she would have her own story to tell soon. Kathy was usually sick in the evenings, but she didn't throw up either and always felt better by the time they went to bed.

It was amazing to be pregnant together and it made their bond even tighter. They were both carrying a child by the same father and it made Kathy feel like Olivia was really becoming family now. They wouldn't be able to marry her under the law but Kathy knew she would want to. She would lie awake at night, just looking at the beautiful woman next to her. Even after they had made love, she still wanted to touch her. She ached inside sometimes, feeling unable to express her love for Olivia enough. She was lying awake again tonight.

It had been a month since they found out that they were both pregnant, and their hormones were doing things to their bodies that seemed to be multiplied now that there were two women involved. Kathy felt like she was wet all the time, whether her lovers were home or not. She'd had sex with Elliot while she had satisfied Olivia with a vibrator but she was still horny. Her lovers were sound asleep but Kathy's hand moved to Olivia's stomach anyway. The need to touch her was overwhelming at times and when Olivia stirred in her sleep and let out a soft moan, Kathy swallowed hard. Everything the woman did was sexy. She rubbed her stomach gently and then let her hand slip lower. Olivia had shaven again and feeling her smooth skin under her fingertips sent another wave of wetness to Kathy's core. Her index finger found Olivia's clit and then Kathy moaned. Olivia stirred again and opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey," she whispered, and Kathy smiled.

"Hey Liv. I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered back.

"I think you did," Olivia said, moving her hand over Kathy's and pushing it down over her pussy.

Kathy bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly.

"Okay, maybe I did," she admitted.

"It's okay," Olivia said, moving her free hand behind Kathy's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Kathy moaned when Olivia kissed her deeply and moved her naked body over Olivia's. Olivia opened her legs, knowing how Kathy loved to be between them and Kathy moaned again, rocking her hips into her lover's body. She pushed herself up a little and found Olivia's breasts with her mouth, sucking and licking on them one by one. Olivia's sighs and moans made her body tingle all over and when the brunette reached up to cup her smaller breasts, she lifted her head and arched her back to give her better access.

Olivia flipped them over quickly and straddled Kathy. She then leaned down and started sucking on her breasts in stead. Kathy was panting now and rubbing Olivia's thighs.

"I need you," she whispered, and Olivia looked up at her.

She kissed her again and whispered against her lips,

"You have me."

They lost themselves in each other, kissing, touching, sucking and licking each other everywhere. There was no better feeling in the world than having Olivia's plump lips and soft tongue on and in her pussy while her strong hands held her hips down. Kathy tried to buck up and reveled in Olivia's strength and ability to hold her down while being so gentle with her at the same time.

"Let me taste you too," Kathy managed to croak out, and Olivia moved over her right away, until her pussy was in Kathy's face while she could still suck on Kathy's clit.

Elliot stirred next to them and the both looked at him. He was awake and lay on his side, one arm under his head.

"Never mind me," he said softly. "I'll just watch."

Kathy grabbed Olivia's perfect ass with both hands and pulled her down hard, so she could push her tongue into her wet cunt. She felt a surge of pleasure course through her body when Olivia did the same and they both continued sucking and licking each other. She felt Olivia's slender fingers push into her and gasped. She bucked up and wondered how many fingers the brunette was using. She was being stretched deliciously. Olivia's mouth was on her clit again and Kathy attached her mouth to Olivia again too. She sucked hard and then pushed two fingers inside as well. Olivia gasped too and Kathy thought she wouldn't last long. It was so sexy to feel Olivia writhe on top of her, those full breasts pressed against her lower abdomen while her own were scraping against Olivia's toned stomach.

When Olivia curled her fingers and pushed hard - was she using four fingers? - Kathy bucked up again, the pleasure almost becoming unbearable. She faintly registered a groan coming from Elliot but all she could focus on was what Olivia was doing to her. Her tongue was swirling around her clit while her fingers were stimulating her g-spot relentlessly. She was unable to do anything herself right now and cried out.

"Liv! Yes!"

Olivia released her clit for a second to answer her.

"Let go my love!"

Her mouth was on her again while her fingers dug deeper to keep stimulating her g-spot, and Kathy shuddered when her orgasm took over all her senses. She cried out loudly again and bucked up while the intense surges of pleasure coursed through her body. Olivia's hand continued to stretch her and her body moved with her while Kathy rode out her orgasm. She tried to catch her breath quickly, knowing Olivia hadn't been satisfied yet, but Olivia moved off of her before she could continue her ministrations of her soft pussy.

"What about you?" Kathy sighed but Olivia just smiled and kissed her softly.

"Calm down first Kath," she whispered.

Elliot was still watching them, hand wrapped around his big cock, and Kathy wondered briefly if Olivia was going to let him finish the job. But Olivia stayed focused on her, stroking her hair gently while she calmed down. Once she was breathing somewhat normally again, Olivia moved over her again, straddling her like she'd done Elliot a few times, her pussy over Kathy's face while she looked down at her. Kathy grinned up at Olivia, loving the view of her lower lips, spread wide for her, and her body towering above her, her full breasts bobbing with every sensual movement.

Kathy attached her mouth to Olivia's body eagerly again and she could tell it wouldn't take much to make Olivia come now. She was holding on to the headboard while riding her face and Kathy devoured her gladly. Her taste was unique and she loved tasting Olivia like this, or on her husband's lips or on his cock. As long as it was Olivia. And she was proud to make her come. When she did, she cried out her name and amazingly, so did Elliot, who had been jerking off on their lovemaking and was coming simultaneously with Olivia. They both called out her name. _Her_ name. Shy little Kathy Malone. Not so shy anymore.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	23. Windowsill

**A longer chapter this time, because it's time to tell the kids.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

23.

When Olivia was ten weeks pregnant and Kathy eleven weeks, they decided it was time to tell the children. Both women weren't really showing yet, but they wanted to give the kids ample time to get used to the idea. Also, they wanted them to know they would be going to the doctor soon for their first ultrasounds. They had gathered everyone together in the living room, and Maureen's boyfriend Mike was present too. The threesome hadn't planned on telling the young man about their unusual family arrangements yet, but he and Maureen seemed to be really serious about each other, so when he just showed up, they agreed that he could know.

Before they were able to start their announcement, Maureen surprised everyone with an announcement of her own. She was moving out.

"What? Why?" Elliot asked.

"Well dad, I'm old enough right? I'll be nineteen very soon. Mike lives in a mixed-gender house on campus and they have all agreed I can move in. I want to be with him all the time."

Both young adults snuggled up to each other on the couch, and kissed each other softly. The older adults could certainly relate to wanting to be together all the time, and congratulated the young couple on the move.

"Just make sure you use protection, or you'll end up young parents like mom and dad," Kathleen chimed in.

Maureen rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at her younger sister.

"We know that Katie. Sheesh."

Elliot exchanged a glance with his two pregnant lovers. It seemed like their cue to make their announcement. Both women gave him a small nod and he cleared his throat.

"Kids, about that. We have something to tell you all as well."

All eyes were on Elliot and then moved to Kathy.

"Oh dad, you're having _another_ baby?" Lizzie asked, slightly shocked.

"Cool," Mike mumbled. "Active seniors. I like it."

"Seniors?" Elliot snapped. "Watch who you're calling a senior, young man!"

"El," Olivia said softly, and he focused on their announcement again.

"Right. Well, you are right Liz. I'm going to be a dad again. But we're not having just one, but two babies!"

Dickie groaned.

"Twins again mom? Come on ..."

"No, your mom is not having twins. Olivia is pregnant too."

The silence in the room was deafening for five seconds. The first one who spoke was Mike, uttering a soft "No shit."

"No shit indeed," Maureen said.

"Both of them dad?" Dickie asked, the admiration clear in his voice.

Kathleen and Lizzie just stared at Kathy and Olivia for a while. The women were standing close together and wrapped an arm around each others' waists.

"Yes children. Olivia and I are both pregnant and we're very happy about it," Kathy said.

"And they're both yours?" Mike asked Elliot.

The young man was still trying to grasp the situation.

"They are," Elliot confirmed, looking at his children one by one to gauge how they were reacting to the news.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm moving out then. My room will be perfect as a double nursery," Maureen said, standing up.

She walked up to her mother and Olivia and hugged both of them.

"Congratulations, both of you." And turning to her father, she added, "And to you of course, _Senior_."

She grinned and Elliot pulled her into a fatherly hug.

"Thanks honey. You just wait a bit before you start producing babies, okay?"

"Okay."

Kathleen walked up to her mother and looked up at her attentively.

"Are you happy that Olivia is having daddy's baby too, mom?" she asked her softly.

Kathy smiled and assured her daughter, "I am very happy about it. I love Olivia so much and I want her to be a mother too. And my baby will have a brother or sister to play with right away."

"Just like the twins."

"Yes, just like the twins."

"Okay. If you're happy, I'm happy too."

She hugged her mother, her father and lastly, Olivia.

"I love you Liv. You're really family now, huh?"

Elliot saw Olivia blink away a few tears and was so relieved for her that the kids were taking the news so well so far. They still had two to go though. The next child to approach their mother was Lizzie. She was almost ten years old and very wise for her age. She grabbed her mother's hand with one hand, and Olivia's with the other.

"You aren't going to argue about dad or about the babies, are you?"

Elliot moved behind his youngest daughter and placed his hands on her small shoulders.

"Lizzy honey, I assure you that these to women don't argue about anything. They love each other too much, and they will love both babies equally."

"And you, dad?" Lizzie said, tilting her head back as far as possible to look up at him.

He grinned.

"Yeah. I like to think they love me equally as well."

"We do," Olivia and Kathy said simultaneously, and Lizzie smiled up at all of them.

"Okay then. I can babysit. I'm old enough, right?"

They all laughed and assured her she would be allowed to babysit her new siblings. Three girls down, one boy to go. Dickie was the last one to approach them and he eyed the still rather flat bellies of the two pregnant women suspiciously. He looked up at his father then and told him,

"At least one of them better be a boy dad. I'm moving out if I'm getting two sisters again!"

With that he turned around, grabbed his Nintendo and headed for the stairs, leaving the thee adults baffled and shaking their heads.

...

"I think they all took the news surprisingly well, don't you?" Elliot asked his two lovers later that night, when all the kids were in bed.

Both women agreed and Olivia was especially relieved. She had been more apprehensive of the kids' acceptance of her pregnancy than she had let on. Elliot wondered if she could really still be insecure about her place in the family. He was helping her clean up the living room while Kathy took a shower. Kathy was turning in early because she was feeling sick a little longer today than usual. When Elliot and Olivia were in the kitchen, rinsing the glasses and a few bowls before putting them in the dish washer, he decided to ask her about it.

"Liv, were you still having doubts about how the kids would react to your pregnancy on top of Kathy's?"

Olivia dried her hands with a dishtowel after putting the last items in the dishwasher, and Elliot closed it and leaned against the counter. She handed him the towel and nodded.

"Yeah, I was a little doubtful," she admitted. "I'm not a real Stabler."

Elliot groaned and closed the distance between them, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Liv, if it were up to me _or_ Kathy, you would be. We'd both want nothing more than to marry you, but legally we can't."

"I know," Olivia whispered, and an idea formed in Elliot's head that he knew he wanted to discuss with Kathy very soon.

"To us, you are family Liv. You know that, right?" he told her, still holding her close.

She nodded, pressing her face in the crook of his neck.

"And now you know that to the kids, you're family too."

She nodded again and he felt a slight shiver run through her body. Was she crying a little? He created just enough distance between them to look at her and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes but a small smile on her lips.

"Okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Okay. Now take me to bed."

His chest tightened at the command of the most dominant of his two lovers. He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Yes Liv. Allow this _senior_ to show you just how active he still is."

She laughed at that and they kissed softly before making their way upstairs. He thought she'd be wanting tender loving tonight, but after the stress of telling the kids, she actually wanted it rough and dirty. They tumbled into the bedroom and crashed onto the bed, where Kathy was already half asleep.

"Never mind me," the blonde mumbled. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"We love you Kathy," Olivia croaked out before crashing her mouth over Elliot's.

She was pinning him down on the bed and Elliot loved to feel her strong thighs around him and her hands forcing his arms down. He could overpower her if he wanted to, he thought, but he didn't want to. Not yet anyway. Her eyes were filled with lust and she wanted to fuck away the tension she had accumulated in her body during the day. When she sat up to strip her upper half of her clothes, he quickly did the same. They were still in their work pants but she crashed her mouth over his again and he reveled in the feeling of her full breasts on his chest. His hands cupped her ass and he pulled her into him, grinding his growing erection against her. Olivia shifted to the side and broke off the deep kiss to undo his pants. He reached for her but she swatted his hand away. She was on fire and focused on getting him naked as quickly as possible. She grunted when she pulled his pants and boxers down his legs and off, taking his socks with them in one smooth movement.

Olivia was on him again and he was growing a little impatient. She still wasn't naked. She was grabbing his dick and tugging at it, and her haste wasn't a real turn-on.

"Slow down Liv," he tried and when she looked at him she realized she had been rushing too much.

Elliot took the opportunity to pick her up and lay her down on her back. When he undid her pants, she lifted her hips immediately so he could take them off. Her stomach was still flat but he leaned over her to kiss it softly before getting rid of the rest of her clothes. When he returned to her, she pulled him in but in stead of kissing him again, she pushed him down on the bed, face down, and straddled his thighs.

"I've always wanted to do this," she said huskily.

Elliot held his breath when she leaned forward and kissed his back a few times before moving to his firm ass. She kissed his ass cheeks a few times and then bit down on one, hard. Elliot cried out, more from shock than pain, and heard her chuckle right before she bit down on his other ass cheek. When she sat up again, Elliot turned on his back quickly and sat up, grabbing her forearms.

"Two can play that game," he growled.

He pushed her back until she was on her back, her head on the foot of the bed, and straddled her thighs. He leaned over her then and put his mouth over her left breast. She held her breath when he bit down softly. He didn't want to hurt her but it felt so good to bite down a little, sucking as much of her beautiful soft mound into his mouth as possible. He swirled his tongue over and around her aroused nipple and then did the same to her right breast. He was rewarded with a string of moans that went straight to his groin. He pushed himself up on his arms to look at her, making sure she was still okay with this game. She was. She grabbed him around the waist and flipped them over again.

He closed his eyes when her mouth sank down over his throbbing cock. She wasn't going to bite that, was she? She scraped her teeth over the smooth surface of his tip a few times and he groaned in approval. Her tongue followed and he bucked up into her mouth. She released his cock then and moved her naked body over his until her mouth was an inch away from his.

"Fuck me, Elliot."

It was all the incentive he needed. He grabbed her around the waist and held her close while he sat up and hoisted her legs over his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up to carry her to the window. He was going to make another one of his fantasies come true tonight. The windowsill was the perfect height and after pushing the drapes to the side, he set Olivia down carefully, her ass on the narrow windowsill and her back pressed up against the glass. The thought that someone might see them only heightened his arousal, and apparently Olivia's too.

"Oh God yes," she croaked, spreading her legs wide for him and tilting her hips forward on the narrow ledge.

She looked up and reached for the two lock levers on either side of the window, grabbing them and opening her entire body up completely for him, arms and legs. Elliot growled and moved between her legs quickly, wrapping them around his hips again. His cock was rock-hard by now and all he wanted was to be buried inside Olivia's body and fuck her senseless. He reached for the levers too, moving his hands over hers and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Do it," she hissed impatiently and he grinned again.

Without further introduction, he pushed forward, his tip finding her dripping entrance immediately. They were at the perfect height and perfect angle and he trust forward hard. Olivia cried out and wrapped her legs tighter around him. He leaned his forehead against the glass and thrust hard again. Olivia cried out again and sucked the soft skin of his neck hard.

"Don't stop," she said through gritted teeth before sucking him hard again.

Elliot thrust even deeper and didn't stop then. He tried to find a rhythm but his body was almost in shock, seeing his fierce partner surrendering to him like this. She was panting, telling him again not to stop and he tried again. She was taking his deep, hard thrusts like a pro and kept egging him on, cursing and swearing and biting his neck and shoulder. They found a rhythm then, and moaned and grunted while they slowly picked up speed. Elliot moved his right hand between their bodies, knowing her legs were keeping him securely in place. He tilted his hips so that some room was created between their stomachs, and found her clit with his fingers.

Olivia cursed again and pulled him in again, trapping his hand between them.

"Don't you fucking slow down," she snapped, glaring at him with eyes filled with pure lust.

Elliot kept going. The muscles in his legs and lower back started protesting but his need to please Olivia and his need to release himself deep inside her were much bigger than the objections of his muscles. He kept moving one finger over her clit while pounding into her faster and faster. Her cries and his grunts were becoming louder and he knew they were going to come hard. He tried to keep his eyes open and watched Olivia's face contort in pleasure while she took everything he was giving her. He was growing even thicker inside her and she squeezed her inner walls around his cock, and he strained to keep up the punishing pace.

"Oh yeah," Olivia croaked and it was all he needed to keep going.

"Oh God."

"El baby."

"Liv, I'm ..."

"Me too."

They kept going, crying out when they finally went over the edge, Olivia first and Elliot immediately in her wake. She was tight and hot and pure sex and while he released himself inside her, feeling her body contract around his cock, he roared her name with each thrust. She let go of the levers and wrapped her arms around him. Her body was completely wrapped around him and he kept moving slowly inside her until their orgasms had subsided completely.

"Still feels so good," she mumbled against his neck when he lifted her up carefully from the windowsill.

"Hmmm," he hummed, focusing on getting her to the bed safely before his legs gave out.

He finally slipped out of her when he lay her down on the bed, and she curled into him when he lay down next to her. He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks, until she pressed her lips against his. They kissed languidly and then relaxed against each other. Kathy turned around and slung her arm around Olivia's waist. Elliot put his arm over Kathy's. He loved Olivia more than life itself. He loved to make love to her and he loved to fuck her. He was so grateful that Kathy was in love with her too so he could have Olivia too. Olivia relaxed between her two lovers. She was safe with them. She was theirs. She was family.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **I am not getting a lot of feedback on this story. Care to let me know what you think? Guest reviews are approved automatically!**


	24. Dismissed

**I think it's really funny that a lot of readers are very much into the story line - and are hoping for some drama - while I started writing this purely as a smutty joke. I am deliberately keeping the threesome perfect because I don't want any rivalry there, and I want the family to be their safe haven. So any drama will have to come from the outside. Let me think about it ...**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

24.

Her first ultrasound was amazing. At eleven weeks, her baby actually looked like a little human being already. She hadn't expected that and it was a very emotional moment. And it had such a strong heartbeat. Olivia felt like she was going to explode with pride and happiness. Kathy and Elliot were at her side, both beaming as well. They had talked about confiding in their gynecologist or not; maybe going to two different ones, but they had finally settled on just going to the same doctor. She knew Kathy from her other pregnancies, and Olivia was introduced as a close friend of the family who had recently moved in with them. As long as the gynecologist didn't ask any questions, they wouldn't mention that Elliot had fathered Olivia's baby. Not because they were ashamed of anything, but it was just easier this way, they had all agreed. Olivia didn't mind, as long as Elliot was there for her appointments.

They were unable to determine the sex of their babies because they were hiding a little from the ultrasound machine. Kathy's 12 week baby was doing great too and they made new appointments for about four weeks later. The doctor asked Olivia about work and when she explained that she was a cop like Elliot, the doctor recommended telling her boss at work that she was pregnant in her fourth month at the latest. Olivia wasn't particularly looking forward to desk duty but she knew it would be inevitable soon, because it was the only form of 'light duty' they had at SVU. She could do victim interviews until her pregnancy became too obvious and no more interrogation of suspects at all, because the pervs they usually encountered, might have a disturbing reaction to a pregnant detective.

After leaving the doctor's office, they talked a little about how Cragen might react to the news. Would he want to know who the father was? Would he find it odd that both she and Kathy got pregnant at the same time? And how would Fin and Munch react, knowing about their arrangement? Olivia was very nervous about telling Cragen and managed to keep the news to herself for another four weeks, until she had to ask for a few hours off for her next appointment at the gynecologists.  
Elliot had offered to go with her but she'd insisted on telling Cragen alone. She'd been lying awake the night before and thought she'd actually come up with a very clever plan. She'd told Elliot about it and he agreed that it was worth a shot. Her hands were trembling when she knocked on Cragen's door one morning, the day before her second doctor's appointment.

"Olivia, come in," Cragen said cordially.

She stepped into the office and closed the door behind her.

"What is it Olivia? Everything alright?" Cragen asked, seeing some discomfort in her face.

"Yes sir. Everything is great. That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

He made a gesture for her to sit down and she sat down in the chair across from Cragen's desk.

"I ehm ... I'd like to request permission to come in a little later tomorrow because I have a stop to make first."

"What kind of stop?"

"I have an appointment with my gynecologist. I ... I'm fifteen weeks pregnant."

Cragen froze and stared at her for at least ten seconds, but they felt like ten minutes to Olivia.

"Pregnant?" he said finally. "How?"

Olivia couldn't suppress a small smile and Cragen held up his hands immediately.

"No no, you know what I mean!" he said quickly, not needing any details about how her baby had been conceived.

"Well, I think knowing I'm fifteen weeks pregnant should be enough. It's a good thing I'm living with the Stablers now. Kathy is very supportive so I won't have to do this alone."

Cragen nodded and it was pretty obvious that he had a few questions on his mind.

"Are you happy about having a baby?" he asked her.

"Yes sir, I am. Very happy."

"And Elliot?"

"What about him?" she asked innocently.

"Well, he's your partner but you won't be out in the street with him for very long. Does he know yet?"

Olivia smiled.

"Of course he knows. In fact, he has some news of his own to share with you."

She smiled inwardly at the Captain's obvious confusion.

"He has? What? Is his wife pregnant as well?"

It had clearly been a joke but when he looked at her, Cragen's mouth fell open.

"She is! You _both_ are. Next you're going to tell me that both babies are his!"

When Olivia didn't respond to his remark, the older man jumped up and rushed to the door of his office, opening it and yelling,

"Stabler! My office!"

She avoided eye contact with Elliot when he came in, closing the door behind him. Cragen was pacing behind his desk, wringing his hands in front of him. Elliot stood next to Olivia's chair, arms crossed in front of his chest, and waited. After a minute, the older man spoke.

"Olivia just tells me she's pregnant, and apparently, so is your wife. Do you have anything to add to that?"

"No sir," Elliot answered immediately, and Olivia was glad he was sounding so confident.

"You're all living in the same house," Cragen observed.

"Yes sir."

"And now two women are pregnant."

"Yes sir."

"Is there something in the air in Queens?"

Olivia chuckled nervously and Elliot couldn't suppress a grin either.

"Maybe sir. I don't know."

Olivia thought that things were going pretty well until Cragen suddenly lost his composure.

"Are you two fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed. "Are you just going to stand there and pretend that nothing is the matter when you have clearly been screwing around with your partner as well as your wife?"

Olivia's stomach dropped and Elliot turned a shade lighter as well. She stood up and looked at her partner, wondering what to do. They couldn't flat-out lie to him, could they? Elliot was keeping his cool though.

"And if that was the case, how would that be any of your concern?"

Cragen dropped back into his chair and put a hand to his forehead.

"Dammit," he sighed. "I don't believe this."

Olivia finally decided to speak up as well.

"Sir, all you need to know is that I am pregnant and there is a policy for pregnant NYPD personnel in place. What we do in our own time, is none of your concern."

"None of my concern?" Cragen huffed. "I have an image to uphold. We are supposed to be an elite unit of New York's finest. I can't have two of my detectives going around ... going around ..."

"Going around what?" Elliot asked. "Helping each other out? One giving the other the child she always wanted?"

 _Good one, Elliot,_ Olivia thought. But Cragen was still shaking his head.

"If you think that I believe that for one second," their boss huffed. "You've been hot for each other ever since you two laid eyes on each other. I can't believe your wife is so blind ..."

"Kathy is completely on board," Elliot cut him off. "So can we work out a new schedule for Olivia now, or aren't you done yet being disgusted?"

Olivia bit her lip and sure enough, Elliot had gone too far.

"Disgusted doesn't begin to cover how I feel about this, detective Stabler," the Captain snapped. "I want both of you out of here _right_ now, until I have had time to think about what to do with you! Dismissed! Go home and ... whatever."

He waved them off, not looking at either of them, and they wondered if they were suspended or should just take the day off.

"Go on!" Cragen insisted. "Take a few vacation days. I'll call you."

That was settled then. Olivia was feeling a bit nauseous and it wasn't from the pregnancy. They gathered their things quickly and walked out of the squad room without another word. Munch nodded at them and Cassidy just looked like his oblivious self.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Kathy was very surprised to see them come home before noon and she was even more surprised when Olivia didn't say a word and retreated into the bedroom. She looked at Elliot, who wasn't in a very good mood either.

"What's wrong?" she asked her husband and Elliot sighed, flopping down on the couch.

"Cragen didn't take the news about her pregnancy very well, and he guessed right away that I must be the father."

"Oh my," Kathy sighed. "And he sent you both home?"

Elliot nodded slowly, staring in the distance.

"Told us to take a few vacation days until he calls us. I'm afraid he'll transfer both of us. Can't have this kind of behavior at SVU."

"His words?" Kathy asked, feeling very worried about both her lovers. She knew they lived for the job.

"No, but I can guess what he's thinking," Elliot said dejectedly.

"You think she's crying?" she asked softly.

Elliot nodded again.

"She told me she needs a little time."

Olivia took the rest of the day, staying in the bedroom the whole time and only coming out to get a quick bite to eat. She was very pale and Kathy wanted to reach out to her, but it was as if Olivia wasn't really there.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia knew it had to be difficult for her lovers that she was shutting them out, especially for Kathy, but she just needed to figure out how much she was willing to sacrifice for this family arrangement. She wanted this baby, there was no doubt in her mind. It was her and Elliot's love child and she wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else. But to give up the job ... She knew they should have thought of that sooner, but before she had truly realized what was happening, she had already been in too deep.

She was going to be assigned to lighter tasks anyway, so maybe for now it wouldn't matter too much where she worked, but once her baby was born, she'd want to be back out there getting justice for the victims of abuse. They weren't really doing anything wrong, were they? They loved each other. They were all consenting adults. Was it really about appearances? She tried to not blame Cragen for being narrow-minded because not so long ago, she would have frowned at such a situation herself. Was there any way to fix it now? Would it all just go away if she moved out and left their threesome to have her baby alone? Was that even an option?

She was in bed, trying to relax but her thoughts just wouldn't leave her alone. By dinner time, there was a soft knock on the door and Elliot came in. He sat down next to her and smiled at her.

"Hey. Getting anywhere, overthinking the whole thing?"

She smirked at him.

"Funny Stabler. But no, I'm not getting anywhere. You?"

He nodded slightly, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Yeah. If one of us has to leave the unit, I'll go. The victims need you too much."

Olivia bit her lip. Would they even get that choice?

"What if he wants both of us out?"

"We ask him to think about the victims. Why should anyone ever have to know about our personal lives? Lots of cops have babies. I get that you can't talk to rape victims with a huge belly because it might trigger things for them, but once you're back in shape, I don't see how it would matter how you choose to live your life outside the job."

Elliot seemed to have it all worked out already. She loved him for wanting to give up his job for them, but she didn't want to think about doing the job without him. They'd become such a great team over the past two years. Had it really been just two years? It might have been a dozen, they were so in sync with each other. He was so calm about it though, that it calmed her down as well. At least for now.

"Will you come down for dinner Liv?" Elliot asked her. "And when the kids are all asleep, we can talk things over, okay?"

"Okay."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

If this was talking things over, Olivia wanted to talk a lot more. Their mouths were telling her so much, speaking a language that was all their own. It had been Kathy's idea, of course. Her hormones were in turmoil as much as her own and she was coming up with ideas more frequently these days. She had decided that Olivia needed to be cheered up and they should help her relax.

So here she was, naked, handcuffed to the iron frame of their bed, with two equally naked people going down on her. They had started with her breasts, as they often did, until she was shaking with anticipation of feeling their mouths further south. Kathy had moved down first, Elliot still devouring one of her breasts while kneading the other one with his big hand.

"You're so beautiful baby," he told her several times, and Kathy added,

"And so delicious."

The blonde was moving her tongue inside Olivia, who was writhing, tugging at her restraints but secretly loving being tied up, so she wouldn't have to wonder about having to do anything herself. She spread her legs wider to accommodate Kathy, and then Elliot moved down as well. Now there were two tongues lapping at her simultaneously, two mouths sucking her and kissing each other in between and Olivia wanted to cry out in pleasure.  
Elliot's right arm was wrapped around her left thigh and he pushed her leg out even further. Her right leg was resting on Kathy's shoulder. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, not trying to figure out who was sucking or licking where anymore and allowing herself to become overwhelmed with pleasure.

Her lovers were moaning and panting too, occasionally taking some time to touch each other, but quickly dipping down again to continue eating her out each time. She was their favorite dish, they told her and she felt so loved and desired and beautiful that she almost wanted to cry. All her concerns were forgotten momentarily and she thought that nothing or nobody was going to fuck up what she had right here, right now. She wasn't giving this up. She yelped when a strong tongue - it had to be Elliot's - pushed deep inside her throbbing cunt, while another tongue - it had to be Kathy's - was dancing over and around her swollen clit.

Now there were two tongues at her entrance, duelling together, licking each other and licking her and just the thought almost sent her over the edge. Her body started shaking and she felt something build up inside her that she recognized from years ago.

 _Oh no_ , she thought but there was no stopping it. Not now that Elliot's thick fingers were inside her, three of them, rubbing her insides faster and faster while Kathy was sucking on her clit again.

"Gah!" she cried out. "Stop!"

Elliot retracted his fingers slowly, heeding her command, but she knew it was too late now. Her body shook violently and just when both Stablers put their mouths on her again, it happened. Her orgasm tore through her body, making her scream and lose all control, and a gush of wetness was pushed out of her, into her lovers' faces. She was squirting all over them but couldn't stop her body or her orgasm, that kept washing over her in waves.

Kathy and Elliot sat up and looked at each other, big smiles on their faces. Then they ducked down again, putting their mouths on Olivia again to lap up all they could. She was still dripping, and squirmed when they licked her sensitive, throbbing flesh. They then turned their faces towards each other again and started licking Olivia's fluids off of each other. Olivia gasped at the sight before her. Elliot and Kathy were devouring each other because they both tasted like _her_ now. She had never told anyone she could squirt, and it didn't always happen, but it looked like her lovers were quite happy to find out about her little secret.

She wanted to close her legs but was stopped by two hands on her knees.

"Olivia, that was ... wow," Kathy sighed.

She touched Olivia's pussy with her hand, and even more fluids seeped out of her. She just couldn't control it, and before she knew what was happening, Elliot's mouth was on her again to lap it up.

"There's more?" Kathy asked, a wide grin on her face.

She leaned in again and when Elliot rubbed her gently, sure enough, more fluids came out and it was Kathy's turn to lick it up. Olivia's body just kept experiencing small orgasms each time until it was almost painful, and after a few times, she asked them to please stop because she couldn't take it anymore.

"I promise there will be more but I just ... I need to catch my breath," she sighed.

They understood and uncuffed her. Elliot kissed her deeply, and she moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. It would always turn her on, even now, to taste herself on him or Kathy.

"You just rest," he told her softly. "But we're so fucking turned on by you that you'll understand Kathy and me have something to finish."

Olivia laughed and Elliot growled when he grabbed his wife and pushed her onto her back. While her lovers fucked each other, she just smiled and closed her eyes. They should have a talk like this again really soon.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Yeah, I finally wrote the squirting request! And there is some work drama now. Let me know if this meets your approval!**


	25. Couch

25.

Olivia was taking it hard. Harder than he was, anyway. Elliot could tell. She was quiet at breakfast. She'd even been quiet in bed, after they had found out she could squirt. She'd smiled at their enthusiasm and had promised them they could experiment a little with it another time. She was still quiet now and Kathy had asked her if she was alright. She'd said she was fine, like she always did. Only she wasn't, and they all knew it.

Elliot sat down next to her on the couch after all the kids had left for school. She and Kathy had her doctors' appointment at nine so they were all leaving soon but he wanted to touch base with her before they left.

"I'm fine El," she told him before he could even ask her anything.

"No, you're not Liv. Don't shut us out okay? Is this about Cragen?"

Olivia nodded, biting her lip and Elliot put a comforting hand on her back.

"He'll come around."

"No, he won't."

"Why do you say that?"

"He'll never be okay with this," she answered, gesturing around her. "The three of us."

Elliot was a little worried as well, but he didn't want to tell her that. Hell, just a year ago he would have said the exact same thing if people would ask him how he felt about threesomes. It wasn't healthy. Only now that he was in this love triangle, he'd never judge other people's unusual arrangements again. As long as everyone involved was over eighteen, consenting and happy, what was the harm? But their Captain was of a different generation and in a way, he understood how SVU detectives had to be examples in a world full of depravity. Still, he couldn't believe the man would kick them out.

It was time to leave but Elliot told Olivia they would talk about it again later.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

He was almost bursting with pride when he saw his new babies on the screen of the ultrasound machine. It was amazing to know they were half his, and even more amazing that one of them was half Olivia's. It was a dream come true, for both of them. He knew he'd love both kids equally, just like the four he already had, but this one baby with Olivia was special already. He was so grateful that Kathy was just as happy about it as he was. And then the doctor asked them if they wanted to know the gender of the babies. She'd seen it clearly on both ultrasounds, she told them and they all nodded eagerly.

He was having two boys. Two boys. So he'd have three daughters and three sons. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Both mommies-to-be were hugging each other just outside the exam room and Elliot just looked at them. They were both giving him another son. Dickie would be so happy, he thought to himself and he grinned. They went home and Elliot pulled Kathy aside to tell her they needed to help Olivia a little to stop worrying so much. There wasn't much they could do anyway, so maybe they could just enjoy their mandatory vacation. Kathy made them all a cup of tea and they both sat down next to Olivia, who was flipping through the channels on TV.

"Anything worth watching?" Elliot asked as he handed her her tea.

"Dunno," Olivia said shrugging.

Kathy was a little more up to speed on daytime TV though, and put on a soap opera she'd been following on and off. Olivia rolled her eyes and just sat back to sip her tea. They watched quietly for a while, but finally, Elliot brought up the subject of Cragen and the SVU again. Olivia didn't really want to talk about it, telling them it was depressing and nobody would ever be okay with this but after some prodding, she finally admitted why Cragen's opinion was so important to her.

"He's ... I ... I look at him as sort of a father figure. I've never had a father. I don't want to lose him in my life."

She seemed so sad and Kathy rubbed her back gently. Olivia leaned into her a little and Elliot had to keep himself from pulling her into him in stead. This wasn't the time to become jealous. The only reason he could be with Olivia at all, was because both women loved each other as well. If Kathy was the one who could make her feel better, that should be his focus. He didn't always have to be the hero, did he? When he moved away a little to give them some room, he suddenly felt Olivia's hand on his thigh and he felt lighter again. She needed him too. She needed both of them, so they would be there for her.

"Liv, I'll talk to him, I promise," he told Olivia. "I told you, if anyone has to leave the unit, I'll go. The SVU needs empathic women like you. And nobody needs to know about your home life, do they? Cragen just needs some time to get used to the idea."

"Yeah," Kathy chimed in. "He can come over if he wants to, to see how harmonious our family is."

Olivia smiled at both of them.

"Thank you so much for being so supportive. Just know, whatever happens, that I want to be here, with all of you and with our new babies."

She put a hand on her belly, which was becoming a visible baby bump already. Elliot and Kathy both put a hand on her belly as well and they rubbed it together. Olivia was calmer now but Elliot didn't miss the sheen of moist in her brown eyes. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"We've got your back Liv," he told her softly. "We both do."

Kathy put her hand over his on Olivia's belly and he smiled at his wife. He was privileged to have the two strongest women in the world by his side. When Kathy kissed Olivia's other cheek, their brunette lover chuckled and sat up to set her tea cup on the coffee table.

"Are you two going to distract me with sex again?" she asked with a grin.

"Well ... since you brought it up ..." Elliot said.

"And all the kids are in school," Kathy added, moving her hand down Olivia's belly.

Olivia groaned softly.

"You are so lucky that I just can't help being horny now that I'm pregnant," she sighed.

"You and me both," Kathy said, and Elliot felt himself getting aroused already. _He_ was the lucky one!

He kissed Olivia's cheek again and made a trail of wet kisses down her jaw and neck until he reached her V-neck shirt. Kathy was doing the same on Olivia's other side, while Olivia's hands were on her lovers' thighs, rubbing them while moving up slowly. They didn't think of moving their activities upstairs now that there was no one in the house anyway. They all undressed each other slowly and Elliot loved how their mouths were pampering his chest and abdomen with small kisses. He watched both women, totally naked like him now, kiss each other and squeeze each others' breasts, sitting on their knees on the couch while he was standing in front of the couch. Much to Elliot's surprise, Kathy reached underneath the couch after a while and pulled out a shoe box containing a purple strapless strap-on. Olivia smiled and looked at him then, at his thick cock. If Kathy was using the dildo on Olivia, then Olivia was going to use her mouth ... Elliot swallowed hard. Olivia's mouth was incredible. When Olivia turned so she was sitting on her knees on the couch, he rounded the couch quickly so she was facing him. Olivia put her elbows on the backrest and wiggled her ass at Kathy, who was now standing behind her. Kathy was really getting the hang of things and was coming up with great ideas.

"You gonna take me from behind Kath?" Olivia asked her female lover over her shoulder.

"Is that okay Liv?" Kathy asked the brunette, suddenly becoming a little timid.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "That is very much okay."

She moaned when Kathy kneeled behind her and used her tongue and fingers on her first, and Elliot became even harder at the sight before him. Olivia's eyes were closed and he moved closer to her, until the tip of his cock tapped her lips gently. She opened her eyes then and her mouth immediately afterwards, to wrap her lips around his throbbing member. Her brown eyes were looking up at him now and he ran a hand through her dark locks, holding his cock steady with his other hand. He groaned when he saw and felt Olivia's tongue lick his tip and he almost bucked forward hard when her tongue lingered on the most sensitive spot at the bottom of his tip. She smiled, knowing full well what she was doing, but closed her eyes again when Kathy touched a particularly sensitive spot on her body.

Elliot couldn't see what Kathy was doing but the effect she was having on Olivia was very clear. Her brown eyes were closed again and she was sucking his dick slowly, rocking her entire body back and forth - her cunt into Kathy's face and her mouth around his thick shaft, her elbows still leaning on the back of the couch. The feeling of her mouth on him was one of the most amazing things he'd ever felt. The only thing that was even better was to be buried to the hilt inside her. Elliot moved his hands to Olivia's shoulders, squeezing her gently. He didn't want to hurt her but the desire to start fucking her face was growing by the minute. He watched when Kathy stood up and prepared her own body with her hand before sliding the strapless dildo into herself. She looked straight at him then and they grinned at each other. They were both going to fuck Olivia. Olivia stilled when Kathy moved the dildo to her entrance, and Elliot pulled his dick out of her mouth. He could hardly stand still anymore but he knew she needed a moment to adjust to the intrusion on the other side of her body. He stepped back and leaned forward to kiss her while Kathy pushed the dildo in slowly, making Olivia moan into his mouth. She grabbed his neck with both hands and kissed him passionately while Kathy pulled back a little and pushed in again with a little more force.

Olivia groaned into his mouth again and Elliot felt himself twitch in anticipation. He broke of their kiss, tugging at Olivia's lower lip before kissing the corner of her mouth one more time and standing up straight. Olivia reached for his hips then and he knew she was ready for him. He moved his cock into her face again and she pulled him closer by his hips until she could wrap her mouth around him again. His body jolted and so did hers, when Kathy slammed into her with a little more force and pushed her closer to him and further around him in the process. Elliot's hands were on Olivia's shoulders again, her hands gripping his hips and Kathy's hands on Olivia's hips. Kathy was finding a rhythm now and was moaning while she thrust the dildo into Olivia again and again, fucking herself as well in the process. Her hands were roaming Olivia's ass then and her back, and Kathy leaned forward to cup Olivia's breasts while Elliot couldn't do anything but hold on to Olivia while she took him in deeper and deeper.

His tip hit the back of her throat and his entire lower half started tingling. The pressure was mounting, his balls were tightening and he was beginning to feel lightheaded when even more blood rushed south to his rock-hard cock. Olivia's eyes were closed and Kathy was looking at how she was going down on him while she continued to fuck into Olivia from behind. Both women were moaning and panting and Elliot couldn't control the movements of his body anymore. He was thrusting into Olivia's mouth now and he arms wrapped around him, her hands cupping his ass. Her breasts were pressed against the back of the couch and Kathy's hands were around her waist now, one dipping down to find Olivia's clit.

"Liv, I'm ..."

He couldn't get the words out. His lovers didn't respond and just kept on fucking, rubbing, sucking and licking.

"Hell, I'm gonna ..." he tried again. Still no response, just excited groaning and moaning.

"Fuck!" he yelled again and fuck indeed, he was going over the edge, coming hard in Olivia's mouth.

He felt like he was exploding and the surges of intense pleasure made his body jolt uncontrollably. Olivia's eyes were closed, her face relaxed and she was taking everything he had to give. His body was pumping, his seed still shooting into her waiting mouth and she swallowed everything. He thought his legs were going to give out but Olivia was keeping him in place, sucking him until there wasn't a drop left. When she finally let his softening dick slip out of her mouth, her arms remained locked around him while she and Kathy also reached their climax. He wife was shrieking with pleasure and Olivia sighed and moaned until her body shook, her orgasm taking over and a string of swear words leaving her mouth.

Kathy was panting loudly, still thrusting into Olivia hard, prolonging both their orgasms. Elliot rubbed Olivia's back gently and when Kathy finally slumped over her, he rubbed her back too. Looking at his two pregnant ladies, he knew this was only the beginning. This day was far from over.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Your kind reviews make me want to write faster ;)**


	26. Puzzle

**I know Kathy is the underdog in this story, but I do need her to make it work. She is usually so focused on Olivia though, that I think it'll be okay for all preferences. Let me know if you (dis)agree! This is a short chapter but I think it works.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

26.

Kathy couldn't remember if she'd been this horny during her other pregnancies. She was pretty sure she hadn't been because this was bordering on ridiculous. She _knew_ Olivia was struggling with Cragen's reaction to their family arrangements. She _knew_ that her lovers weren't exactly home with her by choice, and were longing to be back in the streets chasing perps and getting justice for victims of abuse. And yet she couldn't stop thinking about Olivia's body. Her soft curves, her smooth skin, her strong muscles. Her hands that could pin her down in seconds, her thighs that could crush her if she wanted to. And the squirting. God, the squirting! It was the sexiest thing Kathy had ever seen and she wanted more of it. To get druk from drinking Olivia's juices and tasting her on herself and on her husband.

After their earlier activities on the couch, they had taken some time to have lunch, but soon they had all started making out again. And as much as it turned her on to watch Elliot and Olivia kiss and touch, Kathy wanted - no _needed_ \- a little more attention. They were still at the dining table and Kathy moved between her two lovers to sit in Elliot's lap, facing Olivia.

"Hey," Olivia said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Elliot wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Hey Kath, you wanna be the center of attention for a while?"

She felt her body throb with need already and just nodded, looking at Olivia to see if she was in. The brunette leaned in and kissed her, pushing her lips open with her own. Kathy moaned and pushed her tongue in Olivia's mouth. Elliot's hands dipped between her legs and she spread them wide so he could rub her through her jeans. Olivia broke off the kiss and suggested they move to the bedroom this time, and Kathy giggled when Elliot lifted her up in his arms as he stood. It had been ages since he'd carried her up to their bedroom to make love, and the thought of being with him and Olivia again, made her even wetter than she already was. She didn't know what they had planned for her yet, but she knew she was going to get a lot of attention from both of them.

Being stripped of her clothes while two mouths and four hands roamed her body, was almost enough to make her come this time. When Elliot moved Olivia between them so they could undress her next, Kathy began to feel dizzy with want. She sucked on Olivia's breasts while Elliot stood behind Olivia to tug her pants down. When he moved his hand between her legs, Olivia moaned and grabbed Kathy's shoulders to bring her mouth up to hers. Both women lost themselves in a long kiss while Elliot also shed his clothes. He stood behind his wife then and she could feel his cock pressing against her ass. She wanted him inside her, but she didn't want to let go of Olivia.

Karhy's sixteen week belly was bigger than Olivia's. Having been pregnant three times before, had made her body less tight so she showed a lot earlier. It was still possible for her to lie on her stomach, but it wouldn't be for much longer. And lying on top of Olivia or underneath her, with two growing bellies between them, was becoming more difficult already. It was as if they were pieces of a puzzle that were constantly changing, but they were figuring it out as they went, finding new ways to make them all fit together.

Elliot was in charge of arranging the pieces today and after prying her away from Olivia, he helped her onto the bed, laying her on her back gently, with her ass on the edge of the bed. Olivia rounded the bed and climbed over her then until her pussy was hovering over Kathy's face. Olivia was facing Elliot who stood between Kathy's legs, a large pillow in his hand.

Kathy's breathing was ragged. She knew the plan now. Elliot was going to fuck her while she got to eat out Olivia. She wrapped her arms around Olivia thighs from front to back and put her hands on the brunette's ass, while Elliot lifted her body up to put the pillow underneath her ass, so she would be the perfect hight for him to fuck her standing up. Kathy rubbed Olivia's ass and Olivia looked down at her.

"Squirt for me Liv?" she asked her softly.

Olivia grinned at the blonde between her legs.

"Make me," she replied.

Karhy felt a bolt of excitement shoot through her body at Olivia's command and Elliot chose that moment to lean in and put his mouth over her wet pussy. Kathy arched her back and sighed a few profanities before pulling Olivia down and latching on to her sweet hot center. Olivia's hands were on her breasts and Kathy's body started trembling already. She pushed her tongue into Olivia's opening and moaned at the unique taste of her lover. Nothing compared to the flavor of Olivia Benson.

Elliot was licking and sucking her and Kathy had to move her mouth to catch her breath. Elliot stood up straight then and lined his cock up with her entrance. Olivia was still rubbing her breasts and Kathy cried out when Elliot thrust into her, bottoming out in one smooth move. Kathy's mouth found Olivia's clit and while she was being filled up completely by her husband, who was already finding a rhythm, she started sucking and licking Olivia again as if her life depended on it while wrapping her legs securely around Elliot's waist.

Each of Elliot's powerful thrusts was accompanied by a low grunt and two moans or cries from both women. Olivia was pushing herself into Kathy's face while Elliot was fucking her and both lovers leaned forward until their lips met for a searing kiss. Olivia's hands were no longer on her breasts but Kathy's system was on overload already. She registered the fact that Elliot and Olivia were kissing but could only focus on Elliot's big cock moving hard and fast inside her, while she feasted on Olivia's body.

Elliot's cock was already growing thicker inside her and Olivia's body was shaking with pleasure. Knowing that she was a big cause of their arousal made Kathy's body tingle all over. She was going to come so hard and pushed her tongue into Olivia's opening once more. Olivia cried out, tearing her mouth away from Elliot's, and Elliot pounded into her with even more force, driving her over the edge.

Karhy cried out as well when her orgasm hit her, and then felt a flood of wetness hit her face. Olivia was squirting again! While surges of pleasure still rocked her lower half, her mouth latched on to Olivia again to drink her juices. Olivia was shaking and cursing, her body jolting while she continued to climax, and Elliot was shooting his seed deep inside her as well. Both detectives were coming hard and it was all for her. They leaned forward again to kiss each other deeply, and after riding out their orgasms, they moved next to Kathy to kiss her as well. She was still shaking while she kissed Elliot first and then Olivia. She knew it was a selfish thought, but she wouldn't mind if her lovers' mandatory leave wouldn't be over for a long time.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	27. Mommy and Daddy

**Hardly any response to the last chapter? You guys really aren't into Kathy, are you? My other personality on this board has stories to attend to as well, so I guess this one won't be going as fast anymore (unless ;)). Alright, less Kathy then and back to EO.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

27.

Two days and nights had passed since they had been sent home, and Olivia was going nuts waiting to hear from their boss. And then suddenly, he called. He called on the Stabler landline so Kathy answered the phone like she usually did. Olivia heard her stammering a bit and got up from the dinner table where she'd been reading the newspaper.

"Yes sir, of course. Yes, we'll all be here. Okay. See you then."

After Kathy had hung up the phone, Olivia asked her who it was.

"Donald Cragen," Kathy told her. "He's coming over around four."

Olivia went outside to tell Elliot. He'd been mowing the lawn after lunch and doing some trimming while they hung around the house, waiting to hear from their boss. She watched him bend over and pick up a few branches to dump them in a bucket he'd been dragging with him, and she admired the strong muscles in his back and arms. His tight white t-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips when he saw her approach. She knew he was looking at her growing belly and he seemed to be falling in love with her more every day.

"Hey baby, how's my baby?" he said when she walked up to him.

"We're both fine," she told him, standing on her toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

He hadn't shaved yet and she thought the stubble looked great on him. Very sexy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lingered a bit, and Elliot didn't disappoint. He kissed her neck and collarbone and she loved how his stubble scraped her highly sensitive skin. If they weren't out in the open in broad daylight, she would have liked to feel that stubble in several other places on her body. Maybe later, she thought, and she couldn't believe she was getting aroused again when she'd actually come out here to tell Elliot that Cragen would be over that afternoon. Elliot didn't know that though, and he was pushing her up against the shed to get even more frisky with her. His body pressed against her and she could feel the beginnings of his erection against her hip while his tongue traced the shell of her ear and his hands were finding her breasts through her blouse.

"El," Olivia sighed, "I have to tell you something."

"Hmmm," Elliot hummed, not stopping his ministrations for even a second, and Olivia moaned softly.

They did have almost three hours before Cragen would get there ... When Elliot started sucking on a particularly sensitive spot behind her left ear, Olivia gave up trying to speak to him. There was time enough. But they couldn't do anything here, right? Most of their neighbors were away during the day but some of their kids might be home. Olivia moaned loudly again when Elliot pinched her hardened nipples through her blouse and lace bra, and he finally looked up then.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private," he mumbled in her ear and she sighed a weak 'yeah' in reply. Fucking pregnancy hormones. It was like she didn't have a mind of her own anymore sometimes.

"You and Kath liked the shed a while back, right?" he said huskily, and his bedroom voice as well as the feeling of his stubble against her ear sent shivers up and down her spine.

She breathed another 'yeah' and before she knew what was happening, Elliot had opened the shed door and was ushering her inside. Daylight was coming in through a few cracks along the roof and from under the door and Elliot took two large steps to get to the back of the shed where the lawn chair cushions were. They tossed about four on the floor in the cramped space, creating a soft underground. Elliot dropped to his knees on top of the cushions then, in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her thighs. Olivia held her breath when he started tugging down her maternity jeans and her panties, kissing every inch of skin that was being exposed.

"Hey son," she heard him whisper. "It's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you. But I'm going to play with your mommy for a bit first, okay?"

Olivia felt a rush of wetness pool between her legs. It was both endearing and incredibly exciting to hear Elliot talk to their son and to call her mommy. He was the only man she could envision herself having children with and she felt so blessed. So loved. And so horny.

"Play with mommy, daddy," she sighed, stepping out of her jeans and panties.

Elliot's hands moved up again, caressing her calves and the back of her thighs before cupping her ass. He places more small kisses on her belly and Olivia groaned in frustration. She wanted his mouth lower. She leaned against the side table with the remaining lawn chair cushions still on top and spread her legs a little. Elliot grinned at her and licked his lips, watching her face for a reaction.

"El!" she said sharply and he laughed out loud.

"Mommy's getting impatient."

"Yes she is. And mommy is going to take care of business herself if daddy doesn't move it along."

Elliot chuckled again and sat back on his heels.

"I'd like to see that."

Olivia's stomach clenched and she bit her lip. Was he being serious? She'd gotten herself off several times when they were all in bed together, but never while she had anyone's undivided attention. They had done some pretty weird things over the past year, but somehow, this felt a lot weirder than all their experimenting in the bedroom. But she was throbbing by now and she needed a release before she'd have to face Cragen.

"Okay then," she said, hoping she sounded seductive enough. "But feel free to join in daddy."

She hoped he would, and secretly counted on it. Would he really be able to just sit there and watch without touching her? She moved both hands over her breasts first. She was still wearing her bra and blouse and squeezed her breasts before moving her hands down until they hit bare skin. Elliot was completely focused on her hands and was holding his breath. She saw that he had one hand between his own legs now, squeezing his package through his jeans. Olivia rubbed her beautiful baby bump a few times before moving her hands down further. One index finger found her clit while the other one slipped between her wet folds to find its way inside her sensitive pussy. Elliot bit his lip and watched her fingers move, one drawing small circles around her clit and the other one moving slowly inside her. She added a second finger and watched Elliot's face when he groaned and squeezed himself a little harder.

Olivia moved one hand to his shoulder then, while pushing two fingers deeper inside herself. She wasn't just using him to hold herself up, but also to get him to play along. It worked. He sat up on his knees and undid his jeans quickly, freeing his impressive erection. He sat back then and grabbed his cock, stroking himself while watching Olivia's hand work on herself. Olivia pulled her fingers out slowly and stood back, spreading her lower lips for Elliot. She was soaking wet and so ready to feel his stubble against her sensitive flesh. Elliot whipped of his shirt and she could see a blush on his chest. It was heaving because he was breathing heavily, and he was still stroking his big cock while staring at her pussy.

"Want a taste?" she asked, seeing that he still wasn't making any move to touch her.

His eyes flicked up to hers then, and she could tell he was torn. He wanted to taste her badly but he was totally getting off on watching her as well.

"Maybe later," he said and she saw the amusement in his eyes. He knew she wanted him to touch her.

She started working on herself again, moving closer to Elliots' face. He looked at her hands and then her face and she closed her eyes. If he wasn't going to do anything, she would finish it herself. She leaned back against the side table again and gasped when she felt a wave of excitement hit her. She rubbed her clit and moaned when the tingling and throbbing inside her intensified. Knowing that Elliot was watching actually made it more intense, and she lost herself in the moment. Just when she thought she was going to come, she suddenly felt Elliot's hand wrap around her wrist. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His blue eyes were burning with desire and he moved her hand aside slowly to replace her fingers with his tongue. Olivia moaned loudly again and her body jolted when he pushed his tongue deep inside her. His stubble against her sensitive flesh causes pinpricks of pleasure throughout her lower half and she gasped again when Elliot sucked on her clit. After a few tentative licks he was letting go now, opening his mouth wider and sucking on her pussy. His tongue was working magic on and inside her body and she grabbed the side table behind her with both hands to steady herself. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, letting the intense pleasure overtake her senses.

Her legs were shaking and she let out a cry when she started going over the edge. Elliot's tongue was inside her again and she bucked against his face when her orgasm tore through her body. Elliot didn't let up and groaned while she came in his face. She felt a burn inside her body and knew she was going to squirt again. Elliot pulled his tongue back and moaned when her fluids hit him. His mouth was on her then and he drank straight from her pussy, sucking while her fluids were gushing into his mouth.

Olivia was shaking and swearing while she continued to come in his mouth and Elliot's low moans prolonged her orgasm until she couldn't take any more. She grabbed Elliot's shoulders and pushed his mouth away from her body.

"Stop please," she sighed and when Elliot wrapped his arms around her legs, she let herself drop to her knees, onto his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

"Liv, you're amazing," Elliot said. "I can't get enough of you."

Olivia realized his rock-hard cock was pressing against her belly and looked at him with a sly smile. She was still horny as hell and whispered to him,

"So do something about it."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Let's see if that gets a reaction out of you guys and gals. Should I continue?**


	28. Insatiable

**Thank you all for the great feedback after chapter 27. Here is a short chapter to let you all know I haven't forgotten about this story. Cragen will finally be visiting after this!**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

28.

Olivia was trembling and Elliot held her close. His body was still pumping but he assumed she would need a moment to recover from her explosive orgasm despite her challenging words. She was moving over him already though and he groaned. She was insatiable today. How could he ever resist her? He wanted to see and feel more of her and grabbed the hem of her blouse. She raised her arms and he pulled the garment off of her in one movement. She pushed him on his back then and took off her bra quickly. He reached up to cup her breasts but she scooted back a little to push his pants and shorts down a bit further. In their haste, he hadn't moved them any further down than absolutely necessary to get his cock out. Once his pants were down to his knees, Elliot grabbed Olivia around the waist and pulled her on top of him. She grinned and bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood. Elliot raised his knees, pushing Olivia forward in the process, because he really wanted to get rid of his pants altogether. Once he managed to push them off his legs, he straightened his legs again, and Olivia positioned herself to finally sink down over his hard cock. They both groaned when he filled her up to the max and Olivia leaned back, arching her back and running her hands through her hair. She tilted her hips forward and started riding him slowly. Elliot was more than ready to speed things up but Olivia kept him pinned down and grinned at him. They were going at her pace, and since she'd just come long and hard in his mouth, he realized she wasn't in any hurry at all. She was having fun making him wait.

He reached for her, placing one hand on her hip and using the other one to stimulate her clit, which was exposed to him beautifully in this position. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes, speeding up her movements a little as he'd hoped. But she still was taking it slow, taking him in as deep as possible from this angle, and he bucked up to meet her movements. He loved going this deep and marveled at how tight she still was after everything they had done over these past months. He watched her baby bump move up and down and it filled him with awe about Olivia. How she'd gone along with their plans so easily and was now carrying his child. And how he was now allowed to fuck her wherever and whenever he wanted without losing his family. His love and admiration for Olivia spurred him on and he rubbed her clit more intensely, making Olivia gasp and moan.

They both looked behind Olivia when they were suddenly hit with daylight. Kathy came into the shed and closed the door immediately behind her.

"I thought I'd find you two in here like this," she said softly.

She dropped to her knees behind Olivia immediately, straddling Elliot's thighs, and kissed the brunette's shoulder while reaching around her body to cup her breasts.

"Don't stop on my account," she whispered, kissing Olivia's neck, and Elliot bucked up again.

Olivia tilted her head back again, resting it against Kathy's shoulder while resuming her slow torture of the man beneath her. Kathy was sucking Olivia's neck and Elliot couldn't keep his eyes off both women. There wasn't a shred of jealousy between them. If anything, he was sometimes a little envious of what they shared together. He watched Kathy's slender hands work on Olivia's breasts and the sight before him was so stimulating that he knew he wouldn't last long now. Olivia was moaning loudly and turned her head to kiss Kathy. Elliot bucked up again to make sure she wouldn't forget that she was riding _him_. He moved his thumb over her wet clit again and Olivia looked at him with a sultry smile on her face. She was speeding up the movements of her hips at last and he could tell that she was heading for another orgasm as well. Kathy was moaning along with both of them while sucking on Olivia's neck. Kathy was wearing a dress and from what he could tell, she'd pulled her skirt up and was pushing her cunt into Olivia's ass. She was getting pretty worked up despite still wearing her panties. Or wasn't she wearing any? He knew she was going to join them in their bliss when he saw one of her hands disappear between both women's bodies. No doubt, she was touching herself while continuing to squeeze Olivia's breast and suck on her neck. Meanwhile, his and Olivia's movements were becoming more frantic and she was finally focused on him again. Her brown eyes were fixed on his blues when she tilted her hips forward and rode him hard, creating a steady pressure increase in both their bodies.

Elliot groaned loudly, amazed at how long he'd been able to hold off, but he was going to come very hard now.

"Liv," he panted and she replied by taking him in even deeper and harder.

"Go," she whispered between her quick pants and moans, and it was all he needed.

He grabbed both her hips and held her down briefly when the first wave of his orgasm hit him. It was followed immediately by a second wave and he continued thrusting up into her, triggering her orgasm as well while intensifying his own. Olivia cried out loudly and Kathy moaned behind her, no doubt coming with them. Seeing Olivia Benson come apart was incredible and both Stablers always got off on watching her orgasm. Elliot was panting and cursing while he rode out his orgasm to the sounds of his two lovers' ecstasy. When their bodies finally calmed down, Olivia leaning back against Kathy, his cock still buried inside her, he stroked her legs gently until she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey," he said softly. "So tell me. What was it that you were coming to tell me, Liv?"

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **More soon.**


	29. Cragen's Decision

**I have to tell you all, that I have one extremely perceptive reader of this fic ... you are on to my dual identity, guest reviewer of this and another story on this board. I salute you!  
I honestly didn't think anyone would notice if I used a portion of the previous chapter in another setting. Only a handful of readers (friends on twitter) knew before today that I have two accounts here. I guess the cat is out of the bag now though ... I was very hesitant to post such a graphic 'taboo' story under my other identity, hence the second account. I even reviewed my own story a few times (hah, what a tangled web we weave) but I guess it will become common knowledge now who I really am.  
It's actually fun to see many people reviewing or following this story, that I wasn't sure would like this stuff at all. I kinda regret the second account now, lol! I guess I will be using it only for out of the box crackfics like this one ... although the story I used the scene from chapter 28 for, is also kind of out of the box. Some people don't even want to read it because of the odd pairing, lol.**

 **Well, enough about me and my very perceptive reader :) (honestly, I wish everyone paid so much attention to detail as you do, because writing is truly a labor of love for me). On with the story now. Several of you asked for some more Kathy, so here we go. It's a longer chapter because Cragen is coming over to tell them what he's decided.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

29.

After fooling around for a while, the three lovers had gotten redressed in the shed, giggling about their juvenile actions, but soon becoming quieter and more serious because Cragen would be there soon. No doubt, he had made a decision about the detectives, and Olivia feared the worst. Elliot was still convinced that their personal lives were none of anyone's business. Kathy just watched them and was hurting for the two people she loved so much. She had made sure everything was in order in the house. It was clean and tidy and the twins, who were home from school already, were quietly doing their homework or were playing computer games in their rooms. She wasn't going to check on them this time, just happy that they were going about their business while the adults received their visitor.

Cragen greeted her formally with a curt 'Mrs. Stabler', and Kathy bit the inside of her cheek when she saw the stern look he was giving his two detectives. They all sat down around the dinner table and Kathy poured everyone a cup of tea. Elliot had sat down next to Cragen, and the women were seated across from the men. And then they waited for Cragen to speak.

"Alright," the older man finally said. "I am not going to pretend to understand the choices you two have made."

He glanced at Kathy, who shook her head slightly.

"No sir. The three of us," she said quietly.

She felt Olivia's hand squeeze her knee gently under the table and then retract her hand.

"I will admit that that makes it even more difficult for me to understand any of this, Mrs. Stabler," Cragen admitted.

"Please sir, call me Kathy," Kathy insisted.

Each time she was called Mrs. Stabler these days, it seemed to stress the fact that Olivia was not by law a Stabler. Kathy didn't want to make that distinction. She glanced at her beautiful lover who bit her lip and looked down at her tea. Kathy made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"Anyhow," Cragen continued. "However consensual this arrangement may be for all of you, I cannot have this in my unit."

Elliot swallowed hard and Olivia let out an audible sigh. Kathy wished she could do something for them, but she couldn't. They knew their arrangement was unconventional and they couldn't expect everyone to just understand. She wouldn't have understood herself not so long ago. It had been nothing short of a miracle to find out that she and her husband could fall in love with the same woman, and that this woman would be willing to share her life with both of them. Olivia had basically saved their family and she could only hope that the beautiful brunette wouldn't become dissatisfied in the long run. If she were to decide that she didn't want to share a man anymore, or a woman, Kathy didn't know what she'd do. Would she be willing to leave Elliot for Olivia? Or would Olivia want to have Elliot all to herself? A huge knot was forming in her stomach and she tried to focus on the conversation at hand. Olivia might even lose her job because of them. What if that made her want to leave them?

"Olivia, for the duration of your pregnancy, I am transferring you to Computer Crimes," Cragen's voice boomed. "I have already spoken to the head of the unit and you can start next week. It's a desk job. I'm not sure yet where you'll be assigned after your maternity leave, so that's it for now, as far as you're concerned."

Olivia glanced at Elliot and looked at her tea again, whispering a meek 'Yes sir' and Kathy's heart broke a little for her.

"Elliot. You can stay on at SVU for now, but you will have no contact at all with victims. You can follow up leads, pick up and interrogate suspects, and you'll get the bulk of the paperwork of all your cases. You will be partnered with Munch and I'm hiring a new female detective to ride with Fin. Cassidy isn't working out in the unit at all and is transferring out to Narcotics, so I have suddenly lost two and a half of my detectives. Needless to say, I am not happy with this, at all."

Kathy looked at her husband, trying to read the expression on his face. Elliot was still angry. He didn't see how their living arrangements had anything to do with his job. And now his boss was banning him from contact with victims. It didn't seem fair to Kathy. Elliot was such a sensitive man with such a kind heart, especially for children. How could Cragen just cut him off from the most rewarding part of his job? What if Elliot came to resent her and Olivia for it? What if he wanted to return to a more generally accepted life? Would he choose her or Olivia? The knot in Kathy's stomach grew even more. She couldn't start thinking like this. They hadn't even spoken about it privately.

She could tell that Cragen's polite inquiry about her and Olivia's pregnancy was just for show. He was abhorred and was doing a very poor job hiding it. Olivia looked devastated while Elliot still looked angry. He'd gotten up from the table and was standing, his arms crossed over his broad chest and looking down at Cragen. His boss noticed his stance, of course, and after a while he stood up as well.

"Before I leave, do you have something to say to me, Elliot?" he asked him.

Elliot took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. He breathed out slowly and looked at Olivia before looking at Cragen again.

"No sir. We'll discuss your decision in private. I don't think I need to tell you that we're not happy about this either. It's none of anyone's damn business how I live my life and I won't do my job differently because of it. And neither will Liv. I'm glad she will be on desk duty for a while but I don't see any reason why she couldn't come back to SVU after her maternity leave. If anything, becoming a mother will help her get even closer to the victims on an emotional level. She's the most amazing woman you could ever have working in your unit and you know it."

It looked like he wanted to say more but he suddenly stopped talking and just shook his head, looking down at the floor. Kathy could see a sheen of moist in his eyes and she wanted to reach out to him. He was hurting, mostly because Olivia had been kicked out of the unit. She shared his pain and wished she could do something to make it easier for both of them. Cragen was biting his lip and Kathy hoped he was really listening to Elliot's words. He and Olivia were such professional cops, that he'd be a fool to let them go. The older man said his goodbyes without responding to Elliot's words though, and a few minutes later, it was just the three of them again. Olivia looked like she could cry and said she was going upstairs for a while. Elliot needed some air and walked out the front door to go for a walk. Kathy sighed and decided to get dinner started, trying to understand that her lovers both needed some space to deal with the changes at work. They would come back later and then they would talk about it.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Everyone had been eerily quiet over dinner. The three children seemed to have picked up on the tension and had eaten their dinner in silence. They had answered questions when asked about their day in school, but there was no spontaneous chattering or even bickering today. Kathleen retreated to her room right after dinner, saying she had 'stuff' to do, and the twins watched some TV while the adults cleaned up after dinner. Kathy's evening sickness was all but gone now but she still loved how her two lovers doted on her after dinner. Olivia made them all tea while Elliot made sure she had a good pillow behind her back on the couch. Around eight thirty, Elliot helped the twins get ready to go to bed while Olivia checked on Kathleen. After Maureen had moved out, it had become their time of the day. They sat together, both women indulging in their pregnancy cravings while Elliot had a few beers for all of them. In general, it wasn't difficult not to drink but tonight, Kathy could have used a decent class of wine.

"Kathleen is chatting online with a friend and promised she'd turn in at ten," Olivia announced, sitting down next to Kathy on the couch.

Elliot moved to Olivia's other side to prop up a pillow for her as well, and both women smiled at his attentive gesture.

"Gotta keep the mommies happy," he said with a smirk.

Olivia stroked his cheek with her hand and replied,

"So the mommies keep you happy?"

Elliot's eyes lit up and Kathy was relieved that they were both still able to enjoy just being together.

"Oh yeah," Elliot said before leaning in and capturing Olivia's lips with his.

Kathy waited until they broke apart before speaking up.

"El, Liv, I think we need to talk about what Cragen said."

Her lovers both nodded and they sat together, like they often did, Olivia in the middle and both Stablers turned toward her, their hands all clasped together in Olivia's lap.

"I don't want to leave SVU," Olivia said softly, her lips trembling a little.

"He'd be a fool to let you go," Elliot said harshly. "I'll go if that means you can come back Liv. He can't take that away from you just because of .. this."

He gestured at the three of them and Kathy nodded when Olivia glanced at her.

"Yes Liv, you really belong at SVU. But so do you, Elliot."

"I know Kath. But if I have to give that up so Liv can stay and we can all stay together, I will."

Kathy reached for him and stroked his cheek like Olivia had done earlier. He turned his head to kiss the inside of her hand.

"I do want us all to stay together," Elliot added, a small tremble in his voice.

Olivia put her hand on his other cheek and Elliot closed his eyes. Kathy realized that this was as difficult for him as it was for Olivia. And her. None of them were willing to give up what they had built together over the past year and Elliot was willing to make sacrifices for it.

"We _are_ staying together, no matter what," Olivia said, wrapping her free arm around Kathy's waist. "Our babies both need their daddy and ... and so do the mommies, right Kath?" she added, turning her head to look at her.

"Yeah," Kathy sighed, mesmerized by the love and determination she saw in Olivia's eyes. "And the mommies need each other too."

Olivia smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Kathy closed her eyes and let out a soft moan when she felt Olivia's full lips brush her own. She knew they had not finished talking about the developments at work but for now, what she needed was confirmation that her two lovers were still committed to their relationship with her. When she felt Olivia's soft tongue seek out her tongue, she moaned again and leaned into her lover's body. She felt Elliot's big hand stroke her thigh and when she wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist, she was met with Elliot's other hand. While both women kissed each other tenderly, Elliot started kissing Olivia's neck and a small competition started between the spouses who could make Olivia moan the loudest.

When Olivia suggested they take it upstairs, they agreed reluctantly. But Kathleen was no doubt still awake and might walk in on them in the living room, and they didn't want to shock her young brain like that. She was still struggling a bit with her own bisexuality and at almost fourteen, she was definitely too young to start exploring her body or witnessing the sexual activities of her parents and their lover.

They were very tender and loving tonight, all three of them feeling the need to reassure each other and themselves that their relationships were strong enough to withstand the pressure coming from outside. Mouths were finding nipples, folds, balls and one cock while fingers danced on skin and explored several holes. At one point, Kathy watched Olivia as she pushed her index finger into Elliot's ass while sucking on his balls, making him grunt and squirm.

"Don't you like that?" she heard the brunette ask her husband and when she pushed her finger in deeper, Elliot just groaned and opened his legs further for her.

Elliot was on his back in the middle of the bed. Kathy was lying next to him on her side, her feet on one of the pillows next to his head, and her head near the foot of the bed. Two of Elliot's fingers were buried in her wet cunt while she was stroking his cock with one hand. Olivia was on her knees between Elliot's legs and she was watching Olivia work on Elliot while her other hand found its way between Olivia's legs. They weren't using any sex toys tonight. It was just them, loving each other. But watching Olivia's finger disappear in Elliot's little hole made Kathy swallow hard. She wanted to watch Olivia take their big strong man from behind one day. To watch her dominate him. It was something that would always get her off. Sometimes she'd just imagine Olivia ordering Elliot around when she was in the shower, and she'd have a spontaneous orgasm just from feeling the water cascade down her body and using her imagination. Right now, she enjoyed fucking Elliot's thick fingers while touching both her lovers.

Olivia was moving forward, her soft lips wrapping around Elliot's big cock. She was taking him in deep, making Elliot buck up into her mouth. Kathy jolted forward, making his fingers hit her deeper as well and they moaned together. Kathy could just reach Olivia's clit and rubbed it while she went down on Elliot. It wasn't enough for Olivia though, and she released Elliot's cock with a plop. She pushed a second finger in his little hole after spitting on it and Elliot's body jolted again. She fucked his ass for a few long moments until she thought he'd been tortured long enough. She looked at Kathy then, and climbed over Elliot to straddle him. Kathy moved her hand to Olivia's backside and when she sank down over Elliot's dick, they all groaned together. His thick fingers were thrusting harder and Kathy squeezed his balls gently when Olivia started riding him.

Once her two lovers got into a rhythm, she moved her hand back up again, to find Olivia's little hole. She pushed one finger inside and watched Olivia's face contort with pleasure. Elliot's hand kept moving and Kathy pushed herself into his hand harder. Watching Olivia ride Elliot and feeling her tight hole around her finger and his strong fingers moving inside her, made her fly over the edge unexpectedly quickly. Her body shook with pleasure and she rode out her orgasm against Elliot's hand while keeping her finger securely in place. She couldn't have retracted it if she'd wanted to, and as soon as her own body was relaxing, she moved to her knees next to Olivia and added a second finger. Elliot's hand, now no longer fucking her, went to Olivia's breast and her free hand went to Olivia's clit.

Olivia was panting and moaning, clearly enjoying the double penetration even if Kathy was just using two slender fingers, and watching her brunette lover come was incredible once again. Olivia's body was shaking, still riding Elliot hard while she came and finally making Elliot shoot his load up inside her as well. When Olivia slumped forward, sprawling out over Elliot's body completely sated, Kathy retracted her fingers and leaned in behind her ass to kiss the base of Elliot's long thick shaft. Olivia raised her hips so his dick slipped out of her body and Kathy could lick up the juices that started seeping out of Olivia. Her lovers knew she loved to lick them right after an orgasm and both had learned to indulge her craving for their fluids. Olivia moaned again while she licked her and Kathy straddled one of Elliot's legs, needing some pressure on her still sensitive clit. She came again, her mouth still attached to Olivia's body while riding Elliot's knee and then moved next to her lovers to join them in their loving embrace.

They loved her. They truly did and she couldn't imagine any of them wanting to ever give this up. They wouldn't. Would they?

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Still loving your reviews. Would love to hear from my most perceptive reader again! :)**

 **PS. It seems new reviews aren't showing at the moment. Guest reviews are still auto approved so if yours still isn't showing, it wasn't me. They usually re-appear within a few days when this happens, and I do get e-mail notifications for reviews, so don't hold back.**


	30. Lunch break

30.

Olivia had felt so safe over the past months, wrapped up in the arms of her two lovers. They had dozed off already, but Olivia was still wide awake. She couldn't believe the rejection she'd seen in Donald Cragen's eyes. She looked at her Captain like a father and she felt physical pain whenever she remembered the hard look in his eyes. It had been more than a rejection of their lifestyle. He was disappointed in her. He rejected _her_. Or at least that was how she felt it.

She put her hands over her growing belly protectively. Cragen had to know that her baby had been conceived out of love, however unconventional the circumstances. He had said so himself, that he knew there were feelings between her and Elliot from the beginning. It hurt her that he seemed to be unable to look past their arrangement, and couldn't just be happy for her.

After a restless night, she got ready for her first day at Computer Crimes. She was wearing her very first maternity dress, trying to make a statement that there was no mistake why she had been sent to Computer Crimes. It was because she was pregnant, nothing else. The unit was in the same building as SVU but it was still very strange to step out of the elevator on the fifth floor instead of the seventh. It was a completely different world. Elliot wished her luck and promised he'd look in on her soon. He was taking his unofficial demotion well considering, and she knew he would do all in his power to make sure Olivia would be allowed back in the unit, even if it meant that he would have to leave. But having to work in a different unit wasn't what stung most for her. She felt like Cragen was pushing her out of his life.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Elliot was doing his best to reassure her. They had managed to take a lunch break together and had ducked into a booth in the back of a small diner around the corner of the office.

Cragen would come around, he kept telling her. It would all work out. He wouldn't hold it against her that she was having his baby. Olivia wasn't convinced though.

Her new job wasn't horrible and she actually enjoyed learning new things. She was a quick study and was already using technical terms that made Elliot's eyes widen a bit. She smirked at him and told him that would probably just get worse from now on.

"That's okay Liv," Elliot assured her. "You can talk technical to me all day long, as long as I can make love to you."

Olivia chuckled and shifted in her seat at the thought of making love to Elliot. This was hardly the place. Was it? She glanced at her handsome lover and could see the fire in his eyes.

"El," she said softly, hoping to warn him not to try anything, but she could tell the wheels were already turning in his head.

"It's pretty quiet here," he mused, glancing around the room until she did the same and their eyes fell on the door to the restroom area.

"We can't," Olivia insisted, but Elliot could tell she wasn't putting up a big fight.

"Why not?"

"El."

"Liv."

The way he said her name made her clench her thighs together. Elliot stood up and gestured at her to do the same. He tossed some money on the table and offered her his arm to escort his pregnant co-worker to the restroom area. As soon as the first door closed behind them, they checked the other doors. The one to the left led to the men's area, the one to the right to the women's area, and behind the door in the middle was a larger changing room for people with babies. They quickly slipped into that room and locked the door behind them. It was perfect. There was a changing table as well as a toilet and a place to wash up. Before Olivia could wonder what Elliot's plans were, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth and gave in to the moment. She needed this to remind herself why she was in this triangle in the first place. She had found the love she had searched for all her life and was even getting twice as much as she had thought she would.

Elliot's hands roamed her body and when he lifted up her skirt, she wanted to feel more of his skin. A quick fuck in a restroom was fine with her, but she wanted to touch more of him first. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and moved her hands underneath to feel his strong pecs. She rubbed his hard nipples while they continued kissing. Elliot had bunched her skirt up around her waist and had moved his hands inside her panties. He was caressing her ass and she pushed her hips into his, needing to feel even more of him.

"Easy Liv," Elliot said softly, breaking off the kiss and moving his mouth to her ear. "I don't want to fuck you."

"What?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. What were they doing her if he didn't want it?

"No, I want to make love to you."

She almost choked up at his words. Damn hormones again.

"Here?" she whispered.

"Yes, here," he whispered back. "This room is for parents and their babies. It's a love room."

She giggled at his words, thinking he was laying it on kinda thick but she was happy about it. If Elliot said he was going to make love to her in this changing room, she knew he would.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

She had never been so aroused in a public place before. Elliot had taken her dress off of her completely, leaving her in her underwear and shoes and was showering her body with small kisses, and more intense kisses in sensitive places. His shirt and jacket were off and his pants undone, and he'd lifted her up onto the changing table. Right now, he was paying special attention to her throbbing center, pulling her panties aside so he could lick and suck her sensitive flesh. Olivia was gasping for air. She couldn't believe they were doing this here but she couldn't stop either. If Elliot wasn't careful she was going to squirt all over him very soon. He had other plans though, and moved his body between her legs while bringing his mouth back up to hers. His hand moved between their bodies and then she felt the tip of his hard cock press against her body. She moaned, scooting slightly forward on the table to meet him.

Elliot smiled against her lips.

"Eager huh?" he said softly and she squeezed his ass as a reward.

"Yes," she hissed right before kissing him again.

Elliot wrapped his big hands around her thighs and pulled her against him. Olivia arched her back and leaned back on her hands, dropping her head back, and waiting for him to penetrate her. He moved slowly, easing his hard-on past her panties and pushing through the initial resistance of her body. Olivia groaned, reveling in the feeling of being filled up again by her man. Once he was almost completely inside her, Elliot pulled back and then pushed back in slowly. Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were burning with desire but also with love. He really wasn't going to fuck her. It was even a bigger turn-on than a quick fuck would have been and Olivia felt her body start to tingle all over. Her nipples hardened without being touched and her stomach clenched while Elliot continued moving with slow but determined strokes, going deeper each time, but not thrusting hard.

Olivia looked down between their bodies and swallowed hard. She couldn't see her own pussy anymore due to her growing belly but she could see Elliot's impressive purple shaft, the blue veins running along it, and her fluids coating it and making it glisten in the bright light in the room. His cock was caressing her insides, setting her body on fire and she threw her head back again. She wasn't thrusting or pulling him into her. She was just letting it happen, letting him love her body like he loved all of her. His hands moved up her torso until he wrapped them around her shoulders, moving his upper body closer to her. The movements of his hips became even more focused and she could feel him swell up inside her. The tingling sensation that had started in her inner walls, was spreading fast through the lower half of her body and even her toes were tingling when he started hitting a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her.

She gasped and moved her mouth to his neck to suck on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. Elliot was pounding faster now and was whispering sweet things to her in her hair.

"Oh baby, you're so beautiful. I love you so much. I need you … oh … oh Liv …"

"Keep going," she answered, and he sped up a little more.

"Wanna do this forever," Elliot grunted, and she knew he was close.

"Don't stop," she groaned and she knew he wouldn't.

She tried to stay quiet and she heard his soft whispers while they hurled towards their climax together.

"I love you baby. Can't live without you. Oh … ah … Liv!"

He gasped when he started shaking, announcing the beginning of his orgasm, and Olivia bucked forward when the first surge of intense pleasure hit her body deep inside her.

"O God!" she cried out and she panted while her orgasm tore through her, trying not to cry out again.

Their labored breathing filled the room while they came silently, gasping and sighing until they stilled at last and just held each other close. Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder and he kissed her neck softly. They stayed like that for a minute and then looked at each other, a very content smile on their faces.

"We should get dressed," Elliot said softly and Olivia just nodded.

"I'll text Kathy," she said.

' _FYI, diner, baby changing room'_ she sent out.

They received an answer even before they had finished getting dressed.

' _XXX'_

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	31. It'll be okay

**A few scenes to move the storyline along. No really kinky stuff this time, just some sweet caring. I didn't really have a plot in mind when I started this story, so I'm just making it up as I go along. Thanks to one reviewer for his suggestion for a KO-scene. (Meanwhile, some other suggestions I have received, have not been forgotten!)**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

31.

Something was off with Olivia. She wasn't participating as much in their bedroom activities as before, and Elliot was certain that it wasn't a hormonal thing. She had been working at Computer Crimes for about three weeks now and she was quiet when they went home, and she often went to bed early. If they were a little persistent they could get her to play along once he and Kathy went upstairs as well, but she'd let them have their fun together several times now, while she just watched. And sometimes she didn't even watch them, and just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Once all the kids were in bed one night, and Olivia too, Elliot talked about it with Kathy. She was very concerned too, worried even that Olivia might decide to leave one day.

"Could she really be tired of us?" Kathy asked, and he could tell that his wife was upset about it as well.

He didn't think Olivia was tired of them though. She still let him hold her during the night. Even after he and Kathy had had sex, they still made sure Olivia was sleeping between them afterwards, and she often slept in his arms. She wasn't tired of them. She was just very sad.

"I so wanted her to have a happy pregnancy," Elliot sighed, "but I guess Cragen's opinion really means a lot to her."

"Not to you?" Kathy asked, rubbing his back gently while they sat on the couch together.

Elliot scoffed.

"He can go fuck himself. It's our life, and it's none of his business."

"But still, he's having an impact on our lives El. I don't think he knows how much he's hurt Olivia."

Elliot looked at his wife, who was near tears. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he knows Kath," he said. "He just doesn't care enough."

Kathy was silent for a while and he kissed the top of her head. He loved her for loving Olivia so much and for giving him another child. She was an amazingly strong woman with a big heart.

"Maybe we should make him care," Kathy suddenly said.

Elliot ducked his head to look at her.

"Make him care? How?"

Kathy caressed his chest and smiled.

"I'll think of something."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

They knew Olivia wasn't really sleeping, but she wasn't going to play along tonight. Elliot sighed and asked Kathy if it was okay to just cuddle and go to sleep. They were both too worried about Olivia to focus on each other anyway. They tickled Olivia until she gave in, and moved to the middle of the bed. Then they both kissed her softly and said goodnight. Just when they all started dozing off, he heard Olivia say,

"I do love you both. You know that, right?"

Both Stablers snuggled a little closer to her and assured her that they knew. And that they loved her too.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Elliot followed Kathy with his eyes when he saw her walking into the squad room and heading over to Cragen's office. She had a determined look on her face and didn't even knock before swinging the door to the Captain's office open. He grinned to himself. That was his Kathy. She was going to give his Captain a piece of her mind, and he wouldn't be able to blame it on his detectives. Kathy was here on personal business.

She stayed in there for quite a while, and Elliot had walked past the closed door a few times already, listening for any signs of yelling or crying. All he could hear were muffled voices. Kathy's voice, mostly. He was so proud of her. He had no idea if it would help at all, but she was defending her lovers and their choices. She didn't want them to suffer, especially Olivia. Cragen would be so surprised to see how dedicated Kathy was to Olivia's happiness. Elliot was sure he wasn't expecting that at all. He had been reluctant at first to let Kathy talk to his Captain but she had pointed out to him that Cragen would never listen to anything he had to say. It needed to come from her.

After about half an hour, the door finally opened and he saw Kathy say goodbye to Cragen, who closed the door immediately after she had stepped out of his office. He probably had a lot to think about. Kathy walked up to Elliot and sat across from him, at Olivia's desk. Well, Munch's desk now, but he was out.

"And?" Elliot asked her.

"He's going to think about it."

"About what exactly?"

"His decisions."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. Was she being vague intentionally? Kathy grinned at him.

"Let's put it this way: I'm pretty sure he understands now that I am not a victim of your crush on Olivia or vice versa, and that I am very dedicated to my marriage as well as my relationship with Olivia. And he needs to think long and hard if he really wants his own feelings to get in the way of the effectiveness of his unit. Because if there's one thing he can't accuse you and Olivia of, it's that your feelings somehow took away from your abilities to do your jobs. We were all together for months before he even caught on, so you must have been doing a hell of a job here."

Kathy's face glowed with pride and it warmed his heart. She was so proud of the work they did here, and how good they were at it. She told his Captain good.

"Thank you honey," he said softly, standing up.

He walked over to her and put his hands on the armrests of the chair she was sitting in, leaning in to kiss her. Kathy returned the kiss, moaning softly, and he closed his eyes when she deepened the kiss. The sound of someone clearing their throat made Elliot jump up. He looked behind him and saw Cragen standing in the doorway of his office.

"Stabler, I need you to run an errand for me," he said, glancing back and forth between the two of them while walking up to him and handing him a note with instructions.

"Yes sir," Elliot said.

Kathy stood up and said,

"I was leaving anyway. I'm going to see if Olivia is free to go shopping for baby clothes."

Elliot couldn't suppress a smile, knowing full well that Kathy had emphasized their pregnancies on purpose in front of Cragen. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and squeezed his bicep before taking off.

"Have fun," Elliot called after her, and she answered "We will!" before turning the corner towards the elevator.

Elliot looked at his boss again, but Cragen was already heading back into his office. He was clearly uncomfortable and Elliot was glad. Served him right for hurting Olivia.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

When Olivia stood up to greet her, Kathy's eyes dropped to her expanding belly immediately. At eighteen weeks, she was really beginning to show now. And she was stunning.

"Hey Kath, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked her, walking up to her.

They hugged and kissed each other on the cheek, and Kathy rubbed Olivia's upper arms gently.

"I came to see how my favorite Computer Crimes detective is doing," she told the brunette, "and to see if maybe I could take you away from here a little early to go shopping for baby stuff."

Olivia's hands went to her belly automatically, and she smiled at Kathy.

"I've wanted to do that for a while, but I just never seem to get around to it," she said.

Kathy suggested she ask for a few hours off, saying she wasn't feeling well due to the pregnancy. She knew that worked miracles with male bosses, and Olivia gave her a sly smile. After a little more nudging, she went along with it and ducked into her Captain's office to explain to him that she was feeling really faint, and her friend had come to take her home to rest. It worked like a charm, and ten minutes later they walked out of the station arm in arm.

"That's the upside of this transfer, you know," Olivia told her. "There's no real rush on the cases, and no heartbreaking stories to listen to or hands to hold."

Kathy nodded and was silent for a minute while they strolled towards the first baby store and walked inside.

"But you'd like to come back to SVU, right?"

Olivia's answer was immediate.

"Oh yes! After the baby is born, absolutely. But I don't think Cragen will let me come back."

"Don't be so sure Liv," Kathy said and when Olivia looked at her, she couldn't hide her smile.

Olivia stopped abruptly in the middle of an isle and turned Kathy around to face her.

"Kathy, what did you do?"

Kathy shook her head.

"Honey, you know me too well."

"Tell me!"

"Well, I had a little heart to heart with your Captain Cragen earlier. I think he listened."

Olivia's mouth formed an O but no sound came out. She just blew out a breath and shook her head. Then the expression on her face suddenly changed completely.

"What Liv?" Kathy asked, taking her hands in hers.

But Olivia pulled her hands back and put them both on her belly. She looked down and then back up at her. Her eyes were sparkling.

"They baby is kicking," she said, completely in awe.

Everything else was forgotten for now and then four hands were on Olivia's belly. Both women had tears in their eyes when they smiled widely at each other.

"He's really kicking," Olivia whispered and Kathy nodded fervently.

"I can feel it too."

One of the ladies that worked in the store walked up to them when she noticed what they were doing, and asked them,

"Is your baby kicking?"

"Yes, he is," Kathy answered for Olivia, and the lady gave her a curious look.

"We're both pregnant," Olivia told her, and Kathy stood up straight to show off her nineteen week belly.

"Oh, that is so sweet for friends to be pregnant together. So you came her for some supplies for your new babies?"

"Yes," Olivia answered. "And although they will be born almost at the same time ... well, if all goes according to plan that is, but we don't want to dress them up the same. They are brothers but not twins."

The lady's eyes widened a bit and Kathy put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Olivia had said that on purpose to shock the lady. She must be about fifty-five, and probably not really used to less conventional kinds of relationships.

"Oh," the lady said, trying to put on her most understanding face. "So you're a couple?"

"Yes," Kathy said proudly, winking at Olivia. "We couldn't decide which one of us would carry the baby, so we decided we would both have one."

"Well, I'm ... I'm sure you will have two beautiful babies very soon," the lady stammered. "Boys you say? We have a whole section here with unisex baby articles, and the traditional boy section is over there."

She looked at both women hesitantly, no doubt wondering if they would be interested in any traditional boy things at all.

"We'll take a look around," Olivia said, grabbing Kathy's arm. "Come on honey, let's see if the traditional stuff suits our needs."

Kathy giggled and let Olivia drag her along to the tiniest little pairs of jeans and polo shirts. She was happy and relieved that Olivia was able to just have fun like this. She wondered if the sales lady would keep an eye on them now, because she was feeling the urge to have even more fun with Olivia. She had missed her in more ways than one over the past few weeks. Olivia was looking through the baby clothes though and seemed focused on picking out a few outfits in the smallest sizes available. Kathy stood next to her and flipped through a rack of little shirts as well. She bit her lip when she felt Olivia's hand brush hers, and linger against her fingers. She looked at the beautiful brunette and saw a small smile playing on her lips. She took a chance and said softly,

"I miss you, Liv."

Olivia wrapped her fingers around hers and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry Kath."

"It'll be okay."

Olivia nodded.

"I hope so."

"Don't let anyone keep you from enjoying this pregnancy, sweety."

Olivia moved closer to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. And thank you for talking to the Captain, too."

Kathy wanted to kiss her too and lingered a bit.

"Don't we need some extra maternity clothes?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse, and Olivia nudged her arm softly.

"You mean stuff we need to try on?"

"Yeah."

"So we'd have to take things off too?"

"Yeah."

Olivia's voice was too sexy and Kathy was getting wet on the spot. They looked around and spotted the maternity section. They grabbed a few dresses and made sure no one noticed them ducking into a fitting room together. They giggled softly, and shushed each other at the same time. They really tried to be quiet but after some rustling of fabric and soft lips finding each other, Kathy couldn't suppress a moan when she felt Olivia's fingers slip inside her panties. Long live maternity dresses, it was so much easier than pants. Olivia was wearing a two-piece, and Kathy slipped her hands underneath her blouse to cup her full breasts while leaning her head against the back of the small fitting room. Olivia was finding her clit with her fingers and made her squirm. Their bellies prevented her from grinding into Olivia's body and it was a little frustrating. They really should be doing this in their bedroom, where they would have room to find a better position. But she had Olivia here now and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to be with her while they were both in the mood.

Olivia was completely focused on pleasing her, and she wondered if the brunette didn't need a release of her own. But she was working fast, wanting to make sure Kathy would come before someone caught them, and Kathy surrendered to her. She caressed her nipples, that were rock hard beneath the fabric of her bra and suppressed a longing groan when Olivia rubbed her fingers along her entrance, still not pushing them into her.

"Oh baby," Olivia whispered, "did you miss me that much?"

Kathy was practically dripping and just nodded her head. Olivia was kissing her neck and when she finally pushed two fingers inside her, Kathy gasped and hid her face in the crook of Olivia's neck. The fierce detective was keeping her pinned against the wall with her body and there was no way for Kathy to do anything in return for Olivia like this.

"What about you?" she managed to whisper softly between muffled pants in her lover's neck.

"Don't worry about me," Olivia whispered back. "This is for you."

Kathy squeezed her eyes shut when the pleasure started building fast in her lower half. The thought that Olivia was doing this just for her, excited her so much that she was a little overwhelmed. She sighed, trying not to make a sound, when she felt the familiar burn inside her, letting her know that her orgasm was imminent.

"Come for me honey," she heard Olivia whisper, her lips brushing the shell of her ear.

Another rush of excitement shot through her entire system, and then there was no holding back. She was going over the edge, wrapping her arms tightly around Olivia's waist beneath her blouse and pressing her mouth to her shoulder when her orgasm hit her. Her body shook and Olivia's fingers kept pumping inside her, caressing her insides and brushing her clit firmly with her thumb. Kathy's body spasmed while her orgasm tore through her in waves. Olivia held her upright and finally retracted her fingers when Kathy stilled. She kissed her sweetly on the lips and smiled at her. Kathy kissed her back and smiled as well. She was at a loss for words and wanted to thank her lover for making her feel so special and loved.

"Now let's pretend these dresses don't fit us, and buy some baby clothes for our boys," Olivia said softly.

Kathy nodded. She needed a minute to regain the strength in her legs again. Her knees almost buckled again when Olivia added,

"You can return the favor when we get home."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **TBC**


	32. Ring

**My apologies for the long delay. Here we go again. A little more story this time before the sexy times.**

32.

A big case had been keeping Elliot busy all day and evening, and it was already past eleven when he finally left the office. Cragen had been all business, and had been quiet in between case briefings. Elliot could tell that he was deep in thought and he hoped, and expected, that he was thinking about his conversation with Kathy. Or rather, Kathy's lecture to him. Because knowing his wife, she wouldn't have minced words with his Captain. She was a fierce lioness, defending her family. And that family included Olivia now.

He and Kathy had spoken about making their bond with Olivia more official, and had been working on a little surprise for her. Lately she had been so quiet, depressed almost, that they had hesitated bringing up the subject. He hoped their afternoon shopping together had helped Olivia relax a little. He was actually relieved to receive an FYI text from them. Part of him would have liked to have been there at the baby store in the fitting room. But a bigger part of him was just happy that Olivia was into a little fun again. She had been so withdrawn lately and while he missed being with her immensely, his main concern was her wellbeing. So he was happy for her, and Kathy, that they'd been able to put aside all the tensions and play around a bit.

When he got home, it was quiet in the house. It was almost midnight and everyone was already in bed. Elliot relaxed a little in the living room with a beer and then made his way upstairs as well. The door to their bedroom wasn't completely closed and he stopped to listen when he heard Kathy and Olivia talking softly. He could tell they were in bed together, probably snuggling under the covers. He checked his phone and sure enough, there was a second FYI text from the two of them.

 _FYI: home room._

Home room had become their shorthand for their master bedroom. The text was only fifteen minutes old, so they must have been doing it while he was having his beer downstairs. His manhood reacted to the mere thought of his two lovers being together like that, but he still didn't go into their bedroom to join them, because he heard them mention his name. And baby names?

"I want my baby to be a Benson," he heard Olivia tell Kathy, and he swallowed hard. He had just assumed that his sons would be Stablers, since he was the father. But these were number five and six for him, while Olivia was having her very first baby. He leaned against the doorframe, trying to understand why Olivia would want to give his son her last name. She was an only child herself, carrying the name of her mother. But that had been because she didn't know who her father was. Olivia _did_ know who her own baby's father was. He was.

Elliot decided to go back downstairs and had another beer. He waited for another half hour before going back upstairs. His ladies were fast asleep and he climbed into bed gingerly, making sure not to wake them. He lay on his back for a while, staring at Olivia's baby bump underneath the covers. His son was a Stabler. Kathy had never even brought up the last name for his other kids. Why should this be different? But it was different. He and Kathy were married and she'd taken his name. Olivia wasn't a Stabler. His eyes drifted to his nightstand automatically. Their gift for Olivia had arrived a few days earlier. Maybe it was time to give it to her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn't want an argument about this. But shouldn't his son have his name?

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

When Elliot woke up the next morning, he only found Kathy next to him.

"Where's Liv?" he asked her with a sleepy voice.

He'd had a strange dream about Olivia. She'd been so adamant that her baby have her last name, that she'd left him. Them. He shouldn't forget Kathy, only she hadn't even been in the dream. Olivia had been angry with _him_ and had left _him_. His eyes widened when he realized she might have left with Kathy. Maybe they both left him together. He shook his head, reminding himself that it had been just a dream and that Kathy was right there next to him. When he heard water running in the bathroom, he closed his eyes and scolded himself for being so afraid. Olivia hadn't left, she was in the bathroom.

Still, the unrest he had woken up with, stayed with Elliot throughout the day. During their lunch break, Fin finally confronted him.

"Hey El, what's buggin' you man? You've been even grumpier than usual all day."

Elliot was glad that Fin had been aware of his arrangement with Kathy and Olivia for a while now, and was actually getting used to the idea. He really wanted to talk to someone about his worries. While Fin hadn't been grossed out about it, it had taken him a few weeks to come to terms with the fact that Elliot had gotten both his lovers pregnant simultaneously. He had never hid the fact that he watched porn from time to time, but getting it on with two women at the same time, literally, was something from fantasy land for him. He wouldn't actually do it himself and he was showing a weird kind of respect for Elliot as well as both women for making this work long-term.

Elliot looked at Fin over his lunch in the break room, and nodded.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about the babies."

Fin smirked.

"The babies, he says as if it's nothing special. Two women are having you baby man. It's Valhalla!"

Elliot smiled as well, reminding himself how lucky he was. But his smile faded when he explained the last name thing to Fin, wondering out loud why she would want her baby to be a Benson.

"El, does that really matter?" Fin asked after letting his words sink in. "He's your son. That won't change. But he's hers, too. And it'll probably prevent alot of questions too."

Elliot looked at Fin puzzled.

"Questions?"

"Yeah man," Fin said. "What do you think people will say when she introduces her baby as baby Stabler?"

Elliot hadn't thought of that. There were still a lot of people who were unaware of their arrangement. And then there's doctors and school teachers and moms of other kids, Fin added. He was right. Looking at it that way, it actually made a lot of sense to name her son Benson. He wondered if that had been Olivia's reasoning too.

"Probably not," Fin smirked. "That woman is just too damn proud and stubborn to ever give up her own name."

Fin was probably right and Elliot was still thinking about it when he got home late that afternoon.

His ladies were busy in the kitchen and Elliot spent some time helping Kathleen with her homework. His middle daughter had a crush on yet another boy this week, and was more concerned with painthing her nails than her school work. Elliot looked at the bright red on his daugther's toes and asked her where she got that color.

"Olivia gave it to me," Kathleen said matter-of-factly and Elliot smiled.

She really had become a part of the family. Later that night, he pulled Kathy aside and asked her if now would be a good time to give Olivia their gift. Kathy agreed, noting that Olivia had been a little more relaxed these past two days. Elliot muttered that she hadn't been 'relaxed' with him yet and Kathy laughed.

"Well, let's try and make that happen tonight then, shall we?"

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine, when her two lovers came into the bedroom and locked the door behind them. She looked up at them and bit her lip.

"Liv, we have something for you," Elliot said quickly, so she'd understand that they weren't going to jump her. Well, not yet, anyway.

Olivia put her magazine away and sat up straight, her back against the pillow she'd propped up against the headboard of the bed.

"What is it?" she asked.

Both Stablers moved next to her on the bed, Kathy to her right and Elliot to her left as always, and then Kathy held out a small box to her. Elliot held his breath while Olivia took the box and opened it. Her fingers were trembling and he and Kathy both put a hand on her thigh, waiting for her reaction.

Olivia's eyes widened when she saw the ring. It looked like a wedding ring, with three small stones set in it. Kathy rubbed Olivia's thigh and said,

"We want you to have a visible reminder of how much we love you, and to know that we would marry you legally if we could."

Olivia covered her mouth with her free hand and Elliot could see tears in her eyes. He told her,

"We would be honored if you would wear our ring, as a token of our love for you and a symbol of our commitment to each other."

Olivia blinked a few times and she looked like she was going to cry. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, while Kathy sat up on her knees to kiss her cheek.

"We love you, Liv, and we want you to know that you are a part of this family," Kathy said.

Olivia just nodded, and when Elliot leaned in to kiss her, she wrapped her right arm around his neck to return the kiss. The passion in her kiss shot straight to his groin and he moaned into her mouth while their tongues tangled and she pressed her body into his. Just when Elliot wanted to reach up and cup the back of her head with his hand, Olivia broke off the kiss though, and turned away from him to kiss Kathy too.

Both women moaned and rubbed each others' belly while they kissed, and the sight before him was making him hard fast. He really hoped he'd have some quality time with Olivia at last tonight. It had been too long and Kathy had had her twice the day before, so he hoped it was his turn now. Kathy was really into the kiss though, so Elliot decided to distract both of them a little by moving his hands to their breasts. It worked, and they broke off the kiss to give him more room to touch them.

"Let's put this ring on you first," Elliot said, and Olivia held out her left hand so he could put it on her finger.

She fell into his arms again then, and Elliot glanced at Kathy. Kathy smiled and nodded in understanding, and moved back a little. She was going to stay on the sidelines this time and Elliot closed his eyes when he kissed Olivia deeply. He was finally going to make love to her again.

He had moved Olivia onto her back, but after a minute, Olivia took over the dominant role. Kathy groaned and Olivia winked at her. Elliot swallowed hard. He knew Kathy liked it when Olivia dominated him, and that Olivia liked to accomodate her. He was on his back now in the middle of the bed, and Olivia was straddling him. He looked up at her expectantly, and gasped when she whipped off her t-shirt, revealing her beautiful, full breasts to them.

"You sir, are overdressed," Olivia told him.

Kathy was behind him then, kneeling so her knees were next to his head. She tugged his shirt up and he let her take it off him. She locked his head in between her knees then, and he looked at both women towering over him. Had they been planning this? His cock was jumping for joy, and Olivia moved back a little to take her panties off. He had expected her to straddle him again immediately, but she moved between his legs in stead, licking her lips.

"Thank you both for the beautiful ring," she said softly before sinking her mouth over the head of his cock. His hips bucked up and he reached for Olivia's shoulders when she sucked him a few times. When she released him, Kathy suddenly leaned over him to do the same. His wife took him into her mouth a little deeper while Olivia sucked his balls gently.

"Oh God," Elliot groaned, grabbing Kathy's breasts underneath her shirt and squeezing them.

Kathy moved back then, giving Olivia room to suck him again while locking his head in between her knees again. He sensed that Kathy took her shirt off and started touching herself, and he focused his attention on Olivia again.

"It means a lot to me to be unofficially married to both of you," Olivia said, and despite the fact that she was now licking his cock again, he could hear the emotion behind her words. Her emotions were making her incredibly focused on pleasing him though, and he didn't mind at all.

Olivia moved forward again, straddling his chest and rubbing her wet folds over his bare skin. She kissed Kathy passionately and then leaned down to kiss him as well. He wrapped his hands around her waist, wanting to guide her so she'd be in position to start riding him, but Olivia resisted so he loosened his grip on her. In stead of moving back, she moved forward even further, and as soon as her cunt came within reach, he attacked it with his mouth. Kathy gave his head a little room to move, so he could reach Olivia's hot center. Her taste was unique and he would never get enough of it. Olivia moaned and kissed Kathy while he was eating her out. He heard her whisper 'I love you' and knew it was directed at Kathy. he pushed his tongue into her while pulling her hips down to get her attention back. Olivia gasped and sat back a little to look at him over her belly.

"I love you too, El," she said with a warm, sultry smile.

Elliot wanted to break free to flip them over, but Kathy made sure the headlock was securely in place once more.

"I want you Liv," he said hoarsely. "I want to make love to you."

He saw Olivia look up at Kathy and they seemed to be having a wordless conversation that ended in a nod and a smile. Apparently they were agreeing to a change of plans and now he was curious what they would have done if he hadn't asked to make love to Olivia.

"What?" he asked both of them, looking up at both women. "That wasn't the plan?"

"All good things come to those who wait, Elliot," Kathy answered with a sly smile. "Now make love to our bride."

Kathy released his head while Olivia draped her body over his as far as her belly would allow. She looked into his eyes and thanked him again for the ring. He assured her that for all intents and purposes, she was his wife now too. And Kathy's. Olivia nodded and leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss soon heated up, and they rolled to the side to give Olivia's belly some room while they made out. Kathy was sitting back, enjoying the view in front of her while touching herself inside her panties. He loved her for allowing him to have this time with Olivia. His hand was massaging Olivia's breast while his jumping cock was hitting her thigh and the underside of her belly. The belly that held his son. A real Benson-Stabler baby. He chuckled when Olivia pushed him onto his back once again, and his thumb found her clit while she rode his abdomen, throwing her head back and giving him a great view of her chest.

Olivia moaned loudly when he rubbed her clit a little quicker and she spread her knees as far as physically possible to feel as much of his strong abdominal muscles against her sensitive flesh. He so wanted to be inside her, but he also loved to watch her just like this. She dropped forward again to kiss him and then moved her mouth to his chest, leaving little bite marks all over it. Elliot loved the slight sting of pain, proof that she'd been there, and moved his hands to her perfect ass to squeeze it. Olivia bit one of his nipples a little harder and he responded by squeezing her ass harder too. She moved higher then and sucked on his neck, and Elliot scraped his short fingernails up her back.

They were panting while inflicting a hint of pain on each other and Elliot wished he could just throw her up against the wall and take her hard right now. But he couldn't. Not now that her pregnancy was so far along already. His breath hitched when Olivia suddenly moved into position and impaled herself on him with one powerful jolt. That had to hurt but she groaned with pleasure, apparently enjoying the sting of pain as much as he was. He bucked up hard in response and Olivia looked straight into his eyes then.

"I'm yours Liv," he croaked, wrapping his hands around her hips.

"And I'm yours El," she answered, and then she started to move.

Kathy was panting with them while they picked up speed fast. Olivia leaned back as far as she could, placing her hands behind her on his thighs while riding him hard, and he moved one thumb to her exposed clit again, his other hand grasping her hip firmly to hold her in place and guide her movements. Kathy moved next to them then, and rubbed his chest as well as one of Olivia's breasts. Both lovers smiled widely at the blonde, letting her know it was alright to join in. He understood that it wasn't easy for Kathy to stay on the sidelines, because she loved Olivia just as much as he did. Kathy kneeled next to them and leaned over. Olivia gasped and Elliot grabbed his wife's shoulder when she moved her mouth over Olivia's clit as well as the base of his shaft, where it was pounding into Olivia.

"O my God!" Olivia yelled, grabbing Kathy's hair and pushing her head down harder.

Kathy's tongue was working on Olivia's clit as well as his shaft and Elliot bucked up even harder. Kathy was only joining in for their pleasure. They wouldn't be long now and the blonde's hot mouth was amazing. She was licking and sucking both of them and he felt every fiber in his body tighten as his body geared up for an explosive release.

"Kath! Liv!" he yelled to warn them.

"Oh yeah baby," Olivia yelled back and while he wasn't sure who she was talking to, he took it as permission to let go whenever he was ready.

Kathy's tongue was alternating between his shaft and Olivia's folds, and she sucked on her clit and then on his shaft again, not letting up. Olivia was making high-pitched sounds each time their hips slammed together and he groaned again when he felt the pressure build up to an impossibly high level. The sounds of sucking and wet skin slapping was drowned out by their cries of ecstasy when they both went over the edge together. Olivia's body was convulsing and she was gasping for air while he shot his hot seed deep inside her, bucking up while Kathy's mouth was still on them. He grunted a few choice words while he came hard and held on to Olivia's hip and Kathy's shoulder until his body finally stopped shaking. Olivia was still riding him slowly and Kathy looked up at her, licking her lips. Both women smiled and then looked at him. Kathy kissed him first and then Olivia slid off him to his other side and kissed him as well.

"That was amazing," Olivia sighed, and he couldn't agree more.

The snuggled up together and Olivia said softly,

"Thank you both so much for giving me a family."

She kissed Kathy, leaning over him, and he wrapped his arms around both women.

"I will wear this ring with pride."

Olivia held up her hand and they all looked at the gold band with the three little stones in it.

"The middle stone is a little bigger than the others," Kathy pointed out, intertwining her fingers with Olivia's.

Elliot added,

"That's how much you mean to us."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **I hope this was worth the wait. Do let me know!  
I have received several suggestions for this story and I appreciate those a lot! I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit them all in though but I'll give some of the ideas a go. Maybe some of you guys could write something yourselves? :)**


	33. Happy

**Two scenes for the price of one this time. Enjoy.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

33.

Olivia looked at her ring in the early morning light that was streaming in through their bedroom window. It was a symbol of the love Elliot and Kathy had for her, and it made her feel better. Also, the way Kathy had defended her by talking with her Captain, had moved her. Kathy was right. She shouldn't let anyone keep her from enjoying her pregnancy, or her relationship. She looked down at her belly and then at Kathy's. Her two lovers were still sleeping and she lay between them, pondering about how much her life had changed over the past year. She had gotten the man she loved, and as a huge bonus, she'd gotten a second lover who she now loved dearly as well. Olivia smiled and held her hand up again to see the light bouncing off the small diamonds in her ring. She was happy. She _was_ happy, no matter what other people thought of them. The entire Stabler family was on board, and it was all she needed.

Kathy stirred and started waking up. Olivia turned on her side so she could look at the blonde. Kathy was becoming more beautiful as her pregnancy progressed. While Olivia didn't mind her slender form at all, she was happy to see that Kathy was filling out nicely now. She pulled the sheet down a bit to reveal Kathy's small breasts. They were bigger now, and so soft. Olivia's stomach clenched and she reached out her hand to touch Kathy gingerly. When her left hand closed gently over Kathy's right breast, Kathy moaned softly and then her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to look at Olivia, and smiled.

"Hey beautiful," Kathy whispered, and when Olivia rubbed her breast gently, she could feel Kathy's nipple harden.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous," Olivia replied, squeezing Kathy's right breast once more while propping herself up on her right elbow.

Kathy's eyes dropped to Olivia's breasts immediately, and Kathy scooted closer to her so she could kiss her breast. Olivia moaned when she felt Kathy's tongue move over her nipple, which was rock-hard instantly as well. She ducked down to catch Kathy's lips with her own and kissed her sweetly.

"I have to pee," Kathy whispered against her lips, and both women giggled.

"Me too," Olivia said.

"Damn babies, dancing on our bladders," Kathy huffed jokingly.

They left the bed quietly, trying not to wake Elliot, and went into the bathroom together. Kathy used the toilet first and Olivia sat down immediately after her because the pressure on her bladder was becoming almost unbearable. Kathy grinned at her in the mirror. They hadn't bothered to put any clothes on and Olivia let her eyes roam Kathy's naked backside. She really was filling out nicely and Olivia licked her lips. She hadn't know she could lust after a woman this way until she had entered this threesome. Kathy recognized the look in her eyes, and turned around to face her after she had washed her hands.

"Ready?" she asked her seductively and Olivia swallowed hard. She grabbed the toilet paper and dried herself off before flushing and standing up to face Kathy.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Their bellies were in the way and the need to get creative to be able to touch each other was growing with those bellies. Kathy caressed Olivia's back while she washed up quickly and when the blonde leaned in to kiss her, her hands were on her breasts again automatically.

"I love your breasts," she told Kathy between kisses, and Kathy grinned.

"I love yours more baby," Kathy said, lifting Olivia's full breasts up with both hands. "Just look at these beauties."

They fumbled a bit in the small space and groaned when they couldn't get as close to each other as they wanted to be.

"Bed?" Olivia asked, and Kathy nodded eagerly.

They snuck back into the bedroom, hoping not to wake Elliot just yet, and after kissing for a while, Olivia sat up on her hands and knees, and crawled over Kathy's body so her mouth was hovering over the blonde's wet hot center, while her own cunt was close to Kathy's face. Position 69 was becoming their favorite when it was just the two of them, because their bellies didn't bother them like this.

They didn't use any toys this time, They were so horny that they didn't need anything other than their mouths and tongues, and their hands. When Olivia dipped down to find Kathy's clit with her tongue, Kathy's arms wrapped around her thighs. Olivia spread her knees a little wider so she sank down over Kathy's face, and she moaned when she felt Kathy's tongue find her dripping entrance.

"You taste so good Liv," Kathy panted, her body jolting at Olivia's touch.

"You too Kath."

"Oh yeah, just like that."

"Suck me baby."

They both sucked and licked faster and harder, and Olivia pushed her tongue into Kathy's pussy while pressing her sensitive breasts against her lover's belly. Their hips started moving on their own accord and Olivia could feel the burn in her lower abdomen get stronger fast.

"Oh God, Kath," she whispered.

It was becoming harder and harder to stay quiet and when Kathy sucked her clit between her teeth and flicked her tongue over it fast, Olivia yelped. She worked a little harder on Kathy's sensitive flesh as well, and they buried their faces in each others bodies, panting and moaning, bucking into each other. When Kathy pushed her tongue impossibly deep inside her, Olivia couldn't hold back anymore. She was too sensitive and she couldn't stop her orgasm even if she wanted to. She let go, gasping while her body shocked with pleasure. She latched on to Kathy's folds again and sucked hard, trying to muffle her own cries of ecstasy. It triggered Kathy's release and Olivia sucked and lapped at her lover until they were both completely sated.

"Liv," Kathy sighed, and she finally rolled on her side, her legs on the pillow next to Kathy's head.

"Okay?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah," Kathy croaked. "You're amazing."

"You both are," they suddenly heard rumbling next to them.

Olivia sat up to look at her other lover.

"You're awake?"

"Hmmm," Elliot hummed, turning on his back and revealing an enormous bulge underneath the sheet. "I enjoyed the show ladies."

They all chuckled, and Olivia turned around to lay down between the Stablers again.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to join in, El," Kathy said. "I know you want her."

"I always want her Kath. But I also know you two need each other as well."

Olivia had given up trying to convince the spouses, and herself, that they needed alone time as well. They were doing great as a threesome and that was enough. Olivia wasn't going anywhere. She could only hope they wouldn't grow tired of each other, and would want her to choose one of them. She wouldn't know who to choose. She wanted it all, the full family experience. Her mind went blank when Elliot's big hand closed over her exposed breast and he kissed her neck softly.

"Oah," she groaned. "I'm still so sensitive El."

"I know," he said softly against her skin. "I like it when you're _so_ sensitive."

He knew he could get her going within minutes after an orgasm if he made an effort. It had been that way from the start and she closed her eyes.

"Kathy, help me," she pleaded but Kathy just kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"I'm beat Liv. He's all yours. Or you his," she added with a chuckle.

Kathy usually needed more time to recover from her release, and she knew Olivia couldn't resist Elliot right now. She hadn't been able to since she'd gotten pregnant. Kathy loved to watch too, and the three of them had found a very comfortable balance. Olivia knew Kathy was never jealous. Elliot was sometimes, but Kathy just loved to see them have sex together, or even make love.

Elliot's hand was between her legs and her body jolted. She was almost too sensitive to be touched. Almost. But Elliot knew exactly what to do. He sat up and asked her to sit up on her hands and knees. Olivia complied, her stomach already clenching at the prospect of being fucked from behind by her big man. She looked at Kathy, who reached up to caress her face while Elliot grabbed something from the drawer of his nightstand. He moved behind her then, his rock-hard erection pushing between her thighs already. He was in the lead now because she was still recovering from her orgasm, and she let him be the dominant one this time. Kathy was looking up at both of them expectantly, her right hand already dipping between her legs again.

"You sure you don't want in?" Olivia asked her softly, and Kathy smiled lovingly at her again.

"No. Just enjoy him Liv. You need each other."

"We need you too," Olivia maintained.

"I know honey. But not every time, right?"

Before Olivia could answer her, she felt Elliot's finger rub her second hole. Was he going in there? She looked over his shoulder and saw him holding a long smooth dildo in his hand while he rubbed some lubricant on her with his other hand. Olivia felt a rush of excitement course through her body. Elliot chuckled.

"Wow Liv, you're dripping."

Olivia hung her head and closed her eyes, getting ready for the double penetration. Who knew she would grow to love this so much? She moaned loudly when Elliot pushed his cock into her without warning, while pushing the dildo in as well. It wasn't a dildo she had used there before and she marveled at how deep it went without hurting her. Elliot pulled back and slammed into her again, letting out a guttural sound. She couldn't believe how long he'd waited to get inside her, but now that he was, there was no holding back.

She moved her hands forward to absorb his hard thrusts better, and cried out when she felt his big cock and the smooth dildo fill her up completely simultaneously. It created a sensation inside her body that compared to nothing else. Kathy started breathing with her and Olivia tried to relax her body. She was going to let Elliot take her completely.

His thrusts became harder and longer, and he went deeper still. The dildo was now in all the way and was making her extra tight for him. Elliot groaned and panted, swearing and saying her name while he picked up the pace.

"Liv ... Gah ... oh baby. Fuck, so tight. So good!"

The bed was shaking and they all panted while Elliot fucked her. Olivia felt her body tighten around him and he pushed harder to push through her body's resistance. She felt his shaft moving between her slick folds and deep inside her, and every nerve ending was on fire. Elliot's focus was on his own pleasure this time, but he knew Olivia could take it. She wanted him to fuck her for his own pleasure, knowing she'd come as soon as he did. When she felt him come deep inside her, she cried out and came with him, enjoying the sting of pain when he pushed both his cock and the dildo in as far as they would go.

He shuddered inside her and against her and the waves of her orgasm kept coming until her bodily fluids were oozing out of her. Out of nowhere, Kathy's mouth was beneath them, and when Elliot pulled out of Olivia gently, Kathy lapped up their combined juices while rubbing her own pussy. Elliot leaned over Olivia, kissing her back while Olivia lowered her head to kiss Kathy's body while the blonde had another orgasm beneath her. Kathy just loved to drink their juices and could come just from that. When they were all finally content, they snuggled up together in the early morning light.

Between Kathy's tender loving and Elliot's passionate fucking, Olivia wondered what there was left to wish for. She was happy. She really was.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	34. Regular People

**A little more story than sex this time, but it is necessary. You'll see why soon. If all goes well, there will be some more E/O ahead.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

34.

Elliot had snuck into the Computer Crimes offices and Olivia had snuck out with him. They had ducked into the stairway and were making out against the wall, fondling a little with their hands up each others' clothes. They had snuck out a few times before when they managed to go on a lunch break at the same time, and they had found one landing hardly anyone used around lunchtime. Olivia had come around a bit after they had given her the ring, but he could tell she was still a little melancholic from time to time. He had wanted to ask her about it but each time he tried to say something, she cut him off by kissing him so passionately that he just couldn't think straight anymore. Today was no different and she seemed intent on getting a little more from him this time than heavy petting.

"Liv," he croaked between kisses, but she shushed him again.

"Don't talk El. I need to feel you," she whispered before plunging her tongue into his mouth again.

He could never resist her and she got him to move his hand under her dress and inside her panties in record time. He moved two fingers between her folds and groaned when he felt how wet she was already. He was leaning with his right shoulder next to her against the wall, not wanting to crush her belly, his right arm around her waist and his left hand finding her entrance. He pushed two fingers inside roughly, knowing that she liked it rough when he used his hands. She was rubbing his cock over his dress pants and he wished he could take her for real. She always had that effect on him, and even when he was inside Kathy, he'd be focused on Olivia, no matter what position the three of them were in at the time. He suspected Kathy knew, but he also suspected it wasn't any different for his wife. They were both completely under Olivia's spell.

Right now, she wanted him to fuck her with his fingers, fast and hard. Elliot worried that she might become a little too loud, and while her sounds of excitement were usually music to his ears, he knew they would carry far in the stairwell, and that couldn't be what Olivia wanted, could it?

"Liv," he tried again, and when she didn't respond, keeping her eyes closed, her head lolling a little to the side against the wall, he continued. "You sure you want this here? Do you _want_ us to get caught?"

Olivia opened her eyes slowly then and just stared at him silently. He couldn't read her at all right now. Elliot's stomach clenched, and not just from the feeling of her tightness around his fingers. He stopped moving his fingers inside her and pulled them out slowly. Olivia didn't bat an eye and he asked her again,

"You want to get caught?"

She looked down then, moving her hand over his trapped erection again.

"Maybe I do," she said so softly that he wondered if he'd heard correctly.

"Why?"

He didn't get it. He honestly didn't. He thought they had agreed to keep things between them, to avoid gossiping and more trouble at work. Olivia sighed and hung her head, until it was touching his chest. He pulled her a little closer to him, sensing that she needed comforting.

"Liv, tell me," he urged her gently.

Olivia lifted her head and rested it on his shoulder, kissing his neck softly before she spoke again.

"I'm just so sick of hiding."

Now it was Elliot's turn to hang his head. Not because he hadn't expected this, but because he understood. He understood completely. He didn't know if getting caught in the stairway at work was the answer, but he knew it was difficult for Olivia to finally get what she always wanted, and then being unable to share it with the world. Sure, most people were aware by now that she was pregnant, but they didn't know who the father was. He wished he could tell the world as well, that both babies were his, but he could see that it was a bigger issue for Olivia.

He kissed her cheek gently and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry," he offered, unsure of what else he could say to her.

He felt her nod slightly and he knew it wasn't really helping.

"What can I do?" he asked her. "Anything to make this easier for you."

Olivia lifted her head to look at him and the sadness in her eyes struck him again. But she had come prepared and answered him right away.

"I want to go out with you, spend a day together as a real couple. Be a regular couple expecting a baby. Go to the zoo or shopping or whatever, in public."

She smiled despite her sadness, getting a little excited about her own idea.

"Sex is great El, and I do mean great. It helps me get through the day but ... it's not an answer for everything. I'm sorry I pushed you just now."

Elliot gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"It's okay. And I do understand Liv. Honestly. I wish I could shout it out as well, that your baby is mine. That _you're_ mine."

She smiled again.

"I know it's not that simple El. I just ... this isn't how I had expected things to go if I ever got the family I always dreamed of."

Elliot suddenly worried if Olivia would be able to commit to their arrangement long-term after all. She must have seen the worry in his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek quickly.

"I don't want out El, really. I ... I couldn't bear to lose you."

"And Kathy?"

His voice had sounded strained. He needed to know that Olivia still wanted to do this together. He didn't want to think about what he'd do if she wanted to break up their threesome. He loved Kathy and his kids and didn't want to lose any of them but what he felt for Olivia was ... beyond love. He knew his heart wouldn't even let him choose. The choice had already been made. He just hoped it would never come to that. His entire family would resent him. He knew he was being selfish but this past year he had honestly thought that Olivia was as committed to Kathy as she was to him. What if that wasn't true, or wasn't true anymore?

"I love Kathy in a way I never thought possible," Olivia said seriously. "I would never want to hurt her. Or the kids for that matter. They are all my family. I just don't want to live in hiding for the rest of my life."

Elliot wasn't sure if she had answered his question completely. Not wanting to hurt their family was one thing, but _she was_ hurting. Should they all allow Olivia to hurt just so they wouldn't?

"We'll talk about it at home tonight, okay?" he offered.

This wasn't something they could solve during their lunch break, and they needed to be open and honest with Kathy as well.

"But spending a day together shouldn't be a problem. We could even make it a regular thing."

That put a smile on Olivia's face that finally reached her eyes, and Elliot felt relieved for now. They had to find a way to make Olivia happy or he worried that they might all lose her. But she was okay for now and it would have to do. He leaned in to kiss her and when she joined in without reserves, he knew that her love for him was still as strong as ever. As long as he knew that, he could deal with everything else. His fingers found her heat again and he managed to muffle her cries with his mouth while he satisfied her need for a physical release. All that was left was to find a place for her to be satisfied emotionally and socially as well.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Kathy tried not to show it, but inside, she was all but freaking out. She couldn't wait for Elliot to come home but he was on a case that was keeping him busy well into the evening. Olivia had come home just before dinner and she had noticed immediately that there was something on the brunette's mind. Olivia had assured her everything was fine and they'd talk about it when Elliot got home. Kathy felt that this was a direct contradiction. What was there to discuss if everything was fine? She had prodded a little after Kathleen and the twins had gone upstairs and Olivia had finally admitted that she would like to be more out in the open and had asked Elliot if they could spend a day together as a couple expecting a baby, just like regular people. Kathy tried not to let feelings of jealousy get to her but she was scared. She tried to understand Olivia's request but all it told her was, Olivia wanted to be just like regular people. And regular people weren't in a threesome. Regular people weren't expecting babies by the same father. Generally speaking, regular people were one man and one woman. Where would that leave her?

Olivia was reading a magazine and Kathy was pretending to watch TV, flipping to a different channel every few minutes because nothing could hold her attention. Kathy had felt completely equal to Elliot in their threesome so far. They were Olivia's lovers and she was holding their hearts in her hands. But now she felt like she and Olivia were Elliot's lovers and she was going to come up short if Olivia forced him to choose between them. She was his wife but his heart belonged to Olivia. She was well aware of that fact. She had never, ever been jealous before. In fact, she loved to watch her two lovers together. They were both so fierce, passionate and strong, and she was in awe of them together. She knew Elliot was committed to his family and Olivia had saved their marriage. This was the first time since they had taken Olivia in, that she worried about being on the sidelines. She couldn't lose Olivia now but if Olivia wanted to be like regular people, she wouldn't choose her. She would choose Elliot. Kathy felt a little sick and jumped when she finally heard the front door open.

Olivia looked up as well and smiled at her.

"Finally."

Kathy swallowed hard when Elliot kissed Olivia deeply. Usually something would stir inside her whenever they kissed, but tonight she was just worried. When Elliot turned to her to kiss her as well, she hesitated and he noticed immediately. Elliot's eyes flicked to Olivia's and Kathy closed her eyes. They had a connection that she had no part in. She had known it but she didn't need to see it right now.

"Kath?" she heard Elliot ask, and he sounded worried.

His arms were around her and he pulled her into him tightly.

"Let's sit," he said then, and she let him guide her to the couch.

Olivia sat down at her other side, and the feeling of dread only grew inside her. She felt trapped between them and feared that she was going to get some very bad news right now.

"Kathy, relax," Olivia said softly, and she looked at her beautiful lover. "You look like this is the end of the world."

"It feels like it is," she admitted. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Elliot asked, looking at Olivia questioningly while rubbing Kathy's arm.

"Olivia wants to go out just like normal people. With you," she said, pointing at Elliot. "So where does that leave me?"

She sounded desperate and she knew it.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Elliot had had some time to think about it while he was working, and he had come to understand Olivia better. He could tell that Kathy was freaking out and he needed to reassure her right away. He only hoped that he had understood correctly, and that Olivia really wasn't out to change their lifestyle, just the way they presented themselves outside their home.

"Honey, nobody is leaving you," he said gently.

He put a finger under Kathy's chin and turned her head so she was facing him.

"You and me, we can walk around like a couple all we want and nobody will think anything of it, right?"

Kathy nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Now, Olivia hasn't even told anyone who the father of her baby is," Elliot continued patiently. "So far, only Fin, Munch and Cragen know."

"And the kids," Kathy added, glancing at Olivia.

"Yes. But she wants the full experience as well, and right now she is the only one of us, who can't have that."

Elliot caught Olivia's eyes and he could see gratitude and love in them. He was glad he was getting it right.

"Is it right for us to let her hurt because we all want to keep our arrangement under wraps, because that's less hassle?"

Kathy reached for Olivia then, and placed a hand on Olivia's knee.

"No, of course not," she said softly.

Olivia placed her hand over Kathy's and rubbed it gently.

"I'm not trying to steal your husband, Kath. I would never do that."

Kathy smiled sadly at her then.

"You wouldn't have to Liv," she said, placing her other hand over Olivia's on top of her own. "He's already yours."

Both partners exchanged another look and didn't tell her she was wrong. She wasn't wrong. Elliot's heart belonged to Olivia, just like hers.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

"I'm trying to understand this," Kathy sighed then, and before Elliot could make a move, Olivia moved in stead.

He watched the brunette lean over to the blonde and kiss her softly on the cheek first, and then make a trail of soft kisses down to her jaw and neck. Kathy dropped her head back on the backrest of the couch and exhaled slowly.

"Oh God," she groaned, and Elliot just watched Olivia while she continued kissing his wife, her hand moving up Kathy's torso until she was cupping her left breast.

"No one is leaving anyone," Olivia mumbled against the skin of Kathy's neck.

She slipped her hand under Kathy's blouse and Elliot followed her slow but deliberate movements. He knew Kathy needed Olivia right now, not him. She needed to know that Olivia's desire to have some 'normalcy' in her life didn't mean she wanted Kathy out of her bed. He actually looked forward to spending an entire day with Olivia. Maybe they could even make it a few days. But Kathy needed to be on board for this to work and Olivia was getting her on board right now. She was the strongest person he knew. Despite her own sadness, she was dedicated right now to making sure Kathy was okay.

Both women were moaning softly, and Kathy's hands were finding Olivia's body underneath her clothes as well, while Olivia toyed with Kathy's nipple underneath her blouse. Elliot couldn't see her hand but he knew what she was doing. He was getting hard himself and took a deep breath before pushing himself up off the couch. He walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer. He sat down at the dinner table and tried not to stare at the two women on the couch, who were getting more and more intimate by the minute. Kathy's blouse was now completely open and Olivia had pulled her bra down so she could suck on her nipples one by one. Kathy had tugged Olivia's skirt up and was caressing the brunette's thighs. They were both squirming and he saw Olivia push Kathy down on her back on the couch. He knew he should be checking on the kids to make sure they weren't going to walk in on Olivia and their mother, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his two lovers.

Kathy pulled Olivia's dress up completely and over her head, and tossed it on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Kathy's blouse and maternity jeans were next, as well as her bra. Elliot had to remind himself to breathe when he saw Kathy reach up to Olivia's breasts and tug her bra down a bit. Olivia's full breasts spilled out of the lacy fabric and her dark nipples were exposed. He could almost taste them and had to adjust his pants a little. When Olivia leaned forward so Kathy could put her mouth over her breasts, Elliot groaned softly. Soon, both panties had hit the floor as well and they were pleasing each other with their hands. Elliot closed his eyes and sipped his cold beer, but it didn't cool him off one bit. He kept hearing the excited moans and cries of the two women making love on the couch and decided to walk out into the back yard until they were done. He still heard them when they came though, and he dropped his head against the back door, squeezing himself through his pants.

'Not now,' he told himself. 'Wait your turn.'

He could only hope his turn would come as soon as they all went to bed.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Next up: Its Elliot's turn alright!  
PS: I know you guys are reading. How about some feedback? I would love to hear from you all.**


	35. Doing Elliot

**Hi again!  
Some of you asked for some jealousy so I went with that. Also, I don't find Olivia's desire for a more 'normal' life outside the home unrealistic. I thought the previous chapter also showed she is committed to the threesome, but we all knew beforehand that the K/E dynamic wasn't as strong as it used to be / should be so ... equal love in all directions will be difficult. Olivia is the glue that holds them together.**  
 **I'm not going to over-analyze since this is 'just' a smut based story but it's nice to see some reviewers really going for the drama, while others just want the kinky stuff. Let's see what happens after the previous couch session ...**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia had wrapped her arms around Kathy and they were snuggled up together on the couch, covered by Olivia's dress when Elliot came back in. She could see the tension in his body language, and he grinned at her when she looked at the obvious bulge in his pants. Kathy looked up at her when she chuckled, and Olivia kissed her softly. They both looked at Elliot then, and then back at each other. Maybe now would be a good time to carry out the plans they had had before, to gang up on him together. Olivia felt her stomach clench at the prospect. She and Kathy had it all worked out and it was something completely new for the three of them. After all the emotions of the day, she was ready to do it now, and Kathy nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

They got up, dropping Olivia's dress to the floor, and approached Elliot slowly, both still completely naked.

"Why don't we go upstairs honey," Kathy said softly, and Olivia finished her sentence.

"And make sure our El is happy too."

Elliot's face lit up and she could see the pure lust there when his eyes roved their naked bodies. Kathy grabbed all of their clothes while Olivia took Elliot's hand and started leading him up the stairs. Elliot didn't make a sound but the sexual tension was coming off him in waves, and Olivia was already getting turned on again. Knowing that Elliot was willing to go out in public with her, and knowing that Kathy was trying her best to understand, gave her room to breathe. She had no intention at all to break up their threesome, she just didn't want to feel like she was the Stablers' dirty little secret. She wanted a life outside of the home too and she was relieved to see that Elliot completely understood. And she would do all she could to make sure Kathy wouldn't feel threatened in any way. She wanted days with Kathy too and she knew they would have lots of them once their babies were born.

Right now, her focus was on Elliot. Once they were all in the bedroom and Kathy had locked it behind her, Olivia asked Elliot to undress himself. The women sat down on the bed to watch him, and he flashed his signature cocky grin while stripping in front of them like a pro. Olivia swallowed when his impressive cock came into view. She loved Kathy's soft touch but feeling Elliot stretch her to her limits while slamming into her was just ... She took a deep breath and remembered their plan. He wasn't going to stretch her this time. They had other plans with him. It was a fantasy Kathy had shared with her, but that she'd secretly had herself as well.

Once Elliot was as naked as they were, the women invited him to lie down on his back in the middle of the bed. Once he was in position, Kathy moved forward and sat on her knees, one knee on either side of Elliot's head. Elliot swallowed and looked up at his wife, who smiled down at him and rubbed his pecs with her hands.

"Relax honey, you're safe with us," Kathy assured him, distracting him while Olivia got a new sex toy from the cabinet and nudged his legs together so she could straddle his thighs. She sat up on her knees then, and leaned forward until she was hovering over him on all fours. Kathy dipped down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Elliot's eyes flicked down to Olivia's breasts and his hands moved to cup them. Olivia closed her eyes and hung her head, breaking off the kiss with Kathy and enjoying the sensation of Elliot's big hands on her sensitive breasts for a few moments. Elliot moved one knee up until it was brushing her pussy. She suppressed a moan and sat down on his thighs, forcing him to lower his leg again.

"We're in control now Elliot, not you," she told him.

"I figured as much," Elliot growled, looking between both women.

Olivia reached behind her to grab the toy she and Kathy had selected and Elliot's breath hitched when he saw it. Olivia bit her lower lip when she showed it to him. It was a skin-colored strap-on, with a thick dildo on her end of it, and a thinner one on his end, because it would be his first time and they didn't want to hurt him.

"Oh God," Elliot groaned and he squeezed his ass cheeks together unconsciously.

"Yeah baby," Kathy said huskily. "She's gonna do you this time. Do you trust her?"

Elliot blew out a breath slowly and then nodded, reaching up and behind him to caress Kathy's sided and hips.

"I trust you both," he told her and then looked back at Olivia.

She had waited for him to look at her again before strapping the toy on. She sat up on her knees and started easing her side of the dildo into her body. She was still wet from fooling around with Kathy on the couch, and the thick dildo slid in easily. She moaned and touched one of her breasts while moving the dildo in and out a few times, making both Kathy and Elliot touch themselves as well. She loved the power she had over both her lovers. It made her feel good about herself and it made her feel loved and special. She teased them a little while longer after securing the straps, caressing Kathy's breast while rubbing Elliot's cock a few times. They were all breathing heavily by now and Olivia knew she needed to take the lead again. She kissed Kathy softly and then sat back, and Kathy sat back as well, locking Elliot's head between her knees again.

Olivia nudged Elliot's legs apart so she could move between them. She pulled Elliot's legs up at the knees and scooted as far forward as she could between his legs. Elliot moved his hips up automatically so Olivia could move her thighs underneath him. He placed his feet on the mattress next to Olivia and she moved further forward, spreading her thighs a little and then sitting back on her heels, until Elliot's perfect ass was resting in her lap at the right height, and she could move into position. Kathy handed her a bottle of lube and then started kissing Elliot's abdomen and licking his cock. He'd softened a little, clearly apprehensive about what was coming, but Kathy had no trouble getting him hard again. Olivia watched her work for a minute and moved the dildo that was inside herself while she watched. It was just too sexy and she wished they could just have a fuck fest without any restraints, but for now they had their growing bellies to worry about. The position she and Kathy had thought up, gave their bellies a lot of room while they would give Elliot the ride of his life. She knew Kathy could get off simply on watching her dominate Elliot, but Olivia had insisted that she would not be passive this time. She had her own role in dominating Elliot.

Elliot tried to squeeze his ass together again when she started rubbing lubricant on his little hole, and she grinned at him.

"Will we need to restrain you, Mr. Stabler?" she asked him huskily, and Kathy locked his head in between her thighs a little tighter.

"No," Elliot said, his voice a little tense. "No, that won't be necessary. You're in control."

"And don't you forget that," she quipped back.

Kathy sat up on all fours to move closer to her and kissed her again, moaning softly.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Liv," she whispered.

Olivia grinned again and then told Kathy,

"I want you to suck his cock while I start fucking him."

"Yes Liv," Kathy said, dropping down so she could take Elliot in her mouth.

She saw that Kathy moved one hand between her own legs. Who would have thought that others talking dirty and being dominant would be Kathy's biggest fetish?

"That's it honey. Suck him good," she continued.

She rubbed the dildo with lube as well and then started easing the tip into Elliot's ass slowly. He groaned and she loved the sound. His hands were grasping Kathy's hips above him and his body shuddered while she eased the dildo in a bit further.

"You like that, El?" she asked him. "You like being taken by a cop?"

Elliot grunted something unintelligible and Olivia squeezed his ass with one hand while holding the dildo steady with the other.

"What's that El? You talking back now?"

Kathy moaned and looked up at Olivia, releasing Elliot's cock.

"I'm gonna fuck him good," she told Kathy with a grin, and it had the desired effect.

Kathy moaned again and latched on to one of Olivia's breasts with her mouth. She sucked it hard and it made Olivia jolt forward, pushing into Elliot a little harder in the process.

"Fucking hell," Elliot said but she realized it wasn't a protest.

She pulled back a little and thrust forward again, pushing his lower half up in the process. Elliot pulled his legs up, finally surrendering completely and let out a few swear words again. Kathy was watching the dildo go in and was in awe.

"He likes it," she whispered and Olivia smiled as well.

"Let's do this Kath," she answered, pushing forward harder again.

Kathy lowered her head again and wrapped her hand around Elliot's cock while taking the tip in her mouth again. Elliot's legs were in the air now, spread wide, and both women were completely turned on. The dildo was going in deeper and deeper and Kathy took Elliot's cock in deeper as well, her eyes still trained on the dildo and Olivia's movements.

It was an amazing feeling to slam into Elliot, while making her end of the dildo going in hard and fast as well. Fucking Kathy with a strap-on had been amazing but doing this to Elliot and hearing him respond was even more stimulating. And the sight before her was pure porn. Kathy's ass was high in the air, her pussy out of reach for Elliot but her mouth was clamped around his cock. Kathy was massaging Elliot's balls with one hand and no doubt pleasing herself with the other while Elliot just held on to her hips. Olivia was working hard but she didn't mind. The angle was perfect and once she got into a grinding rhythm, her clit kept brushing the back of Kathy's hand.

"Fuck! So good! So good!" Elliot groaned and Olivia sped up a little more, thrusting harder and faster while Kathy's head bobbed up and down faster as well.

Olivia could feel her orgasm start to build, but she didn't want to come before Elliot and stilled for a few seconds.

"Don't stop," Elliot sighed but she had to.

"Just a sec," she sighed back and Kathy glanced up at her, releasing Elliot for a moment.

Kathy sat back a little until she was practically sitting on Elliot's face, and he pulled her down by the hips until he could suck her as well. Olivia watched them and it wasn't really helping her to calm down. She pulled back a little and then slammed into Elliot hard without warning, making him suck Kathy hard while he groaned in pleasure. Kathy shrieked as well and fell forward, attacking his cock again with her mouth. There was no stopping them now and Olivia started fucking Elliot again, hard and fast, until he was almost shouting.

"Liv! Fuck! Yeah! Just like that ... oh God ... oh yeah. Liv ... Kath! Oh baby ... oh baby ... oh yes!"

Kathy took him in as deep as she could when he started coming and Olivia finally let go as well. Her orgasm tore through her while she continued pushing through the tightness of Elliot's body, that was shaking with pleasure now. She held on to his knees while she came, gasping for air as the waves of pleasure continued to hit her. Kathy was swallowing everything Elliot had to give and then sat up, plunging two fingers into her own cunt and coming as well, not needing either of them to do anything else than fuck each other senseless.

After their bodies had stilled, Olivia pulled out carefully and moved next to Elliot, while Kathy dropped to his other side. Elliot wrapped his arms around both women, who snuggled up to him. Olivia was still sensitive, the dildo still inside her, and pushed her body against his. Her hips were still moving slowly and while Kathy propped herself up on one elbow to kiss Elliot and reach for her breast as well, Olivia moaned softly while she came again. Her lovers looked at her and smiled while she just let it happen, her mouth hanging open and her eyes closing. Knowing she was safe, she just let herself go with them.

"That was amazing," she sighed when she was finally able to speak again.

"You two are amazing," Elliot said.

" _We_ are amazing," Kathy finished, and they all laughed softly.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **More? I have something planned with Cragen, a day together for Olivia and Elliot, and the birth of the babies of course. Is this still interesting? Let me know in a review!**


	36. Acceptance

36.

Elliot was still reeling a bit. He was a little sore and he was almost embarrassed to admit he liked the feeling. In fact, he wanted more. Did that make him less of a man? From the looks of it, his two lovers didn't think so at all. But he was used to being the dominant one. The alpha male, all the way. Olivia had gone into the bathroom to clean herself and their sex toy up, while Kathy was snuggled up to him, stroking his chest while kissing his neck. His body was still sensitive all over and he groaned softly. He had officially become a sex addict and that might not be the best thing to be as an SVU detective. He made a mental note to himself: as soon as a crime scene gets you aroused, get out of the unit. Maybe it wouldn't get that far. He was ready to leave anyway, if that meant Olivia could stay on. She needed the job a lot more than he did. Unlike her, he'd be just as happy working at Homicide or Narcotics.

Olivia came back into the bedroom and he looked at her beautiful body, swollen with his child. She smiled at him and got into bed next to Kathy, who turned on her back immediately to steal a kiss. Elliot turned with her and caressed Kathy's baby bump while she made out with Olivia for a bit. They all needed this time together, to rebuild the trust between them after Olivia's admission that she'd like to spend some time alone with Elliot, as a regular couple. He could tell that Olivia was still very much into their threesome. She was devouring Kathy's mouth right now, making the blonde moan while she caressed and squeezed her breasts. Elliot was in awe of her. She always made sure they both got enough attention and would never allow Kathy to feel left out in any way. Still, he looked forward to spending some time alone with Olivia and he wondered when would be the right time to bring it up again, so they could start planning.

For now, his two lovers only had eyes for each other, and he tried to relax and just let them have this time together. He made a trail of small kisses down Kathy's back while she and Olivia were becoming more intimate again. Their hands had drifted down and slender fingers were finding sensitive flesh while their tongues were tangled in a deep, erotic kiss. Elliot tried to stay on the sidelines and only touched both women to enhance their pleasure together. He massaged and squeezed their breasts and when Olivia rolled Kathy over on her stomach and pulled her up gently so the blonde was sitting on her hands and knees, he squeezed Kathy's ass and rubbed Olivia's thighs. Olivia had taken out another two-way dildo. This one was blue and didn't have any straps. He couldn't help touching himself, rubbing his semi hard-on until it was a full-blown erection again when he watched Olivia push her end of the dildo in.

She winked at him and Elliot had to stop touching himself or he wouldn't be able to stop. He lay down on his side next to Kathy, who leaned in to kiss him. He caressed her body gently while Olivia dipped down to suck and lick her pussy from behind. Kathy was panting and moaning softly into his mouth, and it made him kiss her even harder. When Olivia straightened up and aligned the dildo with Kathy's hot center, he felt his wife brace herself. They broke off the kiss and both looked at Olivia over Kathy's shoulder. The brunette was touching her own breasts with one hand while moving the dildo to the correct height with her other hand. When she finally moved forward, Kathy groaned and let out a few choice words. Elliot's hand was on his cock then, his other hand wrapping around Kathy's neck and pulling her in for another kiss while Olivia pushed forward.

Soon, they were all moving together, Olivia fucking Kathy from behind, Elliot kissing her senseless and Kathy moaning the loudest. She was the center of attention and she loved it. Elliot couldn't help jerking off while they fucked and it only took all of them five minutes to come, his seed hitting Olivia's thigh and knee when it shot out of him in intense waves of pleasure.

"God yes!" Kathy cried out, and then Olivia followed, grunting while she continued pounding into Kathy until they were all spent.

Both women collapsed in a heap of hair and limbs, and Kathy moved her hand to Olivia's sticky thigh to retrieve some of Elliot's sperm and lick it off her fingers. She was addicted to bodily fluids and Elliot loved her for it. His wife, the sex goddess. And Olivia. His partner. His lover. A woman that defied description.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia remembered their hot evening and night with a smile the next day. She should be concentrating on a digital trace her unit had put up, but nothing seemed to be happing on her computer screen, and her mind drifted back to the night before regularly. She had actually fucked Elliot in the ass. And he liked it. She'd seen it in his eyes. And she'd seen the slight embarrassment. They should do it again soon, so he'd know there was nothing to be embarrassed about. She'd fucked Kathy from behind as well and Elliot had totally gotten off on that, too. When she thought of his impressive cock she clenched her thighs together. He was so incredibly well-built and he was definitely going to be inside her next time.

She was pulled out of her sexy thoughts when a figure appeared at her desk. She looked up to find none other than Captain Cragen standing there.

"Captain," she sighed, a little shocked.

'"Hello Olivia, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's fine, really. I was just really focused ..."

She gestured at her computer screen, hoping he wouldn't ask her exactly what she'd been focused on. She was pretty sure that the mention of Elliot's cock wouldn't go over well with the Captain.

"If this is a bad time," Cragen said hesitantly and she told him quickly that it was perfectly fine. Her computer was registering the trace anyway. If Cragen wanted to talk to her, she would make the time.

They went into a small conference room and Olivia got them both some tea before sitting down.

"How are you feeling?" Cragen asked her, nodding his head in the direction of her baby bump.

Olivia smiled and rubbed her belly with one hand gently.

"I'm fine, sir. We both are."

"Good," the older man said. "And how are things at home?"

"We're all fine, sir. Everyone is looking forward to the babies. We've really found a good rhythm as a family."

She wasn't going to be secretive about their arrangement, and was trying to make it sound as normal as possible. She knew it wasn't considered normal, but it was her life and she had chosen this. If Cragen couldn't respect that, it was really his problem. Deep down, she did want him to respect it though. She looked at him like a father and nothing would make her happier than to have him as a grandfather figure for her son.

"I spoke with Kathy the other day," Cragen said, and Olivia nodded.

"I know. She told me."

"And I've been thinking about it ever since."

Olivia smiled inwardly. Kathy could have that effect on people. She looked at the Captain, knowing he had more to say.

"I will not pretend that I completely understand what you three are doing, Olivia," he said honestly, "but I want to try and accept the choices you all have made."

Olivia breathed out slowly, rubbing her belly again.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I suppose that is all we can ask of you."

"I want you to be happy, Olivia."

"I am. I'm very happy."

Tears were welling in her eyes and she knew that while it was true that she was happy with Kathy and Elliot, she was still yearning for Donald Cragen's approval. It would make her happiness complete.

"You're like a daughter to me, Olivia."

Olivia bit her lip and blinked a few times, but Cragen had already seen her tears. His eyes weren't completely dry either. He put a hand on her shoulder and Olivia let out a shaky sigh.

"I miss having you around," the Captain admitted, his voice trembling as well.

"I miss you too," she admitted softly. "I would really like you to be part of my baby's life."

Cragen nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm going to be a little awkward around your family Olivia. I can't help it," he admitted.

Olivia smiled while two tears found their way down her cheeks. She could accept some awkwardness, as long as Cragen didn't push her away anymore. She couldn't deal with his rejection.

"It's okay," she whispered. Finding her voice again, she added, "Your acceptance is all I could ask for."

"Alright," Cragen said simply, and it was enough.

They drank their tea and chatted quietly about work and about how Olivia's pregnancy was progressing. When the baby started kicking she asked if Cragen wanted to feel it, but he declined nervously. Olivia chuckled. Maybe that was asking too much at once. When they both stood up to go back to work, Olivia took a chance and pulled the Captain into a hug. He reciprocated and held her for a few seconds.

"Thank you sir," Olivia said softly, and the older man just nodded.

He smiled at her and when Olivia returned to her computer, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	37. Feather Duster

37.

Kathy hadn't seen her beautiful lover this happy and relaxed in months. She had been watching her after Olivia had come home. Olivia had helped Dickie with his homework and had chatted happily with the girls for a while, while Kathy was making dinner. When she finally had a moment alone with her in the kitchen, she asked her what had happened that made her glow with happiness like that. Elliot wasn't home yet and he'd been out on a case all day, so Kathy knew it wasn't something to do with him. When Olivia told her about her conversation with Cragen, she understood. Olivia had craved the man's blessing for so long, and he had finally given it to her.

"Just let him know he is always welcome here, Liv," she assured Olivia.

"Thank you Kathy. And thank you for talking to him. I know that's what changed his mind."

"I'd do anything for you, Liv. You know that, right?"

She was still a little apprehensive about the plans her two lovers were making to spend a day without her, but Olivia convinced her that evening that she still loved her deeply as well. She had kissed her passionately in the kitchen and as soon as all the kids had gone to bed, Olivia took her upstairs. Elliot had called to let them know he wouldn't be home before midnight, and Kathy was secretly very happy to have Olivia all to herself tonight.

Olivia was in the lead as usual, and had taken her time undressing the blonde and kissing her body all over, while she was still fully clothed herself. Kathy was already soaking wet before Olivia's fingers and mouth even reached her hot core. She was stretched out in the middle of the bed and Olivia was all over her. Kathy was sighing and moaning, and was begging for her lover to continue.

She held her breath when Olivia suddenly moved away from her to get something from their cabinet of treasures. She gasped when she saw the handcuffs. Olivia grinned at her and Kathy closed her eyes and moved her arms up in surrender. Olivia handcuffed her to the iron frame headboard of the bed and then kissed her deeply. She finally started to take her own clothes off then, never taking her eyes of Kathy's naked form. Kathy felt beautiful whenever Olivia looked at her like that and was writhing with anticipation. After Olivia had removed her blouse and maternity jeans, she crawled over her again, leaving her black lace underwear on for the moment. They kissed for a while and Kathy tugged at her restraints, needing to feel more of her lover's body.

Olivia smiled against her lips.

"Impatient, are we?" she asked seductively, and Kathy just groaned.

"I'm in charge," Olivia growled near her ear, making Kathy shiver.

"I know," she said meekly.

She wouldn't have it any other way. She played the games of her two lovers when they asked her to be dominant as well, but she was a submissive through and through. She could get off on just the thought of being dominated like this by Olivia. Or by Elliot for that matter, as long as Olivia was there too. Olivia had moved away again and Kathy held her breath, wondering which toy would be next. She held her breath when she saw the small pink feather duster she and Olivia had purchased together only recently. She felt her nipples harden at just the thought of what Olivia was going to do with it. Olivia draped her body next to hers and looked into her eyes while moving the feather duster slowly, starting on Kathy's cheek and then moving down to her neck and her arm.

Kathy was going crazy with want. She wanted those feathers on her breasts but Olivia made sure she didn't make contact with her breasts at all. It was now ghosting over her baby bump and Kathy's hips bucked up involuntarily. Olivia grinned and kissed her cheek softly. Kathy turned her head and tried to steal a kiss, but Olivia had already moved away. The blonde groaned and closed her eyes. The feathers were dancing on her belly and then moved down to one of her thighs.

"Liv, please," she sighed but Olivia seemed to ignore her pleas for now.

When the brunette sat up on her knees and crawled over her, straddling her thighs, Kathy opened her eyes again. Olivia was still wearing her lace underwear and she longed to see more of her beautiful body. She could tell that the fierce detective was getting turned on as well, and was relieved when she reached behind her back to undo her bra. Kathy moaned and licked her lips when Olivia's full breasts came into view. They were heavier already, now that her pregnancy was advancing.

Kathy tried to buck up again when Olivia started touching her own breasts with the feather duster, but she was trapped underneath her lover. Olivia smiled seductively again and relented, moving the feather duster to Kathy's breasts at last. She was leaning over the blonde on one arm while touching her breasts lightly with the pink feathers. Kathy groaned again, staring at Olivia's beautiful breasts while undergoing the slow torture that her lover was subjecting her to. When Olivia lowered her body so she could take one of her nipples in her mouth, Kathy cried out, bucking up again and tugging at the handcuffs once more.

Olivia's tongue was moving teasingly slowly over her right nipple while she moved the feather duster over her left nipple. Kathy thought she might come from this alone and wondered how bad that would be. Just when she wanted to give in to her body's needs, Olivia pulled back, sitting back up.

"Shit Liv," she gasped, and Olivia chuckled.

"Language, Mrs. Stabler," she said sternly.

"I don't care about fucking language right now, Ms. Benson. I just want you to fuck me," Kathy spat, breathing heavily.

Olivia shook her head slowly.

"Now now. You seem to be forgetting who's in charge here."

Kathy could see the amusement and playfulness in Olivia's eyes and grinned up at her.

"I know you're in charge baby, I know," Kathy sighed. "It's just ... I was almost ..."

"I know. That's why I stopped."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. You love me. And you love this."

Before Kathy could say anything else, the feather duster was on her nipples again.

"God yes!" she sighed, arching her back and squeezing her eyes shut.

Their break had been just long enough so Kathy wouldn't come too soon and Olivia could continue working her. She loved this woman so much and she loved how well she knew her body. When Olivia moved off of her thighs, she spread her legs automatically, hoping that the feather duster would find its way to her burning pussy soon. She was so ready and she couldn't believe that Olivia wasn't getting off on all of this herself yet. When she opened her eyes again, Olivia had removed her panties. She was finally as naked as Kathy was and Kathy longed to feel her naked body against her own. She sighed contently when Olivia lay down next to her again, sliding one leg between hers and pulling her thigh against her own core, while pressing her breasts against the side of her torso. Kathy wished she could turn on her side, but both the handcuffs and Olivia's leg were keeping her in place, on her back.

She felt Olivia's hand move down her stomach then. Before she could wonder where the feather duster was, Olivia's slender fingers connected with her clit. She gasped and groaned when Olivia's hand covered her hot core and she rubbed her sensitive flesh a few times.

"You're so wet for me," Olivia whispered, and Kathy tried again to turn towards the brunette.

Olivia propped herself up on one elbow, her other hand still sliding through Kathy's wetness, and leaned over to kiss her. Kathy opened her mouth immediately to receive her, and they both moaned when their tongues found each other in a searing, erotic kiss. Kathy could feel Olivia starting to ride her thigh and it only increased her own arousal. Their bellies prevented them from climbing on top of each other these days, but this was almost just as good. Olivia slipped two fingers inside her, keeping her hand firmy in place over her clit while moving her fingers inside her, and Kathy moaned loudly. The feeling of Olivia's hips rocking into her thigh, making it clear how aroused the brunette was, was making her spriral out of control fast.

They were both moving their hips rhythmically now, and Olivia bit Kathy's lower lip. The pain combined with the pleasure that was building in her body, made Kathy kiss her back even more passionately. Olivia was fucking her in her own way, and Kathy knew it wouldn't be long now. When their movements became more frantic, they thad to break off the kiss for lack of oxygen. They were panting and moaning, and when Olivia whispered her name, it was Kathy's undoing.

"Kathy ... Kathy ..."

"Liv! Yes!"

Kathy bucked up hard against Olivia's hand and was seconds away from coming hard. Olivia had dropped her head on the pillow next to hers, and whispered, practicaly moaning,

"Kathy, I love you."

Kathy groaned loudly, bucking up again and again, and then went over the egde. Her orgasm tore through her lower half and then made her entire body shake.

"Oh God," Olivia groaned, her hips moving fast against Kathy's thigh.

"Oh godogodogod."

She shook then too, and Kathy knew Olivia was coming as well. She was still shaking, the intense orgasm still burning inside her, and subsiding only very slowly when Olivia gasped a few times and then stilled, clenching her thighs around hers. They lay next to each other for a minute, catching their breath, and Kathy wished she could wrap her arms around Olivia. When Olivia finally moved, she uncuffed her and kissed her deeply once more. Kathy's arms were sore but she was happy to be able to hold her lover in her arms again. They pulled the covers over their naked bodies and snuggled up together contently. Kathy kissed her lover's cheek and she smiled at her.

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"I don't hate you."

"I know honey."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Kathy couldn't get enough of her beautiful lover and after about half an hour, they made love a second time. No restraints this time, just tender lovemaking. They were just about to gear up for a third round, when they heard the front door slam shut.

"Elliot's home," Kathy whispered.

She wasn't sure if she was disappointed that her time with Olivia was now over, or excited to have her husband join them. When Elliot came into the bedroom and saw them, both wide awake, he grinned. Something stirred in her lower belly and when he whipped off his shirt, telling them he was going to take a quick shower before joining them, she knew. She was excited to have her husband join them. She looked at Olivia, who was looking at her, and they both grinned. They were thinking the same thing.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **I would like some feedback to this story. I am hardly getting any reviews anymore. Are you still reading? Do you want more? Do you want something else?**


	38. Straps

**Thank you all for your kind words. I guess I should beg for reviews more often :) There are a few readers who are getting bored, but most of you are enjoying this flimsy story. Like it says in the summary, it's just for fun, with a _hint_ of a storyline. It will not be more than a hint, I'm afraid, so feel free to find another story to read, with a more solid storyline. I can recommend a few if you like. There's this one writer on this site that I happen to know very well (wink) and she's into these deep, psychological drama type of stories.**

 **Meanwhile, I can't believe I'm at chapter 38 already! I have been jotting down the ideas I get in the reviews, but some of them will have to wait until after the babies are born I'm afraid. I was going to end this story once the babies were born, but with so many ideas, I guess it will go on for a while after the births. Not sure if I will be able to include everything you all wrote though. Since almost all your suggestions are sexy scenes, I am going to assume I still have an audience for more of the same here.**

 **Now, aside from sexy scenes, a lot of you want some (temporary) drama inside the threesome ... I'm thinking about that. It shouldn't be difficult, you say, but my goal has been to keep the three of them strong together the whole time. You have gotten me thinking though, so there may be a little drama ahead yet.**

 **While I think about that and about your various other ideas, here is the next chapter. Not much as far as the storyline is concerned, just more KEO sexiness. It picks up exactly where chapter 37 left off. Have fun!**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Elliot was tired after his long day at work, but seeing his two lovers awake, and apparently ready for some midnight activity, made him feel better instantly. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower, not too hot, and felt refreshed when he toweled himself dry. He didn't bother putting any clothes on, and when he walked back into the bedroom, his ladies were already waiting for him. He froze at the sight before him.

Kathy was sitting on her knees on the bed, her knees spread and caressing her own body, looking at him seductively. Olivia was standing at the foot of the bed, dressed a very sexy outfit, consisting completely of narrow black leather straps that were wrapped around her entire body, except for her legs and head. The space between the leather straps was wide enough to expose her nipples and her freshly shaven pussy, and he guessed the backside would be no different. She was wearing a black sailor cap and was holding a black strap-on in her hands. When he closed the bathroom door behind him, Olivia placed her left foot on the bed, giving him an even better view of her wet center, and hit the palm of her left hand with the strap-on.

Elliot swallowed hard. They had planned this. They were going to gang up on him. Again. And he liked it. A lot. His cock twitched and both women noticed. They grinned at him and Kathy beckoned him to approach. His eyes flicked from one sexy woman to the other and back while he moved towards the bed. They were both licking their lips and he wanted them both. Olivia was clearly in charge and he looked at her for instructions. His cock was getting harder and harder without being touched, and Olivia looking at it made him even more aroused. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands over her breasts and feel the leather straps that were trying to contain them but failing. He looked at Kathy then, and saw her hand dip between her legs. He wanted to follow that hand with his mouth and taste her.

He climbed on the bed and pushed Kathy gently, until she gave in and let him push her on her back. He moved over her on all fours and started kissing her, on the lips first and then down her body until he found what he was looking for. Kathy moaned when his lips and tongue found her pussy, and he loved how sweet she tasted. She must have rubbed something on herself because she actually tasted like sweet candy. He couldn't help wondering if Olivia had done the same and sat up to look at her over his shoulder.

"Tastes good huh?" Olivia said with a sly smile. "We used that on each other earlier."

The thought of both women going at it was so sexy. He wondered if they had forgotten to send him a text though. Kathy must be thinking the same thing, because she said to Olivia,

"Liv, we didn't send El texts."

"Texts? Plural?" he asked, looking between both women.

"Oops," Olivia said. "Let's make it up to him, shall we Kath?"

Kathy grinned and moved her hand between her legs again before turning over on her stomach and sitting up on all fours, pushing her ass against Elliot's chest in the process. She crawled forward then until she could rest her elbows on the pillows.

"Follow her El," Olivia said, and Elliot complied, moving behind his wife.

Olivia stood next to the bed and he so wanted to taste her as well. She was still holding the strap-on and Elliot couldn't resist offering to help.

"You want me to help you get ready for that?" he asked her, using his most seductive bedroom voice.

Olivia looked into his eyes and he knew she was going to give in. He moved to the side of the bed and Kathy dropped to her side to watch them while she waited for their next move. He took the strap-on from Olivia and sat up on his knees to kiss her deeply before moving his mouth down her body like he had done with Kathy. Olivia sighed when he bit down lightly on her nipples, and held on to his shoulders when he found her entrance with his mouth as well, and licked her.

"Oh Liv," he sighed. "You taste so good, just like Kath."

He licked and sucked until Olivia was panting and then grabbed the strap-on again. He sat up and looked into her eyes while they eased her end of the strap-on in slowly.

"Good?" he asked her, and she nodded and bit her lip.

"It's nice and thick."

"Good."

"Lucky for you, the other end isn't," she added, and Elliot swallowed hard.

So that was the plan?

"You take her, I take you," Olivia confirmed.

Kathy sat up on all fours again, and Elliot moved behind her on his knees. Olivia moved behind him on her knees, the strap-on securely in place. She tossed the hat but kept the leather strap outfit on. Elliot looked behind him and could already picture himself taking those straps off of her, with his teeth. When he felt Kathy's ass bump his raging hard-on, he looked at the naked woman in front of him and counted his blessings. He placed his hands on Kathy's hips and felt her hand move between her own legs, grabbing his erection and stroking it. He groaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. Kathy's hand was stroking him and moving him between her wet folds, while Olivia's breasts were scraping his back. She was kissing the back of his neck and caressing his pecs from behind.

He loved nothing more than to bury himself inside his lovers, but he had to admit, he was looking forward to being taken from behind again. He'd been sore after the first time but it was a very, very sexy kind of sore. And knowing it was Olivia letting loose on him, was enough for him to let himself go without hesitation. He trusted these two women completely and he relaxed when he leaned forward slightly and widened his knees. Kathy matched his height and both Stablers groaned when he pushed forward and buried himself to the hilt inside Kathy.

Olivia didn't give them much time to adjust, and he felt her fingers between his ass cheeks, lubricating his little hole right before she started pushing the strap-on in. Elliot focused on breathing regularly while she moved forward slowly, pulling back and pushing in a little further little by little.

"You like that?" she asked him, clearly very aroused herself by what she was doing. She was caressing and squeezing his ass, and beginning to push more rhythmically as she went.

"Oh yeah," Elliot croaked, jolting forward and making his submissive lover groan.

He grabbed Kathy's hips a little tighter and started matching Olivia's movements, pushing into Kathy with long, deep strokes as they all moved together.

"Fuck, yes," Kathy hissed, grabbing her pillow and pushing her ass up each time he moved inside her.

Elliot felt Kathy's body gripping him while he was being filled up from behind and he couldn't believe how fast the heat was building up inside him. He picked up the pace and Olivia did too, grunting as she pushed harder and faster. Kathy was moaning the loudest while Elliot could only get out a few "ah's" as they went. He squeezed his eyes shut and just held on to Kathy while thrusting into her, trusting Olivia not to hurt him while she continued to go deeper and harder too. He loved the feeling of being filled up from behind, the dildo hitting a spot deep inside him that was extremely stimulating. The deeper she went, she louder his groans became.

"Oh fuck," Olivia said after a few minutes of intense movement that was making all three of them pant and curse, and he knew she was getting close.

She was holding on to his hips, her baby bump hitting the top of his ass each time she thrust forward, and Elliot leaned over Kathy a little more, penetrating her even deeper than before in the process.

"Yes! Yes!" Kathy shrieked, and Olivia answered her,

"Is it good for you baby?"

"Oh yes Liv! Fuck us baby. Fuck both of us."

Olivia's thrusts took over then, and her rhythm became their rhythm. All Elliot could do was take it. She was indeed fucking both of them and he could feel himself get even harder. He was so close now.

"Liv, I'm ..."

"Ah. Yes. Ah," Olivia sighed, keeping up the pace and pushing him into Kathy even harder.

"Oooooh," Kathy moaned, and he felt his wife's body gripping him even tighter.

"Go baby," Olivia encouraged her, and Elliot took it as permission to blow as well.

Just when he felt Kathy's body begin to spasm around his cock, his orgasm hit him and he groaned loudly when he started releasing his hot seed deep inside her.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes," Olivia groaned behind him, and his orgasm was prolonged by the pressure she was giving him from behind, while her body shook with pleasure from her own release.

She continued to move inside him slowly, and he had to admit he liked the feeling, even after the last wave of his orgasm had subsided. Kathy was slumping forward in front of him, and he pulled out of her so she could lay on her side. He leaned forward, resting on his elbows while kissing Kathy's hip and thigh and still enjoying the feeling of the dildo inside him. Olivia was leaning over him now, but her belly prevented her from getting as close as he wanted her.

"Come lay with us babe," he said, looking over his shoulder, and Olivia pulled out very slowly.

She took the strap-on off then, pulled it out and dropped it to the floor before moving next to him and laying down on the bed on her side. Elliot dropped to his stomach between both women and smiled sheepishly at Olivia.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" she asked him softly.

"Oh yeah," he sighed. "You can fuck me anytime."

He kissed her deeply and then turned around to make sure Kathy wouldn't feel left out. He wrapped his arms around Kathy and kissed her too, while Olivia moved behind him, spooning him. He was such a lucky bastard. His ass was sore and he loved it. He had just come inside his wife and he wanted more. He lay on his back and both women snuggled up to him. Olivia was still wearing that sexy leather outfit and he was definitely taking that off her body later. Two mouths were peppering him with kissed and two hands were drifting down his chest and abdomen, playing with his pubic hair and getting him going all over again. He was such a lucky bastard.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO


	39. Worried

**This chapter is different. I hope you'll like it anyway!**

39.

They were finally preparing their little getaway and Olivia was excited. She knew she was going to miss Kathy and the kids, but they were only going to be away for one day and one night, leaving on Saturday and coming home on Sunday, so she was determined to enjoy her time with Elliot. Elliot had been particularly busy with two high-profile cases that had taken him away from home for quite a while without any real time off. Olivia was now 24 weeks pregnant, and was actually beginning to wobble a bit. Elliot liked to make fun of her, but she knew he was very proud of the fact that she was carrying his child. So was she, and she was really looking forward to walking around with him as her baby daddy without having to hide their relationship.

They had booked a room in a hotel near the beach on Jones Beach Island. It was late April and it wasn't warm enough to hang out on the beach yet, but they could walk on the beach and relax together, and just be a couple on vacation for a little while. They made sure to hug Kathy tightly before leaving, and tried to assure her it was just for one night, and they weren't going to break up their threesome. But Olivia knew she would worry anyway. She knew she would herself, if it were the Stablers who were leaving for a night. She was grateful that Kathy was at least trying to understand.

When they arrived at the hotel and walked up to the receptionist to check in, Olivia really felt like she and Elliot were normal couple. Nobody knew them here and nobody would question their relationship. They were an expecting couple, enjoying a weekend off.

"Mr. and Mrs. Benson," Elliot said, and Olivia bit her lip, trying not to react visibly but feeling warm and tingly inside. He'd booked them both under her name?

When he turned away from the receptionist to pick up their suitcase, he winked at her. She smiled widely and looped her arm through his when they walked to the elevator.

"Benson?" she asked him softly and he gave her a small peck on the temple.

"Why not?"

She had wondered how Elliot would react once she told him she wanted her son to have her last name. She knew he was kind of old-fashioned about these things. But him taking on her name for a day encouraged her to talk to him about it. They got settled in their hotel room first, and decided to go to check out the beach. Elliot's arm was wrapped around her shoulders as they walked on the sand, shielding her a little from the wind. She felt safe with him and broached the subject at last.

She got impression Elliot already knew about it, and asked him if Kathy had told him about her wish. He told her she hadn't, and then hesitated, so she stopped walking. Elliot stopped too and she turned him towards her by his shoulders.

"Elliot? What? You're not okay with this?"

"No, that's not it. I just ... I overheard you talking about it with Kathy. I'm sorry. I should have let you two know immediately that I was there."

Olivia felt relieved. He'd felt guilty about overhearing them but she knew he hadn't done it on purpose.

"That's alright El. I'm actually glad you had some time to think about it. You do understand, don't you?"

Elliot rubbed her sides gently and then moved his hands to her growing baby bump.

"I have to admit, it wasn't what I had expected. He's my son."

"He's mine too El," Olivia said, slightly annoyed at his words.

"Of course he's yours. He doesn't need to have your name to make him yours."

Olivia took a small step back and spread her arms, palms up.

"Exactly my point."

Elliot frowned and Olivia shook her head. Was he really that thick?

"You just said," she said slowly, "he doesn't need to have your name to make him yours."

The penny dropped at last and Elliot nodded, lowering his head and pulling her closer to him by the hands.

"I see. I see. It's ... well, I guess it's tradition that a child always gets the father's name but ... well, I see your point."

Olivia squeezed his hands, hoping he really did understand now.

"It's my son. Nothing can change that," Elliot said softly and she breathed out slowly, looking into his eyes.

"So Benson it is."

Chills shot up her spine at his words, and her face lit up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as best she could with their baby between them. She relaxed when Elliot kissed her and they stood together on the beach for a while, just enjoying being together. When they were both too cold to enjoy the beach anymore, they headed back inside and Elliot ran a hot bath for Olivia.

"You're not joining me?" she asked him while taking off her clothes in the bedroom.

His eyes swept over her nakedness but he declined.

"Nah, it's all yours. I want you to relax, not get worked up."

"I can do both," she said seductively, but Elliot insisted she take a nice bath alone.

She had to admit it was heavenly to soak in the hot water and she smiled when she thought how much her life had changed over the past two years, since meeting Elliot. And Kathy. She slipped a hand between her legs, imagining touching Kathy and being touched by her. She hadn't expected to develop such strong feelings for the woman but she couldn't deny that she longed for the blonde often. She closed her eyes and imagined them together with their babies. They would have so much fun.

When she finally got out of the tub and returned to the bedroom wrapped in a fluffy pink hotel robe, she found Elliot waiting for her at a small table set for two, candles lit and a trolley with several dishes ready to be served.

"So _that's_ why you wouldn't join me in the tub," Olivia exclaimed, trying to sound stern but failing miserably. She really appreciated the romantic gesture and giggled when Elliot helped her sit down and started announcing what the menu was. He served her all evening and had even arranged some alcoholfree Champaign for both of them. When she said he could have the real stuff, Elliot simply said,

"You're sober, I'm sober. We're in this together Liv."

She ate more than she probably should have and felt a little bloated after dinner. Elliot was still a perfect gentleman and helped her into bed, urging her to rest.

"El, we only have this one night here," she objected. She had expected that he would try something with her by now, but he was still holding back, and focused only on treating her like a princess.

"The night isn't over, my love," Elliot assured her. "But you and our son need to rest."

When she finally gave in, Elliot sat down on the bed next to her and asked her,

"Have you thought of names yet?"

She had, and she could only hope that Elliot would agree. When she told him the name she had in mind for their son, Elliot smiled.

"If that's what you want to name him, it's fine with me. He'll be so happy."

"I know," Olivia said smiling.

She was getting sleepy, and when she started to doze off, she felt Elliot's lips brush her forehead.

"I love you Liv," he whispered. "More than you will ever know."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

The longer they had been gone and the longer Kathy didn't receive an FYI text, the more worried she got. She would have expected at least two texts by now and as strange as it might seem, not getting any texts that her husband had had sex with their lover, worried her more than if they had sent a few texts already. Kathy's stomach was in turmoil. She knew they wouldn't forget to send the texts, so they were out there having a great time, very romantic no doubt, without sex. And that meant that they were focused on each other and their relationship. It wasn't just physical, they were intimate in a different way. And that thought worried Kathy. A lot.

She had tried to understand why Olivia had needed this and she had tried not to show the brunette how worried she'd really been. Olivia had assured her time and time again that she didn't want to break up their threesome, and had made her feel over and over again how devoted she was to their relationship. Kathy loved Olivia in a way she hadn't thought possible. She loved Elliot as her friend, her mate, the father of her children. But her love for Olivia ran deeper than that. And she couldn't bare the thought that Olivia might love Elliot more than her. She had thought she would be okay with that, as long as Olivia stayed. She'd even said so in the beginning, when Olivia had told her she wasn't bisexual. But it wasn't true. Not anymore. She knew she was becoming jealous. She just wanted Olivia back home with her.

Maureen had dropped by for dinner, and after dinner she hung around in the kitchen while Kathy cleaned up. Kathy glanced at her oldest daughter. The child she had married Elliot for. She loved her dearly and loved that Maureen was an adult now.

"Mom, you wanna talk about it?" Maureen asked suddenly.

Her daughter was very perceptive and there was no sense in denying anything was wrong.

"Are you worried that dad is going to choose Olivia over you after all?" Maureen added.

Kathy stopped filling the dishwasher and stood up straight, supporting her lower back with her hands. It wasn't like that. Could she tell her own daughter that? Kathy decided she did need to talk to someone, and there weren't a lot of people who knew about the three of them. So Maureen it was.

"No," she said, and Maureen raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Kathy smiled.

"No Maureen, I'm not worried dad will choose Olivia. I'm worried Olivia will choose dad."

Now both of her daughter's eyebrows shot up.

"Eh ... alright, I gotta admit, mom. I didn't see that one coming."

Kathy chuckled and patted Maureen on the arm.

"'That's okay honey. It's ... complicated."

They ended up sitting on the couch together, and Kathy told her daughter everything. About how they were a perfect threesome, but they weren't, because both she and Elliot were in love with Olivia. Olivia held the key to both of their hearts and their happiness.

"She keeps saying she won't break us up but ... I still worry. Especially now."

"Because they're away together."

"Yes. And because they haven't had sex yet."

"Mom!" Maureen said, shocked.

Kathy explained the texts to Maureen and wasn't surprised that her daughter caught on quickly. However weird she thought it all was, she could understand how _not_ getting an FYI would worry her mother. And while it felt good to be able to talk about her fears with someone, Maureen was unable to assuage her fears completely. After they had said goodnight and Maureen returned to her own apartment, Kathy stayed up, pacing in their bedroom, next to their huge bed. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I was already past 10 pm and she still hadn't received a text.

She walked into the bathroom and fixed her hair, put on some makeup and changed into maternity jeans and a wide dark blue blouse. She checked on the children and let Kathleen know she was going to run an errand. She would take her cellphone with her and would be right back, so Kathleen should just go to sleep. After making sure the twins were sleeping soundly, Kathy left the house. Once outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air and started walking.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **So ... I'm going to need help from my readers here. Would you accept a fourth player in this story, or is that absolutely not the way to go? And if so, would it have to be a man or a woman? I haven't written anything yet, so this is absolutely open for debate. I have a few possible storylines in my head, but I will let you choose democratically this time. Looking forward to your reviews. Anonymous / guest reviews are perfectly fine, too.**


	40. Edible

**Thank you all so much for your input to help me decide how this story continues! I don't think I've ever had so many reviews to one chapter, not even on my most popular account here at FF. I actually had to make a chart to see what most of you would prefer. My conclusion is that there is a large group that doesn't really care. They are probably the same people who don't care about a storyline :)) Those who have come to care about our trio, mostly feel that the fourth person should strengthen the threesome in the end, and just create some temporary drama / jealousy. Only a few of you would like them to become a real foursome, or even two couples eventually.**

 **The suggestions as to who the fourth person should be and if it should be a man or a woman were very interesting. The person I had in mind wasn't mentioned once. I hope you will agree with my choice, and with the role the fourth person is going to play in the storyline. Enjoy ... or not ... We're starting off with some EO goodness.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

40.

Elliot breathed out slowly. Olivia had slept for about an hour after dinner, and had gone to the bathroom to change into something a little more comfortable to wear in bed. He'd swallowed hard when she came back in and sauntered over to the bed in a white, completely see-through nightgown that barely covered her hips, and an equally see-through pair of panties. Her dark, hard nipples were practically poking through the sheer fabric and his cock had responded immediately. He loved spending quiet time with Olivia, but her body would always arouse him physically as well.

Right now, she was lying in bed on her left side, her back turned to him, and snuggling closer to him in his arms. Her head rested on his left arm while his right arm was wrapped around her body, his hand cupping one of her full breasts. Elliot kissed her bare shoulder and nudged her right leg forward, so he could slip his right leg between hers. He tried to stay calm but he knew Olivia hadn't dressed like this just to go back to sleep. She was all his for the night and he wanted her, badly. His cock was solid already, and pushing between Olivia's ass cheeks.

"Hmmm," Olivia hummed, pushing back a little against him.

She remained passive otherwise and Elliot took it as permission to continue. He rubbed her belly lovingly, telling their son to go to sleep while mommy and daddy played a game.

"Just rock him to sleep El," Olivia said softly, and her quiet submission made him even more eager to have his way with her.

He moved his hand slowly from her belly to her hip, and then down her leg until he reached the back of her knee. He pushed her leg forward and up with his hand and then pulled his left arm from under her neck to prop himself up on his elbow.

"The panties need to go Liv," he said softly near her ear, and he grinned when he saw goosebumps break out on the skin of her arm.

"They're edible," he heard her say, and he could hear the glee in her voice.

He growled and Olivia giggled softly, still remaining still on her side, her right leg pulled up, making her tilt away from him slightly without putting pressure on her baby bump. It was the angle he had aimed for when he pushed her leg forward. If he could just get that edible piece of clothing off her, her soft folds would be exposed to him. Elliot moved down Olivia's body until he could kiss her firm ass. Olivia's breathing was quickening only slightly and she was just waiting for him to continue. He bit down gently and Olivia didn't flinch. He moved his right hand over her ass and squeezed it, making Olivia moan.

"You like that?" he asked her, his voice almost faltering from excitement.

He moved his mouth to her ass again and bit down again, a little harder.

"Oah," Olivia groaned and Elliot soothed the bite mark with his tongue immediately.

"Too hard?"

"No. Perfect."

His cock twitched. She liked the pain. He wished he could roll her on he stomach to bite her other ass cheek as well, but her belly was too big now to do that, so he settled on giving her a gentle slap with his hand before moving his attention to her edible panties. Olivia moved her knee up even further, so her thigh was pressing against her belly and Elliot scooted down until he could put his mouth over her panties, licking the edible fabric that actually smelled like strawberry candy, and stimulating Olivia's body at the same time. Her soft moaning spurred him on and he licked again, pushing his tongue between her folds. He could feel the edible fabric actually begin to tear a little until he could push his tongue through. They both gasped at the sudden direct contact, and Elliot quickly managed to get his teeth into the panties to tear them off her.

Olivia was breathing quickly now but staying completely still otherwise. He had ripped the edible panties and put his mouth over her again, licking and sucking at the shredded strawberry-flavored treat, or what was left of it.

"Delicious," he mumbled when he tasted Olivia's unique flavor, mingled with strawberry.

Olivia started rocking her hips slightly and Elliot moved over her body to kiss her cheek, and her lips when she turned her head to kiss him. His right hand stayed between her legs. He loved to make her moan into his mouth and grinned when she had to pull away to catch her breath. He wanted her to beg him for more but the look in her hooded eyes told him she wasn't going to beg for anything. She knew only too well that it was just a matter of time before he'd lose his self-control anyway. She was right. He kissed her once more and then moved down her cheek and neck while he positioned himself behind her again, spooning her completely and finding her sweet entrance with his tip as he moved his right leg over her left leg again.

He'd need to prop himself up on one arm again to actually penetrate her but they enjoyed the sensual contact for a moment, coating each other with their juices. Olivia rocked back and forth and he did the same, squeezing her breast with his right hand while leaning on his left arm behind her.

"You're so perfect Liv," he told her softly and he could see she was smiling.

Her eyes were closed now and she was just enjoying being touched by him. Her partner and her lover, and the father of her first child. Elliot let his right hand drift down to caress her baby bump once more before moving into position. Olivia was turned on her side as far as she could and had pulled her knee up as far as possible, opening herself up to him so he could enter from behind. Elliot changed the angle of his entire body, moving his upper body away from Olivia's while tilting his hips so his cock was in position to push into her. He leaned on his right knee between Olivia's parted legs and looked at the beautiful sight before him. Part of him wanted to taste her again but a bigger part of him just wanted to be inside her, now.

She groaned loudly when he pushed forward and grasped the sheet in front of her. Elliot had to stop moving to adjust to the feeling of her tightness around him or he'd spill his load too soon. Olivia was made for sex and he could never get enough of her. He pulled back and his pelvis was connecting with her right thigh as he thrust forward again. He thought he heard Olivia whisper a soft 'yes' and he moved again, grinding into her to hit her deeply.

"Yes," Olivia hissed a little louder and it spurred him on.

Soon he was pounding into her, making her entire body rock and the bed with them. He was beginning to feel light-headed as more blood rushed south and he panted her name as he sped up. Sweat was trickling down his back and when Olivia shifted her leg slightly he groaned loudly when his tip hit her at a new angle. Her moans were becoming louder and he wanted nothing more than to make her come first. He didn't just want to fuck her. He wanted to give her pleasure and he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

Olivia had moved her right arm back and was grabbing his hip now, pulling him into her even harder. The feeling of her hand on him as he took her from behind, made him love her even more. No matter what position they were in, they were always connected in more ways than one. He said her name over and over again and worked to give her as much friction as possible between her legs. When he felt her body grip him even tighter, he knew she was going over the edge.

"Go baby," he encouraged her. "I love you!"

Olivia sighed "ah!" and turned her head to bite the covers as her body started to convulse and contract around his cock.

She groaned and writhed beneath him, still clutching his hip and still moving with him while he continued to push into her until he joined her in ecstasy. He couldn't breathe when his orgasm washed over him and his body shook erratically. He slumped over Olivia and buried his face in her side, kissing the skin there through the sheer fabric of her nighty. Olivia's right arm moved around him and she caressed his back while they came down from their high together.

"I love you Liv," Elliot mumbled against her skin.

"I love you El," Olivia replied softly, her voice cracking slightly.

After disentangling their bodies from each other, Elliot pulled the covers over them, and they lay face to face, smiling.

"It's great to be out here like this with you, Mr. Benson," Olivia said.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Benson," Elliot answered.

"I think we should send Mrs. Stabler a text message, Mr. Benson."

"I do believe you're right, Mrs. Benson."

Olivia kissed him softly on the cheek before turning away from him to grab her phone. Elliot reached for his phone too.

"Hey, I have a message from Kathy," Olivia said, a little surprised.

Elliot checked his phone.

"Me too."

They both sat up and opened the messages. They were identical. Kathy had sent them a picture of her and a man.

"That's Trevor Langan!" Olivia gasped.

The message below the picure read: "Are you two having fun? I know we are!"

"What the fuck ..." Elliot said. He couldn't believe it. Kathy had hooked up with another man?

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Next up: What is Kathy doing with Trevor exactly? Is she just teasing them or is there really something going on? Back to Kathy's point of view in the next chapter. Please review.**


	41. Trevor

**Back to Kathy. How did she end up making a selfie with Trevor Langan? And how much fun are they really having?**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

41.

She hadn't really planned to end up here, at a bar about a mile away from the house. But here she was, sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of water and glancing around at the other patrons of the place. She knew she was being a little foolish, and she definitely wasn't going to add to that by drinking anything alcoholic. What was she doing here anyway?

Kathy looked behind her when she heard the doorbell chime and saw a very tall, handsome man in a suit come in. She loved men in suits and always liked to see Elliot in them. She followed the man with her eyes as he made his way towards the bar. She turned her body a little, so he wouldn't be able to see her baby bump immediately. A little innocent flirting was okay, wasn't it? She was here now, so why not?

She sat up straight when the man sat down on the stool next to hers and nodded at her, his bright blue eyes looking straight into hers.

"Hi there," he said, and she liked the low timbre of his voice immediately.

"Hi," she replied.

She picked up her glass quickly to take another sip of water.

"You're drinking the strong stuff I see," the man next to her joked, and she smiled at him. "I'm Trevor."

"Kathy," she replied a little shyly.

Trevor ordered a scotch on the rocks and looked at her again, a little more attentively.

"Are you here with your husband?" he asked her out of the blue, and Kathy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, avoiding the question for now.

"Well, because you are radiantly pregnant, Kathy. It's hard to miss."

Kathy glanced down immediately, feeling a little self-conscious. She'd thought the wide black blouse looked very nice on her and concealed most of her belly, but this man clearly had an eye for these things.

"Oh, it's not that," Trevor said quickly, making her look up at him again. "I didn't mean I could see your baby bump. I can just tell by looking at your face."

"Really?"

Kathy relaxed a little and turned towards the handsome dark-haired man. She didn't need to hide her belly now.

"Yeah, I ... I can sometimes tell a woman is pregnant even before she finds out herself. It's a gift."

Kathy giggled and was feeling better about herself already, now that such a handsome man was paying attention to her. She shouldn't need it but still, it did give her a little boost of confidence. They chatted for a while, and after a few more glasses of scotch, Trevor moved closer to her and started touching her a little. A finger brushing her cheek or her shoulder, a touch of a hand on her knee. Kathy was still drinking water and could tell that the man was getting a little tipsy. So far, he'd told her that he was a defense attorney and she had thought it wise not to tell him her husband _and_ her girlfriend were cops. He wasn't slurring his words yet, but when he made a rather startling admission to her, she knew he had to be on his way to get drunk.

"You know," Trevor said, placing his hand on her thigh and rubbing it, "I actually have a pregnancy fetish. Women with child really turn me on."

Kathy was at a loss for words for a few moments. But then she thought of something.

"But doesn't that mean that the women you are interested in, usually are in a relationship?"

Trevor nodded, moving even closer to her and placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. That is the sad part of my fetish. _But_. But ... I have found a few ladies willing to do things for me that ... were quite entertaining."

"Well, good for you," Kathy mumbled, trying to decide if she really wanted to know all of this, and how his big hands on her body were affecting her.

"Yes. Could I ... could I maybe feel your belly, beautiful Kathy?"

Just then, Kathy felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, and she pulled it out quickly, hoping to have a text from Elliot or Olivia. She was more than a little disappointed to see it was a text from Maureen, letting her know she'd gotten home safely. She replied quickly with her standard XX and put her phone away. Elliot and Olivia still hadn't texted her once since they had left together and she felt very uneasy about that. And rebellious. So she looked at Trevor, putting on her most beautiful smile and told him that of course, he could feel her belly.

When the man closed his eyes and moaned softly while he rubbed the sides of her belly with his hands, Kathy swallowed hard because her body was beginning to respond to this man and his touch, and even his little moans.

"Your baby must be kicking up a storm by now, right?" Trevor asked her, and she nodded, looking down at the big hands caressing her body.

"Yeah, but I think he's asleep now."

"You're having a boy?"

Trevor looked into her eyes and the light in his bright blue eyes was mesmerizing. He was really happy for her and despite his odd fetish, she had a feeling that the man was harmless. A little touchy-feely maybe, but she didn't think he'd force himself on her. And that, combined with her rebellion against her two vacationing lovers, made her go further with the man than she normally would have. Trevor was pleasantly surprised when Kathy slid off her barstool and leaned against him between his knees, her belly against his firm abdomen. He stood up as well and she liked how he towered over her. He had to be at least 6 foot 5 and now another part of his body was pressed up against her belly.

Trevor moved his mouth next to her ear and pushed her hair behind her ear before saying softly,

"Let's go somewhere a little more private."

His voice made goosebumps erupt all over her body and she'd nodded before she realized it. She hadn't been to this particular bar often but she knew it well enough to know that there was a long corridor in the back, leading to the restrooms. It was dimly lit and eagerly used by couples making out against the red carpeted walls. Trevor held on to her hand while they made their way to the corridor, and he found them a quiet spot next to a very full coatrack, so they were shielded from prying eyes for the most part. Kathy soon found out that Trevor's huge body provided a shield for the remaining part, and no one would be able to see her at all. She hesitated when Trevor started kissing her neck while rubbing her belly again. Was this really what she wanted? She wasn't a cheater. She wanted to do something to make herself feel better, not worse.

"Trevor," she whispered. "Please, no kissing."

Trevor lifted his head and looked at her, trying to figure out what she was and wasn't into.

"You _are_ married," he concluded.

Kathy nodded.

"So why are we here?"

"I ... my husband is away on a ... a business trip with his partner and I was feeling lonely. We kind of didn't part on good terms," she lied, "and I wanted to get back at him a little."

"Define 'a little'."

"Uhm ... can I send him a picture of us together? To rattle him a bit?"

Trevor frowned, his hands still caressing her baby bump. It was clearly still arousing him despite the turn their conversation had taken.

"What's in it for me, Mrs. Kathy?"

"Well ... I think that ... something can be arranged for you, Mr. Trevor the defense attorney."

Trevor leaned forward again, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her neck once more.

"One picture," he whispered, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear. She shivered at the contact and felt her nipples get hard.

Kathy pulled out her phone again and they posed together for the picture. Trevor glanced at the screen and must have seen Elliot's name because he suddenly said,

"Elliot? Your husband's name is Elliot?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked as innocently as possible, typing fast and copying the text to send the same message to Olivia as well.

"I know an Elliot. He's a cop and he has _the_ hottest partner. If your man is on a trip with _her_ , I can see why you'd want to punish him a little!"

Kathy didn't know what to say and decided to distract the man fast. She put her phone away and put her hand over the growing bulge in Trevor's pants. Trevor groaned and leaned his forehead against the wall next to her. He used one hand to steady himself against the wall while his other hand was still on her belly. Kathy rubbed him until he moaned again.

"Don't tease me unless you plan to see it through," he grunted.

"I'll make you happy Trevor, don't worry," Kathy said huskily.

She knew how to make a man happy just using her hands. She had become much more confident since she had started experimenting with her husband and their lover, and she knew just what to do to get this hunk of a man off. He was huge in every respect and she was temped very briefly to get something out of it herself as well. But she decided against it. She'd find a way to get her own pleasure back home. They had plenty of toys lying around that would suit her just fine.

She'd undone Trevor's pants and slipped her hand inside his boxer shorts. Trevor bucked forward as soon as her hand made contact with his huge cock and Kathy swallowed hard. To feel _that_ inside her ... She shook it off quickly and took a hold of him, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and moving her thumb over his tip. There was pre-cum on it already and she smiled.

Trevor got more and more excited and mumbled the sweetest things while she worked on him with both hands, one cupping and massaging his balls and the other pumping him teasingly slowly.

"Oh Kathy, that's so good ... you're so beautiful ... you're amazing baby."

Kathy closed her eyes and enjoyed the compliments as well as the feeling of having power over this big man. When he started kissing her neck again, she didn't stop him and when he started rocking against her faster, she blurted out,

"Yeah, Elliot is away with Olivia. She's pregnant too."

"God, I know!" Trevor grunted. "To have you and her in the same room ... oh ... ah ... Kathy ... that would be heaven!"

Kathy squeezed a little harder and pumped faster, knowing he was getting close. She was now thinking about Olivia as well and licked her lips, thinking of that perfect, tanned body and her beautiful brown eyes and full, soft lips. She moaned softly and dropped her forehead to Trevor's shoulder. Was she actually going to get off on giving a man a hand job while fantasizing about her beautiful lover? No. She couldn't. She barely knew the man.

And then Trevor came, hard. His body jerked and he groaned in her neck while he squirted all over her wrists and her blouse. Kathy leaned against the wall, waiting for Trevor to come down from his high. She released his softening cock and tucked it back into his shorts. Trevor was still panting but when he looked down and noticed the stains on her blouse, he wanted to go and get her some toilet paper.

"No, it's okay," Kathy said smiling. "I should get home and I'll clean myself up there."

She wasn't going to tell him about her own fetish for bodily fluids. She wasn't going to lick his semen off her clothes because he wasn't her lover, but she liked the smell of it.

"Are you sure?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"I hope so, Kathy Stabler."

"Take care, Trevor ..."

"Langan."

"Trevor Langan."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

She had almost ran home and was still catching her breath while rummaging through the cabinet in the master bedroom until she found what she was looking for. Olivia's brown, thick dildo. It had about the same feel to it as Trevor's dick and she needed her own release, now. She ripped off her jeans and underwear and sat down on the bed, leaning against the pile of pillows she had all to herself tonight. Her blouse and hands smelled of sex and she closed her eyes while putting the tip of the huge dildo in her mouth to make it wet. Her fingers found her entrance and it was already dripping. She groaned loudly when she pushed the dildo in fast and hard.

"Oh yes!" she hissed and started moving it slowly with one hand, using her other hand to shower her clit with attention.

Images of Elliot, Olivia and Trevor flashed through her mind while she pleasured herself. The dildo was long and thick and hitting her very deep, just like she knew Trevor would have if she'd let him. Elliot was just as thick but not as long. She bit her lip. Since when was she comparing penises? She thought of Olivia again and pictured the brunette fucking her with a strap-on. The image alone made her body tingle all over and she gasped Olivia's name when she came. Her body shook and she cried out softly when several waves of pleasure hit her one after the other.

She was still groaning from the intense orgasm when her phone started to ring.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Uh oh. Elliot's calling.**

 **So ... do you think Kathy went too far or did she put the brakes on in time? And is Trevor a keeper or not? Your call!**


	42. Cheating?

**Well, very mixed reactions once again after the previous chapter. Some feel Kathy went way too far, some don't think she did. Some want Trevor in, some don't. My first impression was, that you all wouldn't really mind a fourth player for a temporary dramatic effect, as long as our threesome came out stronger in the end. Do you think this situation can be fixed? Here is what I decided to do with it. A lot of talking this time, but that couldn't be avoided under the circumstances.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

"El, don't assume the worst right away. Hear her out first, okay?"

Olivia knew it probably wouldn't do any good, but she didn't want Elliot to get into a huge fight with Kathy over the phone. She didn't understand at all why Kathy would send them that picture of her and Trevor, but for now, she was focused on keeping Elliot somewhat calm. As soon as Kathy picked up the phone, she knew it had been to no avail.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Elliot yelled into the phone. "Why are you out with that guy? We're gone _one_ night and you start looking for some action elsewhere?!"

Olivia couldn't hear what Kathy was saying but it couldn't be good because Elliot was almost exploding with anger. Even though he was still naked, there was nothing sexy about his intensity right now. Olivia wasn't afraid of him but she did know that she shouldn't butt in again. All she did was put her hand on his back and rub it gently, hoping it would keep him calm enough not to lose his shit completely.

Meanwhile, Olivia was worried about Kathy too. What if Kathy had actually hooked up with Trevor? They had tried to keep her from getting too insecure, but she probably had felt left out when she and Elliot went away for a day and a night together. Olivia's heart ached for Kathy. Maybe she had been selfish, wanting to be a regular couple for once. If it meant hurting Kathy, and possibly losing her, it definitely wasn't worth it.

"Where are you! Is he still with you? Did you take him home with you?"

Elliot paused when Kathy replied, and then spat into the phone,

"I know what your voice sounds like right after a fucking orgasm, Kathy!"

Olivia felt her stomach clench. She didn't ... did she? Elliot's eyes were burning with anger and also with pain when he looked at her. Kathy was still speaking and Olivia wished she could hear what she was saying.

"So you didn't do anything with him?"

Olivia closed her eyes and hung her head, feeling relief wash over her.

"What do you mean, he didn't do anything with you. What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Kathy?"

Olivia swallowed hard and kept rubbing Elliot's back, as much for her own comfort as his. They were sitting up in their hotel bed after having made love, but the entire mood had changed instantly when they'd read Kathy's message. She didn't see them getting back to their quality time any time soon, and she kind of wanted to go home now to see for herself how Kathy was doing.

"A _pregnancy_ fetish. I don't even know what to say to that."

Elliot made a face at Olivia, who couldn't help smiling slightly at his baffled expression. Trevor had a pregnancy fetish? Good thing she hadn't known that before, but it did explain the looks he'd given her recently. Come to think of it, it explained why he'd dropped by at Computer Crimes at all ...

"Kath. Kath. Just stop, okay? Why did you go there in the first place? And why did you send us that text?"

Elliot moved the phone away from his ear a little so Olivia could listen in, and she sat up on her knees and leaned against Elliot so she could hear Kathy. Elliot glanced down at her naked breasts, that were now pressed up against his arm, and Olivia smirked. She was relieved that Elliot was at least letting Kathy talk, and was trying to understand her. And that he wasn't so caught up in his anger that he didn't notice her anymore. But when she heard Kathy speak, with a shaky and apologetic voice, she focused on her blonde lover.

"I was just so ... worried when I didn't get a text from you two at all ... I know that sounds silly but ... but I ... I imagined you two having this beautiful romantic time together without me and ... I guess I wanted it to be about sex and not ... not about you two getting closer. And then when I didn't get any texts I ... oh God, I was such a fool."

Olivia could tell that Kathy was on the verge of tears, but Elliot was less sympathetic to his wife's insecurities.

"Kathy, we've talked about this. We're coming home tomorrow. What is your problem! The whole point of this arrangement is so we can all stay together. That hasn't changed!"

"Kath, honey, do you want us to come home?" Olivia asked, but Elliot cut her off immediately.

"No! No, we are not cutting our trip short because of this. We agreed we would all have alone time with each other and the person who isn't there, will just have to deal with that. I know I won't be too thrilled when you two go on a trip together, but I think I'll be able to manage without having to give someone a hand job!"

Olivia's mouth fell open at that new piece of information. She had done that for Trevor?

"That was just so he'd let me take our picture," Kathy said weakly.

"Dammit woman! You jerk someone off for a fucking picture to piss us off? How could you even begin to think that was a good idea?! I'm going to talk about this with Olivia and we'll get back to you."

With that, Elliot ended the call and tossed his phone on the floor. He dropped back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"I don't believe this," he sighed. "I honestly don't believe this."

Olivia lowered herself on the bed as well, scooting close to Elliot on her side while pulling the covers over their bodies. She didn't understand what had gotten into Kathy either. She thought they had their arrangement worked out perfectly, but apparently it still wasn't unbreakable. Olivia caressed Elliot's chest gently and waited for him to look at her before she'd say anything. When Elliot finally dropped his arms, one next to him and the other one above her head, she inched closer to kiss him on the cheek.

"Aren't you upset at what she did?" Elliot asked her. "She gave him a hand job in a public place. Trevor fucking Langan. And all so he would agree to let her take their picture to make us jealous."

Was she upset? As a woman, she was trying hard to look at the situation from Kathy's point of view.

"Do you feel she cheated on us by doing that? Did she come too?"

"No," Elliot said, staring up at the ceiling. "She went home to finish the job herself. So he did turn her on. Isn't that cheating? _Wanting_ someone else?"

"According to the Bible, it is," Olivia said, smiling. "But that means you cheated on Kathy too when you fell in love with me."

Elliot shook his head. He still couldn't fathom what his wife had done.

"Maybe," he admitted. "But I never fingered you until you joined both of us in bed, and Kathy was okay with it."

"Well, that's probably because I would have kicked your ass if you'd tried," Olivia said while squeezing his pec gently.

"Do you really think I would have done that, given the chance?"

She could tell he genuinely wanted to know.

"El, if I had tried to seduce you, I do think you would have gone along with it further than you say you would now."

Elliot looked up at the ceiling again and she could tell he was trying to put himself in that position.

"Just imagine El, our first year. You've started to notice me, started staring at my boobs and then we have to go undercover as a couple. I take the assignment very seriously and take the opportunity to feel you up. Are you telling me you wouldn't have had any kind of reaction to that?"

Elliot didn't respond right away but she could see that he was beginning to breathe a little heavier. She moved her hand lower across his abdomen under the covers, and she could feel his breath hitch when she reached his pubic hair and started playing with it a little.

"We're still undercover, but the people we're after have already left for the night," she continued huskily. "We're off the clock now and our backup is leaving, and I push you up against a wall in the back of the crowded bar we're in. I take your hand ..."

She reached across his body to take his hand in hers.

" ... and I move it to my breast."

Elliot's breath hitched when she did exactly what she was describing, the only difference being that they were both already naked.

"I kiss your neck ..."

Kiss. Kiss.

"... and I rub you through your pants."

Elliot groaned when she rubbed his cock, that had already started responding to her voice and her vivid description of their imaginary adventure.

"Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have _wanted_ me then? And that you wouldn't have touched me?"

"What would you have been wearing?"

His voice was low and raspy, and she knew he was getting into the part.

"A black, low cut tight dress, showing a lot of cleavage and a lot of leg," she whispered.

She felt his cock twitch in her hand and rubbed it again, finding his tip with a finger and feeling some moist there already.

"The dress kept riding up all night and when I moved one leg up, it was practically up to my hips. I think your hand would have moved to my thigh at once, to support my leg."

She had moved her leg over his, and Elliot rolled on his side, facing her, so he could indeed grab her thigh to hold her leg in place.

"Now I'm not saying I agree with what Kathy did," she told him softly, "but I do understand it up to a point. She's a very healthy, hormonal woman after all. And having a hunk like Trevor notice her just when she was feeling so insecure ... I get it."

Elliot rubbed her thigh, rocking against her baby bump gently.

"But did she have to stick her hand down his pants?"

"No."

She grabbed Elliot's cock again and moved her hand up and down his hard shaft a few times.

"But it's a huge turn-on to actually _feel_ how much you're affecting a guy."

"Why are you defending her?"

Olivia didn't have to think about her answer at all.

"Because I love her."

"So she can do whatever she wants?"

"No baby. We just have to take very good care of each other's needs. All of us. Because it's a lot more work to keep a threesome going strong than it is to keep a twosome going. And _that's_ pretty tough."

Elliot kissed her nose and then her forehead.

"You're an amazing woman, you know that?"

"Just don't let me do this all alone, El. You have to be there for Kathy too. It's not going to work in the long run if I have to fix everything for all of us. I ... I wouldn't be happy."

The tears that sprang in her eyes surprised her, but she really meant what she'd said. She didn't just want to be the glue that kept them all together. They had to work for her as well. Elliot was still rubbing her thigh gently, and moved his hand up to her belly.

"You're carrying my son, Olivia. Of course I'll work for us. For all of us. Kathy is carrying my son too."

"She's just a lot more insecure than we are, El. I don't condone what she did, but maybe we need to work a little harder for this."

"But we needed this time together as well. You wanted this."

"I did. I do. I'm just ... I don't want to lose her."

Elliot wrapped his arm around her and she did the same. He kissed her softly and her lips trembled.

"It's okay baby. You won't lose her. We'll have to talk when we get back home, but I can't talk to her right now."

"I can," Olivia whispered. "And I want to."

Elliot kissed her once more and smiled at her.

"If it makes you happy, call her Liv. I want you to be happy. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive Kathy yet, but if you are, I'll try to understand."

"Thank you El."

She kissed him again, and when he opened his mouth, she pushed her tongue between his lips to meet his. She moaned softly while they kissed languidly. They were still good. They were more than good. Now she needed things between them and Kathy to become good again.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Are y'all ready to forgive Kathy yet? Will Elliot be able to? Next up, Kathy and Olivia talk on the phone.**


	43. Why?

**It's great to see people get involved in this story, even if you are totally disagreeing with each other. I guess the added drama works :) I know I can never make everyone happy so sorry in advance if this doesn't continue the way you would have liked it to. I'm doing the best I can with a pretty unusual setting!**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

43.

Kathy was shaking like a leaf. After Elliot had ended the call abruptly, she had broken down crying. She felt horrible and was more concerned than ever about possibly losing her lovers. She'd been such a fool. She had made sure Trevor never touched her underneath her clothes, he hadn't kissed her on the lips and he hadn't even come near her pussy. But still, Elliot and Olivia would feel betrayed, and rightly so. They had such a unique thing going. They absolutely didn't need another person in the mix. She had handled things poorly, plain and simple. She could only hope they would be able to forgive her. She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself.

After a while, she decided to take a shower. She needed to get that smell off of her. Trevor's smell. The smell of betrayal. It had actually turned her on to touch the man, and she wondered about that while she washed her body, and even rinsed her blouse under the hot spray before tossing it in the hamper. After that, she rinsed the big dildo too. It really was about Trevor's size. Had she cheated on her lovers? Her stomach hurt at the thought. She hadn't meant to. Not really. She'd just wanted to rattle them a bit, but Elliot was right. How could she ever have thought that was a good idea?

After drying herself off and changing into her night attire, she sat back down on the bed, phone in hand. Were they ever going to call her back? Her chin started to tremble again. What had she done? She ached to talk to Olivia. To hear her voice. She was a woman. Maybe she would be more understanding. Kathy shook her head. No. Olivia shouldn't be understanding. She didn't understand it herself now. Sure, Trevor was a very handsome man, but she didn't want him in their lives at all. She felt ashamed at how she'd touched him. Fresh tears were starting to fall and Kathy actually jumped when suddenly her phone started ringing again. It was Olivia ...

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Elliot watched Olivia when she broke off their slow kiss and sat up to grab her phone. He knew he loved her too much for his own good, and if she was willing to talk things through with Kathy, he'd hear his wife out too. Olivia loved his wife. It was hard to fathom sometimes, how things had changed over the course of the past year. He'd fallen hard for the beautiful brown-eyed detective, and then his wife had fallen for her too. His marriage was unique and he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone other than Kathy. The three of them were so complete, and the children were finally completely on board. Dicky was elated to get two new brothers, evening the score at last and even Maureen's boyfriend thought they were 'very cool'. He felt like this was all meant to be. That was why it hurt so much that Kathy had opened the door to another person. He didn't get it. He just didn't get it.

They'd agreed to invite Olivia into their marriage to _prevent_ one of them eventually cheating on the other. And now this. Had they really short-changed Kathy so much that she'd felt the need to look elsewhere? Part of him was desperately trying to find some kind of reason for what she had done. Another part of him was furious that another man had touched his wife. Trevor Langan would be wise to stay away for a long, long time, or Elliot wouldn't be able to control himself. He wouldn't hesitate risking an assault charge. When Olivia finally made the call, he watched her and focused on the conversation that was about to start, silently praying that there would be a logical explanation and a simple solution, although he couldn't see either of those things at the moment.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia's heart was pounding fast. She hadn't really decided yet what she was going to say. When Kathy answered and she heard her shaky voice say hello, she wanted to cry. Why had Kathy done this? It was the only question on her mind, so she just asked it.

"Kathy ... why?"

She could hear Kathy start to cry softly and she sighed.

"Talk to me," she urged, and she could hear Kathy try to control her breathing.

"I'm so sorry," Kathy choked out. "I'm a jealous, selfish bitch. I just want you with me all the time. I'm so sorry!"

She continued crying and Olivia took another deep breath. Kathy was more insecure than she'd realized. But they weren't going to take the blame for her actions.

"What did you think would happen now, Kathy?"

"I didn't think Liv. I'm so stupid."

"Did you go out to find a guy? Or a girl?"

"No. No! Definitely not! I just ... I ran into him and ... and he was so nice and handsome. He ... he's got a thing for pregnant woman and I was flattered."

"So you let him touch you."

Olivia couldn't understand at all how feeling flattered could have led to her giving him a hand job.

"No, I ... he just asked to touch my belly. And then ... he was clearly turned on and ..."

"And so were you."

"I _missed_ you Liv!"

"Kath, we're coming home tomorrow. We had sex last night. Come on!"

"I ... I know. It's all my fault. I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore."

Olivia hung her head. Elliot sat up and scooted close to her, wrapping his arm around her bare back. She looked up at him sadly and Elliot kissed her temple.

"Kathy ... of course we still want you in our lives. We love you."

She looked into Elliot's eyes and he nodded, although she saw him swallow hard. This wasn't easy for him.

"I'm not sure Elliot still loves me," she heard Kathy say softly, sounding very defeated.

"Then you don't know him as well as I thought you did," Olivia said honestly. "We're going to sit down and talk this through when we get home."

"Okay. Okay ... I ... I can't tell you how sorry I am, Olivia. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"We all need some time to think, Kath. Please don't do anything stupid. Again."

Kathy sighed.

"I deserve that, Liv. I just want you to know that we didn't kiss and he didn't touch me anywhere under my clothes. I ... I know I was stupid but in my own way, I did try to draw a line."

Olivia nodded and looked at Elliot again. They obviously didn't agree on where the line should have been.

"We'll talk tomorrow Kath. We'll be home around noon."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Elliot nodded, agreeing silently with Olivia that staying away until dinner would not be wise under the circumstances. He wasn't going to rush home to his needy wife. She didn't deserve that. And he wanted this time with Olivia. She'd asked for it, and it was only fair to give it to her. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy having sex with both women simultaneously, but he was absolutely enjoying his time with Olivia as well. He loved her too much, he knew that. He'd do anything for her. But he couldn't just put his anger at Kathy aside. He was still a proud man, and nobody touched his women. Ever.

Olivia had ended the call and dropped back on her back in bed. Elliot scooted close to her, wanting to comfort her, but Olivia looked up and asked him,

"Are you okay now? A little less angry?"

"Not really," he admitted. "But if you hadn't been here, I think I would have broken a few things by now."

Olivia smiled and caressed his cheek with one hand.

"If you need to let it out, don't let me stop you."

Elliot looked around their hotel room.

"This stuff isn't ours. I'd have to pay for whatever I smash up."

"Maybe you could go for a run on the beach. You know, get the adrenaline out."

"Maÿbe," Elliot said, leaning in to kiss his lover on the lips. "Or maybe we can think of other ways to get this mess out of our systems."

Olivia finally smiled a real smile, her first one since they got that text from Kathy.

"I like the way you think, detective," she said with a smirk and he closed his lips over hers again immediately.

Soon, their hotel room was filled with the sounds of soft moans and groans, of lips meshing together and finding other spots to suck on besides the usual ones. Elliot ended up with a few impressive bite marks on his perfect ass and Olivia would find a few large hickeys on her breasts and thighs later on. They let out all their frustration with Kathy as well as their love and lust for each other. When Elliot finally dragged Olivia across the bed by her legs, so he could enter her while standing next to the bed, they were both more than ready to fuck it out.

Their fingers intertwined while he thrust forward, burying himself inside her completely and he saw tears in Olivia's eyes when she looked straight at him.

"Do it baby," she whispered. "Get it all out. For me and for Kathy."

He pulled back and thrust again, making Olivia gasp. She hissed 'yes' and he continued, grabbing her thighs and picking up speed while leaning forward as far as Olivia's belly would allow. She was tight around him and there was a sheen of sweat on her body. Tears were sliding down her temples and Elliot choked up as well while he pounded into her. He was fucking her and he was making love to her, and they were both trying to come to terms with what Kathy had done and how it was affecting them.

"Please," Olivia sighed when he slowed down a little. "Don't stop!"

He sped up again, setting a relentless pace for both of them. Olivia met each thrust eagerly, spurring him on with her voice.

"Yeah ... oh ... El ... please ... please ... yes! Yes! Yes! Eeeellll!"

Elliot felt her body shake and contract around him, and he could barely move, she was gripping him so tightly. He pushed through and managed to continue thrusting while she came hard, crying out his name and grasping at the sheets around her. He felt his balls tighten and the familiar burn in his body became almost unbearable. And then he finally came with a loud cry, stilling briefly and then continuing to move in shocks, grunting as he moved. Olivia was still panting loudly, still high on her orgasm and he looked at her beautiful body while he finally spilled his load deep inside her. It seemed to go on forever and his body was still shaking erratically when Olivia finally relaxed against him. He moved inside her slowly a few times more and then pulled out of her, kneeling down between her legs to kiss her sensitive flesh softly. She tasted like heaven and she tasted like him and he wouldn't have it any other way. Ever.

"El, c'mere," Olivia sighed, and he stood up to join her on the bed.

They rolled to the middle of the bed together and when he wrapped her up in his arms, he felt content. He knew that tomorrow would be difficult, but for now, he and Olivia were alright. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Olivia mumble against the skin of his neck,

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **More soon. Leave your thoughts!**


	44. Apology

**While I appreciate _all_ your reviews a lot, I am especially grateful for the second and third guest reviews that were posted on November 29, that put things into perspective a little.  
This story was conceived purely for fun. It was never supposed to make sense. As I've mentioned before, I didn't really have a plan going into this story, aside from the first few chapters. It's my smutty escape from writing drama. Now I didn't mind weaving some drama into this one at all, but I guess some of you who asked for more of a storyline are now regretting that, right?**

 **Yes, Kathy and Elliot are the weak link. Yes, they still love each other very much, but aren't _IN_ love with each other anymore. They invited Olivia in for that very reason. But when addressed and out in the open, it should be able to work for the three of them, shouldn't it? And maybe what happened will make the spouses see that they, too, still need each other.  
But first, Kathy needs to face the consequences of her actions. Let me make it clear that I do not excuse cheating because a pregnant woman is hormonal. Everyone is just trying to make sense of the situation and has their own conflicting thoughts about it. They won't agree completely on what exactly is cheating and what isn't. Their thoughts do not reflect the writer's opinion in any way. FYI, I am completely monogamous myself! I'm only messing around in writing ... :)**

 **Let's just see what happens next.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

44.

Elliot and Olivia spent a quiet morning together, eating breakfast at the small table in their hotel room and going over what they were going to say to Kathy once they were back home. They didn't want the kids to know anything about what their mother had done. And Elliot admitted to Olivia that he'd had a few very disturbing dreams, and that he wanted to kill anyone that ever got near Kathy, including Trevor Langan.

"Does that mean you still love her?" Olivia asked, and he could tell she was hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course I do," he said quickly. "I've always loved her and always will. I don't ever want to lose her. That's why we invited you into our marriage in the first place. So we could stay together. That hasn't changed Olivia."

Olivia knew very well that he was more in love with her than his wife and told him that. And while Elliot couldn't really deny it, he did manage to reassure her.

"Liv, I owe my relationship with you to her. For me, it's one package. I can't separate the two, ever. And you are both giving me another child. You are a part of me, all of you. I don't ever want to have to choose."

"I'm so glad you can see it that way, El," Olivia said. "But Kathy doesn't feel it that way. That much is obvious now. She still thinks she's competing. With both of us."

Elliot nodded.

"I know. She's madly in love with you, Olivia. We need to sit down and talk about all of this, and hopefully we can find a new balance between us. If our threesome broke up I ... "

His voice broke and he shook his head again. He couldn't even think about it. Olivia reached out to him and took his hand in hers.

"I know Kathy deserves some kind of punishment, but we'll get through this. The three of us. I know we will."

"Thank you Liv," Elliot sighed. "You've been amazing right from the start. We really owe you so much."

Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand.

"That's why I don't understand why she'd do such a thing," Elliot added. "She should know that she's hurt you too, not just me."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean ... Trevor is a very attractive man but I would never even consider ... not now that I have you and Kathy."

"Exactly," Elliot said. "She will need to tell us if we're not enough for her anymore."

"I don't think that's her issue, El. She's just worried that we don't need _her_ anymore. But we do, right?"

"Yeah, we do. But she will have to accept the consequences of her actions."

Olivia agreed with him, and they discussed what kind of punishment would be appropriate. It would depend a little on how their talk with Kathy would go, but they exchanged a few ideas while they went for one last walk on the beach. After that, they would pack up and leave the hotel to go back to Queens.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Kathy hadn't slept well at all and had been nervous all morning. She dreaded the moment she'd come face to face with Elliot and Olivia, and even the twins asked her what was wrong over breakfast. She'd tried to brush it off, saying she hadn't slept well and was having some aches and pains from the pregnancy, but the kids weren't buying it.

"I think you're worried that dad has run off with Olivia," Dickie blurted out.

"Dick!" his twin sister hissed. "Of course he hasn't. Daddy wouldn't leave us. He loves us."

"Your sister is right, Dickie. Your father would never leave us. They'll be back before lunch time."

"Okay," Dickie said, shrugging. "I just think you're worried that he loves Olivia more than you."

Kathy closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head. She wasn't going to get her son involved in this discussion. It was something to discuss with Elliot and Olivia, not the kids.

"He loves both of us differently and that's perfectly fine," she finally said. "Just like I love your father and Olivia differently, and Olivia loves us differently. We know that about each other and we are all okay with that."

While she spoke, she knew she was talking to herself as much as to her son. Was she really as convinced of the love between her and her lovers as she was trying to tell the children? She had known from the start that Olivia had agreed to stay with them because she'd fallen in love with Elliot, and he with her. And she knew that Olivia had fallen for her as well. Shouldn't they be just fine then?

She was still thinking it over hours later, when the house was tidied up and their bedroom was spotless. She was pacing in the living room, relieved that the kids were all out on play dates, or chilling with their friends or whatever they called it these days. She was eager to talk to her lovers to hopefully clear the air. Her stomach dropped when she saw the cab pull up in front of the house and she blew out a breath slowly. This was it. The moment of truth.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia had told him not to go with anger this time and Elliot was really, really trying to control himself. For Olivia. Not for Kathy. He was so disappointed in her, and disappointment usually would only translate into anger for him. So they had agreed that Olivia would start up the conversation and he'd try to hold back. He wasn't sure he was going to succeed, but he was willing to try, for Olivia's sake. And for the sake of their arrangement, that was very dear to him. Which was exactly why he was so angry that Kathy had jeopardized all of it. He took a deep breath after getting their suitcases from the trunk of the cab, and then walked up to the front door with Olivia in tow. The door opened before they reached it and they were greeted by a very timid Kathy. Olivia passed him quickly and gave Kathy a peck on the cheek before grabbing her arm and going inside together. Elliot was glad he was carrying their luggage, and decided to take their suitcases upstairs first, and then come back down to talk with Kathy.

When he returned, he could tell that Olivia had already laid down the groundwork for their conversation. Both women were sitting close together on the couch, their hands clasped together in Kathy's lap, and Kathy was sniffling, her head bowed. Elliot made eye contact with Olivia, who nodded at him.

"Come sit with us, Elliot. Kathy has something she wants to say."

Elliot sat down as well, but not next to Kathy. He chose the chair adjacent to the couch, on Olivia's side. He could tell from the look in Olivia's eyes that she would have preferred that he'd sat down next to Kathy, but he wasn't over what his wife had done yet. Putting her hands on another man ... it sent a chill up his spine each time he thought of it. They had agreed to share each other with Olivia, not with anyone else.  
He wondered if he would have been willing to consider the option of another person if she had asked him in advance, but it was difficult for him to imagine that situation now. The thought of another man had never even crossed his mind. He thought the three of them were happy. He'd only just gotten used to the fact that his lovely ladies really didn't need him around to be satisfied. To think they'd want another person to contribute his distinctive male feature to the mix was just so far removed from what he thought they all needed, that he couldn't see it happening at all. Or maybe he just didn't want to see it. Maybe he wanted to be the only man in their lives. The only penis in their beds and their bodies. He shook his head at his own graphic thoughts. The things he considered normal had changed so much over the past year, it was incredible.

"Go on Kathy, just tell Elliot what you told me."

Olivia's voice was kind and understanding, and Elliot was a little envious of her. He wanted to forgive Kathy too, but he was only a man. And he needed to know that this would never, ever happen again. How could he be sure of that? How could they trust her again?

"I just want to say that I know I was a jealous bitch and I let my insecurity get the better of me. I'm so blessed to have both of you in my life and I shouldn't have doubted your commitment to me and to us. I'm so sorry I doubted you and got carried away."

Olivia looked at Elliot, gauging his reaction to Kathy's apology. She was also shocked at what Kathy's insecurity had led to, but in her opinion, Kathy hadn't actually cheated on them. She'd drawn a clear line and hadn't let Trevor kiss her on the lips or touch her skin under her clothes. She knew Elliot didn't feel the same way. He did feel very betrayed. Kathy had put her hands on Trevor's body and she'd been turned on, and that was cheating in his mind. They had agreed to disagree about where the line should be, but their difference in opinion also resulted in a different reaction to Kathy's apology.

"How can we ever trust you again, Kathy?" Elliot asked her gravely.

Olivia looked at the blonde, who was now looking at her husband. She was near tears but was being brave.

"I know I'll need to earn your trust again, Elliot. All I can promise you is, I'll work hard to earn it again. I don't know what else I can do. I never wanted to hurt either of you and I don't know why I did."

"Would you want us to consider letting more people into our arrangement?"

Elliot's question was as much a surprise to Olivia as it was to Kathy.

"I ... I ..." Kathy stammered, and she looked at Olivia for help.

But Olivia was caught off guard by the question as well. They hadn't discussed this at all that morning.

"'That's not what this was about," Kathy said, looking between the two partners. "If I had wanted that, I would have said something."

Olivia squeezed Kathy's hands but was still looking at Elliot, wondering if he'd be open to letting another person into their lives and their sex life. She decided there was only one way to find out, and asked him,

"El, would you consider letting another person in?"

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Well, this seemed like a nice place to stop for now. I'm toying with the idea of letting Elliot say NO in this story, and then starting up a spin-off where he says YES. Any takers? And please do take all of this with lots of salt. The entire story is purely for entertainment purposes, and either way, we're going to get back to the fluffy smut very soon!**


	45. Punishment

45.

 _Olivia squeezed Kathy's hands but was still looking at Elliot, wondering if he'd be open to letting another person into their lives and their sex life. She decided there was only one way to find out, and asked him,_

 _"El, would you consider letting another person in?"_

Elliot scrubbed a hand down his face and looked at her, as if he was wondering what she would want him to say. But he honestly didn't want anyone to come near his women. He knew it wasn't just up to him, but he had to be honest. Honesty was the only way to go if he wanted their threesome to have a chance to survive.

"No," he finally said. "I believe we have a good thing going here and I believe we have enough love between us to make it work for all three of us. But if either of you doesn't agree with me ..."

He made a helpless gesture with his hands, palms up, and both Kathy and Olivia reached for his hands simultaneously. He stood up quickly to join them on the couch, and they made room for him between them.

"I believe you're right El," Olivia assured him, "and I don't want anyone else to join us either. But you and Kathy have some work to do."

Elliot nodded.

"I know."

He looked at his wife, who was looking down at their hands.

"Kath, look at me please."

His wife looked up at him, and he could see pain and guilt in her eyes.

"Tell me, why did you feel the need to hurt us?"

"I don't know now," Kathy said, on the brink of tears again. "I love you both so much. I'm just afraid sometimes that you don't need me as much as I need you."

Elliot took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know what we can do to take that fear away. I thought we were all doing everything to make sure we all felt included. Having alone time with each other was something we agreed on right from the start. So what changed, Kath?"

"I don't know if anything changed, really," the blonde said meekly.

"Well, Elliot and I agreed on a punishment for you, Kathy," Olivia chimed in. "And hopefully, after that punishment, you won't be so afraid anymore that we would stop needing you. Because you are going to wait on us, hand and foot. And mouth, and pussy and ass and everything."

Kathy's eyes went wide.

"Wha ... what does that mean?" she stammered.

"It means, Kathy Stabler, that you work for us now, for a whole week," Elliot explained. "You get us off whenever and wherever we want you to, and you don't get off yourself. Not once, not even on your own, or your punishment is extended.

"And we," Olivia added, gesturing between her and Elliot, "will not get off on each other. Only on you. Just to prove to you that we can't do this without you."

"I don't want to keep you two away from each other," Kathy said softly, looking between her two lovers.

"We won't be," Elliot said. "We can get each other riled up, but _you_ get us off. Every. Single. Time."

Kathy nodded quickly and all three of them hoped they would be able to do this. It was an investment in their threesome, something they all had to participate in to make it work.

"The doors to this house and to our bedroom are locked," Elliot said solemnly. "Nobody else gets a part of what we have here. Agreed?"

"Agreed," both Kathy and Olivia said in unison.

"Good. Now, Olivia and I are going to take a shower. Would you be so kind as to join us to start working on our arrangement right away?" Elliot asked his wife.

Kathy nodded again, very eagerly.

"You don't get off," Olivia reminded her, and Kathy took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Kathy was throbbing with need. She'd just sucked Olivia in the shower until she came, screaming with pleasure. After that, she'd pleasured Elliot, taking his cock in her mouth and using a dildo on his ass. He was still panting and coming down from his high, and Olivia and Elliot were cuddling up in bed together, starting to kiss languidly.

"That was so good," Elliot sighed between kisses. "Thank you Kathy."

Kathy was sitting up on her knees on the foot of the bed, watching her two lovers kissing and caressing each other. She was so, so horny but she wasn't to come. At all. For a whole week. Olivia glanced at her and smiled a sad smile. She knew Olivia had been the most understanding of the two. Elliot was actually enjoying letting her sit there, desperately needing a release.

She did agree that she deserved punishment but she didn't know if she could do this. When her lovers became excited again, they turned to her again. They needed her to get them off, again. She complied, trying to think of other things while she did it, but failing miserably. She was between Olivia's legs, using a vibrator on the brunette and sucking her clit while Elliot took her from behind in the ass. Her pussy continued to throb while he fucked her and Olivia came in her face. It was unbearable and then suddenly, it happened. Kathy came, hard, screaming in pleasure with Elliot's cock buried in her ass.

"Oh ... my ... God!" she gasped, dropping forward on the bed. "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... it just ... oh God."

Olivia looked up at Elliot, who seemed a little shell shocked. He should have known Kathy could come from a good ass fucking, she thought. Why hadn't he expected that? Her gaze dropped to his dick and she saw he hadn't gotten off yet himself. She was tempted to help him out, but that wasn't the deal. Kathy had to do it. The blonde was already sitting back up, her ass in the air.

"I'm sorry Elliot. Just add another day. Please ... finish up."

Elliot grunted something unintelligible and lined himself up with her again. He thrust forward hard and closed his eyes while he started a rhythm immediately. Olivia watched them and licked her lips. Elliot was such a handsome, sexy man. She could probably come from just looking at him take Kathy from behind. His muscles were rippling with every movement and ...

"Uhn uhn," Kathy snapped, slapping her hand away.

Olivia hadn't even noticed that she'd started touching herself. Kathy was still between her legs and dipped down again, putting her mouth over her hot cunt and pushing her tongue inside. Olivia kept her eyes on Elliot, who had opened his eyes and was now looking at her too. It was like they were having sex together through Kathy and it was sexy as hell. Olivia put her hands on her own breasts, rubbing them while looking at Elliot seductively. He rammed into Kathy even harder, making her gasp and moan. They had to be fast now, or Kathy would get excited again too.

Elliot grunted loudly when he came, still pounding into Kathy relentlessly until Olivia followed him with a long moan, arching her back and squirting into Kathy's face.

"Oh yes," Kathy sighed, lapping up all the fluids she could and making Olivia squirm in the process.

Elliot had pulled out carefully and joined Kathy, sitting next to Olivia on his knees and helping Kathy lick up all of Olivia's juices from her tender flesh and from Kathy's face and hands. When they were finally done, they all laughed and cuddled up together, Kathy in the middle.

"That was different," Olivia remarked.

"It sure was. But you two are too sexy," Kathy admitted. "This punishment is going to take very, very long this way."

"We'll see," Elliot mumbled against the back of Kathy's head. "We just have to find ways to not get you excited so much."

"Good luck with that," Olivia said, kissing Kathy softly on the lips and smiling at her.

It was good to be back home. Home with Kathy, where they belonged.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **So. This is version 1, where the threesome stays a threesome. I'm still working on a version 2, that will have more players. If and when I have decided how that will go, I will post it as a separate story, so do feel free to ignore it, okay? Thanks for your reviews! I love getting them. How about that punishment? It's supposed to be fun, remember?**


	46. Bath tub

**I have to admit something: my inspiration to write this kind of challenging smut is dwindling a bit. I still have ideas for a second story but I'm putting it on the back burner for now.**

 **While I think things over, I will wrap this story up like I had planned, and I hope you will all like the outcome. I know this may be a disappointment for some, but you can always re-read this fic :)  
Just a few more chapters to go here. The latest request was a KO shower scene. When I received that request, I had already started writing this chapter, so I hope you will enjoy the alternative!**

 **Dedicated to my most faithful reviewer, Pastrychef10100.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

46.

Not getting Kathy too excited turned out to be such a challenge, that their week turned out very differently than Elliot and Olivia had imagined when they first decided on Kathy's punishment. Kathy managed to go exactly one day without an orgasm after their first failed try. The morning after their first successful day and night, she managed to orgasm without even being touched, simply by pleasing Olivia with her mouth, while Olivia was doing the same to Elliot. Just the sight of her two lovers and the taste of Olivia's juices had made her come in her panties all on her own, which in turn made Elliot come in Olivia's mouth, breaking the punishment even further.

They concluded that in order to make it work, they would all have to abstain from actual sex. Since they had been trying for two days already, they decided on five days of abstinence for all of them in stead of a whole week. They had a surprisingly good time just kissing and cuddling, not getting naked completely to be on the safe side. They talked more, and Olivia and Elliot started sharing some of the things they had to deal with at work with Kathy. Their relationships strengthened and they felt more like one after those five days than they ever had before. And while Kathy was still serving her two lovers everything and anything they asked for, like food, drinks, an extra pillow et cetera as part of her punishment, she was feeling more and more like an equal part in the equation. She finally felt truly included in the lives of the two detectives, and even the kids started to notice how happy the threesome was.

It was Kathleen who put it into words for all of them at dinner at the end of their five days, when everyone was there including Maureen and Mike.

"So, you three are finally totally happy?"

Olivia glanced around the table, and saw the children all nod or hum in agreement. Everyone seemed so content and she looked at Elliot, who was seated at the far end of the table, opposite her.

"We are," Elliot agreed after a few beats, and he smiled up at Kathy, who was standing next to him to pour his drink.

"Good," Kathleen said.

"Let's make a toast," Maureen said. "To family."

Everyone grabbed a glass and held it up. Elliot winked at Olivia when they all repeated,

"To family."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Olivia felt complete. Like a real part of the Stabler family. And she could tell that Kathy was finally at peace as well. They had actually had a great week together without sex and they had all agreed that, while they would never want to go without again, sex wasn't the basis of their relationship. The true foundation was love and commitment. But as the children left to go to their rooms, or in Mike and Maureen's case, their own place, Olivia was beginning to look forward to the night a lot. Their five days of abstinence were officially over and they were definitely going to celebrate. She had decided to run a bubble bath and invite Kathy to join her in the tub. As their pregnancies progressed, it became more of a challenge to take a bath, but they still fit in the tub together.

Elliot was helping Dickie to put the finishing touches on his science project and had told her with a wink that he'd be a while, and that he'd make sure all the kids got to bed on time. She kissed him on the forehead and then went into the kitchen to ask Kathy to join her upstairs.

Kathy was excited to spend some time alone with Olivia. They hadn't had any alone time for quite a while.

"You're sure Elliot is okay with this?" she asked Olivia softly while they both stripped out of their clothes in their bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He won't disturb us honey."

"Well, he knows he'll get his turn with us later on anyway," Kathy grinned.

Olivia took her hand and Kathy let her eyes roam Olivia's naked backside as she led her to the bubble bath, that was already filling up nicely. They stepped into the hot water gingerly and sat opposite each other, Kathy's legs on the outside and Olivia's on the inside.

"Ooh, this is so great," Kathy sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I've missed you babe," Olivia said huskily, and Kathy's eyes popped open again.

"I've missed you too," she admitted.

"Want me to wash your back?" Olivia asked.

They grinned at each other and moved forward. They were just able to wrap their arms around each other, their baby bellies touching, and Olivia started caressing her back gently. Kathy leaned her forehead on Olivia's shoulder and tilted her head to kiss her neck. Olivia started kissing her shoulder and once they had washed each other's backs, their hands moved to the front simultaneously.

Olivia gasped when Kathy moved her sponge over her sensitive nipple, and Kathy smiled. Then Olivia's hand that was holding her sponge disappeared under water. Kathy yelped when she felt the sponge between her legs, brushing against her clit.

"Oh Liv," she sighed. "I'm so, so sensitive down there."

"Me too. I had a great week but right now ... girl, fuck abstinence."

All four hands disappeared under water and despite the cramped space, they managed to find each other's sweet spots. Both women were moaning, desperate for a release but not wanting this to be over too soon.

Olivia's fingers were moving inside Kathy and she was panting, trying to grab Olivia's shoulders, but they were both too slippery.

"I'm so glad you didn't let Trevor touch you," Olivia said softly, and the love in her big brown eyes made Kathy swallow hard.

"Me too," she whispered. "I don't need anything but you and Elliot."

"Me either."

Olivia pushed her fingers deeper and Kathy wanted to return the pleasure she was receiving. After some moving around, they both managed to get up on their knees. Mouths and tongues were meshing together while hands were finding sensitive nipples and clits, until they were both moaning loudly. Olivia moved her right hand over Kathy's ass and moved her soapy fingers between her ass cheeks until she could caress her little hole with one hand while fucking her pussy with her other hand.

Kathy's head dropped down and she took one of Olivia's nipples in her mouth, licking and sucking it while Olivia's hands worked on her body. She felt three fingers moving inside her hot cunt while two fingers were now inside her ass and Kathy had to tear her mouth away from Olivia's body to be able to keep breathing.

"Oh God Liv," she sighed.

Olivia had found a steady rhythm with both hands and watched Kathy's face contort with pleasure while she pleasured her from both ends. Their slippery breasts were sliding against each other and Olivia's body was tingling with want as well, but she wanted to please Kathy first. It felt great to have this power over her lover. Kathy's body was gripping her fingers at both ends, and her finger nails were digging in Olivia's shoulders as she held on for dear life, her entire body moving to the rhythms of their lovemaking.

"Let go baby," Olivia whispered, kissing Kathy's cheek and neck. "Whenever you're ready. I love you."

"Ugh!" Kathy said, her body starting to shake. "I love you too Li ... ooooooooh!"

Kathy's orgasm came crashing down and her body clamped down on Olivia's fingers, making it impossible for her to move them any more. Kathy held on to Olivia until the intense orgasm finally subsided a little, and Olivia could move her fingers again. She did, slowly, teasingly, making Kathy shiver until she finally pulled out completely. Kathy sank back into the hot water and Olivia did the same, a sultry smile on her face.

"Fuck, that was good!" Kathy said, a satisfied grin spreading across her face. "Just gimme a minute, okay. Then it's your turn."

"Hmmm," Olivia hummed, caressing her own breasts. "I need it baby. I need your mouth on me."

Kathy took a few deep breaths, willing her body to calm down so she could pleasure Olivia. She watched while Olivia got up on her knees again, and then turned around until Kathy was faced with her perfect ass. Olivia used an inflatable neck cushion to rest her elbows on, on the egde of the tub, and looked over her shoulder at her blonde lover.

"How's this? Getting creative yet?" she asked Kathy, who just giggled.

Kathy sat up and rubbed both hands over Olivia's perfect ass. She kissed her ass cheeks and moved one hand down until it was cupping Olivia's pussy. Olivia dropped her head between her arms and just sighed. Kathy dipped down to lick her lover's sensitive flesh and found her clit with her fingers. Olivia groaned softly and Kathy continued rubbing her clit and her wet folds with her fingers while sitting up a bit. She rubbed Olivia's little hole with her other hand, and then moved her mouth over it to lick it. Olivia let out a soft 'ah' and it encouraged Kathy to keep going. She had never licked someone's ass before but here in the tub with Olivia, it seemed like the right thing to do. She was grateful that Olivia had forgiven her and she wanted to give her pleasure to show her how much she loved her.

While she licked her lover, she started to enjoy it immensely. It was so intimate and not weird at all. She pushed her tongue into the little hole just a little bit, and felt excited herself to be doing this for Olivia. Meanwhile, her fingers found Olivia's entrance, and she pushed three fingers in, bending them slightly to find Olivia's g-spot. She took her sponge with her other hand and squeezed it over Olivia's ass, making it nice and wet and slippery.

Soon, her hand found a rhythm and Olivia started pushing into the movement. She continued licking Olivia's ass and wished she could get closer to it. She wedged her chin between Olivia's ass cheeks and pushed her tongue in again, making Olivia gasp again.

Olivia felt tingly in places she had never felt tingly before. The feeling of Kathy's soft tongue on her ass was incredible. She wouldn't mind a hard ass fucking with a dildo right now, or by Elliot, but this softness made her sensitive in a whole new way. Kathy's fingers were magical and all Olivia could do right now was take it. The pleasure was building steadily in her body and part of her didn't want it to end. When Kathy found her g-spot and started working on it, she knew she was going to blow without much warning. There was no way to keep it in when her g-spot was stimulated so perfectly.

"Kath!" she managed to yell, and just when Kathy's tongue pushed into her ass once more, her insides exploded with pleasure. Her entire body shook and she gasped and moaned, clamping down around Kathy's fingers.

"Oh baby," Kathy mumbled against her ass before sliding her face down her body to lick up her lover's juices.

Olivia was almost too sensitive to be licked right now but Kathy's mouth was hungry and Olivia closed her eyes, still enjoying the aftershocks of the incredible climax. She felt a sting inside her body and she knew what was happening. Kathy's mouth was irresistible and another orgasm washed over her, making her squirt into Kathy's mouth and the bath water. They moaned and groaned together and then laughed out loud. Celebrating the end of five days of abstinence couldn't have gone better.

Just when they were settled in the bath tub again, facing each other and leaning forward to kiss each other tenderly, there was a modest knock on the door. They knew it could only be one person, since they had locked their bedroom door.

Elliot peeked around the door with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"My turn?" he said hopefully.

And then he stepped into the bathroom, completely naked and with a huge hard-on.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

To be continued.


	47. Claim

47.

Elliot had struggled with what Kathy had done longer than Olivia. Maybe it was a guy thing, but he just couldn't get the image of his wife's hands on another man out of his head. He had to admit though, that they'd had a very good week together, talking a lot in stead of having sex. It wasn't that they hadn't talked before, but it had been special this way. And as a result, he now felt closer to Kathy than he had in a long time.

She'd explained to him and Olivia how insecure she still felt, and how sometimes she thought she had failed Elliot as a wife. Elliot in turn, had told her he had felt the same way at first, like he'd failed her as a husband because he couldn't completely satisfy her needs anymore. They were all on the same page now. It made sense that Kathy needed more than him, because she was bisexual. On top of that, she'd fallen in love with Olivia. And it made sense that Elliot needed more than Kathy, because they hadn't really married because they couldn't live without each other, but because a child had been on the way. He had also fallen in love with Olivia.

They all felt so much better now, including Olivia. She was finally comfortable with her position as the center of their world, and wasn't afraid that she'd disappoint one of her lovers in favor of the other anymore. They both didn't want to lose her and she didn't want to lose either of them.

Elliot was waiting on the bed as they had told him to, and he smiled when the two women emerged from the bathroom in their short robes, both with flushed cheeks from their hot bath and their bathroom activities. And to his own surprise, his eyes were drawn to Kathy time and time again as they stood at the foot of the bed and gave him a little show while dropping their robes. He'd really missed her. He'd missed Olivia as well but it was like a new fire had been ignited in him that made him want Kathy more than ever before.

Olivia seemed to recognize the look in his eyes, and she gave him a wide smile. She was always so incredibly supportive of his relationship with Kathy, it was truly amazing. They didn't even need to discuss how they were going to do it tonight. Elliot was going to make love to Kathy, and Olivia trusted both of them not to forget about her. Elliot kissed both of them when they draped their naked bodies against him on either side of him, and rubbed their baby bumps before turning on his side so he was facing Kathy.

"I love you baby, and I forgive you," he told Kathy, whose chin trembled slightly at his words.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her again, and their kiss deepened right away. Elliot felt Olivia's hands rubbing his back and his ass while Kathy's hands moved down his chest until she reached his erection. They would need to move at some point, because there was no way he was going to reach all of her body like this with her baby bump in the way, but they enjoyed just kissing and touching for a while. Kathy leaned over Elliot to kiss Olivia and he took the opportunity to lavish her soft breasts with attention. When Kathy rolled back, he rolled with her and then hopped to her other side, so Kathy was in the middle and on her back. He began stroking her body while she and Olivia kissed, and Olivia joined it. It was like they were both re-staking their claim and making Kathy truly theirs again.

Due to her pregnancy, Kathy's body was fuller than usual and Elliot loved it. His hands were all over her and his mouth soon followed. He sucked on her breasts, making her squirm and the soft high-pitched sounds she made, went straight to his groin. He didn't want to rush but the need in his body was growing stronger by the minute. Olivia was moving, getting up on her knees and finding a position on the pillows. She leaned forward, kissing Kathy upside down and she moved her hands to Kathy's breasts. Elliot moved now too, kneeling between Kathy's legs. He placed his hands underneath Kathy's thighs and pulled her towards him and onto his lap, until her thighs rested on his, her legs around him. If he pulled her any closer, he would be inside her. And that was exactly where he wanted to be.

Elliot waited until Kathy looked at him, and four eyes were staring at him when he started penetrating his wife, pulling her body into his until he was buried to the hilt inside her. Kathy groaned his name and she was so tight around him that Elliot needed a moment to find his bearings. He was dizzy with want and he couldn't remember ever wanting Kathy this much. Once he knew they were both good, he started to move, pulling Kathy into him while he thrust his hips forward. Both he and Kathy groaned loudly with each thrust. Olivia leaned over Kathy again, kissing her upside down and then moving her mouth to her breasts while her hand found Kathy's clit.

Olivia's fingers brushed his cock while she pleasured Kathy and Elliot marveled at the sight before him. The two detectives were both focused on pleasing Kathy. The blonde's shrieks became louder with each powerful thrust and Olivia sighed and moaned with them. Her fingers continued to stimulate Kathy - and him - and Kathy bucked up harder, making him thrust harder in return. Elliot held on to Kathy's hips, pulling her into him while Olivia moved again to kiss his wife on the lips. Her hands were on Kathy's breasts again and she squeezed them. Elliot felt himself get even harder and sped up, grunting and swearing as he approached his climax fast. He felt Kathy's body gripping him tightly and her arms were now around Olivia's neck, holding on to her while they kissed each other senseless.

When Elliot thought he could no longer hold back, he saw one of Olivia's hands disappear between her legs. She released Kathy's lips because the blonde screamed in ecstasy, coming hard around his cock and gripping him so tightly that he could hardly move. Olivia was staring at Kathy's face while she came, and threw her head back, coming hard herself at the sight of Kathy coming and the feeling of her own fingers inside herself. It was enough to make Elliot push through once more and finally spill his load. His body shook and he cried out Kathy's name as he released himself. Kathy tilted her head back as far as it would go and Olivia moved closer so she could kiss her most sensitive skin.

Olivia sighed and moaned, her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open. Elliot looked at her while he slumped forward, completely spent after his intense orgasm. He knew Olivia was coming again and Kathy moaned loudly when Olivia squirted straight into her mouth. Elliot pulled out of Kathy carefully and moved over her to kiss Olivia while Kathy sucked her. Once Olivia came down from her high, they all lay down next to each other, Kathy in the middle. No words were needed now. They had had a very special week without sex, and had just made up in an incredible way with mind blowing sex. It was perfect.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

I know this was short but this story deserved an update. Next up, a time jump as we approach both women's due dates!


	48. Hospital

**This chapter will be different from the previous ones, because I need to move the storyline forward now. So lots of story and just a little one-sided smut. I hope you will like it.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

48.

Things were quiet in the Stabler household. All the children were chipping in with chores now that Kathy and Olivia were reaching the end of their pregnancies. They had become a harmonious family and everyone was looking forward to the birth of the two babies. Dickie, who was especially excited that he was going to have two brothers, was already making plans for them. The girls were speculating about how the babies would look, hoping that Olivia's baby would have her brown eyes and dark hair. It would be a nice change in the mainly blonde household.

Olivia overlooked their family contently. She was getting a little tired of her heavy body but she was happy. After she had gone on maternity leave, Fin, Munch, Monique and Cragen had all dropped by at least once. They were all still getting used to their unusual arrangement, but they were happy for both detectives. Elliot had spoken with Cragen again, urging him to take Olivia back after her maternity leave was over. He was willing to change units so she could stay and work with the special victims that meant so much to her. Cragen was considering it and that was all she could ask for right now.

She watched Kathy as the blonde wobbled from the kitchen to the downstairs bathroom, and thought something was different about her. Kathy was supporting her huge belly but its shape seemed different to Olivia. She pushed herself up from the couch and followed her pregnant lover.

"Kath, wait up. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Kathy sighed unconvincingly. "I just need to pee every ten minutes. Excuse me."

She ducked into the bathroom and Olivia waited for her to come back out. But after a minute, Kathy called out to her.

"Liv! Liv!"

Olivia quickly pulled the door open and saw Kathy, still sitting on the toilet.

"What is it honey?" she asked her.

"I ... I think my water broke. But it's too soon!"

Olivia was a little shocked. She knew that Kathy was far enough along to give birth, but they hadn't counted on her baby arriving yet. Elliot was working.

"You want me to call the hospital?" she asked Kathy, who just nodded.

"I'm afraid to stand up Liv. It just keeps coming out of me."

"Just ... sit tight. I'll be right with you," Olivia said quickly, hurrying into the living room to find a phone.

After calling the hospital, she decided to call Elliot as well. He started barking orders into the phone immediately, telling her to stay put and not drive herself, and that he was on his way. She could actually hear him running outside and jumping into a car. When Kathy let out a soft moan, Olivia ended the call and went back to the bathroom. It took her a while to convince Kathy to stand up, but when Elliot arrived, she was relatively calm and properly dressed, her bag ready. Olivia grabbed her own bag, just in case, and then they were off. During the drive over to the hospital, Olivia called Maureen to explain what was going on and asked her to check on the other kids as they came home from school. Maureen assured her that they needn't worry about them, and told her just to be there for her mother.

"I will honey. Your dad and me both."

When they arrived, their gynecologist's assistant was already waiting for them.

"Where is doctor William?" Kathy asked him, and the young man assured her the doctor was on her way.

"'She'll be here within two hours."

"Two hours?" Olivia gasped.

"It's fine Liv," Kathy said with an encouraging smile. "This is going to take a while."

Kathy hadn't gone into actual labor yet, and they were put up in an exam room, where a monitor was installed to check for contractions, the baby's heartbeat and to make sure the mom-to-be was doing okay. Elliot left for a few minutes to get them all something to eat and drink, but Kathy didn't want food. Olivia rubbed her arm gently, studying the blonde's face.

"I'm fine now Liv, really," Kathy told her. "I've done this before, remember?"

"I haven't," Olivia reminded her and Kathy lifted her hand to caress Olivia's cheek.

"It's gonna hurt, I won't lie about that, but it's worth it. You'll see."

Olivia nodded and looked at all the dots and lines on the monitor. Both mother and son's heartbeats were strong and Kathy didn't have any contractions yet. She tried to relax but she was getting a little nervous, for Kathy but for herself as well. What if she couldn't do it? What if she turned out not to be as strong as Kathy? Elliot seemed to pick up on her nerves and started rubbing her lower back, standing behind her. Olivia groaned softly and arched her back. He was rubbing her painful muscles exactly the right way. Kathy closed her eyes, attempting to rest a little before she'd have to give birth. Olivia felt her own baby kicking and rubbed her huge belly while leaning into Elliot's touch. Her eyes drifted closed as well, and she jolted when suddenly their gynecologist came in at last.

"Hello hello," doctor Williams said cheerfully, and Kathy opened her eyes slowly. "So your water broke Kathy? And no contractions yet?"

"Yes," Kathy said softly.

She seemed so tired and fragile now, and Olivia wanted to hold her close. But she couldn't do that now. She looked up at Elliot, who had moved to stand next to her and she could tell he was concerned as well. It wasn't his first time either, but it had to be difficult for the dad to stand by and watch his women do all the work.

The doctor checked if Kathy had begon dilating and told them she was 2 centimeters, which wasn't unusual after 37 weeks.

"If the contractions don't start on their own, we're going to give them a hand," she told them.

She looked at Olivia then.

"You're one week behind your friend, right?"

Olivia nodded and the doctor smiled.

"Alright. Just don't go into labor with her, okay?"

Kathy chuckled.

"Wouldn't that be extreme? But please don't Liv. I need you here to hold my hand."

The doctor looked between the three people but didn't comment. She just told her she'd be back in a while, and urged Olivia to take it easy, and maybe go home to get some rest. They all knew Olivia wasn't going anywhere, but as the hours passed, she was getting very tired. Elliot asked around if there was a place at the hospital where Olivia could rest, and finally a helpful nurse's aide told him they could set up a bed for Olivia in the next room. It took some convincing, because Olivia didn't want to leave Kathy's side, but in the end, she had to admit she was too tired to sit up in the hard hospital chair any longer. She kissed Kathy and made her promise they'd wake her up as soon as anything changed.

"Don't worry baby, I wouldn't want you to miss this for the world," Kathy told her.

She kissed her languidly once more and then let Elliot usher her into the next room. Well, it looked more like a large storage space. It didn't even have a proper window, just a small opening near the ceiling.

"Nice and private, huh?" Elliot smirked and Olivia turned around to face him after the door had closed behind him.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. Olivia closed her eyes and enjoyed being kissed and touched by him for a moment. This was okay. They were near Kathy and wouldn't miss a thing. She was just going to take a nap and then watch the little Stabler boy be born. Elliot helped her into the hospital bed, that was lowered so she could get in easily. When he tucked her in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in place above her.

"Feel free to join me if you're feeling tired," she whispered, and Elliot wiggled his eyebrows in response.

"Here? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. After I've napped for a bit."

"I'll think about it," Elliot said, but the tone of his voice told her he would very much like to snuggle up with her in the tiny space that would be hers for the day.

He kissed her on the forehead and then left her to rest up. Olivia rolled on her left side and closed her eyes. Before she could even wonder if she'd be able to sleep there, she was already dozing off.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

When Olivia woke up, she wasn't sure how long she'd slept or what had woken her up, until she saw Elliot standing next to the bed.

"Any changes?" she asked, her voice hoarse and sleepy.

"Yeah, she's having small contractions every twenty minutes or so."

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Liv, it's gonna take hours before the baby comes and you needed the rest."

"What time is it?"

"Four PM."

Olivia sighed and rolled on her back.

"No wonder I'm starving."

Elliot produced a tray with a few sandwiches seemingly out of nowhere, and she grinned at him.

"Now I know why I love you so much!"

Elliot helped her sit up and Olivia ate all the sandwiches while Elliot rubbed her lower back again.

"How's Kath? Has she asked for me?" she asked him in between bites.

"She's doing great Liv. She told me specifically to let you rest. As soon as she asks for you, I'll come and get you."

"And how are _you_ doing?" she asked him then, looking behind her to make eye contact.

"I'm good Liv, just a bit tired."

"So come and lay with me."

She didn't need to ask him twice and after she finished eating, they managed to get into the narrow bed together, Olivia on her left side again and Elliot spooning her. Elliot let out a deep sigh and Olivia wondered if he was going to fall asleep as quickly as she had earlier. She closed her eyes as well, content for now just to be near him, but after half a minute, Elliot started stirring again. She felt his warm breath in her neck and then near her ear. He was kissing the shell of her ear. She lowered her shoulder to give him better access, and Elliot got the hint immediately. He started kissing and sucking her neck until she moaned softly. His hand moved from her belly up to cup her right breast and when he squeezed it gently, Olivia felt her body respond in several places. She couldn't believe how horny she could still get, 36 weeks pregnant and feeling bloated. Sex had become an Olympic sport these days and she let out a little frustrated grunt. They couldn't very well get comfortable here, could they? Although she could imagine very clearly how, if she moved and let her legs dangle off the mattress, Elliot would easily find a way to bury his cock inside her.

"What is it baby?" Elliot asked huskily, and she wanted to elbow him in the ribs because he knew perfectly well what he was doing to her.

"You either stop what you're doing right now, or you have to give me an orgasm," she ordered, and Elliot laughed softly at her frustration.

"Yes ma'am," he said, and Olivia wasn't sure which option he was saying yes to, until she felt his hand again, finding the hem of her wide blouse and then moving back up to cup her breast underneath her blouse.

"Oh God," she sighed. Was he really going to make her cum here?

He was.

Olivia leaned into him, giving him access to her left breast as well, and after making her pant by just showering her sensitive breasts with attention, Elliot moved his hand between her legs, inside her maternity jeans and panties.

"You're so wet," he whispered, and all Olivia could do was moan again.

Her body was on full alert, completely focused on her lover's touch. Thoughts about how they shouldn't be doing this here or now were out the tiny window, she just needed to feel. More of him, and more of the pleasure that was already building in her body. Elliot's cock was pushing into her lower back but he wasn't making any moves to do something about his erection. In stead, his fingers toyed with her clit until she thought she was going to cry out loud. She held her breath, not wanting other people to hear them, and that included Kathy for the moment. It wouldn't be fair on Kathy to hear them having fun in the next room, she thought. And then Elliot pushed his hand further inside her clothes and pushed two thick fingers inside her.

"Oooh," Olivia sighed, her hips moving to meet Elliot's touch.

When he started moving his fingers, rubbing the rough patch just inside of her rhythmically, she forgot about staying quiet.

"Oh! Yes! El!" she cried out.

Elliot pushed himself up, allowing Olivia to roll on her back, and kissed her to muffle the sounds she was making. Olivia continued groaning, moving her hips while Elliot's heated kisses took her breath away, literally. The lack of oxygen actually enhanced the sensations down below and when Elliot moved his fingers even faster, she knew she as going to have an orgasm straight from a porn movie, with all the hisses and pants and cries that went along with it. He body shook, desperate to get closer to Elliot as well as to her release and she latched on to his neck with her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt it coming.

"Let it go," Elliot whispered in her neck.

All Olivia could say was "I ... oooooh," and then the orgasm started to hit her.

Elliot didn't stop caressing her sensitive insides and the second wave of her orgasm was even more intense. She wanted to cry out but bit down on the juncture between Elliot's neck and shoulder in stead, drawing blood. Her body was convulsing around his fingers while her orgasm tore through her in several waves, and Elliot panted with her, encouraging her and continuing to plunge his fingers deep inside her, until the earthshattering orgasm finally started to subside. Olivia finally dropped her head back on the pillow and breathed heavily, eyes closed, finally getting oxygen again. Elliot kissed her cheeks and her neck softly and waited patiently for her to come back down to earth.

When she opened her eyes, she saw what she had done to her amazing lover. Her teeth marks on his neck couldn't be missed. She lifted her head to kiss the marks she'd made and whispered 'sorry' to Elliot.

"No apology necessary. I love it when you mark me as your property," Elliot said, and she could see his love for her shining through the intense desire that still burned in his eyes.

"But what will people think?"

"I don't care what people think."

"And Kath?"

"She'll understand."

Olivia knew he was right. Kathy would understand. She was an amazing woman, and she was going to give birth to her baby today.

"Let's see how she's doing," Olivia suggested softly.

"As soon as you've caught your breath," Elliot grinned.

He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had kind of liked being out of breath. Could she be into choking? As Elliot deepened the kiss and she could hardly breathe once again, she thought she actually might be ...

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

To be continued ...

 **Next up: the first baby boy is born!**


	49. Babies

**Apologies for the looong delay. I haven't forgotten this story, I just didn't feel inspired at all. But here is the next chapter at long last. I know I said the first of the babies would be born in his chapter, but why not have both of them?**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

49.

Kathy smiled when she saw her two lovers enter the delivery room. She'd been taken there earlier because her baby would have to be born today, since her water had already broken. The doctor had suggested giving her some medication to get her contractions going, and she had agreed. It could get a little brutal, the doctor had reminded her, but she knew. She'd done this before and she trusted herself and her body. Her son was going to be born today, and both Elliot and Olivia were there with her. It was all she needed.

As expected, the drugs sped up the process and within a few hours, it was time to start pushing. Olivia sat at her right, holding her right hand, and Elliot was at her left, holding her left hand.

"Don't push with me babe," she told Olivia with a tired smile.

Olivia kissed her hand and smiled as well. Elliot wiped her forehead with a wet cloth and then she took a deep breath to push again, feeling a strong contraction coming.

Olivia was amazed at the sheer power Kathy was displaying. She had the urge to hold her breath too, and push a little with Kathy, and had to remind herself consciously to keep breathing steadily. Her baby wasn't due yet. When the baby's head started to show, the doctor invited Elliot to take a look. Elliot beckoned Olivia to come and see as well, and again, she was amazed at what Kathy was doing. When she returned to Kathy's side, Kathy lifted her hand and caressed her cheek.

"You can do it too, Liv. You'll see," she sighed, needing to reassure her lover even while she was in pain.

Olivia just nodded, and when another contraction hit, Kathy focused on getting her baby out again. After another twenty minutes, he was finally born and her youngest little bundle of joy was placed in her arms. All three of them shed a few tears when they saw the perfect little human being that had been added to their family. The doctor asked what his name would be, and Kathy exchanged a look with Elliot, who nodded and smiled at her.

"His name ... is Oliver Benjamin Stabler."

Olivia pressed a hand to her mouth and Kathy smiled at her.

"After Olivia," she said softly, reaching for Olivia and caressing her cheek with one hand, while cradling her son in her other arm.

Olivia couldn't speak and just hugged her and held her close. Then she placed a small kiss on Oliver's forehead and welcomed him in the world. She was speechless but for Kathy, it had been the easiest choice for a name she had ever had. As soon as she'd know she was having a boy, she'd told Elliot she wanted to name him Oliver. And he had agreed immediately. They had added Benjamin to indicate that he would really be Kathy's last baby, and she was going to have surgery while she was in hospital, so they wouldn't have to worry about another pregnancy again.

Kathy assumed that Olivia would want another baby though and she hoped she would be able to conceive again. They would be fine managing with six children, so a seventh wouldn't be a problem either. She knew her two lovers had been fooling around at the hospital earlier but she understood. Soon, Olivia would be out of commission for several weeks too. She hoped they'd have a good time together again, just like during their week of abstinence a while ago. She and Oliver were going to spend two nights at the hospital and Olivia and Elliot were going to go home soon. They all stayed until Kathy had nursed Oliver successfully for the first time, and promised to show the other children the pictures they'd taken. They could come visit the next day. Kathy enjoyed the first hours with her brand-new baby. Now that Oliver was here, she couldn't wait to get her figure and her energy back. Soon, Olivia's baby would be born too, and she wanted to be there for her. Olivia was going to be a mother. It was amazing and Kathy felt like she was becoming a mom again herself. She loved Olivia so much and she was going to love her and Elliot's baby too.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Dickie couldn't get enough of his baby brother. He'd never really been interested in little children but this child was his first brother and he was overjoyed. He kept telling the baby about all the guy stuff they were going to do together once he was bigger. And that he was getting _another_ baby brother too, so there would be three of them soon. Oliver was only three weeks old but he seemed to understand exactly what his big brother was telling him.

Kathy smiled, looking at her two sons. She was sitting comfortably on the couch, a pillow behind her back, and Olivia was resting next to her, lying on her side with her swollen feet in Kathy's lap. The last weeks were tough on Olivia, who was feeling quite unhappy with her body now. They were all hoping by now that she'd have her baby soon because they all treated her with caution and she still had bad moods.

Elliot came home early and kissed his wife deeply. They had become close again, just like they had been in the beginning, and when they looked down at Olivia sleeping on the couch, they both smiled. They owed it all to the beautiful, remarkable woman who had changed her whole life so she could be with both of them. Later that evening, they lay down next to Olivia, who was in the middle of the bed as usual, and she apologized once again for her bad moods and her horrible body.

"Your body isn't horrible, honey," Kathy assured her, rubbing her huge baby belly gently. "You are carrying a whole new person. It would be strange if we _couldn't_ see that."

"Besides, I love your curves," Elliot added, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at their brunette lover.

He moved his free hand across Olivia's chest until he was cupping the breast nearest Kathy. Kathy stared at his hand and then at Olivia's face when she reacted to his touch. Her body wasn't ready yet, just three weeks after giving birth to Oliver, but she could feel it responding to what she was seeing anyway. When Elliot pried away the fabric of Olivia's nightgown, she just couldn't help herself and had to kiss Olivia's breast. Elliot exposed her other breast as well and Olivia sighed when her two lovers sucked and licked her sensitive breasts carefully.

"Keep this up and you're going to have to haul me up, El," she warned them.

"Gladly," Elliot mumbled against her nipple and Kathy's stomach clenched. Even now she couldn't get enough of seeing her lovers be intimate with each other.

It didn't take long for Olivia to give in and Kathy moved aside to give her some room to get up on all fours. She clenched her legs together when she watched Elliot, now completely naked and looking like a Greek god, preparing his big cock with one hand and Olivia's pussy with the other before entering their lover from behind.

"Still so wet for me," she heard her husband mumble and Olivia just sighed.

"You ready baby?" Kathy asked her and Olivia looked at her with a smile.

"Always."

Kathy bit her lip. She wished she could join in but her body hadn't recovered from Oliver's birth yet. She'd heard of women resuming sex within three weeks but she was definitely not up for penetration yet. Watching Olivia and Elliot was almost as good though. Olivia moaned when Elliot entered her carefully and Kathy watched his muscles move as he started making love to his partner. He was careful, knowing he couldn't go as deep as before, and caressed Olivia's beautiful ass with one hand while rubbing her clit gently with the fingers of his other hand. He was so loving that it brought tears to Kathy's eyes. He was the best husband she could have wished for and they were now closer than ever before, thanks to Olivia. She couldn't imagine a life with Olivia in it anymore and she moaned with her lovers when they reached their climax together. She was aroused with them and could already see herself joining in again soon.

Olivia was still catching her breath when Elliot helped her lay back down on her side, facing Kathy. He kissed her cheek and Kathy kissed her on the lips when Olivia suddenly reached for her back.

"What is it baby?" Kathy asked her, wondering if she was in pain.

"Did you pull a muscle?" Elliot asked.

"No," Olivia said. "It's subsiding now."

Elliot and Kathy exchanged a look. Could Olivia be having contractions? Elliot, propped up on one arm behind Olivia, shook no and Kathy understood. They would just wait and see if the discomfort returned before worrying Olivia about it.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Two hours later, it was clear to all three of them that Olivia was in labor. Elliot had already called the hospital and they had checked Olivia's bag one last time. Olivia had pleaded with her lovers that she wanted Kathy there as well as Elliot, and they were now waiting for Maureen to arrive. She would take care of Oliver while their mother was away.

Elliot tried to help Olivia through her contractions while Kathy nursed Oliver one last time before Maureen would arrive. Olivia was being very brave and Elliot was so proud of her. He had hoped that making love would start up labor for Olivia, because she was so sick and tired of being pregnant. He had been careful but had made sure that she had a strong orgasm, and he was rather proud of himself that it had actually worked. He was excited that their son was finally going to be born. Olivia's very first child and he was incredibly proud to be his father.

Their doctor looked at the trio when they all came into the delivery room together but didn't comment. Elliot thought the woman must have had her suspicions about the paternity of Olivia's baby by now, but she didn't say anything about it. Olivia's dilation progressed rather quickly and while she was recovering from a particularly heavy contraction, Elliot heard the doctor ask her if she was sure she wanted both Kathy and Elliot there for the birth.

"Of course," Olivia sighed. "We're family."

The doctor nodded.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"Kathy is my rock. She's done this before and I need her. And Elliot's the daddy. He needs to be here too."

And just like that, Olivia had blurted it out. Elliot saw the doctor digest what she had just heard, keeping her eyes fixed on Olivia's belly for the moment. He wondered if he should say something, but Kathy found the right words first.

"We are all in this together, doctor. This is _our_ baby, just like Oliver."

The doctor looked at Kathy and then something seemed to dawn on her.

" _That's_ why you named your baby after Olivia."

"Yeah," Kathy said with a proud smile, and Olivia reached up to caress Kathy's cheek.

Another contraction hit her then, and Elliot felt her squeeze his hand, hard. This was another heavy one.

"Won't be long now, mommies and daddy," the doctor said, adjusting quickly to the new reality of their arrangement.

And she was right. Just a few contractions later, Olivia was allowed to start pushing, and another 45 minutes later, his sixth child raised his voice for the very first time. The tiny wail hit him square in the chest and Elliot felt like crying. The boy was beautiful, with a full head of dark hair. He looked nothing like his other children, who had all been born bald or with just a hint of blonde fluff on their heads. This was truly Olivia's son and he kissed her cheek when the baby was placed on her chest.

"He's perfect," Kathy whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Elliot reached for his wife's hand across Olivia's belly and they smiled at each other.

"He sure is," Elliot said, his voice trembling with emotion.

"What's his name, mommy?" the doctor asked, ready to write down the name of the latest addition to their family.

Olivia smiled widely and despite being tired, she looked absolutely radiant.

"His name is Donald," she said proudly. "Donald Elliot Benson."

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Can't believe one reviewer actually got one of the names right! You're good ...**  
 **I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one, and we'll be wrapping up this story after that. I'd love to hear from you all.**


	50. I need it

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope you've noticed that I started a second story in the meantime. More on that in my A/N below. First, let's get back to the Stabler/Benson family.**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

50.

Olivia hadn't know this kind of love existed. She couldn't stop looking at the baby in her arms. Her son. A child that had been conceived out of love and was now a part of a very special family. He was perfect and Olivia was beaming when his proud surrogate grandfather arrived at the hospital to see his namesake for the first time. She had managed to get about two hours of sleep and it was already morning again. Elliot had taken Kathy home after a while the evening before and had promised to be back first thing in the morning, probably with one or more of the other kids.

But first, Donald Cragen was allowed to hold his surrogate grandson. All his objections against the arrangement of his two finest detectives seemed to have melted away, and he cooed happily with little Donald Benson. Olivia was relieved it was finally over. Most of her aches and pains had disappeared instantly after the delivery and she was more than ready to be a mother. When little Donny started squirming and frowning a bit, she knew he was hungry. She could already read her son's little habits and after Cragen had handed her little bundle of joy back to her, she started nursing him as if she had done it thousands of times before.

"Nursing makes me drowsy," she warned Cragen, "so if I start to nod off, please don't take it personally."

Cragen smiled, looking at Olivia in awe. She'd become a mother instantly and was so comfortable with her baby. He really missed her at work and was considering Elliot's offer to transfer out very seriously. Only he didn't want to lose him either. They were both so valuable for their special unit and looking at Olivia now, he wondered what the harm actually was to have two detectives in his unit who lived in a loving arrangement that all parties involved were happy with. He'd seen her with Kathy and it was amazing to watch. He'd never understand their need to share each other but he couldn't deny that they had something very unique, that truly wasn't anyone's business but their own.

Olivia noticed that Cragen was deep in thought and once she had finished feeding Donny and had handed her son back to Cragen to burp him, she decided to ask what was on his mind. Cragen looked down while patting Donny's back, debating what to tell Olivia at this point, but he decided he didn't want to distract her from these happy first hours with her baby. So he just told her that he was very happy for her, Elliot and Kathy, that things were working out so well for them.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot," Olivia said sincerely.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

It was good to have everyone back home. Olivia was resting comfortably in the master bedroom and both little babies were in their cribs in the nursery. Elliot was making dinner for everyone while Kathy was sitting at the dinner table with her laptop. The twins were doing their homework quietly upstairs - and were probably sneaking into the nursery every now and then to look at their sleeping brothers - and Kathleen wasn't home yet from hanging out at the mall with a few friends.

"Hey El," Kathy called out. "I found something interesting."

Elliot turned down the gas and walked up to his wife. He put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently while taking a look at the laptop screen.

"What is it?" he asked her, and when he noticed what she'd been doing on line, he chuckled.

"Seriously Kath? How to have sex right after giving birth?"

Kathy looked up at him with a grin.

"Yeah. It's been almost four weeks for me El."

"But only five days for Liv."

"I know. That's why I'm looking."

Elliot shook his head, but he had to admit he missed his girls, a lot. Kathy had given him a few blow jobs since Oliver's birth but that had been about it. They couldn't even touch Olivia right now, she was just too sensitive all over. And she was completely focused on Donny. She needed some time to adjust to motherhood and the responsibility for another life, so even if he and Kathy managed to find a way to please each other again, they would need to be quiet for Olivia's sake. She was always on high alert for any sounds of discomfort from her son. Their son. Elliot was so proud to have made a life with Olivia. Donny had a full head of dark hair, and he hoped that his eyes would soon turn brown like Olivia's.

Oliver's eyes were already getting lighter and he was the spitting image of his siblings. Donny was truly unique, the only one with a different mother. He wondered if Olivia wanted more kids, and he hoped she did. He'd love to have a mini-Olivia running around the house.

"How 'bout this?" Kathy asked, pulling him out of his reverie.

She pointed at an animation of a sex position and something stirred inside him. He really longed to have real sex again and could hardly wait for both his ladies to be back in the game. And Kathy was up for it already.

"He's taking her in the ass," Kathy explained.

"I can see that honey," Elliot said, leaning over to kiss Kathy's neck.

"You know, because I still have some bleeding …"

"I know, I know," he interrupted her.

Kathy reached up behind her to wrap a hand around his neck and pull him down so she could kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry babe. But you know it'll be over soon. And I got my tubes tied so no worries anymore about getting pregnant."

Elliot wrapped his hands around Kathy's waist from behind and moved them up slowly until he was cupping her breasts. She was still nursing but she wasn't nearly as sensitive as Olivia, who was doing it all for the first time. Kathy moaned softly and he let his thumbs glide over her nipples.

"When is Oliver's next feeding?" he asked her, his lips skimming her ear, and Kathy shivered.

"Won't be for another hour," she replied softly, clearly affected by her husband's touch.

"And Donny's?"

"I don't know. About the same I think. But we shouldn't disturb Olivia."

Kathy could tell that Elliot was actually considering having some fun with her and felt a pang of arousal in her lower half. She might still be losing some blood, but that didn't mean she didn't have urges. She was almost back to normal between her legs, only needing a tampon these days, but she knew she could come from a good fuck from behind as well.

"We can't go upstairs," Elliot growled in her ear and Kathy giggled at his sudden impatience.

It felt so good to have his hands on her body, but where to go to take things further? The whole family was upstairs and Kathleen could come home any minute. It made it a little more exciting but they didn't want to upset Kathleen by having her walk in on them with Elliot's penis up Kathy's ass.

"Maybe we can go to the shed," Kathy suggested, and Elliot was game.

"Let me grab a few condoms and I'll meet you there," he said quickly.

Kathy chuckled.

"A _few_ condoms?"

Elliot grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, then walked off to get the condoms. Kathy shook her head but then hurried outside and to the shed. She had just finished laying a few lawn chair cushions on the floor when Elliot joined her.

"No need to get up," he said when he saw her on all fours and Kathy wiggled her ass at him, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Wasn't planning to."

Elliot kneeled behind her and rubbed her hips and ass gently. His wife had filled out a little during the pregnancy and he liked her new curves. He hoped she'd stay this way forever. He lifted her skirt and then tugged down her panties without any introduction. He knew she was more than ready for some action after four weeks of forced celibacy.

"You want me to …" Kathy started, but he interrupted her immediately.

"No need. I'm ready to blow any minute as it is."

He knew if Kathy put her mouth on him now, while he was excited to be with her again at last, he wouldn't even make it inside her tight ass. He unzipped his pants and dropped his pants and boxers just far enough so he could take his cock out. This was going to be a quick fuck and they both knew it. He put on a condom quickly and used plenty of lube on himself as well as his wife to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

"Do it baby, I need it," Kathy croaked, and she moaned loudly when he started rubbing her hole with his thumb.

"You got a tampon in baby?" he asked her and when she nodded, he moved his other hand around her to rub her clit softly.

"O God, I could come right now," Kathy sighed, and Elliot got into position.

He pushed into her slowly, since it had been a while for her, and stopped fondling her clit for a minute so she wouldn't orgasm too soon. Kathy groaned again and he wanted to ask her if he was hurting her, but she dropped her head between her shoulders and sighed while exhaling,

"So good, so gooooood!"

Elliot gripped Kathy's hip with one hand and brought his other hand back to her clit while starting to move. He was trying to go slow and be careful, but there was no way he could hold back. He loved how tight she was around him and he'd missed it so much to be buried to the hilt inside one of his girls. Kathy was egging him on and he knew it wouldn't be long. He had to hold on to her hips with both hands to go faster and slammed into her harder, going deeper, and Kathy just kept saying yes, yes yes! Her name was on his lips when he felt himself starting to go over the edge and he loved how much he loved being with Kathy again. An intense wave of pleasure hit him and he cried out as he came, continuing to pound into Kathy until she'd join him in his bliss. It didn't take long and when he swiped his thumb over her clit once more, Kathy cried out as well, her body shaking from the long-awaited orgasm she had craved so much. It had been hard and fast but they'd needed it. They would always need it and when Elliot pulled Kathy up until her back rested against his chest, she closed her eyes, a warm feeling of belonging and happiness enveloping her. Olivia and the children might be the center of their world, but they would always need each other as well.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **For those who have been waiting for the spinoff with Trevor: I had already written two chapters that picked up from when Kathy left him at the bar, but kept thinking those big bellies are in the way. So I hope you don't mind that I decided to take the foursome concept in a slightly different direction.**

 **The first chapter is up already, and it's called "Swingers". It will be a shorter story than this one, and it will include Elliot, Olivia and Trevor for sure. I hope you will check it out, and that you will let me know if you want Kathy in the mix or possibly another SVU lady? It doesn't really matter to me, but since Mrs. Stabler didn't exactly have the sexiest appearance on the show, maybe you'd prefer someone else? It can also be an other character (OC), not from SVU. The ideas are already in my head and trying to get out, but I plan to wrap this threesome up soon as well with some nice threesome loving of course.**

 **Second chapter of Swingers will be up as soon as you all have let me know who the second lady should be. Majority will decide but my own vote will count double :)**


	51. Finally

**I'm going to wrap this story up soon, there will be one more chapter after this one. I know I haven't used all of your suggestions and I'm sorry for that. I just feel that it's time to close this particular book. Meanwhile, if you haven't yet, check out my other story Swingers for more kinky stuff with four players!**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

51.

Olivia chuckled. She couldn't believe the Stablers had sent her a text while she was sleeping upstairs.

 _'Shed. Backdoor. Sorry. xxx'_

There was no need to apologize and she would tell them both soon. It only made sense that they had needs. Hell, she felt the urge too, and it had only been five days since she'd pushed a baby out of her pussy. Anal sounded like a good solution, but not yet. Everything was just too sore down there and she didn't want to be touched. Her breasts were enormous too, and painful. Kathy was already letting Elliot take a sip of her mother's milk every now and then, but it was too soon for Olivia to let them touch her. She couldn't wait to get back to normal though, and hoped she would be able to lose all the extra weight she'd gained soon. Elliot had already instructed both her and Kathy not to get too skinny, but she would have to lose some of it to feel like herself again.

Donny had been worth it though, and she'd seen the love in his surrogate grandfather's eyes too. Cragen couldn't stay mad at them forever, and he was more accepting of their arrangement now. She still had several weeks of maternity leave left, but she hoped she'd know soon where she would need to report once she went back to work. She hoped it would be SVU, because that was where her heart was. She needed to work to get justice for victims of rape and domestic violence. It was her mission.

She smiled when she heard Elizabeth and Dickie whispering. No doubt, they had just checked on their baby brothers again, or were about to. Olivia felt so fortunate to have this family, and the fact that Donny was going to grow up in a big, loving family. She hadn't had that as a child and it sometimes overwhelmed her how much her life had changed. She looked at the beautiful ring Elliot and Kathy had given her and smiled again. She belonged here. She was family. She was one of them now.

There was a modest knock on the door and Elliot came in, a huge grin on his face.

"Someone looks happy," Olivia quipped, holding up her cell phone.

Elliot sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"You understand, don't you?" he asked her.

"Of course I understand! You didn't have to send me an official text El."

"Yes, we did. We all agreed."

Olivia squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Thank you baby."

"Speaking of babies," Elliot said, and then the door opened, and Kathy came in with Donny on her arm.

"Look who's here," Kathy cooed. "He's awake mommy."

Olivia reached for her son immediately and as she settled in to feed him, her lovers sat with her and just watched her. She was such an intuitive mother and they both loved her so much. Elliot loved Olivia's new curves. He knew she wanted to lose all the weight as quickly as possible, but she didn't have to on his account. And it wasn't just about the boobs either. He watched Olivia nurse their son, and didn't have one erotic thought at the sight. She was nursing their son and it was sweet and moving, as it should be. Her breasts had a different function now and he was absolutely fine with that. There would come a time that they'd be his and Kathy's again, but for now, they were Donny's.

Olivia looked up at him and Kathy and smiled.

"I want to get back to normal too, but for now, I'm going to enjoy this."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, baby," Kathy assured her.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Two months later**

They hadn't expected it to take Olivia this long, but she was finally back to normal. Well, almost normal. She was still a little overly concerned with little Donny. But her maternity leave was almost over, so she would have to start trusting Kathy and the kids to look after her son while she and Elliot were away. And tonight, they were going out. She would be away from her baby for a whole night for the first time. Maureen and Mike had come over and would be in charge. They knew the other kids could be trusted with their baby brothers, but they preferred having adults in the house, just in case something happened.

Olivia sighed when they finally left the house, and Elliot wrapped an arm around her.

"They'll be fine Liv. You know that," he told her and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Up here," she said, tapping her temple. "But here ..."

She put a hand over her heart and Elliot put his hand over hers.

"I know baby. I know."

Kathy came up on Olivia's other side and linked her arm through hers.

"It just takes time Liv. Don't blame yourself for feeling this way. It will get better over time, I promise," Kathy assured her.

Elliot smiled at his wife and then they all got in the taxi that was already waiting for them to take them to the restaurant where they were going to have dinner. It would be just the three of them, and while Elliot loved all of his children more than anything, he was glad to have this time with Olivia and Kathy. They were going to a hotel restaurant with a view over the Hudson, and they had booked a room for the night to 'unwind' after dinner. Olivia was already a little giddy at the prospect of finally making love to her lovers again. It had been too long. She'd helped herself to an orgasm a few times while watching the other two have sex, but it wasn't the same. She finally trusted her body again to be able to take it and decided to eat well so she'd be prepared for whatever Kathy and Elliot had in store for her. She'd heard them whispering and she knew Kathy had packed something in her oversized purse and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

Being a mother was everything she had hoped it would be and she loved Oliver as if he was her own as well. Oliver and Donny had two moms, and she was trying to be a friend to the older kids. They would probably never call her mom, and that was perfectly okay with her. Just being accepted by all of them was a huge gift already. She looked at the two beautiful people she was having dinner with and smiled at them when they caught her staring.

"Everything okay?" Kathy asked her.

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just so happy with you both."

Elliot reached for her hand on the table and linked his fingers with hers.

"And we're happy with you, Liv. We owe you so much."

She smiled.

"You've also given me so much. I used to be all alone and look at me now. I have a huge family. I feel so blessed."

"I have some more good news to share," Elliot said, and both women looked at him expectantly.

Elliot held on to Olivia's hand and took Kathy's hand in his other hand.

"Cragen called me earlier."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh?"

Elliot grinned at her.

"Yeah. He wants you to come back to the unit once your maternity leave is over."

Olivia put a hand over her mouth and she felt goosebumps break out all over her body.

"For real?" she asked softly, and Elliot smiled warmly. "So you're transferring out?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"We can both stay in the unit. He's had a change of heart."

Kathy let out a shaky breath and grabbed Olivia's free hand.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy for you. For both of you!" she said, her eyes moist with tears of joy for her lovers.

"But ... what about 1PP?"

Elliot shrugged.

"Cragen says he's taken care of everything. We'll just rotate partners regularly and see how it goes. He says we've always been very close and it hasn't affected our work so ..."

"Amazing," Olivia sighed, and she felt like crying a little from relief.

"Maybe it helped that you named Donny after him," Elliot suggested, but Olivia shook no.

"That was never the reason to name him after the Captain. He knows that, doesn't he?"

"I'm sure he does," Kathy said. "He's such a proud grandpa."

They had a lot to celebrate tonight. And they would most definitely celebrate.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

Elliot had snuck some of their desserts and toppings up to their room and Olivia had managed to snag an entire can of whipped cream from the dessert buffet. Kathy was giggling at the thieving detectives and quickly locked their hotel room behind them when everyone was inside with their loot.

"So," Elliot said after dumping all their goods on a side table.

"So," Olivia repeated, crossing her arms in front of her chest as if she had no idea what they were going to do next.

"So," Kathy said, unable to suppress a smile. "Who gets Olivia first?"

"Who says I'm going to get gotten?" Olivia challenged, turning to face Kathy, who immediately took her token submissive stance.

"What did you have in mind, Olivia?" she asked her meekly.

Olivia pretended to be thinking about it, and glanced at Elliot, who was already taking his jacket and tie off.

"I think ..." Olivia said pensively, but she already knew what she was going to say. "I think Elliot should decide on our game plan this time."

Elliot froze and she loved how he looked at her with a mixture of shock and hunger in his eyes.

"I think ..." Kathy said while approaching Olivia and wrapping an arm around her waist, "that that is a great idea."

Elliot swallowed hard, looking at the two women in front of him, both smiling at him happily.

"Whoa," he said, unable to conceal the immediate reaction of his body to Olivia's suggestion.

"Drop 'em," Olivia instructed, pointing at his pants, and Elliot immediately dropped his pants as well as his boxers, kicking them off along with his shoes.

"Looks like Olivia is in charge," Kathy said, but as much as Olivia enjoyed ordering her lovers around, she really did want Elliot to take charge.

Kathy had learned a lot over time but she was still a submissive and would never be a dominant on her own. So Elliot it would have to be, because Olivia just wanted to undergo it all tonight. She walked over to Elliot, who had finished undressing. He was standing at the foot of the King size hotel bed and she gave him a gentle shove. Elliot sat down on the bed and reached for her hips, pulling her between his legs.

"Why am I the only one naked in this room?" he asked her huskily, reaching behind her to find the zipper of her dress.

But Kathy was already there and unzipping the long red gown. She pushed it off Olivia's shoulders and started peppering her back with small kisses as more skin was revealed. Olivia tilted her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying being touched again by both her lovers. Elliot moved his hands up her abdomen. He knew she was particularly sensitive about it because she didn't look like she used to, but he told her softly that he loved her this way and kissed her belly, making her shiver a little. He moved his hands up further and cupped her full breasts. They were still bigger than they used to be, and she could feel the milk already rushing to her nipples. While that feeling had been for Donny's benefit up until now, at this moment it excited her and she sighed, grabbing Elliot's shoulders for support.

Elliot pulled her even closer and put his mouth over her left nipple. Olivia moaned and when he tasted her sweet milk, he groaned, needing more of it. Meanwhile, Kathy was helping Olivia step out of her dress, and then quickly shed her own white and silver gown as well. Her hands were back on Olivia's skin then, moving around her hips to find her hot center with one hand and her right breast with the other.

"Oh yes," Olivia sighed, barely able to hold herself up.

She had craved their touch more than she had imagined, now that it was finally happening. Four hands and two mouths were roaming her body and she needed to lie down. Elliot helped her onto the bed, and as soon as she was lying on her back in the middle, he and Kathy took off her lacy thong together, each kissing her legs on the way down, each flipping off one of her high heels and then kissing their way back up. Olivia heard them whisper something but she was too busy controlling her breathing to understand what was said. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of hands and lips and tongues inching closer to where she hadn't been touched in two months. One of the mouths was gone for a few moments, and then they were spreading her legs together, opening her up for them. She had shaved for the occasion and gasped when she suddenly felt something cold hit her skin, followed immediately by a warm tongue.

"Oh god, what is that?" she croaked, opening her eyes and lifting her head to see what they were putting on her.

"Strawberry syrup," Kathy said while Elliot was lapping the sticky substance off her body.

Olivia's hips bucked up automatically and Kathy put a little more syrup on her throbbing mound. Elliot moved aside so Kathy could have a taste and produced the can of whipped cream next. He moved up her body and shook the can before spraying whipped cream on her breasts. Olivia thought she might come any moment from just this. Having Kathy between her legs and now Elliot's mouth on her breast, both of them eating off of her and sucking on her, was almost too much.

When Kathy pushed two slender fingers inside her while still sucking on her clit, Olivia cried out. Elliot moved to her other cream-covered breast quickly and sucked it gently while the first orgasm of the night hit Olivia. The Stablers moved with her, prolonging her orgasm until she needed them to stop. She sighed contently, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her legs for a moment. She felt amazing.

"That was just an appetizer," Elliot said to her, his voice hoarse with excitement. "Now you can start taking it slow."

They had been right to make her come quickly, because now, she would be able to take her time. Elliot's cock was standing to attention and when Olivia was focused again, she grabbed the can of whipped cream from him and pushed him on his back on the bed.

"Kath?" she asked the blonde, and Kathy, still in her white underwear, crawled to Elliot's other side eagerly.

Olivia sprayed some whipped cream on Elliot and Kathy took him in her mouth at once. Elliot's eyes rolled back, he really needed to come quickly too so he could start going slow. It was the same for Kathy, who was groaning excitedly while taking him in deeper. He thought she was going to swallow him whole. When Olivia sprayed some whipped cream on his chest and started licking it off, her breasts brushing against his arm, he was ready to blow. It had just been too long. Olivia smiled widely when he spilled his load suddenly, and Kathy swallowed all he had to give.

When he had calmed down, it was Kathy's turn. Olivia and Elliot sat up on their knees with Kathy between them, also on her knees. Elliot unclasped her bra and Olivia took it off of her slowly. Elliot cupped one of Kathy's breasts and Olivia the other, and when Kathy turned her head to look at the brunette, she kissed her passionately. Elliot dipped his hand between Kathy's legs and could feel himself getting hard again already. When the women broke apart, he pulled Kathy against his chest and into his lap, so she was straddling his knees. Olivia moved away quickly and came back with one of their vanilla ice cream desserts. She scooped up a bit of ice cream with her finger and rubbed it on Kathy's already peaked nipple, and Elliot moved in to lick it off. Kathy arched her back, holding on to Elliot's shoulders with both hands, and pushing herself into his lap. Olivia covered her other nipple with ice cream too, and Elliot licked it off eagerly. Then, Olivia pushed her fingers between their bodies and rubbed Kathy's clit, giving her some extra friction to helped her climax as quickly as her two lovers had. Kathy bucked up against Elliot's abdomen and Olivia's fingers only a few times before she gasped and her body shook. She let out a long moan and fell forward, wrapping her arms around Elliot's shoulders while Olivia rubbed her back gently.

When Kathy had calmed down enough, they all lay next to each other, Olivia in the middle, with huge smiles on their faces.

"I think we set a new record," Olivia said, and the other two agreed with her.

"I liked that syrup," Kathy told them, and Elliot was already getting up to retrieve the bottle.

"We brought cherry too," he told Olivia, and she licked her lips.

"Hmmm. I love it."

"And Tequila," Kathy added, getting up to pull a bottle out of her purse.

Olivia dropped back on the mattress and giggled. It was so good to just be among adults again for a change. And these were _her_ adults. Soon they were drinking Tequila from each others' belly buttons and Olivia's breasts were covered in strawberry and cherry syrup. She squirmed when her lovers licked just about every inch of her torso, and finally reached for Elliot, asking him to _please_ fuck her.

"I really need it El. It's been so long ..." she whined, and Elliot was only too happy to oblige.

Olivia turned to Kathy, wanting to explain, but Kathy lay next to her and put a finger over her lips before she could even say something.

"It's okay Liv, I understand. And I love to watch you two together, you know that."

Meanwhile, Elliot was kneeling between Olivia's legs and spreading her knees. Olivia reached for Kathy's face and pulled her close for a deep kiss. Kathy continued rubbing her breasts while Olivia was finally penetrated again, after more than two long months of abstinence.

"Ooooh," Olivia groaned.

Elliot was being very careful, but it all felt so right immediately. He was stretching her and she loved it. Elliot was holding his breath, probably straining to hold back, and she smiled up at him.

"Please don't stop," she whispered and when he moved a little deeper, she gasped and bit her lip. "Oh yeah, don't stop," she repeated.

Once Elliot was in all the way and started to move, leaning on his arms, Olivia closed her eyes and just let him take her while Kathy continued kissing her chest and neck, and eventually kissed her deeply on the lips. Olivia moaned while she was kissing one lover and was being fucked by the other. It was so perfect and she didn't want it to end. But the heat was building inside her body and she knew it would inevitably come out. Kathy was caressing her breasts and Elliot's perfect ass, moving along with both lovers while they headed for another climax. They moaned and groaned together, and called each other's names when they got close.

Olivia could feel Elliot get even bigger inside her and she clenched her walls tightly around his big cock, making their intimate contact even more intense. Elliot cursed under his breath and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and chest.

"Go baby," Kathy encouraged him, looking at Olivia's face eagerly to see her orgasm. It would be any second now.

Olivia's pants and moans were becoming quicker and louder, until the heat exploded inside her and made her body shake and contract around Elliot, who finally let go as well.

"Oh god," Kathy croaked, quickly pushing two fingers inside herself, her eyes still focused on Olivia's beautiful face as she came.

Elliot continued to move, already spilling his load but wanting Olivia to enjoy it for as long as possible. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his thighs and her hips were still moving, albeit a little slower.

"You okay baby?" he asked her softly, finally dropping down to his elbows to kiss her on the chin.

"Oh yeah," Olivia sighed, smiling while keeping her eyes closed.

Elliot grinned and looked at Kathy, who was lying next to Olivia and was also smiling contently.

"You're the hottest couple I've ever seen," she told her husband, who leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," Olivia said to no one in particular. It was meant for both of them.

And that was what it would always be for them. They had become the perfect threesome. It would always be about all three of them. And the night was still young.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **A review would be nice! Thanks for reading. One more chapter to go.**

 **PS. I know the girls are still breastfeeding. They only had a little bit to drink!**


	52. No End

**I still owed you all the final chapter of this story. It's a double treat to make up for the long wait. I hoped you enjoyed the story, and if you haven't seen it yet, feel free to read my second story as well, about a foursome ... It's called Swingers. I may include some suggestions in that story that didn't make it into this one, so don't hold back on posting your suggestions to that story as well! But first, let's say goodbye to our unique K/E/O threesome. Have fun!**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

52.

They made the most of their night together, making love slowly in two's and all three of them, kissing and cuddling for a while and then starting over. They remembered their very first night together and it seemed like such a long time ago. They couldn't imagine their lives without each other anymore. They were all comfortable in their positions now, Kathy as the submissive, getting off on catering to the other two, Elliot as the dominant male who had his lovers' full trust because he could be rough and hard, but he'd never hurt them. And Olivia as the center of the threesome, adored by both Stablers and accepting that their biggest aim was to please her. Her life as well as the way she looked at herself had changed so much. Her mother had basically taught her that she wasn't worthy to be loved, but she was getting a double dose of love, tenderness and sex in the end. She was worthy and it had put an extra bounce in her step, given her more confidence when facing the scum of the earth during their cases and put a smile on her face that reached her eyes. She was happy.

Kathy and Elliot were going all out and while she'd been satisfied several times already, they were taking her to new heights once more. They both couldn't get enough of her and had decided on another position for both of them to enjoy their brunette lover. Elliot was on his back in the middle of the bed, and Kathy and Olivia had already taken turns getting him very hard and ready again, using their mouths and hands. Once Elliot was ready for action, they both hovered over him on their knees, facing each other. Kathy was facing away from Elliot, and her hot center would soon be in his face. Olivia was hovering over his erection ready to impale herself on him. But the women took their time kissing and touching each other first, rubbing their breasts together and squeezing each other's asses while they kissed deeply. Elliot was squeezing Kathy's ass too and had dipped one hand between her legs so he could rub her slick folds. They all grinned when Elliot's and Olivia's fingers found each other, both seeking to pleasure Kathy. Olivia rubbed Kathy's clit while Elliot pushed two fingers inside his wife's cunt, making the blonde pant and moan with pleasure while she held on tightly to Olivia's shoulders and latched her mouth onto her neck.

"Are you wet for us baby?" Olivia whispered in Kathy's ear, and Kathy just nodded, speechless.

"You too Liv," Elliot's low voice came from below, and Kathy pulled herself together.

She grabbed her husbands dick and when Olivia lowered herself a little, she started rubbing her with it, making both of her lovers groan. She leaned forward to kiss Elliot's tip and then pushed her tongue between Olivia's folds for a few moments, and Elliot used the opportunity to put his mouth on Kathy, pulling her down to his face. Olivia put her hands on Kathy's head and spread her knees further, giving the blonde room to tease her with Elliot's dick and her own tongue. She was dripping again already and her insides were tingling all over. When Kathy flattened Elliot's dick so she could lick her better, Olivia moved back and forth slowly over his shaft. Kathy's tongue alternated between her clit and Elliot's tip while Elliot was sucking on Kathy's hot center, and they were all groaning and panting.

When Kathy came up for air, Olivia framed the blonde's face with her hands and pulled it to her own to kiss her again. Elliot was holding Kathy down now, sucking and lapping at her, and Olivia moved into position as well. She sighed contently when she finally slid over Elliot's cock and spread her knees as wide as they would go to take him in all the way.

"Owowow," she groaned, and Elliot bucked up to meet her eagerly.

Kathy started kissing her again, one hand on her breast and the other one on her hip, and Olivia closed her eyes. It was the most complete feeling to make love to both her lovers simultaneously. She was kissing Kathy, squeezing and rubbing the woman's breasts while being filled up by Elliot and she felt like she was flying. When Kathy dipped down to take her gushing nipples in her mouth one by one, Olivia just held on to her shoulders and rode Elliot, faster and faster.

Elliot was sucking Kathy with a passion, tasting the remnants of all the edible substances they had already used on each other, as well as Kathy's own unique flavor and his own. Meanwhile, Olivia's body was gripping his tightly and he couldn't stop bucking up to meet her thrusts. Kathy was devouring Olivia's breasts and Elliot had a feeling that she was going to come very soon. He recognized how her hips were starting to jerk a little erratically and he moved one hand between her legs to push two fingers into her. Kathy fell forward, hugging Olivia tightly, and bounced with her as her orgasm started to build. She cried out when it hit her, in several intense waves of pleasure and Elliot and Olivia both held her, focusing on her only for the moment.

When the fog lifted for Kathy, Olivia pulled her close again and told her,

"Kiss me, Kathy."

"Yes Liv," Kathy responded immediately, and she offered her lover her mouth.

Now Elliot and Olivia were focusing on each other again, and Olivia rode him, faster and faster again while kissing Kathy deeply. When she, too, felt the heat build inside her, she broke off the kiss and just held on to Kathy, resting her forehead on the blonde's shoulder.

"Liv," Elliot panted, bucking up furiously.

She lifted her head and their eyes locked over Kathy's back and shoulder. Kathy's hands were now on her ass and she was moving with them again, guiding Olivia's movements as if she was riding Elliot with her.

"El," Olivia gasped, looking into his lust-filled eyes.

"Go baby," he grunted, and she ground into him harder, making him go even deeper.

"Liv, I can't ..." Elliot started and then she told him to just let go.

His body jerked immediately and he started pumping his seed into her, explosions of pleasure coursing through his lower half.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Olivia shrieked, digging her fingernails in Kathy's shoulders as she came right after Elliot.

"Oh yeah," Kathy panted with them while Olivia continued to come until it became almost painful.

When she finally lifted herself off of Elliot's softening dick, they all sighed. Kathy leaned forward one last time to lick Elliot's tip and Olivia dropped next to Elliot on the mattress. Kathy slipped off of him too and took her place on Olivia's other side. They were all hot and sweaty but so, so content. They lay in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other. Olivia kissed both her lovers softly and when they all weren't too sensitive to be touched anymore, her hands began to roam again.

"Still not satisfied, baby?" Elliot asked her softly.

Olivia rolled on her back and grinned.

"Never."

Elliot growled and pushed himself up one one elbow, and Kathy did the same so they were both looking down at her.

"One more round?"

Kathy asked.

"Only one?" Olivia fired back, challenging her lovers, and then they all laughed. They were so happy and content to have each other, but they would never, ever be completely satisfied. They would always want each other again. And again. And again.

 **END**

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **Epilogue** \- because these three have no end ...

"Oooooohhh."

She loved that sound. That sound of total surrender ripping from Olivia's throat. Kathy was so ready to take her. It was her turn now and she had already inserted her new two-way strap-on. It was huge. She and Olivia had bought it together for this occasion. And they had found the perfect position to use it in.

Elliot was sitting on the bed, propped up against the headboard with all the pillows they could find behind him. Olivia would sit in his lap on her knees, facing away from him and she was currently easing her ass down around his cock, Elliot's hands on her hips, guiding her down. He was going to take her in the ass and Kathy would take her from the front. She was watching Olivia's face as her body adjusted to the intrusion from behind. She was stunningly beautiful and the arousal was visible in the way her tongue was wetting her lips while she allowed Elliot to go deeper and deeper.

Once he was in all the way, Kathy would straddle them both. Olivia spread her knees further to make room for the strap-on and wiggled her ass a little, looking seductively at Elliot over her shoulder. When Kathy joined them, Elliot grabbed his wife's legs behind the knees, helping to bring her into position so the two-way strap-on would in fact penetrate both women.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Kathy asked her brunette lover.

Olivia reached for her breasts automatically and rubbed her taut nipples gently with her thumbs.

"You gonna fuck me good, Kathy?" she asked her submissive lover.

She loved to watch Kathy take some control, and she would have to this time, because she was going to set the pace of their triple fuck.

"I'll help you babe," Elliot said, reaching around Olivia to pull Kathy's ass into her.

"Yeah," Kathy sighed contently, responding to both her lovers with just one word.

She was going to fuck Olivia good and Elliot was going to help her. He guided her hips while she slid into place and pushed the two-way into Olivia slowly.

"Gah," Olivia groaned.

Both Elliot and the dildo were so big inside her. It was a tight fit but she loved the feeling of being stretched. After giving birth to Donny she worried that she'd never be tight again, but her worries had been for nothing. Both Elliot and Kathy had used plenty of lube and were sliding in and out of her fairly easily now despite how tight she was.

Elliot moaned behind her and Kathy smiled. It was actually quite stimulating to be on top. On top of both of them! Her side of the dildo was being pushed in now too, and with the help of Elliot's big hands on her ass, she soon found a rhythm. They all groaned together and Kathy and Elliot loved watching Olivia between them enjoy the double penetration they were giving her. Kathy leaned forward to kiss Olivia, who returned her kisses eagerly, passionately. Her body was pumping and Kathy wished she could get even closer to Olivia.

Meanwhile, Elliot was dropping small kisses all over Olivia's shoulders and back and it felt strangely romantic in this very kinky position. But that was what they were. Kinky? Yes please. But always loving as well. The love and trust between the three of them made the kinky stuff safe. They all felt safe enough to let go of their controls with each other. And right now, Olivia had no control at all. Her lovers were fucking her from both ends, and she was sandwiched between them while they both stretched her to her limits. And she loved every second of it. When they would go home, she'd be the doting mother and the fierce cop again but right now, she felt like a porn queen, riding the waves of her lovers' passion.

Kathy was grinding into Olivia, holding on to one of her shoulders while her other hand was on Olivia's breast. Elliot's grip on her ass was firm and she let herself hang back a little to change the angle of their two-way. Both women moaned loudly and Elliot gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to last much longer. Olivia was so tight around him and he could feel that dildo moving inside her as well. It was incredibly stimulating and his tip was tingling so hard now that he was ready to explode. The two gorgeous women grinding in his lap were a vision and part of him didn't want this to end yet. But he knew there would be no end. They had years ahead of them to enjoy each other like this, and when he felt both women getting closer to their release, he allowed his body to do the same.

"Almost," Olivia gasped, grabbing Kathy's hips and pulling her into her even harder.

Elliot groaned behind her and Kathy started making a high-pitched sound that she only made when she was absolutely and completely losing control.

"Go baby," Olivia whispered, encouraging her.

Elliot's big hands moved from Kathy's ass to Olivia's hips and he pulled her down as far as possible around his throbbing cock. The entire bed shook while they moved as one, and Olivia cried out when both lovers pounded into her even harder and deeper than before, pushing her over the edge and making her scream in ecstasy. She felt like she was flying once again and bucked back and forth while her orgasm tore through her entire body. Elliot followed right after Olivia, pumping his seed deep into her ass. His eyes rolled back in their sockets and he threw his head back, panting and hissing as he came, several waves of intense pleasure tearing through his body. Kathy was the last one to join them this time and she fell forward, wrapping her arms around Olivia when her orgasm hit her. Olivia held her and Elliot caressed her thighs while the blonde's body jerked and she whispered their names again and again.

"Oh, Liv. Oh, El. Oh, God. Liv. El. It's ... oh. So. Good."

"Yeah," Olivia whispered, kissing her cheek softly when they had all stilled. "That was so good. You're amazing."

"So are you my love," Kathy whispered back, kissing her on the lips.

"And Elliot," Olivia added, looking behind her.

"Our rock," Kathy sighed, smiling at her husband.

"The only man I trust enough to do this," Olivia said, and they decided to untangle themselves so they could kiss their man.

When both women were in his arms, one on each side of him, Elliot kissed both of them. No matter what anyone else might think of their marriage, he knew this was right. For them. For him and his two wives, because they were both his wife now, even if the law didn't agree. But Olivia was as committed to them as they were to her. They were all equals. When he sank back against the pillows, he saw both women smile lovingly at each other. Any hint of jealousy or rivalry that might have tried to mess with their threesome, had disappeared completely. When they sat up to kiss each other over his chest, his heart soared. And when their hands began wandering and touching him, he grinned. Insatiable. They were truly insatiable. And he couldn't be happier about it.

KEOKEOKEOKEOKEO

 **So, this was the final final scene of this story. I hope you enjoyed the wild ride. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **SVU Crackfic.**


End file.
